A la rencontre du héros
by Melle Lilou
Summary: Oliver Queen est un coureur de jupons imbu de sa personne quand un jour lors d'une patrouille il tombe sous le charme d'une jolie blonde. A compter de ce moment, il ferra tout pour la séduire ! Fiction Chloélienne !
1. Chapter 1

**Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que les perso seront un peu differents que ceux que nous connaissons tous. Par ex, Chloé est beaucoup plus forte, elle n'a jamais était mariée avec Jimmy c'est juste un collegue de boulot, elle vit bien dans la tour, Lois n'ai jamais sortit avec Oliver, ils ne se connaissent même pas, c'est pas Oliver qui a fondé la ligue ! Fin voila des petites choses qui changent mais le principal reste le meme !**

_Chapitre 1_

_Moi Oliver Queen_

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas peut-être qu'une petite présentation s'impose quand dite vous ?

Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, que dire de moi mise à part que je suis un play boy multimilliardaire ? J'ai la belle vie quoi ! Je mets n'importe qui dans mon lit, celle que je veux ne résiste en général pas très longtemps. En même temps comment résister devant ma gueule d'ange ?

Je sais que j'ai étais gâté par la nature et j'en joue ! Pourquoi m'en priver après tout ? Si vous saviez le nombre de chose qu'on obtient avec un sourire ravageur, vous seriez surprit ! A ceux qui pense que je suis né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, je vous dis que vous avez tords !

Tout ce que j'ai, je l'ai hérité après la mort de mes parents. C'est eux qui on construit l'empire auquel je suis à la tête aujourd'hui. Quelques placements par-ci par-là, c'est tout ce que j'ai eu à faire pour fructifier un peu plus l'argent qu'ils m'avaient laissé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à travailler de ma vie, je ne fais qu'une apparition éclair de ci de là à diverses soirées caritatives ou à des conseils administratifs c'est tout.

La plupart de mon temps, je l'emploi à faire la fiesta à travers le monde. Et qui dit fiesta dit également alcool et sexe ça vas de sois ! Peut-être que si j'avais grandis avec mes parents ma vie actuelle serait différente, meilleure sans aucun doute ! Mais bon je ne le serais jamais. Mes parents m'on était arrachés alors que j'avais à peine 6 ans. Ils sont morts dans un accident d'avion. Accident provoqué par les manigances de Lionel Luthor comme je l'ai apprit récemment.

C'est sans doute pour ça que je me retrouvais aujourd'hui à installer mes bureaux à Metropolis. J'avais quitté Star City quand j'ai appris que son fils, Lex Luthor venait de reprendre les affaires de son père décédé. Je n'avais pas pus me venger sur le père, mais je jurais de me venger sur le fils ! Metropolis n'était pas si grande après tout, un jour où l'autre je rencontrerais Lex et là, je mettrais mon plan à exécution.

Ca faisait pas moins de 1o ans que je connaissais Lex, on avait fait nos études dans le même internat pour goss de riche. Je passais mon temps à faire de Lex et son ami mes souffres douleur. Ma bande et moi ne leur laissions que très peu de répit les pauvres. J'ai peut-être influencé sa vie d'un coté, c'est surement à cause de ça qu'il est l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ah c'était le bon temps quand même ! Je ne suis pas un homme cruel non ! Je sais juste qu'à l'époque j'étais quand même plus heureux dans ma vie, quand on est jeune on ne se rend pas compte des responsabilités qui nous attendent. C'était le temps de l'innocence encore !

Aujourd'hui, je suis un homme amer et perdu. De par mon statut de milliardaire célibataire, je dois toujours me tenir à carreau car il y avait à coup sur un regard posé sur moi. Je n'avais droit à aucune fantaisie dans ma vie enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant de me rendre compte que j'étais seul maitre de ma vie et de mon destin.

C'est alors que j'avais commencé à me laisser vivre, profitant de ma jeunesse et de ma fortune colossale. Je faisais la fête à longueur de journée et de nuit, buvait, il m'ait même arrivé de gouter quelques drogues aussi et bien sur le sexe. Encore et toujours du sexe. Bien souvent avec une partenaire différente chaque soir voir même plusieurs le même soir mais pas en même temps, du moins j'en ai pas le souvenir ! Avec une gueule de bois tout les jours c'est un peu dur de se rappeler quoique se soit je dois dire !

Tout ça c'est ce qu'était ma vie avant mon naufrage sur l'ile. Alors que je faisais une méga fête sur un de mes yachts, il à explosé, tuant beaucoup de mes amis et me propulsant dans l'eau. J'ai dérivé pas mal de temps avant de m'échouer enfin sur le sable chaud d'une île déserte. J'y ai appris à survivre seul, me nourrissant de ce que je trouvais mais sans armes, ce n'était pas simple de chasser. C'est comme ça que je me suis mis à l'arc !

Le tir à l'arc, quel bel art vous ne trouvez pas ? Rapide, sur et surtout discret ! Très vite j'ai appris à tirer, ne ratant que très rarement mes proies ! J'étais devenu aussi bon que Robin des bois, non j'étais même meilleur je pense ! Un vrai Guillaume Tell !

J'avais passé presque 2 ans sur cette foutu île jusqu'au jour où des scientifiques avaient fait escale. Par la suite, j'avais compris qu'il y avait bien des scientifique oui, mais ils, du moins elles, étaient les otages de dangereux pirates et trafiquants d'arme et de drogue. Vu mon passé chaotique, quand ils m'on vu, ils on tous de suite comprit qu'ils pourraient tirer partie de la situation, me demandant une forte récompense pour ne pas me laisser pourrir ici.

J'ai alors commis l'erreur de leur dire que j'étais bien sur cette île finalement, chose qu'ils m'on fait payer très cher en tuant une des scientifiques sous mes yeux. Ce qui était à la base une demande de récompense c'était transformé en extorsion de fond. Pour protéger l'autre jeune femme, Tess, j'avais accepté, du moins c'est ce que je leur faisais croire alors qu'en fait je réfléchissais à un plan pour nous sortir de là. Ils étaient sur mon île, je la connaissais par cœur, j'avais donc l'avantage du terrain.

Je les avais mis hors course grâce à mon habilité avec l'arc et les fléchettes. Il existait une plante extrêmement toxique sur l'île qui vous faisait délirer pendant un sacré bout de temps avant de vous tuer. J'avais réussi lors d'une sortie pour chercher de la nourriture à prendre un peu de cette plante et à les piquer avec, le venin avait fait le reste, nous procurant assez de temps à Tess et moi pour nous enfuir à bords de leur bateau.

J'étais revenu dans mon monde, mais étrangement, mon île me manquait ! C'est le jour où j'ai réalisé ça qu'est né Green Arrow.

Alors que j'étais impuissant face aux injustices, Arrow faisait régner l'ordre et veiller sur les rues, les rendant plus sures. C'était donc ça ma vie aujourd'hui. Tess, qui avait quittée le monde de la science pour celui des affaires, était devenue mon associée, on avait toujours gardé le contact depuis notre rencontre sur l'île. On avait même fait plus que garder le contact pendant un moment, on avait eu une liaison tout les deux, mais ça n'avait pas marché. On n'était pas vraiment compatible faut croire, mais je garde encore pour elle une grande tendresse aujourd'hui.

Bref, donc ma vie de résumait à ça. Le jour, patron d'une multinationale qui s'ennuie ferme dans sa vie alors que la nuit, je revivais. Dès que j'enfilais le costume d'Arrow je sentais l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines, c'est sans doute ce qui me donnait la force de sauter d'immeuble en immeuble toutes les nuits.

C'était ma drogue, j'en avais besoin. J'étais bien sur plus que crevé à force de crapahuter toutes les nuits, mais que voulez-vous le crime ne prend pas de pose lui, mais je tenais bon, je le devais de toute façon ! J'aimais sauver des vies et mettre une bonne raclée aux méchants ! J'étais un homme de terrain et de contact. Sur l'île je m'étais forgé une musculature plus que parfaite que j'avais entretenu à mon retour en me mettant aux sports de combat en tout genre. Les flèches s'étaient bien mais quand vous devez vous battre à mains nues, valait mieux être prêt !

Les rues avaient l'air calme se soir, j'avais déjà parcouru toute la ville et rien à signaler, enfin une soirée de repos, c'est agréable pour une fois. Je me calais confortablement sur un toit, mon arbalète pas loin et les sens en éveil. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de ce moment de répits qui ne durerait surement pas très longtemps.

_- A MOI ! A L'AIDE ! PAR PITIE NON ARRTEZ JE VOUS EN PRIE ! _

Bas voila qu'est-ce que je disais ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Je me levais d'un bond et courut vers les hurlements de cette jeune femme. Quand j'arrivai sur place je vis qu'il s'agissait, comme souvent à Métropolis, d'une femme qui se faisait agressé par deux types assez costaud.

_- Allez Arrow c'est à toi d'entrer en scène et de sauver la demoiselle en détresse,_ murmurais-je en préparant ma flèche.

Je visais juste au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, ses agresseurs ne pourraient que voir mon projectile. J'aimais prévenir de ma présence avant d'entrer dans le combat, cette lueur qui s'allument dans les yeux des assaillants quand ils comprennent à qui ils on affaire, jamais je ne m'en passerais je crois. J'armai mon arc, me prépara à lâcher la seconde flèche quand une autre femme, une petite blonde apparu dans mon champ de tir. Elle se battit avec les deux types, en maitrisa facilement un alors que l'autre prit la fuite.

La petite blonde aida l'autre femme à se relever, elle examinait sa tête quand le type qui s'était enfui refit son apparition ! Il avait juste fait le tour de l'immeuble pour prendre les femmes à revers ! Et elles qui ne voyaient toujours rien !

Ni une ni deux j'armai mon arc et tira, blessant l'homme à la joue alors que ma flèche se perdait sur la paroi de la benne à ordure. Moi qui voulais attirer tous les regards c'était gagné pour le coup ! Je fis un salto avant et tomba à même le sol et me battu avec le type que je maitrisais rapidement. Des brutes qui se prennent pour des caïds c'est tout ce qui traine dans Metropolis, autrement dit, du gâteau pour moi !

_- C'est maintenant que les pseudos héros déboulent,_ siffla la petite blonde.

Elle aida l'autre femme à se relever et celle-ci partit sans demander son reste, bien trop heureuse d'être saine et sauve. J'attachais les deux abrutis avant de passer un coup de fils aux flics du coin, fallait bien qu'ils bossent un peu aussi après tout ! Je relevais la tête juste à temps pour voir la petite blonde relever son col de veste et partir.

_- Dite pas merci surtout,_ m'écriais-je.

- _Pardon ? Et merci de quoi au juste ? D'être arrivé en retard pour sauver cette femme ? Elle à de la chance que je passai dans le coin parce que si on doit compter sur vous … _

_- Je vous ai sauvé la vie,_ l'interrompis-je. _Le second type allait vous attaquer par derrière. _

_- Peut-être … peut-être pas ! On ne le saura jamais !_ répondit-elle d'une petite voie énigmatique.

Puis elle partit, me laissant planter là au milieu de cette allée sombre. Cette petite blonde me plaisait bien, je ne savais pas qui elle était mais j'avais bien l'intention de le découvrir ! Et pour ce faire … je me mis à la suivre, à distance bien sur, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me repère ! Je la suivis donc, sautant de toits en toits pour la garder à vue alors qu'elle s'enfonçait toujours dans le dédale des rues froides et sombres. 15 minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta enfin, sortit une paire de clefs avant de déverrouiller une porte. Elle allait entrer mais au dernier moment elle marqua un arrêt et leva les yeux dans ma direction.

_- Merci pour l'escorte le singe vert,_ dit-elle d'une voie douce.

Merde j'étais repéré ! Je resserrai la capuche sur ma tête et me levais, révélant ainsi ma présence qui de tout façon n'était pas inconnue de la belle blonde. Je me mis donc debout sur le toit, la lune pleine dans mon dos et lui répondit :

_- C'est l'archer vert, pas le singe vert_, répliquais-je d'une voie rauque pour la déformer.

_- Je sais qui tu es le singe ! Dur de ne pas connaitre le Robin des bois en collant vert qui se balade dans les rues la nuit ! _

_- C'est pas des collants,_ répliquais-je énervé.

Merde c'est vrai quoi ! C'est pas des collants bordels ! C'est un pantalon moulant nuance !

_- Si tu le dit,_ me répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble.

J'attendis qu'elle verrouille sa porte et parti. Je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible avec elle. Elle m'intriguait, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner pour avoir les idées claires ! Jamais personne ne m'intrigue sans raison, et pourquoi m'appeler le singe si elle sait qui je suis ? C'est louche tout ça !

Je passai encore un bon moment à patrouiller dans les rues tout en pensant à cette femme, avant de rentrer enfin me mettre au lit. Un peu de sommeil ne serait pas de refus ! A peine dans mon loft, j'ouvris la chambre secrète où je rangeais les affaires d'Arrow, balança le costume dans un coin et m'écroula sur mon lit avant de m'endormir sans demander mon reste.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

_Elle !_

_- Oliver, je peux savoir ce que tu fait au juste ?_ s'exclama Tess Mercer en pénétrant dans mon bureau me réveillant par la même occasion.

_- Rien comme tu vois,_ répondis-je dans un bâillement.

- _Mais ma parole, tu dors ? Tu te rends compte que tu est attendu depuis 5 min dans la salle de réunion ? Non bien sur que non tu ne t'en rends pas compte puisque tu dormais !_

- _Une réunion ? Quelle réunion ? _

_- Celle qui doit déterminer notre plan d'attaque pour contrer Lex,_ s'exclama-t-elle en s'appuyant sur mon bureau pour me faire face. _Il veut notre société et lui contrairement à toi ne dort pas quand il s'agit d'attaquer. _

_- C'est bon j'arrive. Donne-moi 5 minutes pour me reprendre et je suis à toi. _

_- Dans tes rêves, _cracha-t-elle.

_- C'est pas ce que tu disais à une époque Mercy,_ dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je savais que l'évocation de notre passé commun la mettait à chaque fois dans une rage folle et encore une fois ça ne loupa pas !

_- Ne m'appel plus jamais comme ça,_ me menaça-t-elle.

_- Tout doux Mercy. Je te charrie c'est tout. File dire aux actionnaires que j'arrive et ne leurs dit pas que je dormais s'il te plait. _

_- Hum … et pourquoi pas après tout ? Ils se rendraient enfin compte de ce que tu vaux en tant que leader ! _

_- S'il te plait,_ l'implorais-je avec mon célèbre sourire ravageur.

_- Tu as de la chance que j'ai des intérêts dans la boite je te le dis moi,_ dit-elle avant de quitter mon bureau.

_- Le pouvoir du sourire,_ murmurais-je pour moi-même satisfait de mon effet.

Je me levais et alla me refaire une beauté dans la salle de bain qui se trouvais dans mon bureau. C'est vrai que j'avais vraiment une salle tête ! Ces patrouilles de nuit commençaient à me fatiguer plus que je ne l'aurais cru ! Cinq minutes plus tard je poussais les doubles portes de la salle de conférence, frais comme un gardon !

_- Mr Queen, enfin,_ me dit Tess. _Alors ce coup de fil avec Hong-Kong, ça à donné quoi ? _

Quel coup de fil ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte ? Comprenant enfin que c'est ce qu'elle avait du dire pour couvrir mon retard, je rentrai dans son jeu.

- _Hum … fort intéressant. Ils on besoin de temps pour réfléchir mais sont très intéressés par un partenariat avec Queen Industries._

_- En voila une bonne nouvelle,_ s'exclama un des types qui étaient dans la salle. _C'est bon pour nos affaires tout ça ! _

_- En effet oui mais rien n'est encore fait alors ne nous emballons pas ! Si nous en revenions au sujet initial de cette réunion_, dis-je en changeant de sujet.

Chose qui marcha très bien si j'en crois le débit de parole qui se fit entendre d'un seul coup. Tous avaient leurs plan pour contrer Luthorcop pour le rachat d'une petite société qui promettait gros, mais moi seul déciderait de la marche à suivre, c'est ça le privilège du boss !

Une longue et interminable heure et demie plus tard nous quittâmes enfin ce bureau pour une pause déjeuné bien méritée.

- _Alors que fais-tu de tes nuits pour en venir à t'endormir sur ton bureau à tout juste 11h du matin ?_ me demanda Tess en me rattrapant dans l'ascenseur.

_- Ce que je fais de mes nuits ne te regarde plus depuis le jour où je t'ai quitté,_ me contentais-je de répondre.

_- En tout cas, elle peut être fière d'elle ! Epuiser Oliver Queen c'est un exploit qui mérite d'être applaudi,_ répliqua-t-elle nullement touchée par ma petite pique précédente.

_- Qui te dit qu'elle était seule,_ lui susurrais-je à l'oreille avant de descendre de l'ascenseur.

Comme je m'y attendais elle prit un air offusqué alors que je riais en m'éloignant.

Elle, c'est vraie qu'elle me fatiguait. Depuis deux semaines que je l'avais rencontré en cette nuit de pleine lune, elle m'obsédait. Elle hantait mes pensées le jour et mes rêves la nuit quand il m'arrivait de dormir. Je rodais non loin de chez elle quand je patrouillais, mais je ne l'avais aperçu que deux petites fois et elle ne m'avait accordé aucun regard. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle se soit rendu compte de ma présence remarquez !

La prochaine fois, s'il y en a une bien sur, je ferrais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle sache que je veille sur elle, de loin, pour le moment ! Elle penserait peut-être que je la suis ou que je la harcèle mais je m'en fou, je connais bien les femmes. Vu le nombre qui que j'ai mis dans mon lit je peux dire que oui je les connais bien ! Elle se sentira surement traquée au départ mais par la suite … elle sera ravie d'une telle attention !

Voila j'avais un plan pour la revoir y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle ressorte de sa tour qui lui servait d'immeuble. Ma journée de bureau se termina donc comme elle avait commencé sous les dossiers et les réunions. Samuel m'attendait pour me raccompagner chez moi comme tous les jours mais se soir, j'étais pressé et Samuel ne roulait pas assez vite pour moi. Je pris donc les clefs du garage personnel qui m'étais réservé sous l'immeuble et enfourcha ma moto avant de saluer Samuel à la sortit du parking.

Il me sourit pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait comprit le message, c'était assez courant en faite, puis se remit au volant du bolide qui lui servait de voiture de fonction surement heureux de finir sa journée plus tôt que prévu ! Une fois au loft, je pris une douche en quatrième vitesse et revêtu mon cuir vert qui faisait de moi Green Arrow. Je mis mes lunettes, discrétion oblige, et examina mon reflet dans le miroir tout en vissant ma capuche sur la tête.

- _Des collants, pff !_ murmurais-je avec un sourire.

Aussitôt sur mon balcon, je tirai l'arbalète armé du filin d'acier qui me permit d'atterrir sans danger sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin avant de m'élancer dans les airs. Une fois debout, je scrutai quelques instants les rues, tel l'ange vert que j'étais devenu pour Metropolis. Sans vraiment que je le décide, je me retrouvai dans la rue de la belle blonde inconnue. Enfin sans vraiment que je le décide c'était vite dit quand même ! J'étais pas mécontent d'être dans le coin moi !

_- Faudrait quand même de re concentrer sur ta mission Oliver,_ pensais-je.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être chez elle tout était éteint alors j'en profitai pour aller faire une petite ronde, c'était quand même mon boulot après tout, je reviendrais plus tard voir si elle était là. Et je revins, 2 heures plus tard vu que les rues avaient décidées de rester calme pour se soir semble-t-il. Et cette fois, elle était là ! Elle sortait les poubelles vraisemblablement.

Elle était si sexy dans cette jupe cintrée et ce chemisier vert qui allait à merveille avec le blond de ses cheveux, j'avais du mal à détacher mon regard d'elle. Je ne sais pas si elle sentit mon regard brulant de désir sur son corps, mais elle jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction.

- _C'est le moment où jamais de te montrer,_ me dis-je.

Je me relevai, mit en jouc et tira ma flèche qui se planta dans l'arbre face à elle. Je la vit sourire et se relever, comme si elle m'attendait. Serais-ce possible ? Ne voulant pas laisser passer ma chance, je descendis la retrouver devant chez elle avant de la saluer comme il se doit.

_- Bonsoir, jolie demoiselle. _

_- Alors c'était donc toi, _répliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

_- Moi quoi ?_ demandais-je surpris.

_- Toi qui me suis depuis quelques jours. Toi qui m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie quand j'ai compris qu'on m'observait ! _

_- Désolé,_ m'excusais-je_, je pensais avoir était plus discret._

_- Pourquoi tu me suis et m'observe au juste ? _

_- Tu … m'intrigue, je crois ! Je sais pas en fait. _

_- Et si je te demande d'arrêter ? _me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin terriblement sexy.

_- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je te promets d'essayer_, répliquais-je sur le même ton qu'elle en m'avançant encore un peu, réduisant ainsi un peu plus l'espace entre nous.

_- Et bien écoute moi le singe vert, tu vas faire plus qu'essayer ! Tu vas arrêter comprit ?_ me menaça-t-elle en posant son index sur ma poitrine.

Je recouvrai sa main de la mienne et la regarda droit dans les yeux à travers les lunettes, fit mon sourire en coin qui ne loupait à aucun coup et murmura :

_- Est-tu sure de le vouloir ? _

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle se demandait si elle le voulait vraiment, le doute traversa ses prunelles vertes avant qu'elle ne me réponde d'une voie ferme :

_- Oui ! Je te demande d'arrêter !_

_- Bien dans se cas, je te promets de te laisser tranquille mais sache que si tu éprouve le besoin de me revoir, je serais dans les parages. Je veillerais de loin sur toi, tu as ma parole,_ répondis-je en caressant sa joue de mon pouce avant de la laisser seule dans la nuit fraiche.

Elle m'avait demandé de la laisser, mais je sais qu'elle le regrettait déjà. C'est une femme après tout, elles aiment toutes se sentir désirées ! Je suis sur que d'ici quelque temps, c'est elle qui viendra à moi !

**PDV Chloé **

Non mais pour qui il se prend ce singe vert ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'énerve facilement mais là, faut pas abuser ! Me suivre maintenant on aura tout vu !

_- J'en ai ras le bol de ces pseudos héros en collant moi,_ fulminais-je toute seule devant mon écran d'ordi.

- _C'est pour moi que tu dis ça,_ me demanda une voie au moment où une bourrasque de vent pénétrait dans la pièce.

_- Clark ! Non … laisse tomber,_ murmurais-je.

Mon ami, qui était aussi têtu que moi, vint se planter devant mon écran, me regarda dans les yeux et attendit que je parle.

_- Bon d'accord,_ lâchais-je. _Tu as entendu parler du Robin des bois en culotte courte qui se balade sur les toits de Métropolis ? _

_- Heu … oui mais il me semble qu'il se fait appeler L'archer Vert non,_ me demanda-t-il un sourire amusé sur le visage.

_- Ouais, peu importe ! Je l'ai rencontré figure toi ! C'est un idiot finit qui se prend pour un héros. _

_- J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il te plait bien moi. _

_- Clark, je te conseil d'arrêter de rire si tu tiens à la vie_, le menaçais-je.

Il recula légèrement, juste pour que je ne me blesse pas surement, car de toute façon je serrais incapable de lui faire du mal même si je le voulais ! Je repris mes activités sur l'ordinateur alors que Clark s'installa dans un des canapés.

_- Alors,_ reprit-il, _tu l'as rencontré où ? Tu n'étais pas en danger au moins, _s'inquiéta-t-il.

_- Non … enfin pas vraiment ! Une femme se faisait agressé par deux idiots, j'ai pas réfléchi et lui suis venu en aide. J'en ai mis un KO et l'autre s'est enfuit, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Il est arrivé par derrière et c'est là que le singe vert est arrivé, il a décoché une flèche et a mit le type au tapis. _

_- Chloé,_ me gronda Clark en me prenant dans ses bras,_ tu n'es pas invincible, arrête de vouloir sauver le monde ! _

_- Clark, je vais bien comme tu vois ! _

_- Oui grâce à lui si j'ai bien comprit ! _

Je repoussai Clark et mit mes mains sur les hanches, lui jetant un regard noir.

_- Il ne m'a pas sauvé ok ? Je m'en sortais très bien avant qu'il n'arrive ! _

_- C'est quand même agréable de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à veiller sur toi ! _

_- Il ne veille plus ! Il m'a suivit presque tout les jours depuis ça et hier soir je lui ai demandé d'arrêter ! _

Y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il le fasse bien maintenant ! C'est vrai quoi, qui aimerais être traquée de la sorte par un type en costard vert ? Je devais avouer que le petit jeu qu'il jouait était excitant et amusant mais … je n'aimais pas ça, enfin je crois !

_- Chloé t'en dis quoi ?_ me demanda Clark en me sortant de mes pensées.

- _Hum, pardon tu disais ? J'étais ailleurs excuse-moi. _

_- J'ai cru comprendre en effet oui,_ sourit mon ami. _Je te demander si tu as une idée de l'homme qui se cache sous le costume ? _

_- Non, aucune et crois-moi que j'ai cherché,_ affirmais-je en pianotant sur mon clavier pour lui montrer ce que j'avais trouvé sur l'archer.

_- Ah oui je vois, il ne t'intéresse pas du tout ce garçon_, s'éclaffa Clark.

_- Je veille sur tes intérêts je te signale ! Si un nouveau héros est en ville il serait peut-être bien de savoir de quel coté il est ! Tu as bien assez à combattre déjà comme ça. _

_- Oui, pardon, tu as raison. _

_- Comme toujours,_ répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin. _J'ai regroupé tout les articles qui parle de lui, il semble qui soit de notre coté et je dois avouer qu'il fait plutôt du bon boulot si on en croit ces rapports de police. _

_- Il est sacrement actif en effet ! Je comprends pourquoi j'ai moins de boulot moi. _

Clark se pencha un peu plus sur les articles et les lut tous à vitesse éclair. J'étais toujours épatée de voir les capacités qu'il avait. Un jour, je le sais, il sauvera le monde et je compte bien l'y aider si je le peux !

_- Il faudrait que je le rencontre,_ murmura-t-il. _On pourrait s'associer, coordonner nos sorties, ça nous ferrais gagner du temps. _

_- Tu veux faire quoi Clark, former une sorte de club de super héros,_ lui demandais-je en riant.

- _Et pourquoi pas tiens ? Ouais c'est une bonne idée ! On serait beaucoup plus fort ensemble. _

_- Tu plaisante n'est-ce pas,_ m'affolais-je. _T'est pas sérieux là ? Même si je dois avouer que le potentiel d'une telle équipe serait inestimable, ils sont comme toi, ces gens se cachent ! Ou crois-tu les trouver au juste ? _

- _Commence déjà par Arrow il est dans la ville ça sera le plus simple. Ensuite il y avait ce goss, Bart, qui avait volé mon père tu te souviens ?_

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il me parler mais sans vraiment me parler. Il réfléchissait plus à voie haute et moi je m'inquiétais de le voir comme ça. Bien sur qu'une telle équipe serait génial mais on serait aussi beaucoup plus en danger ! Quand on voit le nombre de personne qui veulent tuer Clark, je n'ose imaginer ce que ça donnerait multiplié par 3 ou 4 héros.

_- Il était extrêmes rapide, plus rapide que moi-même. Il faut que je le retrouve,_ affirma-t-il.

_- Et comment tu compte faire au juste ? Tu l'as dit toi-même il va plus vite que toi, tu ne vas pas parcourir le monde à sa recherche quand même ? _

_- Je sais pas encore. Retrouve Arrow je m'occupe de Bart. _

_-Et je fais quoi quand j'ai retrouvé l'archer ? _

_- Tu le recrute,_ me répondit-il avant de sortir dans une bourrasque comme à son habitude.

Et bas voilà, j'avais l'air maligne moi ! Je demande à L'archer de me foutre la paie et c'est maintenant moi qui dois lui courir après ! Il a dit qu'il ne serrait jamais loin, ça devrait pas être trop dur de le retrouver je pense !

_- Mais avant de te courir après, une petite recherche plus poussée s'impose. Il faut que je sache qui se cache sous le masque !_ murmurais-je déterminée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Une rencontre, une révélation ! **

Ce matin, comme tout les matins, le réveil était dur, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais me levais.

- Il serait temps de filer des congés à Arrow, grimaçais-je en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir.

J'avais les traits tirés, des valoches sous les yeux, je n'en revenais pas ! Même quand je faisais la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure j'avais meilleure mine ! Puis ce matin je ne pouvais pas être en retard, j'avais un rendez-vous très important avec une journaliste du Daily Planet, pour parler de cette société que Queen Industries a réussit à racheter avant Luthorcorp. Lex était fou de rage si on en croyait les journaux et qui mieux qu'une journaliste pour me le confirmer.

J'avais donc rendez-vous avec cette certaine Lois Lane dans un peu plus d'une heure et j'étais déjà à la bourre vu que je n'avais encore rien sur le dos. Une heure plus tard, je poussais enfin les portes de Queen Industries, aussitôt, Gwen mon assistante, se précipita vers moi avec mes messages et un café noir séré comme je les aimais.

- Mr Queen, la journaliste vous attends dans votre bureau, me prévint-elle alors que j'entrais dans l'ascenseur.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? répondis-je ave un sourire amusé.

Si elle était déjà là … il fallait dans se cas que je soigne mon entrée. Je me servis des miroirs de l'ascenseur pour revoir un peu ma tenue. Costard c'est bon toujours tiré à quatre épingles, les cheveux en bataille comme il faut, manquait plus que le sourire ravageur et le mode beau goss était activé ! Ca faisait plusieurs soirées que je passais seul à faire régner l'ordre et je dois avouer que le délicieux arome que dégage le corps d'une femme commençait sérieusement à me manquer ! C'était peut-être le moment de me remettre en selle !

J'entrais dans mon bureau, confiant et sure de moi, la jeune femme était de dos en train d'admirer la vue et quand elle se retourna … mon cœur eu un raté et je perdis mon sourire ! C'était elle ! Elle que j'avais suivit le soir dans les rues de Metropolis, elle qui m'avais demandé de la laisser tranquille, se tenait maintenant dans mon bureau, un sourire magnifique sur le visage. Elle s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main tout en se présentant alors que je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle.

- Mr Queen, bonjour. Je suis Cholé Sulivan, reporter au Daily Planet.

Chloé. Quel doux prénom pour une aussi jolie créature. Je me repris et lui serra la main comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe quelle autre personne, sauf que son contact m'électrisa. Sa main si douce et si frêle dans la mienne me provoqua un frisson qui me parcouru le corps.

Dit quelque chose bordel !pensais-je alors que j'avais toujours sa main dans la mienne. Si je ne me reprenais pas rapidement, elle allait se demander sur quel crétin elle était encore tombée et elle est journaliste ne l'oublions pas ! Une journaliste ça passe son temps à fouiner, je devais me protéger, protéger Arrow.

- Je croyais avoir rendez-vous avec Lois Lane, dis-je alors que je m'éloignais d'elle à contre cœur.

- Oui, en effet. C'est ma cousine en faite, elle est tombée malade alors je la remplace au pied levé, me répondit-elle en souriant.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, pensais-je. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire, lui proposais-je.

- Merci mais ça ira. Si on commençait ? J'aime entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Tout comme moi, répondis-je un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir tout de suite alors ! On dit que vous n'avez pas hésitez à soudoyer certaines personnes pour que les propositions de Lex s'égare ou soit retardé, est-ce vrai, me demanda-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je pris mon temps pour lui répondre, soutenant son regard tout en esquissant un sourire séducteur.

- Disons que la fin justifie les moyens, répondis-je énigmatique.

- Est-ce là votre devise ?

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est une ligne de conduite, affirmais-je.

- Hum, intéressant, répondit-elle en griffonnant sur son block notes.

Alors qu'elle prenait des notes, j'avais tout le loisir de la contempler. Les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle et son corps étaient bien pâles comparés à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Elle était petite, je dirais une bonne tête de moins que moi, avait une silhouette élancée mais avec des formes … humm

Ne t'attarde pas sur ses formes Oliver ou tu vas vite se sentir à l'étroit dans ton costard Armani, pensais-je.

J'avais beau le penser, mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de se corps sublime si bien mis en valeur par le chemisier blanc et le pantalon noir qu'elle portait. Elle releva les yeux vers moi au moment où j'admirais la courbe parfaite de ses seins. Je la vis rougir légèrement alors que je détournais les yeux.

On se reprit tout les deux puis elle me posa les questions de routine pour son article, j'avais beau faire trainer les choses, l'interview prit quand même fin. Au bout d'une heure, elle me dit alors qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle allait partit ? Je réfléchissais à toute allure pour trouver une idée lumineuse pour la retenir, mais rien ne me vint à part une invitation à diner qu'elle refusa également.

- Je suis désolée Mr Queen, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour l'article et j'ai encore pas mal de boulot, plus une enquête qui me prend beaucoup de temps alors …

- J'ai compris, dis-je avec un sourire alors que mon cœur se serrait, si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas, appelez.

Après quoi je la raccompagnai jusqu'à l'ascenseur, histoire de prolonger le moment avec elle. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui dire que ce n'était pas là notre première rencontre. Quand les portes se refermèrent sur elle, l'emmenant loin de moi, j'affichai un grand sourire. Maintenant j'avais un but, maintenant j'avais un cœur à conquérir !

Deux jours que j'avais rencontré la sublime Chloé, deux jours qu'elle m'obsédait encore plus. Avant je n'y pensais que le soir chez moi ou quand je patrouillais, maintenant elle obsédait mes pensées même pendant mes réunions de boulot. Je la revoyais dans mon bureau pour ne pas dire SUR mon bureau dans certain de mes fantasmes ! Je crois que j'étais devenu accro à cette bombe blonde.

Mais je devais me reprendre, ce soir j'avais une mission périlleuse pour Arrow, je devais avoir les idées clair pour rester en vie. Une bande de malfrats que je surveillais depuis un petit moment, devait avoir une livraison spéciale ce soir. Quoique soit cette livraison, je devais les empêcher de mettre la main dessus !

Me voila donc pour ce soir en mission de reconnaissance avec tous les gadgets possibles. J'étais sur le toit de l'entrepôt voisin, jumelles visées aux yeux à surveiller le gang. J'avais compté jusque là six hommes armés, je maitriserais la moitié d'entre eux facilement, les autres serait plus dur à avoir. Quand ils verront les autres tombés comme des mouches, ils seront sur leurs gardes ce qui ne me facilitera pas la tache. Bien que je sois rapide pour tirer une flèche, six d'un coup ce n'était pas dans mes cordes. Comme toujours, je m'en sortirais de toute façon il faudrait bien si je veux rester en vie !

Je me rapproché au maximum sans me faire repérer, il fallait que je sache absolument ce qu'étais que cette livraison. Pour peu que ça soit des armes, je risque d'avoir chaud aux fesses moi ! Un des hommes s'approcha d'un grand conteneur, ouvrit les doubles portes et aussitôt, des hurlements se firent entendre.

- Un trafic d'être humain, murmurais-je sous le choc.

La situation se corsait là ! Si je n'avais que ma vie en jeu, ça me convenait mais là … il devait y avoir des dizaines, voir plus, de personnes entassées dans se conteneur, autant de victimes potentiels ! Les hurlements redoublaient d'intensité, puis soudain, un coup de feu retentit, faisant régner le silence.

- Vous la bouclez ou j'en bute un autre, cria un homme.

Un autre ? Un homme venait donc de trouver la mort ! Cogite Oliver, cogite ! Il me fallait paralyser les six hommes assez longtemps pour pouvoir faire sortir de cette boite en ferraille tout les gens qui y étaient enfermés. Je m'approchai au plus prés, prépara mes flèches, deux des hommes étaient juste devant moi, ça serait donc les premiers à toucher le sol !

J'allais me levais pour décocher mes flèches quand un bruit derrière moi, me surprit. Quelqu'un approchait ! Je préparai l'arbalète qui était dans une de mes sacoches et mit un jouc le nouvel arrivant !

- Wow ! Baisse ça tu veux, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un, me dit une voie que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici au juste, sifflais-je agacé. Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?

- Hey le singe, y a pas que toi qui réponds quand on pousse des hurlements ! J'ai entendu des coups de feu et des hurlements je suis venue voir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fou sur les docks au juste ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question je te signal, répliqua-t-elle en me jetant un regard mauvais.

Je la toisai du regard un instant, puis réalisa qu'on était tout deux bien trop visible pour régler nos comptes. Je l'attrapai par le bras et la força à me suivre derrière un tas de cartons et autres truc inutiles.

- Ecoute moi bien, dis-je d'une voie forte, je vais déjà avoir du mal à veiller sur moi dans cette mission alors rentre chez toi, je ne veux pas à avoir à te surveiller en plus !

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on veiller sur moi le singe, je suis armée je peux veiller sur moi toute seule.

- Tu reste à l'abri, je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi dés qu'un coup de feu vas été tiré !

- Laisse-moi t'aider, m'implora-t-elle.

Elle avait posé sa main sur mon avant bras pour me retenir et me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu. C'est vrai qu'un coup de main serait le bienvenu mais … pas elle ! S'il lui arrivait quelque chose …

- Bon écoute, tu reste à l'abri, je vais maitriser les types et je te fais signe. Tu ne bouge pas avant d'avoir le signe compris ?

- Compris, affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Ca sera quoi le signe ?

- Je sais pas encore mais tu le sera quand tu le verra. Quand ça sera le cas, fonce et libère ceux qui sont dans le conteneur, je te rejoints dès que tout les gardes seront solidement attachés.

J'attendis qu'elle me confirme qu'elle avait bien comprit le plan et partit de mon coté pour neutraliser les malfrats. Pourquoi il faut que je la rencontre le soir où je dois être plus que jamais concentré ? J'avais toujours hâte de terminer une mission et de rentrer me mettre en sécurité, mais là j'étais encore plus pressé de la mettre ELLE en sécurité. Je me faufilai tel un chat et tua deux des types en leur brisant la nuque. Je n'aimais pas tuer, ce n'étais pas dans ma nature mais là j'étais obligé. En tant normal je me serrais surement contenter de les paralyser mais ce soir … trop de vie dépenser de mes actes. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque !

Je continuais d'explorer la zone et tomba très vite sur deux autres gardes que je maitrisai cette fois-ci grâce aux fléchettes anesthésiantes. Ils étaient trop loin pour que je puisse me battre à mains nues sans être repérer, mieux valait jouer de prudence ! Ils tombèrent dans un profond sommeil en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

- Plus que deux, murmurais-je.

J'avançais encore dans l'entrepôt, me rapprochant un peu plus du conteneur, les deux derniers gardes étaient en vus et ils étaient à l'opposé de l'endroit où j'avais laissé Chloé, à supposer bien sur qu'elle n'ait pas bougé de place. C'était peut-être le moment de lui envoyer ce signe !

J'armai mon arc, activais la vision infrarouge de mes lunettes et vérifiais la position de la belle blonde avant de tirer, je m'en voudrais de la blesser uniquement parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas écouté !

- On a obéi mon ange c'est bien, murmurais-je en constatant qu'elle était toujours accroupie derrière les cartons où je l'avais laissé.

J'étudiai la trajectoire de la flèche, arma et tira. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma flèche vint se planter sur les pneus à deux mettre de Chloé. J'espère qu'elle comprendrait le signal, moi j'avais encore deux gardes à mettre au tapis ! Le premier se fut assez simple mais cet abruti fit du bruit en touchant le sol, avertissant ainsi son collègue que quelque chose clochait et du coup je dus me battre avec lui. J'avais horreur de ça ! Mais bon quand y faut y faut !

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était attaché à un poteau avec son ami. J'allai chercher les deux autres qui dormaient profondément et les attachaient solidement avec les autres. Voila une bonne chose de faite, je n'avais plus qu'a voir comment s'en sortais Chloé et je pourrais rentrer me mettre au lit. Je retrouvai ma blonde devant le conteneur, elle avait déjà fait sortir plus de la moitié des femmes et enfants.

- Je vois que tu as compris le signe l'acolyte, lui dis-je en la rejoignant.

- Quand une flèche t'atterris à moins de deux mètres de la tête, c'est un peu dur de la louper, me répondit-elle. Et je ne suis pas ton acolyte !

- On a pourtant fait une bonne équipe se soir, répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs te devrait filler, les flics devraient pas tarder à arriver. Je les ai appelés quand j'ai eu ton signal.

- Tu t'en sortiras, lui demandais-je inquiet pour elle.

- File ne t'en fait pas.

Au loin déjà les sirènes se faisaient entendre, résonnant dans les rues des docks. Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête et prit la fuite. J'aurais pus rentrer chez moi mais au lieu de ça, je restais dans l'ombre à observer la scène. Chloé expliqua se qui s'était passé aux flics, ils lui posaient tout un tas de question d'après ce que je voyais. Une bonne heure plus tard, ils la laissèrent enfin partir et comme je l'avais déjà fais, cette fois encore je lui servis d'escorte.

- Et si tu descendais de ton toit au lieu de rester là haut ?

- Si tu préfère l'acolyte, répondis-je en souriant.

Je sautai à même le sol et fit les quelques pas qui me séparaient d'elle. Elle me regarda, mais ne dit pas un mot et avança en silence.

- Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais seule sur ces docks, lui demandais-je intrigué.

C'est vrai quoi, qu'elle femme irait se promenait la nuit, seule dans un coin aussi mal famé que celui des docks de Metropolis.

- En fait … je te cherchais, me répondit-elle avec un air de petite fille qui me fit fondre.

- Tu me cherchais ? Et pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je te laisse tranquille ?

- C'est ce que je voulais oui, mais ça à changé depuis, répliqua-t-elle. Ca fait deux soirs que je te cherche en fait. Tu as dit que tu ne serais jamais très loin mais je ne t'ai pas vu alors … j'ai trainé dans les coins mal famés en espérant te tomber dessus.

- Désolé, j'ai pris deux jours pour me reposer, mais sinon oui, je n'étais jamais très loin de toi, comme promis, susurrais-je à son oreille.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et me fit face, l'air sérieux.

- Ca ne t'intéresse donc pas de savoir pourquoi je te cherchais ?

- Si bien sur, mais je me dis que tu me le diras par toi-même et pour moi le fait que tu veuille me voir, c'est le plus intéressant, répondis-je avec un grand sourire satisfait.

- C'est que l'archer vert est un charmeur en plus, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

- C'est plus fort que moi désolé.

- Tu m'as impressionné ce soir, vraiment, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je ne te voyais pas si … impliqué dans la sécurité de la ville. Je … j'ai vu quand tu as tué les deux premiers gardes … je … est-ce que c'est parce que j'étais là ?

- Je n'aime pas tuer, prendre la vie de quelqu'un … mais là trop de personnes étaient en danger. Le fait que tu soit dans les parages m'a décidé bien plus vite que d'habitude je dois l'avouer mais bon en matière de sécurité, la fin justifie les moyens tu ne crois pas ?

Au moment où je prononçais cette phrase, je le regrettais immédiatement ! Je lui avais dit quasiment la même chose en tant qu'Oliver Queen, elle était journaliste, elle ferrait le rapprochement ! Je levai les yeux vers elle, cherchant une illumination dans ses yeux ou sur son visage qui m'aurais fait comprendre qu'elle avait fait le rapprochement mais rien de particulièrement ne vint.

J'étais sauf, pour un temps ! Préférant ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, je la laissai non loin de chez elle et m'éloigna à grands pas, sans même lui laisser le temps de m'expliquer pourquoi elle me cherchait.

**PDV de Chloé**

J'étais chez moi, à tourner encore et encore dans mon lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose me travaillait depuis que j'avais vu l'archer, mais je ne savais pas quoi et comme c'est souvent le cas dans des situations pareilles, plus on y réfléchit, moins on trouve. Je savais que j'avais la réponse, je la touchais du bout du doigt.

- Oliver Queen, m'écriais-je dans un sursaut.

Finalement j'avais réussit à trouver le sommeil ! Et c'est en dormant que j'avais compris ce qui me travaillait ! J'avais enfin assemblé le puzzle !

- Je sais qui tu es Arrow !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Explications !

**PDV de Chloé **

Je savais ! J'en suis presque sure ! J'avais fait des recherches quand Clark m'avais demandé de recruter Arrow, rassemblant tout les indices possibles qui pourraient m'aider à le démasquer, mais je n'avais rien obtenus de concluant. Plusieurs pistes intéressantes m'étais apparues en comparant l'arrivée de l'archer et celles d'hommes influant et riches, oui parce que croyez-moi vu les gadgets dernier cri qu'il a, il lui faut une certaine liquidité ou qu'on le finance, dans les deux cas l'argent était une piste, mais j'avais trop de nom sur ma liste pour le démasquer.

Oliver Queen en faisait partit bien sur, tout comme Lex Luthor qui était arrivé peu avant, mais j'avais éliminé Oliver après l'avoir rencontré. Il m'avait semblé bien trop sur son piédestal pour se préoccuper du petit peuple de Metropolis. Et puis Arrow était tellement différent d'Oliver ou même de Lex ! Ces milliardaires qui ne pensent qu'a leurs bonnes œuvres et à leurs petite guérilla d'adolescent, alors qu'Arrow … il était au service de la ville, même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaitre, il faisait un sacré bon boulot quand on examine d'un peu plus prés ses actes. Il volait certes, mais le lendemain un don anonyme était fait quelque part dans la ville.

Il était généreux, très arrogant aussi il faut bien l'admettre, mais je pense que c'était quelqu'un de bien au fond. Puis son sourire ! Ca aurait du me faire tilt quand j'ai rencontré Oliver, il à le même sourire et le même côté charmeur, pourtant rien n'est venu ! J'ai presque honte ! Pour une journaliste ne pas voir un tel scoop alors qu'elle l'a sous les yeux c'est un comble quand même !

Puis il avait dit cette phrase qui lui sert de ligne de conduite, sur le coup je n'ai pas compris, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, mais je n'ai pas assemblé les pièces ensemble. Mais maintenant … j'en étais sur ! Oliver Queen et l'Archer vert n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ! Ca me sera d'autant plus simple pour le recruter maintenant que je sais où le trouver. Je n'avais plus qu'à assembler mes preuves pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'embobiner avec un de ses tours et j'irais le voir, lui dire pourquoi je le cherchais l'autre soir !

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais en route pour les bureaux de Queen Industries avec mes photos et documents sous le bras, il y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit là lui aussi. Je me présentai à sa secrétaire qui me demanda d'attendre le temps qu'elle voit si « Mr Queen » voulait bien me recevoir.

_- Oh mais je n'ai aucun doute moi. Je sais qu'il voudra bien me voir_, lui répondis-je avant de m'installer sur le siège qu'elle m'avait désigné.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et me demanda de la suivre jusqu'au bureau de son patron. Elle m'ouvrit les doubles portes, me libera le passage et referma derrière moi. Mr Queen était bien là, me tournant le dos, surement pour se donner de la contenance.

_- Mr Queen, bonjour,_ dis-je d'une voie forte. _Chloé Sulivan, on s'est rencontré il y a quelques jours pour … _

_- Je me souviens très bien de vous, _me répondit-il en regardant toujours par la baie vitrée. _Comment oublier une aussi jolie femme. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous avez de nouvelles questions à me posez ?_

Il se retourna enfin vers moi et me serra la main. Tout comme la dernière fois, son contact me provoqua un frisson qui me traversa des pieds à la tête.

_- Oui, enfin rien qui n'ai un rapport avec mon article … mais plutôt avec l'enquête dont je vous avez parlé. Vous vous souvenez ? _

_- En effet oui. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? _

Il me fit son sourire charmeur mais je vis bien qu'il était tendu. Il savait que je savais, ou du moins il avait des doutes. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il mit de la distance entre nous en s'installant derrière son bureau de verre.

_- L'enquête que je mène, c'est sur l'archer vert,_ dis-je en détachant chaque syllabe délibérément et en le regardant dans les yeux.

_- Ce voleur de bas étage ?_ me répondit-il sans se démonter.

- _Oh, il est bien plus qu'un simple voleur quand on y regarde d'un peu plus prés. J'aimerais le rencontrer, j'ai à lui parler et je pense que vous pouvez m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Et comment pourrais-je ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai ce genre de personne dans mon carnet d'adresse ?_ me dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je l'admirais, vraiment ! Il ne laissait rien paraitre, il n'avait même pas tressaillit quand je lui avais annoncé pourquoi j'étais là. Ou il avait une grande maitrise de ses émotions, ou je me plantais ? Non impossible !

_- Je voudrais vous montrer quelques clichés que j'ai sélectionnés en vue de cet entretien. Voici des photos de divers gala ou bal où vous avez étaient invité. Vous disparaissez, c'est l'archer vert qui apparait et inversement, c'est quand même étrange non ? Vous n'avez jamais étaient vu tout les deux au même moment, au même endroit. _

Il examinait les clichés avec attention, sa mâchoire s'était quelque peu crispée mais il se reprit vite et afficha son sourire amusé qui lui allait si bien.

_- Vous êtes en train de dire que je suis l'archer vert ?_ riat-il._ Vous faites erreur, vraiment. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à Robin des bois. Je suis flatté que vous ayez pensé à moi, mais navré, je ne suis pas votre homme. _

_- Je sais ce que je dis Mr Queen, _affirmais-je. _Vous n'êtes pas prêt à le reconnaitre je le conçois et le comprend, mais sachez que je ne fais pas ça dans le but de vous nuire. J'ai besoin de parler à l'archer. Quand il sera prêt à me rencontrer de nouveau, il sait où me trouver, _lui répondis-je en me levant.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et quitta le bureau ravie de mon effet ! Je savais que j'avais marqué dans le mille avec cet entretien, j'étais sure que d'ici un jour ou deux, le temps qu'il y réfléchisse, j'aurais la visite de l'archer !

**PDV d'Oliver **

Je le savais qu'un jour ou l'autre elle ferrait le lien ! Quand Gwen m'avais informé qu'une certaine Chloé demandait à me voir, d'abord mon cœur avait bondi de joie, puis je m'étais repris, si elle était là, ce n'était pas pour rien. Et elle me l'avait confirmé bien assez vite.

_- L'enquête que je mène, c'est sur l'archer vert,_ avait-elle dit.

Ces quelques mots avaient sonnés pour moi comme le glas de justice ! Je me savais démasqué ! J'aurais beau dire ce que je voulais, elle était sure d'elle, je le voyais dans ses yeux et quand elle m'avait sortit ses photos, elle m'avait assené le coup de grâce. J'étais foutu !

Elle avait écouté mes arguments pour démonter sa théorie mais je vis bien qu'elle n'en avait pas cru un mot. Elle m'avait parlé comme elle l'aurait fait au patron de la multinationale que j'étais mais son message pour l'archer était plus que clair !

Elle me laissait le temps de me préparer pour lui révéler mon identité, le temps que j'accepte d'avoir était découvert et s'était assez dure pour moi. J'avais tout fait pour être prudent et en une seule petite phrase j'avais tout gâché ! Elle avait dit avoir besoin de me parler, enfin de parler à l'archer, je dois avouer que ça m'intriguais. Ce devait être important puisqu'elle avait risqué de se balader sur les docks, seule pour me trouver.

Cette histoire m'avais travaillé toute la journée ainsi que celle du lendemain, m'empêchant d'assisté aux réunions que j'avais, c'est pour quoi j'ai décidé d'accepter de la rencontré. Je dois avouer qu'elle me manquait quelque part. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le soir où ont avez fait équipe. Enfin le soir ou elle avait fait équipe avec Arrow ! Moi je l'avais revu, mais nos relations étaient différentes. Pas de tutoiement, pas de petit nom ! C'est surtout ça qui me manquait en fait, la certaine proximité qu'Arrow avait avec elle. C'est sans aucun doute pour toutes ces raisons que j'étais ce soir devant chez elle.

J'avais fait un tour rapide dans le coin, m'assurant que personne n'avais besoin de moi, mais tout était calme. Je crois sincèrement que j'aurais préféré que les rues soit à feu et à sang rien que pour m'éviter la conversation qui m'attendait en allant chez elle ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais peur de ce qui allait suivre.

Bon voila, j'étais chez elle et que devais-je faire maintenant ? Je n'allais quand même pas sonner ou frapper à la porte non ? Je fis le tour de l'immeuble et vit qu'il y avait de la lumière au dernier étage de la tour et une fenêtre était ouvert, voila qui me convenait déjà mieux comme entrée. J'armai l'arbalète du grappin qui s'accrocha à la corniche juste au dessus de la fenêtre ouverte. Je vérifiais la solidité de l'attache et activa la remonté du filin ce qui eu pour effet de me tracter sans effort jusqu'à sa fenêtre et pénétra sans bruit dans l'immeuble.

Il n'y avait personne mais j'entendais du bruit provenir de la pièce à coté, je m'approchai à pas de loup et je la vis de dos occupée à pianoter sur un ordinateur. Elle avait l'air absorbait par le travail, peut-être que je ferrais mieux de la laisser ?

_- Tu crois aller où le singe ?_ me dit-elle alors qu'elle se retournait pour me faire face.

_- Je … désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. _

_- Oh mais tu m'a pas fait peur ! Je t'attendais pour tout te dire. Après ma petite visite chez Queen Industries j'étais sure que tu ne tarderais pas à refaire apparition. _

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, désolé_, lui répondis-je d'une voie ferme.

_- Si on arrêtait de jouer Mr Queen ? Je te l'ai dis je ne veux pas te nuire ou te faire chanter. Je suis en mission de recrutement pour être exacte,_ me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'avança vers moi, les yeux rivés dans les miens, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais ça ne me disais rien qui vaille. Quand elle fut face à moi, elle approcha la main de mon visage et tenta de retirer mes lunettes noires, geste que je stoppais immédiatement.

_- Ai confiance en moi Oliver,_ murmura-t-elle alors que sa main était toujours prisonnière de la mienne.

L'entendre murmurer ainsi mon prénom, et son regard implorant me firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sus que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle, je laissai retomber ma main ce qui lui permit de retirer mes lunettes, dévoilant ainsi mon visage.

_- Ravie de te rencontrer enfin,_ me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle me tendit mes lunettes alors que je baissais la capuche qui ne m'était désormais plus nécessaire. Le masque était tombé, elle savait maintenant. Je mis un peu de distance entre nous, visitant la pièce dans laquelle on se trouvait. J'étais mal à l'aise de la situation, c'est la première fois qu'on me démasquait.

_- Tu as dit que tu recrutais ? Tu recrute quoi ?_ lui demandais-je pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

_- Pas quoi, qui ? Des gens comme toi. Je cherche à former une équipe de héros. Une équipe qui serrait beaucoup plus forte ensemble que chacun seul dans son coin et ce qui vous permettrez aussi de dormir un peu plus. Ce qui ne serait pas de refus dans ton cas, si j'en crois les cernes qui marquent tes yeux. _

Elle me regardait toujours, son grand sourire sur le visage, alors que je fouillais du regard ce qui semblait être son bureau. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'observait et c'était quelque peu désagréable je dois bien l'admettre ! Plus jamais je ne dirais que les femmes aiment être traquées !

_- Tu compte les rassembler comment tes super héros ? Sans vouloir te vexer, si je n'avais pas fait une bourde monstrueuse, jamais tu ne m'aurais trouvé ! _

_- Tu en es sure ?_ me demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire sexy.

Oh la vache, j'avais encore plus de mal à me concentrer moi d'un coup ! Qui a monté le chauffage ? Cette petite blonde me faisait un de ces effets ! Si je m'écoutais, je me jetterais aussi sec que sa bouche qui avait l'air si douce vu d'ici.

_- J'ai déjà deux héros, tu es le troisième si tu accepte de te joindre à nous, _me dit-elle me sortant ainsi de sa contemplation. _Si tu permets, je passe un coup de fil et tu pourras les rencontrer. _

Je fis un petit geste de la main, l'invitant à faire et réfléchissait déjà comment occuper mon temps avec elle en attendant nos visiteurs. J'avais bien une idée … mais pas sure que ça lui plaise ! Deux minutes peut-être après qu'elle ait raccroché le téléphone, une bourrasque de vent fit voler toutes les feuilles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

_- Clark non ! Je viens de les ranger ! Vas falloir que je recommence,_ s'écria-t-elle.

_- Désolé Chloé, j'essayais de rattraper Bart pour justement lui expliquer,_ lui répondit un jeune homme sortit de nulle part.

Deux types étaient apparus au milieu du bureau, tout les deux devait avoir à peine 2o ans, bien que le plus petit je ne suis même pas sure qu'il était majeur !

_- Chloé, ravi de te revoir. Toujours aussi calienté_, lui dis le plus jeune en la prenant dans ces bras.

J'enrageais ! Je ne sais pas qui était ce type mais le fait qu'il ose prendre Chloé dans ses bras alors que moi-même je lutais contre cette envie …

_- Vous êtes qui_, grognais-je en me déplaçant vers Chloé.

_- Pardon, quand Bart est dans le coin, on en oublis un peu les bonnes manières. Je suis Clark et lui c'est Bart comme tu l'a comprit,_ se présenta le plus costaud des deux en me serrant la main.

_- Ouais moi c'est Bart. Tu as faim ? Des Tacos ça te vas ? _

_- Heu oui … non,_ répondis-je alors qu'un éclair rouge traversé la pièce.

_- Il est incroyable tu ne trouve pas ?_ me demanda Chloé les yeux lumineux.

_- Mouais. Et si vous me disiez ce que vous me voulez au juste ? _

_- On veut former une équipe de gens comme toi, comme moi, comme Bart. Une équipe de héros qui serait plus à même de protéger le monde. Au lieu de bosser chacun dans son coin, on formerait une vraie équipe. _

_- Je boss pas en équipe, désolé,_ répondis-je alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir.

- _On en a pourtant formé une bonne l'autre soir. _

_- C'est vrai l'acolyte,_ dis-je en souriant, _mais c'était exceptionnel._

_- Alors qui a faim ? Le diner est servit ! Des tacos, tout chaud en direct du Mexique,_ s'exclama Bart alors qu'il était déjà attablé devant un énorme stock de tacos.

_- Tu reviens du Mexique ? Sérieusement ?_ m'exclamais-je.

_- Tu commence à comprendre tout ce qu'on pourrait faire ensemble,_ me dit Clark en s'approchant de moi.

- _Oui, j'en ai un aperçu en effet, mais ce n'est pas pour moi, désolé. J'ai l'habitude de bosser seul, et ça me convient très bien. _

_- Réfléchis-y au moins. On à besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider avec ces deux là,_ me dit Chloé en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je baissais les yeux sur sa main, posais sur mon cuir vert alors que je rageais intérieurement qu'elle ne la pose pas directement sur ma peau. Intégrer l'équipe voudrait dire aussi bosser et s'inquiétait pour elle … en même temps … si je refusais elle ferait quand même le boulot et je ne serais pas là pour veiller sur sa personne.

_- Je … je n'en sais rien. Faut que j'y réfléchisse,_ répondis-je en croisant les deux océans bleu qui me contemplaient.

_- Les gangs s'organisent mec, faut qu'on fasse pareil si on veut les coffrer,_ me dit Bart en me claquant l'épaule.

_- Et le goss, retourne à tes tacos et ne m'apprend pas comment les gangs de cette ville s'organises, tu veux ! _

_- Y a plus de tacos et je ne suis pas un goss ! Toi tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cette équipe peux t'apporter, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin, mais pour nous c'est différents ! J'ai pas de famille moi ! Je vis dans la rue et passe mon temps à voler pour me nourrir et vu ce que j'avale il en faut de la bouff ! C'est une vraie chance pour moi, j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir une famille depuis que je suis ici. _

Ce gamin m'avais fermé mon clapé en un rien de temps ! J'étais bluffé, jamais on ne m'avait parlé comme ça ! Et ce goss lui … ça aurait dû m'énerver, mais ça me fit sourire plus qu'autre chose !

- _Laissez-moi quelques jours et je vous donnerez ma réponse,_ dis-je avant de remettre mes lunettes et ma capuche.

_- Oliver, sache que tu accepte ou non, on protégera ton secret. Tu n'ais forcé à rien du tout,_ me dit Clark.

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais reçu le message et sortit comme j'étais venue, à savoir par la fenêtre ! J'avais imaginé beaucoup de chose, mais jamais que Chloé voulait me recruter ! J'avais eu en tête des choses plus … personnelles dirons-nous.

La proposition était alléchante, non pas seulement à cause de Chloé, avoir une équipe … une famille comme l'avais dit Bart, c'est vrai que c'était tentant ! Ca mérite réflexion au moins ! Je rentrai chez moi après avoir fait une ronde rapide mais rien à signaler cette fois. Avec Clark et Bart dans les parages, ce n'était pas étonnant en même temps !


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis pas du genre à forcer les gens à commer mais s'il vous plait je sais que certains m'on ajouté a leur favori et m'on mit en alerte, dite moi juste ce que vous en pensez, svp. Ce sont les coms qui nous aident à rectifier ce qui ne vous plait pas, chose dur a faire quand on a pas votre avis. _

_Merci d'avance _

_Chapitre 5_

_Oliver et les femmes, toute une histoire ! _

**PDV de Chloé **

_- Alors, _me demanda Clark,_ tu en pense quoi ? _

- _J'en sais trop rien. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air intéressé. Laissons lui un peu de temps pour y réfléchir on verra bien. _

_- Pour moi pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps,_ s'exclama Bart, _bosser avec une aussi délicieuse créature que toi, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas accepter._

Bart depuis que je l'avais revu, s'était mit en tête, aller savoir pourquoi, de me conquérir et j'avais beau le remettre à sa place à chaque fois, rien n'y faisait !

_- Bart, t'est gentil mais t'es pas mon genre ! T'es bien trop jeune pour moi ! _

_- Oh, allé Chloélicieuse, l'âge n'est qu'un nombre tu le sais bien ! _

_- Peut-être,_ répliquais-je, _mais je te l'ai dis, tu n'es pas mon genre. _

_- Et c'est quoi ton genre beauté ? Un héros en collant ? _railla-t-il. _Si ce n'est que ça … je peux en porter aussi. _

Je soupirais bruyamment, consciente qu'il ne me lâcherait pas de sitôt ! Clark qui jusque là s'était contenté d'observer la scène avec amusement, vint à ma rescousse.

- _Aller vient Bart, tu devrais te mettre au lit avant que Chloé ne souhaite te tuer de ses propres mains. _

_- Ah mais y a aucun souci ! Elle peut les mettre où elle veut ses mains, je suis …. _

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le courant d'air que produisit Clark en emmenant Bart de force avec lui à la ferme des Kent.

_- Enfin seule,_ soupirais-je.

Je me mis à l'aise maintenant que j'étais seule et sure de ne plus être dérangée et me fit chauffer un chocolat chaud avant de m'installer à la fenêtre prendre un peu l'air. La nuit était si douce, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon avec un ciel parfaitement dégagé, condition idéale pour observer les étoiles. Ce que je fis pendant quelques instants avant de me réinstaller devant mon ordinateur. Observer le ciel c'était bien mais ça serait tellement plus agréable à deux !

Je crois que le célibat commençait à me peser. J'avais eu des hommes dans ma vie, bien sur, mais tous s'était révélés être de parfait abrutis ou alors des monstres affectés par la kryptonite. Depuis je préférais veiller sur les fesses de Clark, je surveillais ses arrières pas de confusion entre nous !, et je m'étais quelques peu renfermée sur mon travail au Planet.

Ca faisait presque deux ans que j'y travaillais et bien que mon boulot me plaisent toujours autant, je crois que plus le temps passait, plus la flamme du journalisme en moi s'éteignait. Je commençais à me demander si s'était vraiment le métier pour laquelle j'étais faite ! Chose qui s'accentuait encore plus au contact de Lois Lane, ma cousine. Cette bombe brune était de la dynamite en barre. Tellement heureuse de vivre et qui fouinait son nez partout, autant dire qu'elle était faite pour devenir reporter !

Ca faisait un peu plus de 6 mois maintenant qu'on bossait toutes les deux cote à cote et je dois bien dire que ma cousine m'impressionnait. Elle qui n'envisageait pas une seule seconde devenir journaliste avait su gravir les échelons à une telle vitesse, s'en était renversant. Je la voyais avancer alors que moi je restais sur place. Il serait peut-être temps pour moi de penser à une reconversion. Pourtant c'était pratique de bosser ici, qui mieux qu'un journal pour être au courant de tout ce qui se passe avant tout le monde ?

C'était aussi grave à la base de données du Planet que j'avais pus rassembler autant d'infos sur L'archer vert ! Oliver Queen quand même ! Je dois bien avouer que même en l'ayant vu de mes propres yeux, j'avais du mal à le croire. Pourquoi un milliardaire passait-il ses nuits à courir après les méchants vêtu de collant ?

- _C'est vrai que ce n'est pas des collants,_ murmurais-je en souriant largement.

Le pauvre quand même, je suis sur qu'il le pensait vraiment que ça ressemblait pas à des collants ! Il en était même convaincu pour moi ! Faudrait quand même qu'il pense à changer de tailleur, quoique ces collants ne lui aillent pas si mal quand on y réfléchit bien. J'espérais vraiment avoir de ces nouvelles rapidement, l'idée de faire équipe avec lui, ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça finalement, pis ça me changerait de Bart au moins !

Toute perdue dans mes pensées que je l'étais, je ne vis pas que l'heure était bien avancée, si bien même que l'air de la nuit en était devenu un peu frisquet. Je me levais et alla fermer la fenêtre, profitant quelques secondes de la vue que j'avais sur Metropolis.

_- Encore une journée qui se termine comme elle à commencé, seule,_ soufflais-je en refermant les battant de la fenêtre.

Demain est un autre jour, espérons juste qu'il soit meilleur au sinon équivalent à celui là ! Tant que rien de dramatique ne nous tombe sur le coin de la tête, ça me convenait !

**PDV d'Oliver **

Deux jours que Chloé et Clark m'avais fait cette proposition et deux jours que je me creusais la cervelle pour tenter de voir le bon comme le mauvais d'une telle équipe. Dans la pile du positif, il y avait déjà le fait de ne plus être seul en patrouille. Savoir que quelqu'un assure vos arrières ça doit quand même être agréable ! Sauf que pour vraiment confier vos arrières il faut avoir confiance, et ça … je ne savais pas encore s'ils étaient dignes de confiance ou non.

Puis il y avait Bart, y me plaisait bien cette tête brulée ! Ca devait être agréable d'avoir une telle énergie chez un de vos proche, enfin il y avait le plus important mais pas des moindre, bosser avec Chloé ! Je pense que si ça avait était quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, j'aurais refusé aussi sec, mais là … ça valait au moins de prendre un peu de recul pour y réfléchir tranquillement.

Coté négatif, qui disait bosser en équipe, disait aussi veiller sur l'équipe ! J'avais déjà du mal à veiller sur moi par moment alors comment veiller sur les autres ? Et puis il y a nos identités aussi ! Protéger Arrow était déjà un job à plein temps si jamais on venait à apprendre qu'une bande de super héros se regroupe, on sera traqué comme des bêtes sauvages, tout le monde sera en danger. En même temps, ils avaient bien l'air décidés à monter cette équipe avec ou sans moi … Je pense qu'en parlant de tout ça avec Chloé elle sera surement à même de pouvoir m'aider.

En attendant, j'avais du boulot moi ! Le jet de l'entreprise m'attendait, prêt à décoller pour Paris où Tess et moi devions passer 3 jours afin de finaliser des accords de rachats et de fusion avec le groupe Queen Industries. 3 jours à passer avec Tess quasiment 24h/24 ! Peut-être que je devrais prévenir Chloé de mon absence … elle pourrait se demander pourquoi elle n'a plus de mes nouvelles …

_- Non non Oliver commence pas à jouer à ça ! Tu as dit que tu réfléchirais, c'est ce que tu fais ! Pas besoin de les prévenir que tu pars en France, tant que tu ne leur dit pas que tu bosse avec eux ! _

_- Tu te fais vieux Oliver, voila que tu parle tout seul maintenant,_ me dit Tess en pénétrant dans mon bureau.

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans MON bureau,_ m'exclamais-je en fermant violement mon attaché-case, lui jetant un regard noir.

Une fois de plus, elle se permettait de rentrer dans mon bureau comme si c'était le sien. Une fois de plus, elle interrompait des réflexions avec moi-même sur Chloé et ça … ça commençait à me gonfler !

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ollie, t'a pas eu ta blonde au déjeuner ? T'a encore un peu de temps pour arranger ça je suis sure que tu dois avoir un carnet d'adresse plein de demoiselle prête à te combler en un claquement de doigt. _

_- Pourquoi perdre mon temps à sortir mon carnet d'adresse alors que j'en ai une dans mon propre bureau qui n'attend que ça,_ dis-je d'une voie froide avec un sourire sadique.

Ni une ni deux, elle s'avança vers moi d'un pas furieux et leva la main pour me gifler. Main qui ne toucha jamais ma joue vu que je l'arrêtais bien avant. Ca avait du bon d'être Arrow quand même, j'avais des reflexes hors pairs.

_- Ne me traite pas comme une de tes nombreuses catin Oliver,_ siffla-t-elle, le regard lançant des éclairs.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ma bouche se jeta sur la sienne avec fièvre et désespoir. Comme je m'y attendais, elle me rendit mon baiser avant que je n'y mette fin.

_- Pas besoin de te traiter comme une catin, tu le fais très bien toi-même ! _

Elle me jeta un regard meurtrier et retira son poignet, que je gardais toujours dans l'étau de ma main, violement fit volte face avant de se ressaisir et de me faire face de nouveau, bien que je la regardais, je n'ai pas vu sa main s'abattre furieusement sur ma joue. Sous la violence du choc je chancelais légèrement alors qu'elle faisait claquer ses talons sur le carrelage qui la menait hors de mon bureau un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Bon je dois bien avouer que celle là je l'avais pas volé quand même ! Jamais je n'avais parlé comme ça à une femme que j'affectionne encore moins à Mercy. Chloé me rendait vraiment dingue ma parole !

J'avais bien l'impression que ces 3 jours sur Paris s'annonçaient encore plus dure que prévus !

**3 jours plus tard**

Comme prévu, ces 3 jours avaient étés épouvantable ! Tess m'avais fait payer cher mes paroles, n'hésitant pas à me rabaisser devant nos actionnaires ou lors d'un diner d'affaires. Pour quiconque en dehors de nous, ces petites piques seraient passé pour de la taquinerie entre collègues de boulot mais je connaissais Tess. Ces allusions étaient certes subtiles, mais très claires pour moi ! C'était la guerre maintenant !

J'avais pourtant tout fait pour me faire pardonner, lui offrant fleur et chocolat pour au moins la calmer parce que bien qu'elle m'horripilais par moment, c'était une de mes plus longue amie et rien que pour ça, je devais tenter de me faire pardonner. Le point positif c'est que je n'avais pas eu trop le temps de m'apitoyer sur le manque de Chloé. Bien sur j'avais pensé à elle, comment ne pas le faire en même temps, mais ça n'avait pas été aussi dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Le plus dur, c'était maintenant que j'étais rentré. Je n'avais qu'un envie, c'était de me précipité chez elle pour voir la belle blonde qui occupait mes pensées, mais je ne pouvais le faire car comme à chaque retour de voyage d'affaires, il fallait voir ce qui avait était fait pendant notre absence à Tess et moi. Je quittais le bureau tard ce soir là, et je devais encore passer voir ma belle blonde pour lui dire que j'avais pris ma décision.

Je passais en coup de vent chez moi, le temps de prendre une douche et d'enfiler le costume vert qui me collait maintenant comme une seconde peau. Je fis une patrouille rapide dans la ville et croisa Clark au détour d'une ruelle.

_- Arrow,_ me salua-t-il en un signe de tête.

_- Salut … Comment tu te fais appeler d'ailleurs ? _

_- On y réfléchit figure toi_, me dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

_- C'est plutôt calme se soir semble-t-il ? _

_- Ouais assez, quelque vols et agressions mais c'est la routine à Metropolis. Bart quadrille le sud actuellement, donc si tu veux rentrer … on gère. _

_- Heu … ouais … en fait, j'avais prévu de passer voir Chloé,_ dis-je avec un visage que je voulais impassible.

Clark me fit un sourire franc et me regarda dans les yeux avant de me parler.

_- Elle est à la tour. Je préfère te prévenir, elle est assez remontée contre toi. Elle a tenté de te joindre et ta secrétaire lui a dit que tu étais partit à Paris avec Tess Mercer,_ précisa-t-il quand il vit que je ne comprenais pas.

_- Pour un voyage d'affaire oui,_ répondis-je. _Je savais que j'aurais du la prévenir. Vas falloir que j'use de mon charme naturel alors, _dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

_- Ouais bas j'espère qu'il est anti-bombe ton charme alors. Il te faudra au moins ça pour te protéger de la bombe blonde_, ricana Clark.

_- Bon je file la voir alors, si tu me vois plus tu sauras que mon charme n'a pas était assez efficace. _

Je serai la main de Clark et partit en direction de la tour qui servait de repère à la bande d'apprentis héros. 1o minutes plus tard, j'étais au pied du bâtiment et levais les yeux vers la seule source de lumière, le dernier étage.

_- Bon allez un peu de courage Ollie, tu passe ton temps à courir après des truands tu vas pas avoir peur d'une femme quand même,_ me dis-je pour me donner du courage.

Je poussais la double porte du hall et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage et frappa à la porte de la belle blonde. J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher et enfin, elle ouvrit la porte. Quand elle posa le regard sur moi, instantanément, elle perdit le sourire qui inonder son visage quelques instants plutôt. Dieu quelle était belle ! Savait-elle seulement à quel point elle était désirable dans cet ensemble décontracté quelle portait ?

_- Alors c'est comment Paris,_ cingla-t-elle d'une voie froide me sortant ainsi de ma rêverie.

_- Ca aurait surement était agréable si j'avais eu quelqu'un d'autre pour compagnie que Tess,_ répondis-je avec un sourire qui j'espérais m'aiderais.

_- Et ça ose se plaindre en plus ! Ca va à Paris et ça se plaint,_ me répondit-elle en rentrant chez elle, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Je pris ça comme une invitation à entrer, à tort ou à raison l'avenir me le dira surement, et entra en refermant derrière moi.

_- La prochaine fois, promis c'est toi que j'emmène avec moi. _

_- Dans tes rêves le singe,_ me répondit-elle en s'installant devant son ordinateur.

_- Chloé, j'aimerais bien comprend pourquoi tu m'en veux au juste ? _

Bas quoi c'est vrai non ? Certes j'étais partis sans lui dire mais bon quand même, pis que je sache je n'avais pas intégré le groupe, j'étais donc libre de mes vas et vient !

_- Pourquoi ? Mais je vais te le dire moi ! Il y a 2 nuits, Clark et Bart on forcés un labo de Luthorcorp, j'ai dis à Clark qu'on devrait t'appeler en renfort mais il a déclaré et je cite « On a dit qu'on lui laissait le temps de se décider alors on lui laisse le temps », et moi comme une idiote je l'ai écouté ! Sauf qu'ils se sont fait surprendre par des gardes en ouvrant une porte blindée qui se révélait cacher une raffinerie de météorite, déclenchant les alarmes par la même occas. Bart a réussit à sortir Clark de là mais lui s'est fait prendre. Clark est rentré à la tour et m'a tout expliqué, j'ai tenté de te joindre toute la nuit mais en vint. Du coup Clark y est retourné seul le lendemain pour libérer Bart pendant que j'appelais ton bureau qui m'a appris que tu étais à Paris avec Tess. _

_- Et en quoi les météorites ont-elles un effet sur Clark ? J'ai croisé Clark en venant, il a dit que Bart allait très bien !_

_- Oui et pas grâce à toi ! Pour les météorites, tu sauras ça plus tard ! Quand Clark y est retourné, il a trouvé un jeune homme qui était aussi prisonnier du labo. Il est à moitié humain et à moitié cyborg d'après ce que j'ai compris, ensemble ils ont libérés Bart et s'on rentré ici sain et sauf pendant que monsieur le singe vert siroter du champagne sous la tour Eiffel ! _

_- Je suis désolé Chloé, je pouvais pas savoir que vous auriez besoin de moi ! _

_- Non tu pouvais pas savoir mais tu aurais pus au moins nous prévenir que tu quittai la ville ! On aurait attendu que tu rentre pour fouiller ce labo, juste au cas où mais non monsieur Queen se tire et ne dit rien à personne ! _

_- Je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe je te signale ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être tenu informé de mes moindres faits et geste ! _

_- Ouais tu ne fais pas parti de l'équipe et je me demande même si ce n'est pas plus mal au final ! J'ai besoin de gens sur qui on peut compter ! Maintenant on devrait pouvoir se passer de toi vu que Cyborg a rejoint les rangs ! _

Elle eu alors un sourire ravie. Je sais pas qui était ce Cyborg mais s'il faisait sourire ma Chloé comme ça, ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_- Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Dommage j'avais décidé de vous aider ! _

Je remis ma capuche et mes lunettes en places et fit demi-tour pour sortir quand Chloé m'interpella. Elle ne le vit pas vu que je lui tournais le dos, mais j'eu un grand sourire. Je savais qu'elle me rattraperait avant que je ne quitte son loft ! Un héros de plus dans la bande, ça ne se refuse pas comme ça !

_- Oliver attend ! Tu veux vraiment intégrer l'équipe ? _

_- Je l'envisageais oui ! J'ai encore certaine réticence par rapport à certaines choses mais je comptais en parler avec toi et me laisser convaincre,_ répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

_- Et pourquoi tu souhaite en parler avec moi au juste ? Clark, Bart et Victor seraient sans doute plus à même de te répondre. _

_- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui me veux absolument, c'est donc à toi de me convaincre. _

_- D'abord, mettons une chose au clair le singe ! C'est pas toi que je veux mais tes collants ! Oui oui je sais c'est pas des collants,_ me répondit-elle alors que j'allais répliquer. _Bon d'accord, ok ! Je vais te « convaincre » alors ! _

_- Bien ! Repose toi, je passe te prendre la nuit prochaine, on patrouillera ensemble ça nous laissera toute la nuit pour faire ce qu'on a à faire,_ répondis-je en souriant.

Après quoi je quittais son appartement rapidement avant qu'elle ne change d'avis ! J'avais réussi ! J'avais obtenu de passer la nuit avec elle. Bon certes patrouiller c'était pas vraiment ce à quoi j'aurais occupé ma nuit avec elle, mais c'était toujours ça !


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

_Une nuit mouvementée _

J'avais réussis, cette nuit je la passerais entièrement et complètement à ses cotés. Bon on allait bosser mais je comptais bien en profiter pour lui montrer tout ce qu'il y a de bon en Oliver Queen ! Fallait bien joindre l'utile à l'agréable après tout non ?

J'étais en route pour la tour, vêtu de mon cuir vert qui lui plaisait tant sauf que cette fois-ci, j'avais un petit sac à dos en plus, vu que je ne savais pas ce que me réservais la soirée, je préférais être prudent, c'est pourquoi j'avais un pantalon de rechange ainsi que de quoi boire et manger. Le pantalon c'est parce qu'au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je ne porte rien sous mon cuir, enfin rien d'autre que le stricte minimum, à savoir un boxer, et avec Chloé dans les parages, je préfère être paré à toute éventualité, voir occasion pourquoi pas !

_- Je vois que tu es prête,_ dis-je avec un sourire amusé à la belle blonde qui se tenait devant moi,_ tu compte jouer dans le prochain remake de James Bond. _

Chloé me fit entrer dans le loft et me jeta une serviette à la figure.

_- Pour effacer le sourire moqueur que tu a sur le visage_, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait dur mais qui ne l'était sans doute que pour elle, et encore !

_- J'ai dis que tu devais porter des couleurs foncés pas te transformer en cambrioleuse,_ ricanais-je en évitant le coussin qui volait droit vers ma tête.

_- Quoi ? C'est discret et noir c'est le principal non ? _

Elle avait décidée de porter pour notre nuit ensemble à patrouiller un col roulé noir sur un jean noir également. Bien que très … banale dirais-je cette tenue la mettais particulièrement en valeur sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ! J'allais avoir du mal à garder l'esprit sur le boulot si elle portait ces fringues qui moulaient tant sa silhouette.

_- Ecoute Chloé, je pense que tu devrais au moins virer le col roulé, tu crois pas ? Pis c'est pas pour dire mais il fait pas froid dehors, tu risque de mourir de chaud la dessous. _

_- Dieu merci tu l'a dit, je commençais à cuir moi_, me répondit-elle avant d'enlever le vêtement qui la collait tant.

Mon cœur eu un raté quand je la vis retirer son pull, laissant ainsi apparaitre la peau si fine de son ventre qui fut vite recouverte par la soie du corsage qu'elle portait sous le pull. Dommage j'aurais pas dit non pour la voir en soutien-gorge moi !

- _Wooo je vois que j'arrive à temps,_ s'exclama une bourrasque rouge en entrant dans la pièce.

Bourrasque très vite suivit par Clark et celui qui devait être Victor.

_- Bart, je t'ai déjà dit d'attendre que je t'ouvre,_ s'écria Chloé. _C'est le principe d'une sonnette tu sais ! Tu sonne tu attends qu'on t'ouvre ! _

_- Bas ouais mais j'en entendu des voies j'ai eu peur pour ma Chloélicieuse c'est bien normal et vu le spectacle que j'ai eu en arrivant je ne regrette pas d'être entré ! _

Les yeux de ma belle lançaient des éclairs littéralement ! Il était bien gentil le Bart mais il venait de flinguer tout les efforts que j'avais fait pour mettre Chloé de bonne humeur en un rien de temps !

- _Bart, je crois que ça suffit_, affirmais-je d'une voie ferme. _Laisse Chloé tranquille s'il te plait c'est moi qui vais devoir passer la nuit avec elle, alors garde tes vannes pour un autre jour tu me rendrais service ! _

_- Je savais pas qu'on avait un nouveau leader,_ s'exclama-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

- _Oliver, ravit de te revoir, et en un seul morceau qui plus est, c'est encore mieux_, me dit Clark en me serrant la main.

- _Mon charme naturel, je te l'avais bien dit. Et Bart, je suis pas le leader, je ne fais même pas encore vraiment partit de la bande, et je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Chloé m'a raconté votre petite mésaventure, désolé de ne pas avoir aidé. _

_- T'inquiète je vais bien même si c'est pas grâce à toi,_ me répondit Bart avec un regard mauvais.

Décidément c'était ma fête en ce moment. Tout le monde m'en voulait mais quelque chose me dit que lui et Chloé n'avaient pas les même raisons. Vu la façon dont il regardait la jolie blonde c'est plus le fait que je passe la nuit avec elle qui devait l'ennuyer.

_- Bon je crois qu'on va stopper là ce combat de coqs,_ intervint Chloé en se plaçant entre nous. _Oliver, laisse-moi te présenter notre nouvelle recrue. Victor alias Cyborg. Victor voici Oliver alias l'Archert Vert comme tu peux le constater._

_- Oliver ? Comme dans Oliver Queen de Queen Industries_, me demanda le dénommé Victor.

_- En effet oui. C'est un peu pompeux comme nom alors appel moi juste Oliver si tu veux bien,_ répondit-je avec une moue qui se voulait drôle.

J'avançais pour lui serrais la main, mais celui-ci me regarda droit dans les yeux et ignora totalement la main tendu vers lui. Ok, d'accord, ça commence bien entre nous.

_- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait à toi au juste ? Tu à l'air d'avoir une dent contre moi mais vu qu'on ne se connait pas … _

_- Non on se connait pas par contre je connais ton labo de nanotechnologie,_ s'exclama-t-il.

_- Pardon ? J'ai pas de labo de … _

_- Oui oui on connait la chanson ! Luthor m'a chanté la même ! Tu n'a rien à voir avec le labo, tu ne connais même pas son existence, pourtant je sais ce que je dis ! Quand j'étais prisonnier là-bas, j'ai nettement entendu parler de Queen Industries. Quelqu'un y bossait et faisait profiter Luthor de vos dernières trouvailles ! Alors t'a quoi à répondre à ca ? _

Il s'avança vers moi et sans que je ne m'y attende, il mit sa main sur ma gorge et me leva contre le mur. Mes pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol.

_- Victor … je te jure que … je ne sais … pas de quoi … tu parle,_ articulais-je douloureusement. _C'est pas moi … _

_- Victor lâche le je t'en pris_, intervint Clark en posant la main sur le bras de Victor.

Je ne sais pas s'il me lâcha de son plein gré ou si c'est Clark qui lui força, toujours est-il que dans les secondes qui suivaient je m'écroulais au sol, l'air entrant de nouveau dans mes poumons.

_- Mais vous êtes malade ma parole, _s'écria Chloé !_ On est une équipe, on va pas se battre entre nous quand même ! Oliver ça vas ? _

Elle m'aida à me relever et me servit un verre d'eau avant de se tourner vers Bart et Victor.

_- Le prochain qui ose se battre avec un de ses coéquipiers je vous jure qu'il aura à faire à moi. _

_- Heum ça peut être intéressant. _

_- Bart, je ne plaisante pas, crois-moi. Je n'ai peut-être pas de super pouvoir, je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine mais s'il faut vous botter le cul je le ferrais sans hésitation ! Maintenant si Oliver dit qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé Victor, c'est que c'est vrai ! J'ai fait des recherches sur les projets en cours de Queen Industries et rien de se rapproche de ce que tu a subit. _

_- Comment ça tu as fait des recherches sur ma société,_ m'indignais-je. _Le système est bien protégé tu n'a pas put entrer. _

Elle se dirigea vers une pile de papier et me tendit un dossier contenant tout ce qui concernait Queen Industries. Actionnaires, brevets déposés, étude en cours, tout était là sous mes yeux.

_- Mon pouvoir à moi, c'est l'informatique, au moins maintenant tu sais que ta sécurité c'est pas ça,_ me dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Elle était fière d'elle, je le voyais ! Fière de m'avoir mouché et de m'avoir prouvé que la bande d'abroutis qui était censé assurer la sécurité informatique ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Et elle avait fait tout ça avec l'antiquité qui lui servait d'ordinateur en plus. Décidément ma Chloé était pleine de ressource !

_- Bon trêve de bavardage, on a du boulot je vous rappel. Clark tu prends le secteur sud, Bart, l'ouest, Victor le nord et Oliver et moi on prend l'est,_ s'exclama ma Cloé penchée sur une carte représentant la ville.

_- Et pourquoi au juste tu vas avec lui, _bougonna Bart._ Je croyais que tu préférais rester derrière tes ordis à nous surveiller ? C'est en tout cas se que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai proposé de venir avec moi ! _

_- On n'a pas les mêmes valeurs que veux-tu ! _

_- Oliver, n'en rajoute pas merci ! Crois- moi Bart quand je te dis que ce n'est pas de guetté de cœur que je le fais mais Monsieur Queen a besoin d'être convaincu d'intégrer l'équipe alors je me colle la corvée c'est tout ! Cette nuit est la première et la dernière que je passerais à patrouiller ! _

Une corvée ? UNE CORVEE ! Mon corps et mon cœur hurlaient à l'injustice, à la machination, au complot ! Bon je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le fasse de bon cœur mais une corvée quand même ? Je sens que la soirée allait se finir aussi mal qu'elle avait commencé !

_- Bon on a tout vu ensemble, on peut y aller,_ s'exclama Clark. _Oliver, fait attention à elle. Si jamais il ne lui manque ne serais-ce qu'un cheveu quand elle rentre, tu auras à faire a moi. _

_- Et à moi !_

_- Tout comme à moi ! _

_- C'est bon les gars je crois avoir compris ! Pas touche à Chloé sauf si c'est pour lui sauver la vie ! Pigé ! _

Chloé eu un sourire amusé de voire les garçons s'inquiéter tant pour elle. Elle devait surement penser qu'ils étaient idiots de s'en faire pour elle mais moi je les comprenais très bien. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais s'il lui arrivait quelques choses !

_- Bon allez on y va, c'est partit pour l'escapade nocturne, et gardez bien vos portables allumés. Il faut que l'on puisse se joindre en cas de soucis ! _

Clark, Bart et Victor embrassèrent Chloé puis quittèrent la pièce chacun leur tour.

_- Et bien on peut dire que j'ai la cote parmi mes futur collègues, _m'exclamais-je une fois seul avec elle.

_- Je pense qu'ils sont un peu jaloux, _répondit-elle en riant. _Je savais que Bart avais un faible pour moi mais pour Victor je le découvre et Clark a toujours eu tendance à me protéger un peu trop, vas savoir pourquoi._

_- Peut-être parce que tu es bien plus magnifique que tu ne le pense, _ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre.

Les mots avaient quittés ma bouche sans que je n'aie le temps de m'en rendre compte. Elle me regarda, étonnée quelques instant avant de se reprendre.

_- Monsieur le charmeur est de retour à ce que je vois ! _

_- Il n'est jamais partit,_ lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin. _Bon allez en route, on a du boulot. _

On quitta à notre tour le loft et marchâmes vers l'est de la ville en silence. On resta bien 1o minutes chacun perdu dans nos pensées avant qu'elle ne brise le silence.

_- Je sais que c'est pas recommandé de faire la conversation pendant qu'on boss mais je te préviens que je ne passe pas la nuit avec toi si c'est pour avoir un silence de plomb comme ça entre nous ! _

_- C'est pas recommandé en effet mais de toute façon j'avais des choses a voir avec toi donc il faut qu'on parle, on à pas le choix. On va se trouver un coin tranquille et on discute, viens. _

Je lui pris la main et l'entraina à ma suite vers l'immeuble de Queen Industries. Il était dans notre secteur, du toit on avait une vue magnifique sur la ville et je pourrais toujours intervenir en cas de besoin tout en laissant Chloé en sécurité.

Arrivés au pied du bâtiment, Chloé me demanda comment on comptait rentrer vu que s'était fermé mais au lieu de lui répondre, je la plaquais contre moi, une main sur les reins pour qu'elle ne bouge pas trop et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_- Admire l'artiste et laisse toi faire. _

Après quoi je libera le grappin de son étui qui s'accrocha au rebord du toit et nous fit ainsi monter là haut sans aucun effort. Je sentis Chloé s'accrocher à moi quand nos pieds quittèrent le sol. Que cette sensation était divine ! Une fois sur le toit, je ne la relâchais que quand je fus sure qu'elle tienne bien sur ses jambes.

_- Wouaou ! C'était … grisant comme expérience, vraiment,_ murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant du bord.

_- Ravi que ça t'ai plu. On va pouvoir discuter ici au moins et j'ai une vue sur la ville en cas de besoin c'est l'idéale je pense. _

On s'installa aussi confortablement que possible et on commença à discuter de tout et de rien au début, puis vint ensuite les choses qui me tracassaient.

_- Faudrait d'abord trouver un nom de code à Clark et à Bart et une fois en mission ne s'appeler que par nos pseudos, histoire de protéger nos identités. Toi aussi vas te falloir un nom d'ailleurs. Ma plus grande préoccupation c'est que mon identité secrète, reste secrète. Tu comprends si on découvre que je suis Arrow, la presse va s'emparer du scoop et ma compagnie pourrait en subir les conséquences. Les actionnaires pourraient prendre peur, mon action en bourse chuterait et je devrais surement licencier des dizaines de gens et ça, je ne le veux pas ! _

_- Je comprends et c'est normal que tu es peur mais je pense qu'avec le temps et un peu d'entrainement, ne pas dire nos prénoms deviendra naturel. _

_- Faudrait aussi voir à améliorer la sécurité de la tour. Tout le monde entre et sort comme il veut ! Si ça doit devenir notre repère faut que ça soit aussi bien protégé qu'Alcatraz,_ m'exclamais-je en faisant les cent pas devant elle qui affichait un sourire amusé.

_- Je peux te poser une question,_ me dit-elle tout à coup.

_- Bien sur. _

_- Je voudrais que tu répondes franchement s'il te plait. Tu ne sais vraiment rien pour Victor ? Il dit qu'il a entendu parler de Queen Industries, c'est étrange quand même. _

_- Je pensais que tu savais tout sur ma société, _répondis-je amusé à mon tour de l'avoir piégé.

_- Et bien … il y a toujours certain dossiers auxquels on ne peut accéder. Des projets secret ou qui ne sont même pas référencés, ça arrive on l'a déjà vu avec Luthorcorp. _

_- Sans doute chez Luthor, mais pas chez moi ! Je ne sais pas de quoi parlait Victor mais je compte bien le découvrir crois-moi ! Si quelqu'un joue un double jeu …_

_- Merci pour ta franchise ! _

_- Pas de quoi Chloé. _

On continua de parler et moi à exposer mes craintes pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. A chaque fois elle savait me rassurer et disait les choses qu'il fallait si bien que très vite, je n'eu plus aucune excuse pour refuser d'intégrer la bande.

_- Alors ?_ me demanda-t-elle un petit sourire victorieux sur le visage.

_- D'accord, c'est bon tu as gagné ! _

Elle se leva, me fit face et me tendit cérémonieusement sa main.

_- Bienvenu dans l'équipe le singe au collant vert,_ ria-t-elle.

_- C'est pas des collants ! _

_- Je sais, j'aime juste la petite ride qui apparait sur ton front quand on prononce le mot collant. Tu vois ça recommence. _

_- Ahaha, très drôle,_ dis-je à moitié contrarié.

Décidément cette Chloé était vraiment une femme surprenante ! Son rire était communicatif si bien que je ne pus lui en vouloir très longtemps. On chahuta encore un peu, quand un bruit nous stoppa net.

- _Hé oh, y a quelqu'un ici ? _

_- Merde, c'est le gardien, il a dut nous entendre je pense,_ chuchotais-je à Chloé.

J'évaluais vite fait la situation, il fallait agir vite si on ne voulait pas se faire surprendre ici. Si j'avais était seul je me serais surement jeté dans le vide, faisant confiance à mon équipement pour trouver un point d'encrage suffisamment solide pour que je ne m'écrase pas au sol mais avec Chloé … s'était un pari risqué ! J'avais bien une idée, mais pas sure qu'elle lui plaise ! Tant pis de toute façon, on avait plus le temps. Je pris le pantalon de survêt dans mon sac et commença à enlever le costume d'Arrow, me retrouvant très vite torse nu devant une Chloé qui ne comprenait rien.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou,_ s'exclama-t-elle dans un chuchotis.

_- Je nous sauve,_ répondis-je sur le même ton. _Arrow seul pourrait s'en tirer mais tu es là et je ne veux pas que tu courre le moindre risque alors rentre dans mon jeu et laisse toi faire ! _

En parlant j'avais changé de pantalon et planquais le costume d'Arrow. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis une lampe torche se dirigeais vers nous.

- _Je sais que vous êtes là, je vous ai entendu ! Montrez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper de toute façon ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Oliver ?_ murmura Chloé.

_- Fait moi confiance ! _

Après quoi je la collais dos à la cheminée d'évacuation et me jetais sur ses lèvres avec envie. Ma bouche se fit pressante au départ puis plus douce, au fur et à mesure que je réalisais ce qu'il se passait. Chloé était dans mes bras, sa bouche sur la mienne ! Je la sentit surprise et tendu mais elle sembla se reprendre et entra dans mon jeu, me rendant timidement mon baiser au moment ou le gardien braquait sa lampe sur nous.

_- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tout les deux ? Il y a des hôtels pour ça,_ hurla-t-il.

Je profitai des lèvres de Chloé encore quelques secondes, avant de me retourner et de faire face au gardien, adoptant un air gêné d'avoir était surprit.

_- Monsieur Queen … par… pardon je ne savais pas que c'était vous … si j'avais su … _

_- C'est rien voyons, vous faites se pour quoi je vous paye je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Mon amie et moi avons eu envie d'admirer la vue de Metropolis … je crois qu'on s'est laissait emporter,_ dis-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

_- Je … je vous laisse ! Encore toutes mes excuses Mr Queen. _

Il partit en s'excusant encore un nombre incalculable de fois, surement avait-il peur de perdre son jobb pour ce qu'il venait de faire. A ce pouvoir que c'était grisant parfois ! Je me retournais vers Chloé qui était restait dans l'ombre, cachant ainsi son visage.

_- C'est bon, on est tranquille maintenant_, me demanda-t-elle quand je fus prés d'elle.

_- Oui, c'est bon, il est partit, on craint plus rien ! _

_- Bien ! Dans se cas ! _

Et là, je reçus la gifle la plus mémorable de toutes les gifles ! Il y avait tant de force et de rage dans le coup que je fus sonné quelques instants.

- _Non mais ça va pas ou quoi_, m'écriais-je. _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_- La prochaine fois que tu ose m'embrasser sans mon autorisation, tu seras à quoi t'attendre au moins ! _

_- C'était pour sauver notre peau je te signale. Pour sauver les apparences, rien d'autre ! _

_- Et ta langue dans ma bouche s'était utile pour sauver les apparences peut-être, _s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

_- Fallait que ça ai l'air vrai,_ me défendis-je.

_- Ne recommence jamais,_ siffla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir par l'escalier de secours.

_- Attend, je te ramène à la tour, il est hors de question que tu rentre seule dans la nuit ! _

Bien que réticence à l'idée, elle accepta mon escorte à condition que je ne lui adresse pas la parole et que je reste à au moins 2 mètres d'elle. Je revêtis le cuir vert et on prit la direction du loft. Une fois en bas de la tour, elle me claqua la porte au nez sans même un regard. J'attendis quelques instants que la lumière s'allume chez elle et repartit.

Et bien, on peut dire que la soirée ne s'était pas vraiment déroulée comme je l'avais prévue. Mais si c'était à refaire, je résigne sans hésitation ! Sentir ses lèvres si douce, si chaudes sur les miennes … quelle expérience ! Je me serais bien passé de la gifle par contre ! C'est qu'elle frappe fort quand même !

Décidément, Chloé était pleine de piquant, je pense que c'est ce qui faisait son charme si envoutant !


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

_Un héros en danger !_

**PDV de Chloé**

J'étais furax ! Je rentrais chez moi folle de rage si bien que je claquais la porte de mon appartement avec violence ! Je me suis faites avoir comme une bleue avec ce maudit Oliver ! Il m'embobine avec le fait qu'il a besoin de me parler puis il profite de la situation sur le toit et m'embrasse ! Il aurait put seulement dire au gardien qui il était mais non ! Monsieur se jette sur ma bouche et fait en sorte qu'on se fasse prendre !

Je continuais de ruminer toute seule tout en me préparant pour me mettre au lit. Quand je me rinçai la bouche après mettre lavé les dents, je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Il y a moins d'une heure, les lèvres du plus beau parti de Metroplolis étaient posées sur les miennes. A cette pensée, je me mis à sourire. Tout compte fait, une fois passée la surprise, ça n'avais pas était si désagréable de l'embrasser !

Le lendemain matin, je me levai un peu dans un brouillard dut à la courte nuit que j'avais eu. J'avalais un café tout en m'habillant, pris un toast et partit pour le Planet où Lois devait déjà m'attendre de pied ferme. J'avais à peine descendu l'escalier me conduisant aux bureaux que ma chère cousine me sautait déjà dessus.

_- Chloé ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais au juste ? _

_- Désolée je sais je suis en retard, j'ai eu un réveil difficile,_ murmurais-je en repensant à Oliver et au baiser qu'on avait échangé.

- _Oui bas debout ma belle, on a du boulot ! C'est pseudo héros en collant se font de plus en plus remarqués. Les gens veulent des infos et y faut qu'on en trouve_, me dit-elle en retournant son bureau à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

J'avais peur quand Lois était dans cet état et savoir quand plus la cible c'était les héros, mes héros ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_- Ca y est ! Je la tiens ! Regarde ça,_ me dit-elle en me tendant une photo.

_- Heu … c'est quoi au juste ? _

L'image représentait une sorte de vague très flou. On n'y voyait strictement rien et je ne pourrais dire si c'était un humain ou une voiture fonçant à toute allure.

_- Comment ça c'est quoi ? Ca se voit non ? C'est un des pseudos héros en collant ! Jimmy a réussit à en prendre un en photo. Il devait courir super vite pour que la photo soit si floue. _

Mon cerveau fonctionna à toute allure, cette photo … ça ne pouvait être que Clark ou Bart.

_- Lois … Jimmy a du se tromper. Il a fait une mauvaise manip avec son appareil. Comment quelqu'un pourrait aller aussi vite ? _

_- Ne joue pas les sceptique cousine ! Tu a vu plus de crypto monstre que quiconque et je sais ce que Jimmy à vu ! _

_- On parle de moi mesdemoiselles ? _

_- Ah Jimmy tu tombe bien ! Chloé pense que tu as fait une mauvaise manip sur cette photo, quand dit-tu ? _

Lois lui tendit le cliché et il l'examina avec attention. Avant de relever le visage vers moi, tout souriant.

_- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais regarde l'arrière plan, il est bien net lui. La boutique de fleur n'est pas flou … c'est juste le type qui cours et je veux bien qu'hier soir j'étais fatigué mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais raté une photo c'est pas maintenant que ça vas commencé, crois-moi. _

_- Hier soir tu dis, et tu a prit ça où ?_ demandais-je en lui prenant la photo des mains.

Si j'arrivais à faire dire à Jimmy dans quel coin il l'a pris je pourrais être sure de l'identité du héros en danger !

- _Dans les quartiers sud de Métropolis, tu sais là où il a y le drugstore ouvert toute la nuit. Et bien le caissier se faisait vandalisé quand je suis arrivé, une chance pour moi que j'ai toujours mon appareil._

Hier soir dans les quartiers sud, c'est Clark qui patrouillait ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça soit mon meilleur ami qui soit le premier démasqué ? Avec Lois et Jimmy sur ses traces, j'avais intérêt à la jouer fine pour protéger mon kryptonnien préféré !

_- Alors, t'en dis quoi,_ s'exclama Lois surexcitée. _L'article t'intéresse ? _

_- Lois … je vois pas vraiment de quoi faire un papier là dessus tu sais ! Que vas-tu dire d'abord ? Qu'une bande de héros protège la ville et que nous avons enfin une photo, si tu présente ça au rédact chef, il va te rire au nez tu sais ! _

_- Et bien figure toi que non ! Je lui en ai déjà parlé et il est très intéressé par mon « flou ». _

_- Ton « flou » ? _demandais-je étonnée.

- _Bas oui il lui faut bien un nom, et comme j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'arrêter pour lui demander le sien on a inventé. T'en dis quoi, c'est cool non, _répliqua Jimmy.

_- Heu … ouais. _

_- Oh Chloé tu m'énerve tu sais ! Pour une fois qu'on avait un bon papier à écrire toute les deux ! En tout cas moi je prends l'affaire et si le « Flou » ça lui vas pas comme surnom, il sait où me joindre,_ souria-t-elle en s'installant à son bureau.

_- En même temps tu en profiteras pour l'interviewer tant que tu y es_, dis-je en souriant.

_- Exactement ! _

_- Jimmy, tu a d'autre copie de cette photo ? Une plus nette ou je sais pas ? _

_- Non c'est la seule mais j'ai le fichier dans la certes mémoire de mon appareil bien sur. _

_- Hum hum. Dit ça t'ennuie si je t'emprunte la photo ? J'ai un nouveau logiciel de retouche … peut-être que je peux l'améliorer,_ proposais-je.

- _Ah ouais cool ! Une de mes photos en première page avec un article de Lois Lane ! C'est mon jour de gloire ! _

_- Ho ho, rêve pas trop toi ! C'est moi qui fait l'article, tu l'illustre c'est tout, _lui rappela Lois._ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là d'ailleurs ? Tu devais pas joindre tes contacts pour avoir de nouvelles infos ? _

_- Si si, j'y vais ! A plus Chloé et bon courage pour la retouche. _

Jimmy quitta le Daily Planet alors que je m'installais pour scanner la photo sur mon ordinateur. Vu que je n'étais pas vraiment sure de pouvoir emporter le cliché chez moi avec une Lois dans les parages, j'en profitai pour envoyer une copie sur mon adresse perso, au moins Clark pourra voir le désastre avant qu'il ne sorte à la Une !

_- Alors ? Ca donne quelque chose,_ s'impatienta ma cousine.

- _Lois, je commence tout juste je te signale ! _

_- Pardon, c'est que je suis excité tu peux pas savoir ! Tu te rends compte, on a des héros qui veillent sur nous ! J'aimerais tant savoir qui ils sont ! En même temps je comprends qu'ils souhaitent garder leurs identités secrètes, ça doit pas être facile tout les jours comme job ! _

Si seulement elle savait ! Elle avait vécu dans la même ferme que son « flou » comme elle disait, et moi je suis le chaperon des héros. On est plus prêt d'elle qu'elle ne le pense !

- _Chloé oh hé, t'est avec moi ? _

_- Heu … oui oui pardon. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Chloé ? Je sens que tu es dans les nuages, c'est le « flou » qui t'intrigue ?_ me demanda-t-elle en rapprochant sa chaise de mon bureau.

Ok bon il y me fallait une excuse et vite ! Réfléchis Chloé, réfléchis ! Lois est sur le coup c'est pas le moment de flancher !

_- Je … j'ai … on m'a embrassé hier soir et je suis un peu perdue depuis c'est tout,_ avouais-je à demi-mot.

Bon je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire mais il fallait bien l'éloigner le plus possible de Clark.

_- Quoi ? On t'a embrassé ? Qui ? Quand, où ? Dit moi tout je veux tout savoir, _s'écria-t-elle.

_- Oliver Queen … dans l'ascenseur de Queen Industries ! _

Dans un jeu ça aurait put être le Colonel Moutarde, dans la cuisine avec le chandelier ! En voulant aider Clark, j'avais mis Oliver et Arrow en danger, super malin de ma part ça ! J'avais intérêt à me tenir à mon histoire et à trouver un truc pour justifier ma présence dans les bureaux de Queen Industries !

_- Oliver Queen ! Non mais tu blague là ? Oliver Queen le plus beau partit de Metropolis t'a embrassé ? Tu m'étonne que tu sois chamboulée ! C'était comment dit moi, il embrasse bien_, me demanda-t-elle se mordant la lèvre inferieurs pour contenir son excitation.

_- C'était étrange parce que je ne m'y attendais pas … mais oui il embrasse bien_, répondis-je rêveuse.

- _Oh t'en a de la chance dite donc ! Et vous revoyez quand ? _

_- Quoi ? Mais je ne compte pas le revoir ! Ce coureur de jupon c'est jeté sur moi et m'a embrassé du coup je lui ai collais une gifle. Je pense qu'il a compris que je ne finirais pas dans son lit ! _

_- Ma pauvre Chloé tu es désespérante ! Même si c'était juste une histoire de sexe ça ne t'aurait pas fait de mal tu sais, je dirais bien au contraire si on en croit ce qui se dit sur ce Donjuan ! _

_- Lois_, m'indignais-je en rougissant. _Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça voyons ! _

_- Ouais bas faudrait que ça change un peu hein ! Entre toi et Smallville vous êtes super doués pour faire fuir les conquêtes ! D'ailleurs comment y vas, Smallville,_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

_- Appel le, et tu sauras,_ répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

_- Non mais je demandais juste pour faire la conversation c'est tout ! C'est que j'ai du boulot moi. _

Elle se leva aussi sec et pris sa chaise pour se réinstallait à son bureau. Je souriais de la voir faire. Je savais que sous cette carapace dur comme de la pierre, battait un petit cœur. Un petit cœur qui chantait drôlement en compagnie d'un certain fermier. Si seulement ces deux la n'étaient pas aussi têtues l'un que l'autre !

En attendant, j'avais du boulot aussi moi ! Faire semblant de bosser pour améliorer une photo qu'en fait je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la passer à la déchiqueteuse, c'est épuisant ! J'envoyais un texto à Clark lui demandant de me retrouver à la tour et de prévenir les autres. Il fallait que tous le monde soit au courant afin d'être plus prudent maintenant. Le souci c'est que je ne pensais pas revoir Oliver aussi vite moi ! Il allait falloir que je fasse preuve de sang froid ! Après tout je n'avais pas à être gênée devant lui, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé pas l'inverse !

**PDV d'Oliver**

Chloé m'avais laissé sans voie ! Notre « échange » avait eu lieu hier et depuis je ne cessais d'y penser ! Jamais une femme ne m'avait giflé pour un baiser ! Chloé était vraiment bien différente des autres femmes, pourtant Dieu sait que je ne regrettais pas un seul instant ce baiser. J'en mourrais d'envie depuis tellement longtemps que le gardien m'avais fournit l'excuse idéale, parce que soyons franc si j'avais voulu j'aurais juste dit au gardien qui j'étais et on aurait étaient tranquille … mais je n'aurais pas embrassé Chloé !

J'avais était égoïste car je n'avais pensé qu'a ce que moi je voulais, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse me rejeter de la sorte. Je l'avais surement blessé, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle m'en avait collé une d'ailleurs. Elle ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de m'excuser en plus ! Pourtant il faudrait bien qu'on en parle si on ne veut pas que ça joue sur nos relations. Professionnels les relations, ça vas de sois ! J'aurais pus continuer de divaguer encore longtemps si mon portable ne m'avais pas sorti de mes pensées.

_- Allo_, dis-je en répondant

_- Oliver, salut c'est Clark. _

_- Ah Clark comment tu vas ? _

_- Heu plutôt bien. Dis moi t'est occupé là,_ me demanda-t-il.

_- Si tu considère que s'abrutir de rapport comptable c'est être occupé alors oui je le suis,_ plaisantais-je.

- _Chloé veut tous nous voir chez elle. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe,_ demandais-je en me redressant sur ma chaise.

Et si elle lui avait dit que je l'avais embrassé ? Clark avait juré de me faire payer s'il arrivait quelque chose à Chloé. Non non elle ne rassemblerait pas tout le monde pour un baiser quand même ! Si ?

- _J'en sais pas plus que toi ! Elle m'a envoyé un sms me demandant de la retrouver chez elle et de vous prévenir. _

_- Ok bas écoute je finis ça et j'arrive. _

_- Ca marche. _

_- A plus Clark. _

Je raccrochai un peu perdu, chose qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes ! Le fait que Chloé demande à voir tout le monde ne disait rien qui vaille ! J'espère que ca n'était pas trop grave quand même ! La bande venait toute juste de se formait, du moins officiellement parlant vu qu'avant on bossait chacun dans son coin, je ne voudrais pas qu'on est déjà des ennuis !

En parlant d'ennui d'ailleurs … je contactai par mails la personne qui fabriquait mon équipement et lui passa une petite commande de gadgets afin d'équiper toute la bande. Les portables c'est bien mais on est au 21eme siècle quand même, on fait plus moderne maintenant. Et puis de jolis jouets technologiques ça devrait plaire à Chloé. Je suis sure que ça aidera plus à me faire pardonner qu'un bouquet de fleur !

Voila ma commande était passé il fallait aussi que je lui parle de la sécurité de la Tour. Il allait falloir faire quelque chose pour ça mais déjà … il faut que je vois pour acheter l'immeuble.

_- Ca ça risque de ne pas plaire à ma belle blonde par contre,_ murmurais-je pour moi-même en souriant.

Je demandai à ma secrétaire qu'elle me trouve les infos dont j'avais besoin et rangea mes documents, prêt à quitter mon bureau, mais c'était sans compter sur Tess !

_- Tu es déjà prêt à partir et bien dite donc, tu as la belle vie,_ me dit-elle en claquant une pile de dossier sur mon bureau.

_- C'est le privilège d'être le boss. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_- Des projets en cours auquel il faut que tu appose ta signature … à moins que tu souhaite que je le fasse ? Après tout on est censé partager le pouvoir. _

- _Non ça ira ! Et tout ce qu'on partage c'est un job dans le même immeuble c'est tout ! Pas le pouvoir, du moins pas tant que le nom de Queen sera inscrit en grosse lettre rouge sur ce building ! Je les emporte je ferrais ça se soir,_ dis-je en rangeant les documents dans mon attaché-case.

_- Je vois que le pouvoir monte vite à la tête,_ siffla-t-elle.

_- C'est ça oui ! Dit t'en qu'on parle des projets en cours, j'aurais besoin de voir tout les projets des dix dernières années ! Que ça soit des projets finis ou non peu importe ! Je veux tout le plus vite possible s'il te plait. _

_- Et tu compte en faire quoi au juste ? _

_- J'ai bien l'intention de surveiller d'un peu plus prêt ce qu'il se passe dans les labos qui portent le nom de mes parents ! On m'a récemment accusé de chose que je n'ai pas commis … alors … je m'informe c'est tout ! Disons que la confiance aveugle c'est finit maintenant, _répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

_- Est-ce valable pour moi aussi ? _

Voila maintenant que le requin me faisait de nouveau du charme ! C'est que ça pouvait être effrayant je vous assure.

_- Ais-je des raisons de douter de toi,_ lui demandais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

_- Non, tu sais bien que non ! On a des différents mais jamais je ne te causerais du tord … tant que j'ai des intérêts dans ta société du moins,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle avait ce regard de prédatrice et de femme sure d'elle qu'elle arborait quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose. Je mettrais ma main à couper que Tess me faisait des cachoteries mais il ne fallait pas éveiller ses soupçons, autant marcher dans son jeu pour le moment. C'est sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus prudent à faire.

_- Bien alors c'est réglé. _

_- Je m'occupe des projets lundi matin à la première heure, pour le moment je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est rentrée me mettre dans un bon bain chaud. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de mon week-end pour me detendre. _

_- Je dois rentrer aussi, bonne soirée alors. _

Je la quittais et sortit de mon bureau. Quelque chose clochait ! Mon instinct me hurlait qu'il y avait un truc louche et comme il ne m'avait jamais trompé … Je pris ma voiture, balança mon bagage sur le siège passager et partit directement vers la Tour. Si mon instinct me disait vrai, il fallait que je demande à Chloé d'accéder aux dossiers avant que Tess ne puisse le faire.

Arrivé sur place, je grimpai quatre à quatre les escaliers trop pressé pour attendre l'ascenseur et frappa à la porte de la belle blonde.

_- Oliver ? Tu … t'es en avance, les autres ne sont pas encore là,_ me dit Chloé en ouvrant.

_- Je sais, désolé mais faut qu'on parle ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Voila la suite puisque j'avais promis que si on me le demandait je continuerais à poster. Merci pour ton message Risa, ton com m'a fait énormément plaisir. Sache juste que je n'arrêtais pas la fict pour autant puisque je la publie aussi sur des forums Smallville, je stoppais juste la publication ici. **_

_**Je sais que c'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de com que personne de lit mais pour moi les coms sont important (comme pour tout les auteurs je pense) puisqu'ils permettent de nous faire une idée de ce que les lecteurs ressentent à la lecture de l'histoire. Quand on ne voit pas de com, on se dit simplement que les perso ou l'histoire de plaisent pas.**_

_**Merci en tout cas et voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira toujours. **_

_Chapitre 8_

_Rapprochement ! _

_- Oliver ? Tu … t'es en avance, les autres ne sont pas encore là,_ me dit Chloé en ouvrant.

_- Je sais, désolé mais faut qu'on parle ! _

Elle me laissa entrer dans le loft et me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

_- Et de quoi on doit parler au juste ? _

_- Tess Mercer ! _

_- Ah elle ! Et tu veux me dire quoi ? Que cette fois ci tu l'emmène à Venise ? Ou en croisières au Caraïbes peut-être ? _

Tout en parlant elle m'avait tourné le dos et s'affairait à mettre en ordre des dossiers trainant sur son bureau. A la voir faire, on aurait dit qu'elle était jalouse, serais-ce seulement possible ?

- _Je t'ai dit que la prochaine fois que j'emmène une femme en voyage, ça sera toi ma belle,_ lui dis-je en m'approchant et en la forçant à me faire face.

- _Pas besoin d'être jalouse,_ rajoutais-je en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

Ce simple contact m'électrisa et me fit repenser à notre baiser de la nuit précédente.

_- D'une je ne suis pas jalouse, de deux tu rêve quand tu pense me faire voyager un jour avec toi et de trois active toi de dire ce que tu a dire avant que les autres n'arrivent ! _

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une voie forte tout en déambulant dans la pièce. Il semblerait que ma présence l'empêche de rester en place !

_- Tess est venue m'apporter des documents que je devais signer en me précisant que c'était des projets. Du coup j'ai repensé à ce qu'a dit Victor et j'ai demandé à voir tous les projets en cours ou abandonnés des dix dernières années et je sais pas … elle m'a semblé étrange. _

_- Et alors,_ me demanda-t-elle, _c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? _

_- Tu m'a prouvé que tu était douée avec un ordi et je voudrais, si tu le veux bien, que tu jette un œil aux fichiers avant Tess. Si elle a quelques choses à cacher, elle va effacer ces traces. On à tous le week-end pour trouver. _

_- J'ai déjà cherché, tu l'a vu par toi-même et j'ai rien vu de suspect. _

_- Oui mais tu n'avais pas ceci,_ dis-je sur un ton glorieux.

Je fouillais quelques instants dans mon attaché-case et en sortit un document crypté.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_- Le sésame de Queen Industries. Tu à là tous les codes d'accès à tous les documents internes, recherches et même le satellite ! _

Je vis ces yeux s'illuminer instantanément ! J'avais eu raison avec les gadgets ! Rien de pourrait lui faire plus plaisir !

_- Très bien … je … je vais voir ce que je peux trouver Oliver. Ca me touche que tu me donne tout ces codes. Il faut une sacrée confiance pour offrir sans peur un tel document._

_- J'ai confiance en toi et tes doigts de fée, tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu valais mieux que le meilleur de mes hommes. D'ailleurs vas falloir qu'on en parle ! J'aimerais que tu renforce mon système de sécurité et si tu accepte, une place t'attend dans mes bureaux. _

_- Je … wahou ! Et bien quand tu dis qu'on doit parler c'est vraiment qu'on doit parler ! Bosser pour Queen Industries je … je sais pas si je pourrais … _

_- Ne me dit pas que c'est l'idée de passer du temps prés de moi qui te répugne quand même ? _

_- Hum .. qui sait le singe,_ me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin terriblement sexy. _Je vais y réfléchir Oliver. _

_- C'est tout ce que je te demande Chloé. _

J'étais bien avec elle, et ou c'est mon esprit qui me jouait des tours mais je dirais qu'elle aussi était bien en ma compagnie. On se regarda en souriant quelques instants puis elle déclara qu'elle avait du boulot.

_- Mon boss est assez pointilleux et pette sec tu comprends ! Faudrait pas qu'il est à redire sur mon travail,_ me dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux avant de s'installer sur son ordi.

_- Hum hum,_ répondis-je sur le même ton, _faudrait peut-être que je lui dise deux mots alors._

_- Mon dieu Oliver Queen à le sens de l'humour, c'est une grande découverte pour ma petite personne ! _

Je fis tourner sa chaise afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, pour qu'elle se rende compte d'elle-même à qu'elle point j'étais sérieux !

_- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi Chloé. _

Je la vis rougir légèrement alors que j'affichais un petit sourire satisfait ! J'en étais quasiment sure maintenant, elle m'aimait bien !

_- Heu … oui … je … je vais y jeter un coup d'œil très vite tu as ma parole,_ bredouilla-t-elle. _Les autres ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. _

_- Ca me va. Pourquoi tu voulais tous nous voir d'ailleurs ?_ la questionnais-je un peu fébrile.

J'avais tellement peur qu'elle ne souhaite leur parler de notre baiser. Je pense que je préférais savoir avant qu'elle n'en parle devant tous le monde.

_- A cause de ça_, me dit-elle en me tendant une photo.

_- Heu oui … c'est quoi ? _

_- Pas quoi ? Qui ! C'est Clark ! Un des photographes du Daily Planet l'a pris alors que Clark réglé son compte à un vandale ! _

_- Aie ! Ca sent pas bon pour nous ça !_ murmurais-je inquiet.

_- Et c'est pas le pire ! Ma cousine, qui est journaliste rappelons le, c'est mit en tête de découvrir l'identité des héros qui veillent sur la ville. Oliver, vous êtes tous en danger avec Lois sur le coup,_ me dit-elle d'une voie grave.

_- Tu t'inquiète pour rien j'en suis sure ! On ne reconnait même pas Clark là-dessus ! _

Au même moment, la sonnette se fit entendre et Chloé alla ouvrir. Bart, Victor et Clark arrivèrent dans le salon, et furent surpris de me trouver déjà sur place.

_- Je devais voir Chloé … pour le boulot,_ précisais-je. _Victor j'ai décidé d'étudier d'un peu plus prés les projets de Queen Industries et je te jure sur mon honneur de découvrir le fin mot de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. _

_- C'est un beau geste, _répondit Victor,_ j'espère juste que tu ne couvriras pas tes traces ! _

_- Vic ! C'est moi qui vais chercher il pourra rien couvrir du tout tu a ma parole. _

_- Toujours en train de prendre soin de nous ma Chloélicieuse, _s'exclama Bart.

_- Oui d'ailleurs en parlant de prendre soin de vous … bravo Clark tu vas être le premier à avoir ta photo à la une du Planet ! _

_- Quoi, _s'écria-t-il.

- _Regarde par toi-même,_ répondis-je en lui tendant le cliché.

Clark ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes en découvrant l'image si bien que les gars jetèrent également un coup d'œil.

_- Je comprends pas comment c'est possible,_ murmura Clark.

_- Hier soir, dans l'épicerie de nuit, Jimmy t'a vu. Il n'a pas eu le temps de te reconnaitre mais vas falloir être plus prudent ! Peut-être revoir ton costume afin de masquer ton visage. _

_- C'est hors de question Chloé tu le sais ! Je suis pas du genre à porter des collants,_ s'exclama-t-il.

- _Hey,_ répliquais-je, _qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les collants, qui ne sont pas des collants rappelons le ! _

_- Oliver … j'ai rien contre ton costume mais le genre géant vert c'est pas mon truc tu vois,_ dit-il en riant.

Tout le monde se mit à rire ! La il est clair qu'il se foutait tous de moi mais étrangement au lieu de m'énerver, ça me fit rire. C'est comme ça que je fus sure que j'avais fait le bon choix en intégrant l'équipe.

_- Bon trêve de plaisanterie vous voulez ! Clark y a vraiment danger tu sais. Le Daily Planet à l'intention de le publier en première page avec un article et je te laisse deviner qui vas l'écrire. _

_- Chloé non, ne me dit pas que…, _paniqua Clark.

_- Lois si ! Elle est sur le coup ! Oh d'ailleurs elle t'a trouvé un super nom, _ria Chloé_. « Le flou » et elle a dit que si tu n'étais pas satisfait tu n'a qu'a l'appelé. _

_- Ah ah très drôle ! _

Chloé proposa de servir un verre à tous le monde et les discussions reprirent de plus belle pour décider de la marche à suivre. Clark voulait arrêter de patrouiller pendant quelques temps, Bart lui ne voyait pas où était le problème vu qu'on ne voyait rien du visage et Victor et moi, à mon grand étonnement, tombèrent d'accord sur le fait que cette photo était plutôt positif pour tout le monde.

Comme Bart l'avais dit, Clark était méconnaissable dessus donc aucun risque pour lui, et cette photo rendait notre présence dans la ville plus « vraie ». Les gens savaient qu'on était là mais très peu nous avaient vu. Peut-être que c'était ça la solution après tout, se laisser prendre en photo pour redonner un peu d'espoir dans cette ville si triste et morne.

Les gars restèrent encore un peu puis quittèrent les lieux un à un, Bart le dernier. Je pense qu'il espérait me faire partir avant lui mais c'était peine perdue ! J'étais bien décidé à rester ici et à parler avec ma jolie blonde !

_- Tu voulais qu'on voie autre chose,_ me demanda Chloé en baillant.

_- Je … oui … non tu es fatiguée on verra ça plus tard,_ lui répondis-je en prenant ma veste prêt à partir.

_- Mais non reste ! Autant réglé ça au moins c'est fait. Si c'est pour les dossiers je t'avouerais que j'ai pas vraiment envie de … _

_- Non,_ la coupais-je, _ça n'a rien à voir. Les fichiers peuvent attendre demain matin tu a besoin de repos aussi. Je voudrais te parler de ce qui c'est passé hier soir. _

_- Oh ça_, me répondit-elle en baissant les yeux surement gênée.

Je la sentis se tendre et se recroqueviller sur elle-même, discuter ensemble n'allait pas être chose facile ! Je ne savais pas trop quelle attitude adopter, lui faire voir que j'étais désolé me semblais le principal !

_- Je voulais m'excuser. Jamais je n'aurais du t'embrasser c'est juste que … sur le coup c'est ce qui m'a semblé le plus crédible. Je voulais avant tout te protéger. _

_- J'ai compris Oliver ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais bien pourquoi tu as fait ça. Puisqu'on en est à s'excuser … désolée de t'avoir giflée,_ me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin de petite fille prise en faute.

Diable ce qu'elle était sexy ! Et ce regard de braise qui me faisait fondre.

_- C'est oublié. Tu te défends plutôt bien d'ailleurs,_ répondis-je en la regardant.

_- Tant qu'on y est, il y a peu de chance que tu ne croise ma cousine mais sait-on jamais. Je lui ai dit qu'on s'était embrassé dans l'ascenseur de Queen Industires alors si on te questionne tu vas dans mon sens. _

_- Heu … oui ok,_ répondis-je surpris. _Pourquoi diable a tu parler de ça à ta cousine ? _

_- Quand j'ai vu la photo de Clark ça m'a chamboulé, elle l'a vu, elle voit toujours tout c'est bien ça le problème avec elle d'ailleurs ! J'ai dit ce qui me passait en premier par la tête pour trouver une excuse, j'ai réalisé trop tard ce qui était sortit de ma bouche. _

_- Ok je serrais faire face je pense, c'est cool de me prévenir, j'aurais était pas mal surprit sinon,_ lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et pour la énième fois elle se mit à bailler alors que ces doux yeux verts commençaient à vouloir se fermer tout seul.

- _Je m'excuse, je t'accapare alors que tu tombe de fatigue. File te mettre au lit on se revoit demain pour cette histoire de dossier._

_- Merci Oliver, tu peux claquer la porte en sortant s'il te plait,_ me répondit-elle alors qu'elle grimpait déjà l'escalier qui la menait je suppose à sa chambre.

J'allais faire ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, à savoir sortir, mais mon instinct me dicta de monter vérifier que tout aller bien pour elle. Je montais doucement l'escalier, ne voulant pas lui faire peur, arrivé sur le palier je me mis à la recherche de sa chambre. J'ouvris une première porte qui était bien une chambre mais visiblement pas la sienne. Une chambre d'amis sans doute.

Alors que je poussais la seconde porte mon cœur faillit quitter ma poitrine devant la vision angélique que j'avais sous les yeux. Chloé s'était endormit en sous vêtement, au dessus des draps et couvertures. Elle avait du rejoindre les bras de Morphée dés que sa si jolie tête eu touché l'oreiller. Dieu qu'elle était belle et désirable, si seulement tout les deux on pouvait …

Je me secouais la tête pour me sortir ces idées de la tête, profitait de la situation pour la reluquer n'était pas correct, je n'étais pas du genre voyeur alors je pris le plaid qui trainer sur son lit et la recouvrir. De si prés elle était encore plus magnifique. Savait-elle seulement la sensualité qu'elle dégageait alors qu'elle était si vulnérable, si douce ?

Une soudaine pulsion m'envahit et je ne pus qui répondre, alors je me penchais vers elle, lui caressait les cheveux et l'embrassais sur le front avec toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'elle m'inspirait. Sa peau … si parfumé, si douce …

Je me relevais, honteux d'avoir profité de son sommeil pour l'approcher de si prés, fit un pas pour m'éloigner de son lit quand je l'entendis murmurais dans son sommeil.

_- Ollie,_ dit-elle.

Je m'approchai d'elle, et remonta la couverture qu'elle avait fait descendre en bougeant.

_- J'aimerais bien me glisser dans ton lit ma belle, crois- moi quand je te dis que j'en crève d'envie, mais je préfère attendre que tu le demande en étant consciente. Ca ne serait pas très gentleman de ma part dans le cas contraire,_ murmurais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Après quoi je quittais la chambre, puis le loft en claquant bien la porte. Je dû vérifier 3 ou 4 fois qu'elle ne pouvait s'ouvrir avant de partir, mais ça n'était pas important, tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'elle soit en sécurité !

Je n'aimais pas la savoir seule ici, il allait vraiment falloir que je lui parle de la sécurité de la tour !


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour toutes vos rewiews et vos MP qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, je pensais pas être autant lu lol. Comme j'ai arrêté de poster ici, j'ai un peu d'avance alors voici le chapitre suivant **

**Bonne lecture ! **

_Chapitre 9_

_Confession !_

**PDV de Chloé**

**Le lendemain matin. **

Ce matin j'avais vraiment du mal à émerger, ça faisait déjà un peu plus d'une heure que je disais encore 5 minutes mais j'étais toujours dans mon lit, la tête dans le brouillard. Ce qu'il me fallait c'était un bon café ... mais fallait se lever pour ça !

Je me forçai néanmoins à quitter mon lit quand j'entendis qu'on sonnait à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à tout juste … 9h du matin. Un samedi en plus ! J'enfilai mon peignoir quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en sous-vêtement, je devais vraiment être crevée hier moi, et descendit ouvrir.

_- Ca vas, ça vas, j'arrive,_ m'écriais-je au dingue qui s'acharnait sur ma sonnette.

J'ouvris, prête à hurler sur celui qui me tirait de mon sommeil et tomba nez à nez avec un ange blond et deux cafés.

_- J'ai pensé qu'un café te ferrait du bien pour commencer ta journée_, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- _Oliver tu sauve mon réveil, merci,_ dis-je en lui arrachant le café des mains et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je ne me rendis compte de mon geste que quand je vis ses yeux s'agrandir sur la surprise. Je me mis à rougir et m'excusa aussitôt.

- _C'est rien, si tu jures de ne pas me frapper par la suite,_ répondit-il taquin.

- _Oliver_, le grondais-je en souriant. _Allez entre et installe toi pendant que je monte mettre quelque chose de plus descend. _

_- Oh si c'est pour moi, te gêne pas tu sais. Reste comme ça si tu te sens à l'aise. _

Je le regardai et vit qu'il ne blaguait qu'à moitié. C'est étrange quand même la vie par moment. Il y a quelques jours, je priais intérieurement pour ne pas me retrouver seule en sa présence, aujourd'hui c'était presque l'inverse. J'avais pour lui une attirance que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer. Le genre prétentieux et sur de lui n'était pourtant pas mon genre, mais je sais que sous cette carapace se cache quelqu'un de généreux et d'attentionné. J'en suis persuadée.

Je redescendis le rejoindre après avoir enfilé un corsage et une jupe cintrée et mettre coiffée et maquillée, il fallait être présentable quand même !

- _Tu es sublime Chloé,_ me dit-il quand il me vit.

_- Merci,_ murmurais-je en rougissant. _Heu … et si on se mettait au boulot ? Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es venu et je voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps. _

_- Je suis tout à toi. Je t'accorde toute la journée … voir plus si tu veux,_ me dit-il avec un sourire en coin terriblement sexy.

_- Fait gaffe à toi Arrow, je pourrais bien te prendre aux mots,_ lui répondis-je sur le même ton joueur que lui.

_- Tu oserais, vraiment ? _

_- Hum, qui sait ! Et si on bossait un peu au lieu de dire des âneries,_ lui dis-je alors que je m'installais sur mon ordinateur.

J'attendis que mon ordi se connecte et attrapa une chaise pour qu'Oliver s'installe non loin de moi. J'allais avoir besoin de lui pour les codes d'accès et le reste. Oui je sais ils sont inscrits sur le papier sous mes yeux mais Oliver devait les connaitre par cœur lui, c'était donc plus rapide.

Il prit place et me regarda me connecter au serveur de Queen Industries. Il était si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon bras ainsi que son odeur boisée. Chloé reprend toi ma veille c'est pas le moment de défaillir et de jouer les jolis cœurs !

- _Par quoi veut-tu qu'on commence,_ lui demandais-je.

- _J'en sais trop rien. C'est toi l'experte en ce sujet. _

_- Ok, je prends les choses en mains alors,_ répliquais-je en craquant mes doigts sous le rire d'Oliver. _Première chose, vérifier si quelqu'un d'autre est connecté sur le serveur. Tu ne soupçonne que Tess ? _

_- Oui, mais elle est maligne elle pourrait très bien utiliser une autre connexion que la sienne. _

_- Ok, on passe tout au peigne fin alors. _

Je fouinai comme je savais si bien le faire avec un clavier et entra très vite dans l'historique de connexion du serveur ce qui me permit de constater qu'aucun ordinateur n'étaient en ligne, et aucun n'avaient servit depuis la fermeture des bureaux hier soir.

_- Personne en ligne et Tess ne sait pas connectée depuis hier soir. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir fouiller avant elle. Tu veux que je craque son pc ? Je peux peut-être trouver son historique de navigation, ça pourrait surement nous apprendre des choses. _

_- Tu peux faire ça ? Vraiment,_ me dit-il étonné.

_- Hum hum. Je peux même le faire avec le tient,_ dis-je en souriant.

_- Je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes. _

_- On a des choses à cacher Mr Queen. _

_- Il est préférable de cultiver le mystère,_ me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Bordel mais à quoi il jouait au juste ? Il avait décidé de me faire craquer ou quoi ? S'il voulait être victime d'une agression sur sa personne il était en bonne voie ! Ou alors je me faisais juste des idées et il était comme ça avec tout le monde, et là c'est moi qui aurait l'air d'une cruche en lui sautant dessus ! Après tout, sa réputation de coureur de jupons n'est plus à faire dans cette ville !

Non je devais garder un air détaché en sa présence afin de ne pas me faire avoir. Je sais ce que Lois m'a conseillé, mais je pense que du sexe pour le sexe avec lui me marquerait bien plus que je ne le voudrais. De plus ça risquerais de compliqué nos relations de boulot, alors mieux veut s'abstenir !

On passa une bonne partie de la journée à fouiller tous les projets et dossiers qu'on avait put trouver mais on dut se rendre à l'évidence il n'y avait rien de prés ou de loin avoir avec ce que Victor avait subi. Oliver s'en voulu d'avoir douté de Tess mais je lui rappelai quand même qu'un projet n'avait pas besoin d'être écrit sur un dossier pour être réel ! Il pouvait très bien y avoir des expériences menaient dans les labos et qui n'étaient en rien référencées ici.

_- Ca vaudrait peut-être le coup qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil, quand pense-tu Oliver_ ?

_- Oui je pense que c'est une bonne idée mais il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour être sur. Il y a une livraison important de matériel de prévu, s'ils détournent des composants c'est à ce moment là qu'on pourra en avoir la preuve. _

_- Ok, tu peux m'avoir les plans du labo pour que j'étudie tout ça de plus prés. Je veux que vous courriez le moins de risque possible. _

_- Je sais veiller sur moi, et les autres pareils. Pas besoin de t'en faire pour nous tu sais. _

_- C'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de goss inconscient des risques que vous courrez. _

_- De goss ? Mon égo en prend un coup là,_ me dit-il la main sur le cœur, comme blessé.

_- Tu sais ce que je veux dire Oliver,_ m'énervais-je. _Si vraiment Luthor magouille avec tes labos, ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous. Encore plus pour Clark si tu raffine des météorites. _

_- Des météorites ? Heu non pas que je sache. Pourquoi c'est dangereux pour Clark d'ailleurs. Je pensais qu'il était du genre super héros invisible ! _

_- Comme tout les héros il a sa faiblesse. Lui c'est la kryptonite. _

Je me mis alors à lui racontais toute l'histoire de Clark et de Kal-El. Maintenant qu'il était des nôtres, il avait le droit de savoir surtout que ces informations pourraient être utiles en cas de danger. J'en profitai aussi pour lui révéler ce que j'avais appris sur Bart et sur Victor grâce aux recherches effectuées. Quelque chose me disait qu'Arrow deviendrait vite le leader naturel du groupe, Clark n'ayant pas un caractère à donner des ordres.

_- Wahou ! Clark un extra-terrestre ? Et bas ! Je l'aurais jamais deviné, il est si … _

_- Humain ? C'est bien sa plus grande qualité oui,_ répondis-je en souriant.

Mon meilleur ami venait d'une planète disparue oui mais à mes yeux, il était bien plus humain que certain habitant de la Terre.

_- On a de sacré alliés quand même ! Il manquerait plus qu'un homme poisson tient. _

_- Rigole pas trop, je suis sur qu'il en existe un quelque part. _

_- Surement oui. Dit Chloé on a passé la journée enfermé ici à scruter ces écrans je pense qu'on a bien le droit à une petite récompense qu'en dit-tu ? _

_- Tout dépend de ce que tu offre ?_ demandais-je suspicieuse.

- _Un diner pour commencer. _

_- Diner tout les deux … je suis pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée Oliver,_ murmurais-je. _On boss ensemble alors … _

_- Un diner entre amis ça existe aussi tu sais. C'est bien ce qu'on est non, amis ?_ me demanda-t-il d'une voie froide.

- _Je suppose oui,_ répondis-je surprise par son ton.

_- Tu suppose ? Bien dans ce cas je vais te laisser. Je ne t'ennuie pas plus que ça. _

Il se leva, remis sa veste, récupéra quelques documents et s'apprêta à partir mais ce retourna au dernier moment.

- _Chloé pense à la proposition de job que je t'ai faite. A moins que bosser ensemble soit trop pour les simples amis que nous ne sommes pas ? J'aimerais avoir ta réponse rapidement s'il te plait. _

_- Bien je vais y réfléchir, promis. _

_- Bonne soirée,_ me dit-il alors que sa voie s'était quelque peu radoucie.

_- A toi aussi et fait attention si tu sors. _

_- Comme toujours ! _

Et voilà, il était partit ! Je me laissais glisser dos à la porte et tenta de comprendre pourquoi cette soudaine froideur envers moi. On avait passé une si bonne journée tous les deux ! Je pense que j'avais du le blesser en repoussant son invitation. Mais j'avais tellement peur ! Peur de me faire des illusions sur ces sentiments envers moi. Et si tout ce que je pensais savoir n'était qu'un tour de mon imagination ? Il n'a peut-être eu envie de passer cette journée, puis de diner seulement parce qu'on est amis.

Et encore, je suis pas vraiment sur que notre amitiés survive avec ce que j'ai dis ce soir !

**PDV d'Oliver **

J'étais blésé. Chloé m'avait mis KO avec une telle facilité. Ca en était déconcertant ! J'avais pensé après la journée qu'on avait passé tous les deux que nos relations avaient bien évoluées, c'est pour ça que j'avais proposé le diner. Je voulais lui montrais à quel point elle comptait pour moi. A quel point je tenais à elle. J'avais voulu aller doucement quand j'avais compris à quel point elle manquait de confiance envers les autres mais surtout envers elle. Mais pour la seconde fois, je n'avais eu le droit qu'a un refus !

Alors, comme je le faisais souvent quand j'étais mal, je m'étais refugié dans un quelconque bar de cette maudite ville et me saouler au whisky pur malt que me servait le barman. Alors qu'il me servait un énième verre, je l'apostrophai, déjà bien éméché.

_- Laissez donc la bouteille, ça ira plus vite,_ grognais-je.

_- Je suis pas sure que ça soit très prudent vu votre état actuel. _

_- 5oo$ vous ferrons peut-être changer d'avis ? _

Je lui claquais la liasse de billets sous le nez et comme je m'en doutais, il me tendit la bouteille, ainsi que sa petite sœur en prenant mon argent. C'était si facile d'obtenir ce qu'on veut quand on a de l'argent plein les poches. Pourtant, la seule chose que je désirais, je ne pouvais l'avoir, même en y mettant toute ma fortune. Je ne pouvais acheter l'amour de Chloé !

_- Tu me semble bien seul ce soir,_ me susurra une voie à l'oreille.

Je me retournai et dans le brouillard de l'alcool, je distinguai une femme vêtue de façon assez aguicheuse et vu le regard qu'elle me laissait, elle avait fait de moi sa prochaine proie !

_- Ouep ! Seul avec mon whisky ! _

_- Un peu de compagnie te ferra du bien, viens avec moi,_ me dit-elle en me prenant par la main.

Je me laissai faire et la laisse me guider dans une chambre de l'hôtel miteux qui était voisin du bar. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Chloé ne voulait pas de moi, certes, mais la vie continuait ! J'avais bien le droit de m'amuser ! C'était tellement plus agréable, plus facile comme ça !

Elle me fit assoir sur le lit et s'agenouilla sur moi, en commençant à déboutonner ma chemise. Je sentis ses mains sur ma peau, sa bouche sur mon coup, mais l'effet n'y était pas ! Bien que plutôt bien foutu, cette femme me laissait froid comme le marbre. C'est quand elle m'embrassa que je compris pourquoi. Ce n'étais pas Chloé.

Les lèvres de ma douce blonde m'avaient marquées et fait sur moi un effet instantané alors que là rien. Le néant total.

_- Chloé,_ murmurais-je contre la bouche de celle dont j'ignorais le nom.

_- Non mon cœur, moi c'est Darla ? Mais si tu veux m'appeler Chloé, ça me vas,_ me susurra-t-elle en enlevant ma boucle de pantalon.

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais au juste ? Je ne voulais que Chloé au creux de mes bras alors qu'est-ce que je foutais là avec cette Darla dont je ne savais strictement rien ? Je me relevai aussi sec, soudain complètement sobre et me rhabilla en m'excusant auprès de la demoiselle à moitié nue étendue sur le lit.

J'avais autre chose à foutre que ça ! Chloé valait mieux ! Si je la voulais, je devais la convaincre de ma sincérité envers elle. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me parut censé sur le moment, foncé droit sur la tour. Je sonnais à sa porte alors qu'il n'était pas loin de 2 heures du matin, mais je m'en foutais, il fallait que je lui dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur, la maintenant tout de suite. Elle m'ouvrit les yeux à moitié fermés vu que je la tirais de son sommeil.

_- Oliver ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe,_ dit-elle entre deux bâillements.

- _Désolé de te réveiller Chloé, mais il fallait que je te le dise tant que j'en ai le courage. Je t'aime ! Enfin je crois ! C'est la première fois que je ressens ça alors je ne suis pas très sure tu comprends ? Mais je sais que je tiens à toi. Tu es importante pour moi, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je l'ai compris à la seconde où nos regards se sont croisés dans cette ruelle, tu te souviens ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me repousse comme ça mais sache que je serrais patient. J'attendrais que tu sois prête et quand tu le seras, je serais là,_ murmurais-je en encadrant son visage de mes mains.

Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur, la tendresse et l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je mettais dans ce baiser tous les sentiments, tous les uns plus forts que les autres, que ce petit bout de femme m'inspirait. Peut-être que cela la toucherais plus que mes mots. Je la relâchai au bout de quelques secondes alors qu'elle me regardait avec de grands yeux surpris.

- _Oliver …_ commença-t-elle.

_- Shut, ne dit rien. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre. Je voulais juste que tu sache ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ça me rongeait trop de taire tous ses sentiments. Maintenant tu sais. J'espère que ça ne changera pas nos relations, du moins pas dans le mauvais sens. Je ne veux pas te perdre Chloé. Prend ton temps si tu souhaite y penser, je t'attendrais mon ange. Je te laisse maintenant et pardon encore de t'avoir réveillé. _

Je l'embrassais sur le front sous ses yeux incrédule et partit, la laissant là sur le pas de sa porte. Quelque part, j'espérais qu'elle hurlerait mon prénom et me rattraperais, mais je la connaissais, jamais elle ne le ferrait. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas digéré tout ce que je lui avais dit. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'étais prêt à l'attendre.

Elle était faite pour moi, j'étais fait pour elle, comme les deux moitiés d'une même âme !


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10_

_Une visite surprise ! _

**3 jours plus tard **

**PDV de Chloé**

J'étais dans le brouillard total depuis la dernière rencontre avec Oliver. Je ne savais plus quoi en penser. Je n'étais même pas sure que ce qui me perturbe se soit bien passé ! Serais-ce possible que j'ai imaginé tout ça ? Non, non je ne pense pas. Imaginer la déclaration qu'il m'a faite, jamais je n'en aurais rêvé alors …

Trois jours que je repasse tout ça en boucle dans ma tête. Trois jours que je l'évite pour avoir le temps de faire le point et lui comprend assez bien vu qu'il ne me force pas la main. Il a fait porter par coursier les plans du labo afin que je prépare la visite des locaux qui aura lieux en fin de semaine. J'avais passé ces derniers jours enfermée dans la tour, seule, à étudier les plans et à fouiller encore les dossiers de Queen Industrie mais aujourd'hui je devais aller bosser au Planet, et qui dit Planet dit également Lois !

J'avais évité ses coups de téléphones tout le week-end alors quelque chose me dit qu'elle allait me sauter dessus dés qu'elle me verrait. J'allais craquer, il fallait que je partage ça avec quelqu'un avant que j'hurle ! Lois et moi avions toujours étaient très proche, comme des sœurs. Elle était ma confidente, mon amie, elle pourrait surement m'aider à y voir plus clair je pense. Mais comment lui racontait ce qui me perturber sans mettre en danger la bande ?

En passant devant le stand du vendeur de café, je m'arrêtai et lui en commanda deux, histoire d'amadouer un peu Lois avec sa drogue préférée. Il fallait ruser quand on avait une Lane dans la famille ! Une fois ma commande prête, je partis en direction du journal. Je soufflais un bon coup et entama la descente des escaliers cherchant ma cousine des yeux. Je préférais la voir avant qu'elle ne me voit ! Elle était comme souvent, plongée dans la rédaction d'un article, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Une chance pour moi ! Je m'avançai vers son bureau et y déposa le café.

_- Tient ma cousine est sortit de sa tour d'ivoire_, me dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

_- Lois, je suis désolée ! Vraiment ! J'avais besoin de temps pour moi, pour penser à certaine chose. _

_- Et c'est une excuse pour filtrer mes appels peut-être_, gronda-t-elle.

- _Surement pas non. Je suis désolée. Excuse-moi. _

_- Bon ça va ! Mais ne recommence plus je te préviens ! Tu sais que je m'inquiète quand je ne peux pas te joindre. _

_- Je sais, je sais. _

Je m'installai à mon bureau, non loin du sien et me mit au travail. J'épluchais tout les rapports de police du week-end et vit qu'un bon nombre d'intervention avait put être annulé grâce à de mystérieux justiciers. Mes héros n'avaient pas chaumé, pensais-je en souriant. Je passais la matinée la tête dans les articles et recherches sur Luthor, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Mon cœur était bien trop occupé à penser à Oliver.

- _Bon alors, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive un peu,_ s'écria Lois en me faisant sursauter.

_- T'est folle de hurler comme ça, tu m'as flanqué la trouille ! _

_- Je t'obverse depuis toute à l'heure tu boss par automatisme, tu n'est pas vraiment là ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?_

_- Je sais,_ soufflais-je, _mais pas ici. _

_- Alors viens ! _

Elle se leva et me tira avec elle vers la salle des archives. Elle boucla la porte et me fit face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_- Je t'écoute ! _

_- Lois … je … perds la boule voila ce qu'il m'arrive ! _

_- Développe, _me dit ma cousine en plissant les yeux.

- _Je t'ai parlé d'Oliver Queen, et bien on a était amené à se croiser plusieurs fois depuis, il m'a proposé un boulot en faite. Il a vu que j'étais douée avec un ordinateur _

_- C'est génial,_ s'écria-t-elle, _hey ! Mais attends ça veux dire que tu vas démissionner du Planet alors ? _

_- J'ai pas encore accepté,_ lui rappelais-je.

_- Ok, il est ou le problème alors ? _

_- Je suis bien en sa compagnie, vraiment. J'ai le cœur qui joue au tam-tam, les jambes qui flageolent, enfin tu vois quoi ! Et y a 3 jours, on a passés la journée ensemble pour un projet pour sa boite, on s'est rapproché vraiment mais au dernier moment j'ai pris peur. Avec sa réputation de coureur de jupons, je ne veux pas être une proie de plus à son tableau de chasse et puis le soir il est revenu, il m'a dit qu'il pensait m'aimer. Et moi je sais plus quoi penser, _dis-je en fondant en larme.

Je me laissais tomber sur une chaise de la salle, complètement perdue. Ces derniers jours je n'avais pas vraiment bien dormis non plus, ce qui expliquait surement le fait que mes nerfs lâchent maintenant. Lois s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras en me caressant le dos.

_- Ma puce mais c'est génial. Tu te rends compte Oliver Queen qui te courre après c'est super pour toi ça ! _

_- Oui mais reste à savoir après quoi il courre aussi,_ murmurais-je.

_- Je ne connais que de réputation l'homme d'affaire et le fêtard mais je suis sure que c'est quelqu'un de bien. D'après ce que tu me dis ça ne peut-être qu'être un homme correct. Et foi de Lois Lane il a plutôt à se tenir à carreau avec ma cousine s'il veut vivre longtemps ! _

_- Lois_, dis-je en souriant. _Merci de m'avoir écouté. Je pense qu'une bonne discussion s'impose avec Oliver. _

_- Oh oui, je pense aussi, _murmura-t-elle.

Elle m'aida à me refaire un visage correct et nous sortîmes pour nous remettre au boulot. Le reste de l'après-midi passa de la même façon à l'exception prés que Lois quitta son poste bien plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Elle m'embrassa en me disant qu'une interview exclusive d'un candidat à la mairie l'attendait et fila aussi vite que son ombre. Quand à moi, je terminai ma journée comme elle avait commencé, en utilisant la base de données du Planet pour fouiner un peu sur les projets du Luthorcorp.

**PDV externe **

Lois sortit du Daily Planet aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle n'avait qu'une hantise c'est que Chloé la suive ! Elle héla un taxi comme elle s'avait si bien le faire maintenant et s'engouffra dedans sous la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

_- Chez Queen Industrie s'il vous plait, et presto je suis pressée,_ dit-elle au chauffeur.

Le chauffeur lui jeta un regard de travers mais ne dit rien et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Les jeunes femmes délurées c'est pas ce qu'il manquait à Metropolis. Arrivée devant la tour Queen, Lois réajusta sa tenu avant de pousser les doubles portes du building. Elle n'était jamais venue ici, la seule fois où elle avait eu une possibilité, elle s'était retrouvée collée au lit avec 40 de fièvre. Chloé était donc venue rencontrer Oliver Queen.

_- Quelque part, c'est grâce à moi s'ils se connaissent ces deux là,_ murmura-t-elle en s'avançant vers l'accueil. _Le bureau d'Oliver Queen s'il vous plait ? _

_- Dernier étages, les ascenseurs sont sur votre gauche,_ lui indiqua l'hôtesse.

Lois remercia la jeune femme d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers les ascendeurs d'un pas bien décidé. Elle se demanda alors si ce quelle faisait était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle aimait sa cousine plus que tout au monde, elle donnerait sa vie pour elle s'il le fallait, alors c'était de sa responsabilité d'aller secouer les puces à cet Oliver ! Elle voulait le meilleur pour Chloé et elle comptait bien s'assurer par elle-même que lui l'était !

La machine s'arrêta enfin après une course qui parut interminable à Lois. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'une bimbo blonde occupée à se vernir les ongles.

_- Oliver Queen s'il vous plait,_ lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Et vous êtes,_ lui répliqua la jeune femme.

- _Lois Lane et j'ai besoin de parler à Oliver Queen. _

_- Vous avez rendez-vous,_ lui demanda l'autre en mastiquant un chewing-gum.

_- Non. Bon écoutez vous allez vous bougez, prendre ce téléphone et lui dire que je veux lui parler. _

_- Je peux pas, il est occupé. _

_- Son bureau c'est par là, _demanda Lois en se dirigeant vers la seule porte qui était visible.

La jeune bimbo s'affola enfin, délaissa son vernis à ongle et tenta de rattraper Lois qui avait déjà poussé la porte du bureau, faisant une entrée fracassante dont elle seule avait le secret.

_- Monsieur Queen, je suis désolée, j'ai pas pus l'arrêter,_ s'excusa la bimbo.

_- C'est rien laissé Gwen. Je devrais m'en sortir_, lui répondit alors le milliardaire.

Bien que surpris par l'intrusion de la jeune femme, il s'était vite reprit pour ne rien laissé paraitre de son trouble. Lois le détailla légèrement et fut bien forcé de reconnaitre qu'il était joli garçon, un tantinet prétentieux si on en croyait son sourire, mais beau goss quand même.

- _Je peux vous aider,_ lui demanda Oliver.

_- Surement oui,_ s'exclama Lois en se dirigeant droit vers lui. _Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait à ma cousine au juste ? _

_- Votre cousine, _s'étonna-t-il.

_- Désolée j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'emporte je m'emporte. Lois Lane,_ lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main, _reporter au Daily Planet et cousine de Chloé Sullivan ! _

_- La cousine de Chloé ? La Lois ? _

_- Pourquoi elle vous a parlé de moi ? _

_- Un peu oui,_ dit-il en souriant.

Il s'aperçu alors à quel point Chloé avait raison quand elle disait que Lois était dangereuse pour eux. Elle semblait être le genre de femme qui ne lâche jamais sa proie. Puis il se rappela enfin ce qu'elle avait dit en entrant et s'inquiéta.

- _Chloé vas bien,_ demanda-t-il.

- _Non elle ne va pas bien ! Je viens de la quitter et elle était complètement déboussolée ! Elle ne sait plus où elle en est et c'est de votre faute d'après ce que j'ai compris_ !

Oliver se mit alors à sourire quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait. C'était donc pour ça que Chloé n'avais plus donné signe de vie ? Il invita Lois à le suivre dans la sorte de petit salon et lui proposa un verre qu'elle refusa.

_- J'aime Chloé, sincèrement,_ dit-il alors d'une voie claire, _mais elle me repousse et je ne sais pas pourquoi. _

_- Chloé est une femme fragile. Je sais qu'elle laisse voir une femme forte et sure d'elle, mais ce n'est qu'une façade croyez-moi ! Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle vive dans un immeuble déserté par tous ? Elle fuit le monde et dés qu'on se rapproche un peu trop d'elle elle panique ! _lui expliqua alors Lois.

_- Mais pourquoi ? Dite moi pourquoi je vous en prie. _

_- Sa mère à était enfermé dans un asile et son père est mort alors qu'elle était encore très jeune. Elle est orpheline quelque part. Elle a grandit en se faisant à l'idée que les gens qu'elle aimait étaient tous fait pour partir un jour alors … elle préfère fuir. C'est plus facile. Et puis sans vouloir vous vexer, avec la réputation de coureur que vous avez, c'est normal qu'elle ait peur ! _

Lois tripotait ses mains nerveusement, elle ne savait pas si elle faisait bien de lui parlait ainsi de la vie de sa cousine mais c'était pour son bien. Chloé lui pardonnerait surement. Oliver quand à lui, s'asseya pour assimiler les informations données par la jeune femme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à quelque chose comme ça. Il avait bien fait de laisser le temps à Chloé, maintenant il en était convaincu.

_- Je comprends mieux alors,_ murmura-t-il en avalant un peu d'eau. _Je ne veux que son bonheur, vraiment ! Que puis-je faire pour l'aider ? _

_- Laissez-lui le temps. Laissez la venir à vous, je sais qu'elle vous aime. Elle viendra, _affirma Lois.

_- Comment en être sure ?_ demanda Oliver perplexe.

_- Je la connais et croyez-moi, seule une femme amoureuse peut-être aussi perdue que ma cousine l'est actuellement ! _

_- Amoureuse,_ répéta Oliver avec un sourire en coin.

Ces quelques mots lui avait réchauffé le cœur instantanément. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Chloé étaient donc réciproques !

_- Si jamais vous lui répétez,_ menaça Lois.

_- Je ne dirai rien, promis. _

_- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse et désolée pour l'intrusion. Je voulais juste voire par moi-même qui vous étiez avant de la pousser à vous revoir. _

_- Et ? _questionna Oliver plein d'espoir d'avoir une alliée pour la conquête de Chloé.

_- Et vous me semblez être quelqu'un de bien qui tient vraiment à elle alors je la pousserai vers vous, mais sachez que si vous la faite souffrir d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous aurez à faire à moi,_ le menaça-t-elle en pointant son doigt.

Oliver se mit à rire et la remercia pour sa visite et le soutient qu'elle lui apporterait désormais. Il la raccompagna jusque dans le hall et demanda à se que Lois soit raccompagné chez elle avec la limousine. Il fallait bien garder les bonnes faveurs de la jeune femme après tout ! Oliver remonta ensuite dans son bureau, heureux de la visite impromptue de Lois. Chloé l'aimait ! Il était le plus heureux des hommes maintenant ! Il n'avait plus qu'a laisser Chloé venir vers lui quand elle aurait comprit qu'il était sincère, aujourd'hui, grâce à Lois, il savait que ce n'était plus un rêve. Ca allait devenir sa réalité !

Lois quant à elle profita du confort de la limousine pour regagner son appartement, satisfaite du geste qu'elle avait fait. Chloé avait toujours était là pour elle, c'était sa manière à elle de l'aider. De plus Oliver Queen semblait réellement raide dingue de sa cousine et il était plutôt beau goss par-dessus le marché. Il dégageait un charme fou, elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Chloé avait succombée si vite. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle, ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et elle ferrait tout pour les réunir, foi de Lois Lane !


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos coms ça me touche. Merci !**

**Un merci particulier pour Coco. Tu me fait un honneur immense tu n'imagine même pas ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je poste d'ailleurs 2 chapitres afin d'être au même niveau sur tout les sites ! Bonne lectures**

Chapitre 11

Déménagement et aménagement

Aujourd'hui était le jour où j'allais inonder Chloé de cadeau et de surprise électronique. J'avais reçu un coup de fil de mon fournisseur en gadgets ce matin, ma commande était prête et il était dispo pour venir sécuriser la tour. Me restais plus qu'a l'annoncer à Chloé, c'est ce qui serait sans doute le plus dur ! C'est donc pour ça que j'étais en route pour le Planet avec trois cafés et des viennoiseries.

Arrivé sur place, je demandai le bureau de Chloé et Lois vu que je savais qu'elles bossaient toutes les deux ensemble, une adorable brune qui me dévora des yeux m'indiqua le chemin et se proposa même pour m'y conduire.

- _Ca devrait aller merci. Deux sublime femme m'attendaient déjà je crains que mon cœur ne résiste à une troisième beauté comme vous, _lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire séducteur.

- _Comme vous voudrez Mr Queen,_ me dit-elle en rougissant.

C'était décidément trop facile ! C'est fou comme l'argent facilite les choses quand même. Je suivis le chemin indiqué et vit très vite les deux cousines, la brune penchée sur un papier occupée à y faire des ratures au feutre rouge, la blonde, un crayon calé derrière l'oreille, occupée à taper un article je suppose. Elle était si belle quand elle se concentrée de la sorte et ce crayon lui donnait un air de petite fille studieuse absolument à croquer.

- _Bonjour toi,_ lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

_- Oliver,_ s'écria-elle en bondissant de sa chaise. _Mais t'est pas bien tu as failli me faire mourir de peur. _

_- Désolé acolyte, vas falloir bosser tes reflexes tu sais,_ lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- _Mes reflexes vont très bien je te remercie ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici au juste, y a un problème ?_ me demanda-t-elle en m'attirant à l'écart.

Je vis Lois nous observer du coin de l'œil, elle termina de barioler le papier de rouge et s'avança vers nous.

_- Non, t'inquiètes pas Chloé tout vas très bien. _

_- Et bien Chloé, tu ne présente pas tes amis à ta cousine préférée,_ lui demanda Lois en arrivant à notre hauteur. _Faut tout faire soi-même décidément. Enchantée, Lois Lane, sa cousine. _

Ah d'accord, on jouait à « je ne te connais pas alors fait pareil » ! Parfait, j'étais un pro à ce jeu là !

_- Lois, quel délicieux prénom. Aussi délicieux que la femme qui le porte. Oliver Queen, enchanté,_ dis-je en lui baissant la main.

On est gentleman ou on ne l'est pas après tout ! Mes parents m'avait appris les bonnes manières que voulez-vous !

_- Oliver Queen ? Le Oliver Queen ? _s'exclama alors Lois en attrapant un bloc note et un crayon.

_- En effet oui,_ répondis-je intrigué par son manège.

_- Lois, je crois pas qu'Oliver soit venu se faire interviewer alors range ça tu veux bien,_ lui dit Chloé en lui prenant le bloc et le crayon. _D'ailleurs tu m'a toujours pas dit ce que tu venais faire ici,_ me demanda-t-elle en me faisant face de nouveau.

_- Et bien d'abord je suis passé t'apporter un café, vous apporter un café,_ me repris-je. _Chloé m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je crois savoir que le café est votre boisson préféré, _dis-je en m'adressant à Lois.

_- Oh Chloé, quel homme charmant tu a pour ami ! Riche et galant c'est une perle rare saute lui dessus cousine,_ lui dit Lois en poussant Chloé du coude.

Lois était vraiment une femme surprenante ! Je riais intérieurement de la voir faire mais Chloé était mal à l'aise si j'en crois le beau rouge pivoine auquel elle venait de virer.

_- Lois, taie-toi et retourne à ton article tu veux_, siffla Chloé d'une voie basse.

_- Oh quoi je dis ça pour toi moi ! Je veux aider c'est tout !_ répliqua sa cousine.

_- Merci mais ça ira ! _

_- Merci pour le café Mr Queen,_ me salua-t-elle avant de repartir vers son bureau.

- _Oliver, et attendez, y a ça qui va avec Lois. _

Je lui lançais le sac de viennoiseries qu'elle rattrapa sans aucun mal et alors que Chloé me faisait face morte de honte, je vis Lois me faire un clin d'œil. Je crois bien que si je n'avais pas était aussi fou de Chloé, j'aurais bien put tomber sous le charme de cette bombe brune.

_- Elle est amoureuse tu sais,_ me dit Chloé d'une voie froide me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

- _Pardon ? _

_- Lois, elle est folle de Clark mais elle ne le sait pas encore,_ me dit-elle.

_- Clark et Lois,_ demandais-je ahuri. _Vraiment ?_

_- Ouais sauf qu'ils le savent pas encore, t'a qu'a voir comme ces deux la se regarde quand ils sont dans la même pièce ! _

_- Hum,_ dis-je en réfléchissant, _ça pourrait être intéressant des les réunir quand dit-tu ?_

_- T'est pas sérieux là, _me dit-elle en riant. _A quoi tu pense ? _

_- Clark tu m'as bien dit qu'il envisageait de faire du journalisme pendant un temps non ? On pourrait le proposer pour te remplacer quand tu auras accepté ma proposition d'emploi ? _

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, visiblement surprise de ce que je venais de dire.

_- Qui te dit que je vais accepter ? _

_- Je ferrais tout pour,_ lui susurrais-je à l'oreille, approchant ma bouche le plus possible de sa peau.

Je la sentis frémir à mon contact, ce qui fit bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Elle s'éloigna quelque peu et fit mine de chercher quelque chose sur son ordinateur en me rappelant que je n'avais toujours pas dit ce que je faisais là.

- _Ah oui c'est vrai. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Tu peux t'absenter ? _

_- Oliver non, j'ai encore du boulot je … _

_- T'inquiète pas cousine ! File je te couvre,_ s'exclama alors Lois qu'on avait vu sortir de nulle part. _Si on me demande je dirais que tu te sentais pas bien et que tu est rentrée chez toi. _

_- Non je peux pas voyons,_ s'énerva Chloé.

- _Mais file, puisque je te dis que c'est bon,_ insista Lois.

Chloé se résigna et me suivit bien que l'envie n'y était pas particulièrement je le sentais bien. Lui forcer la main de cette façon n'était peut-être pas la bonne approche tout compte fait ! Lois avait tout fait pour que sa cousine me suive, chose qui avait marché à la perfection mais et si Chloé se renfermait encore ? Non, non je ne peux le permettre, j'ai dis que je lui laisserais du temps oui, mais pas pour me repousser !

_- On va où au juste,_ me demanda-t-elle alors que je la trainais dans les rues de la ville.

- _Chez toi ! A la tour. _

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi faire,_ s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_- C'est une surprise alors je ne peux rien dire. Fais moi confiance Chloé c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

Elle fit un petit signe de tête et reprit le chemin, plus sure d'elle-même maintenant qu'elle connaissait notre destination. Arrivés sur place, un gros camion de matériel informatique était stationné devant, empêchant ma jolie blonde de passer. Elle commença à pester contre les abrutis qui ne savait pas se garer quand je lui ouvris le camion, elle resta alors silencieuse la bouche grande ouverte.

_- C'est quoi tout ça ?_ demanda-t-elle émerveillée.

- _Ta surprise,_ me contentais-je de répondre.

Elle fouilla pendant un long moment, prenant soin d'examiner chaque processeur avec attention, puis me regarda d'un air suspect.

_- Qu'est-ce que tout ce matériel de Queen Industries fait devant chez moi au juste ? _

_- C'est pour la tour ! Je t'ai dit qu'il faudrait améliorer la sécurité si on voulait en faire notre GQ. Mon équipe est prête à installer tout ça,_ dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- _Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien, il doit y en avoir pour des milliers de dollars là-dedans ! On peut pas installer tout ça … en plus mon proprio vas hurler si on transforme son appart en bunker ! _

_- Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! C'est moi ton proprio,_ répondis-je mort de rire en lui tendant l'acte de propriété.

_- Mais c'est pas possible ! T'a pas fait ça ! _

_- Il voulait vendre, je voulais acheter, problème réglé ! On peut faire ce qu'on veut de l'immeuble, il est tout à nous ! Il était même extrêmement ravis de s'en débarrassé, surtout de la blonde qui lui cause tant de soucis, m'a-t-il précisé. _

J'eu alors un franc sourire quand je la vis rougir légèrement, mal à l'aise. Le type m'avais dit que Chloé ne lui facilitait pas la vente du bâtiment en refusant de partir, vu l'air de cette dernière il avait du dire vrai !

- _Allez viens, on monte on va voir tout ça avec mes gars._

_- Oliver attends,_ m'arrêta-t-elle. _Tu peux pas faire tout ça ! C'est trop !_

Je l'attirais avec moi dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referme et lui expliqua comment moi je voyais les choses !

- _Chloé, il faut que tu comprennes une chose sur moi ! Tu as recruté l'archer, mais aussi l'homme d'affaire, les deux vont de paire ! Et quand on sera en mission, tu vas être toute seule ici, et il est hors de question que tu sois sans défense ! _

_- Sans défense, sans défense, c'est vite dit ça,_ bougonna-t-elle. _Tu parle comme si tout le monde pouvait ouvrir ma porte ! _

_- Mais c'est le cas ! Démonstration peut-être ? _

Je m'approchai de sa porte, tenta de l'ouvrir pour lui faire bien voir que c'était verrouillé et m'approcha d'elle. J'avais remarqué qu'elle avait relevé ces cheveux avec des pics, ça serait parfait.

- _Tu permets ?_ Lui dis-je en lui en enlevant deux ce qui eu le mérite de faire retomber son carré blond sur ses épaules.

_- Hey, tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour tout faire tenir,_ s'écria-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle parlait, je crochetais sa serrure avec ses pics et fut plus que ravi quand j'entendis le clic de la porte.

_- Et moi ca m'a prit moins de 3o secondes pour ouvrir ton appart_, lui répondis-je en ouvrant en grand sa porte. _Sécurisé hein ?_

Chloé me lança un regard noir en pénétra chez elle. Elle jeta sa veste sur un fauteuil et je lui expliquai ce qui serrait aménagé ici.

_- Toute cette partie de ton appart va disparaitre, désolé,_ lui dis-je avec un sourire navré. _Ici on installera les écrans de contrôle, les transpondeurs avec le satellite et autres gadgets. Dans se coins là, ça sera le coin détente pour qu'on puisse boire un verre ou autre, on aura aussi tout ce qui faut pour nous soigner, ça me parait important vu le job qu'on fait ! On va aussi faire en sorte de pouvoir bloquer toutes les issues en cas de besoins, changer la cabine d'ascenseurs pour qu'elle soit à reconnaissance vocale. Seuls ceux autorisé pourront y pénétrer et arriver jusqu'à la tour. Alors t'en dit quoi ? _lui demandais-je.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et vit qu'elle était restée dans l'entrée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard noir.

- _Une question, une seule,_ me dit-elle. _Je vis ou moi après ? _

_- Ici, quelle question ! Mes décorateurs vont réaménager le premier étage pour que ça soit ton appart, là haut ça sera ton monde, interdiction pour nous d'y monter, sauf si tu nous y invite bien sur,_ répliquais-je avec un sourire coquin.

- _Rêve pas trop Arrow ! _

_- J'aime quand tu m'appel comme ça. _

Elle me regarda et se mit à rire. Rire qui devait masquer sa gêne sans aucun doute possible. Au moins je l'avais fait sourire c'était déjà ça !

- _Faudrait que tu appel les garçons d'ailleurs. J'aimerais voir avec eux certaine chose avant que tout ne soit mit en place. _

_- Bien sur,_ me dit-elle en prenant son portable.

Elle demanda à Clark et Bart de venir le plus vite possible et de passer chercher Victor pour gagner du temps, si bien que moins de 10 minutes plus tard, tout le monde était là.

_- Hey, mais c'est quoi tout ça ma Chloé ? Tu déménage,_ lui demanda Bart en l'embrassant.

Lui je l'aimais bien mais il commençait à me chauffer à s'autoriser tant de familiarité avec Chloé !

- _Il semblerait en effet,_ lui répondit cette dernière. _Faut demander ça au milliardaire ! _

_- Chloé, voyons, j'aime pas quand on parle argent,_ lui répondis-je en souriant. _Bon les gars, c'est moi qui vous ai fait venir cette fois, _leur dis-je.

- _Ok bon bas je me tire moi alors ! _

_- Bart,_ gronda Chloé, _écoute le au moins ! _

Tous me fixèrent avec attention et prirent place dans les canapés de Chloé.

- _Bon voila, j'ai décidé que quelques changements étaient nécessaire si on voulait courir le moins de risque possible. _

_- Quel genre_, me demanda Clark.

- _En premier, sécuriser la tour. Chloé sera souvent toute seule ici, et sa sécurité m'importe beaucoup. Si on se met à jouer avec Luthor, Chloé sera la plus vulnérable en étant seule ici. _

_- Il a pas tord là_, approuva Victor. _C'est pas cette minable porte qui va empêcher Lex d'entrer ! _

_- Exactement ! Donc on sécurise tout et on fait de cette tour une forteresse impénétrable ! Secundo, nos noms de codes ! Clark, Lois t'en a déjà trouver un pas mal est-ce que ça te vas ? _

_- Ais-je réellement le choix, _demanda ce dernier.

- _Si t'a mieux en stock je suis preneur ! _

_- Vas pour le Flou alors,_ souffla t-il.

_- Bart j'en ai un pour toi qui devrais te plaire,_ ricanais-je. _Que penses-tu de tête brulée ? Ca te va bien non ? _

_- Et le haricot vert me cherche pas trop tu veux ! Je suis peut-être plus petit que toi mais je peux quand même t'en coller une si besoin est ! _

Bart se mit debout à la vitesse de la lumière et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Clark et Victor s'étaient levés eux aussi, prés à intervenir au cas où.

_- J'en ai peut-être un moi,_ dit Chloé d'une petite voie. _Flash c'est pas mal vu que tu es plus rapide que l'éclair. _

_- Ah bas voila une proposition intéressante, _s'exclama Bart en se rasseyant. _Flash, ouais ça sonne bien. _

_- Bon voila une bonne chose de régler alors. Victor tu garde Cyborg ? _

_- Ouais ça me correspond et celui là au moins c'est moi qui l'ai choisit, _ria-t-il.

Bart le frappa sur l'épaule, sauf que c'était le coté « cyborg » justement si bien que se fut notre tête brulée qui se fit mal !

- _Attendez, il faut un nom pour Chloé, on va communiquer avec elle constamment il lui faut un nom de code aussi !_

_- Pas faux,_ dis-je idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même.

Je n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'il fallait la protéger mais je n'avais même pas songé à son identité ! Quelle erreur ! Tout le monde fit des propositions plus ou moins abracadabrantes et se fut finalement Bart qui trouva en proposant tout simplement La Tour, vu que c'est déjà ce qu'on utiliser pour parler de l'endroit. Chloé approuva la proposition et voila on était tous affligé d'un nom de codes !

- _Autres choses, voila des téléphones derniers cris et surtout intracable ! Virer vos vieux portables et n'utilisaient que celui là. Je préfère vous prévenir aussi qu'ils sont munis d'une puce GPS, ça peux être utiles pour localiser l'un d'entre nous. _

_- Ouais bas vas falloir que t'ai un super jet pour arriver à me tracer mec ! _

_- Oui si t'es vivant c'est sur ! Mais si tu te fais capturer ou tuer, on saura au moins où récupérer ton corps,_ répliquais-je d'une voie froide.

Bart était bien gentil mais il commençait à me taper sur le système à toujours vouloir me casser je ne voulais que assurer leur sécurité moi ! Merde après tout ! Je vis le jeune homme blanchir et déglutir péniblement. Je lui avais foutu la trouille, c'étais pas plus mal qu'ils se rendent tous compte du danger maintenant.

_- On ne laissera pas une telle chose se produire Bart,_ lui dis-je. _On est une équipe, on veille les uns sur les autres. Apprenez juste à ne plus vous méfier de moi vu que me faire confiance est trop demandé pour le moment ! _

Je les regardai à tour de rôle et les vit tous me présenter des excuses à leur manières certains avec des signes de tête d'autre simplement en ne m'évitant plus quand à Chloé elle affichait un sourire radieux.

- _Bien. Victor, j'aimerais que tu sois examiné par mes chercheurs si tu veux bien. Je veux savoir ce que Luthor t'a fait et surtout ce qu'il y a comme pièce en toi. Qui sais ce que ce tordu nous réserve. _

_- D'accord si tu peux m'assurer qu'y a pas de coup fourré,_ répondit-il.

- _Aucun je peux te le promet. On vire les pièces Luthorcorp et on remplace tout ça par la meilleure technologie de Queen Industries. _

_- Ok ça marche. _

_- Dans se cas, rend toi ici demain matin et demande à voir le Docteur Emil et seulement lui. Il saura quoi faire,_ lui dis-je en lui remettant une carte. _On a tout vu je pense, on se revoit dans 3 jours pour la mission alors et si vous avez besoin de voir Chloé, ne passait pas ici, elle sera chez moi. _

_- Pardon, _s'écria-t-elle. _Et en quel honneur je serrais chez toi au juste ?_

_- J'avoue que ça nous intéresse aussi de savoir,_ répliqua Clark.

- _Chloé, tu as vu le matériel qu'il y a à installer, tu ne peux pas rester ici,_ affirmais-je.

- _Ok mais je peux très bien heu … aller chez Lois ou à la ferme avec Clark ou même à l'hôtel ! _

_- Lois ? Vraiment ? Tu crois pouvoir la supporter suffisamment pour passer 3 jours 24h/24 avec elle ?_

Je la vis grimacer et me dit que l'idée ne l'enchantait pas tant que ça finalement.

_- Chloé, si tu souhaite venir à la ferme, tu y es comme chez toi tu le sais,_ lui proposa Clark.

_- Merci Clark,_ lui répondit-elle souriante_, tu vois c'est réglé,_ me nargua-t-elle.

_- Bart tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as, tu vas pouvoir passer 3 jours en compagnie de Chloé_, dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je vis un éclair de terreur traverser ses prunelles vertes. Ce plan là non plus ne lui disait rien finalement et si elle me parlait de l'hôtel j'avais un plan de secours aussi de prévu !

- _Très bien, je vais chez toi Oliver,_ souffla-t-elle.

J'affichai un grand sourire ravi, mon plan avait marchait à la perfection. J'avais tout prévu depuis le début même le plan Lois était sabordé. J'avais glissé une carte dans le sac de croissant que j'avais tendu à Lois plus tôt dans la journée, où je lui demandais de refuser si Chloé appelait pour qu'elle l'héberge. J'avais tout prévu !

_- Ma Chloélicieuse, si jamais tu a le moindre problème avec le haricot vert, tu nous appel on rapplique aussitôt,_ lui dit Bart en la serrant dans ses bras.

_- Ca devrait aller Bart, merci,_ lui répondit-elle en me regardant.

Je voyais bien que l'idée de passer du temps avec moi ne lui déplaisait pas, elle avait peur, encore, et je comptais bien en profiter pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que ma déclaration était des plus sincères !

C'est pas tout les jours qu'Oliver Queen dit je t'aime à une femme !


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12_

_Décision à prendre !_

Chloé avait préparé une valise pour les 3 jours qu'elle passerait chez moi et m'avait suivit bon grés mal grés, après avoir remis ses clefs aux gars qui se chargeraient de tous installer. Clefs qui ne serviraient plus à rien par la suite ! Quand on arriva prés de mon appartement je la vis lever les yeux vers le haut du building.

_- Je suppose que c'est en haut que tu vis,_ me dit-elle en fixant l'horloge énorme.

- _Tu suppose bien en effet oui,_ lui répondis-je en portant sa valise.

Je la fis monter dans l'ascenseur et actionna la machine avec ma main, puis ma voie.

- _Reconnaissance vocale et digitale, tu sors la haute technologie là_, dit-elle admirative.

- _Je préfère éviter les intrusions dans mon antre._

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin et s'ouvrir sur mon salon. Chloé entra, l'air perdu et curieuse en même temps. Elle regarda tout avec attention, y comprit les nombreux cadres représentant mes parents. Puis elle demanda à se rafraichir un peu ce qui me permit de lui faire visiter par la même occasion.

_- La salle de bain est ici comme tu vois_, lui dis-je, _mais tu n'en aura pas besoin vu que j'en ai une dans ma chambre. _

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, tentant de comprendre ou je voulais en venir.

_- Je te la laisse ma chambre, c'est ce que je voulais dire,_ bégayais-je._ La chambre d'amis est moins confortable alors tu prends la mienne et je prends l'autre. _

_- Oliver, non c'est ta chambre je peux pas … _

_- J'insiste. _

_- Bien comme tu voudras de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. _

_- Exactement_, lui répondis-je.

On redescendit au salon et je la sentis déjà plus détendue surement parce que maintenant elle était rassurée sur mes intentions envers elle. Je lui vis visiter la cuisine et lui proposa ensuite à boire.

_- Merci,_ me dit-elle en me prenant le verre de jus de fruit des mains. _Et c'est ça, c'est juste pour la déco, _me demanda-t-elle en désignant le mur qui représentait une moitié d'horloge.

_- Décidément, c'est dur de garder un peu de mystère avec toi_, dis-je en souriant. _Ca, c'est ma chambre secrète. _

_- Oh, Mr Queen à une chambre secrète en plus, _dit-elle en riant.

- _Pour Arrow faut bien, je peux pas laisser trainer mon costume au milieu du salon. _

_- Tu veux sans doute parler de tes collants quand tu parle de costume, _me dit-elle en faisant semblant de boire et avec un regard en coin.

- _Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tout les deux pendant 3 jours_, affirmais-je en déverrouillant la chambre.

Je la vis sourire puis devenir incrédule devant ce qui s'offrait à elle. Toute ma collection d'arc, de flèches en tous genres, tous mes costumes et gadgets étaient là devant ses yeux. J'étais comme nu devant elle !

_- J'en crois pas mes yeux,_ murmura-t-elle en entrant.

Elle toucha un peu à tous, de la part d'une autre qu'elle ça m'aurait profondément énervé mais pas de ma Chloé. Je me sentis drôlement étrange quand je le vis caresser du bout des doigts le cuir vert, c'était comme si elle caressait ma seconde peau ! Je me sentis encore plus mal quand elle s'imprégna de l'odeur du cuir et que je la vis sourire. J'allais lui sauter dessus maintenant si elle continuait comme ça !

Et soudain sans que je le veuille vraiment des images toute les une plus dérangeante que les autres me vinrent à l'esprit. Chloé attendant que je rentre de mission, endormit sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres. Chloé m'aidant à m'habiller avant que je ne parte. Chloé nu portant seulement le costume d'Arrow.

- _Un problème Oliver,_ me demanda-t-elle soudain.

_- Heu non non aucun,_ répondis-je en la regardant.

Et là je fus comme si mon fantasme prenait vie devant moi. Elle portait mes lunettes et me regardait la tête légèrement penché sur le coté, un sourire taquin sur le visage. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dessus et de lui montrer l'effet qu'elle me faisait, mais j'avais promis de lui laisser le temps alors …

_- Chloé arrête ça tu veux bien,_ grognais-je en serrant la mâchoire. _Ca ne se voit pas là mais je prends sur moi pour ne pas te sauter dessus. _

_- Et pourquoi diable voudrais-tu le faire ?_ me dit-elle en riant.

_- Parce que je t'ai dit que je te laisserais le temps, mais je me cherche pas trop quand même. _

_- Alors c'était vrai ? _murmura-t-elle.

_- Quoi ?_ lui demandais-je surpris.

_- Ta déclaration et le baiser … j'en étais venue à me convaincre que j'avais tout rêvé … ton attitude envers moi n'avait pas changé alors … j'ai préféré ne plus y penser pour pouvoir être en ta présence sans être gênée, ce qui est absolument raté maintenant ! Je crois que je vais aller chez Clark. _

_- Non, reste_, lui dis-je en l'arrêtant. _Je veux que tu reste auprès de moi, s'il te plait. _

_- Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée Oliver, _murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi alors qu'elle portait toujours mes lunettes.

- _Je te promets de bien me tenir … mais par pitié enlève moi ça,_ lui dis-je en lui retirant les lunettes, _ne me tente plus … ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour toi, _susurrais-je.

_- Dangereux … vraiment_, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

- _Vraiment,_ affirmais-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Je la sentis trembler légèrement dans mes bras, si bien que je raffermis ma prise sur elle pour la rassurer alors qu'elle me rendait timidement mon baiser. Je mis fin à notre échange et lui caressa la joue avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

_- Chloé, ne t'aventure pas sur un chemin, si tu n'es pas prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas sure que je supporterais un rejet de ta part. _

Elle me sourit baissa la tête légèrement alors que je sortais de la chambre secrète. Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui commençait à s'installer entre nous, je lui proposai de lui faire visiter les bureaux de Queen Industries, ainsi que celui qu'elle occuperait si elle venait à accepté ma proposition chose que je comptais bien lui faire faire. On descendit au garage et j'en profitai pour lui donner le code de l'ascenseur pour qu'elle puisse aller et venir à sa guise sans avoir besoin que je ne déverrouille la machine.

Descendu au sous-sol qui me servait de garage, je la vit admirative devant le nombre de voiture qui s'y trouvait, j'eu un petit sourire qu'elle ne vit pas et au lieu de me diriger vers un des bolides, je pris la direction de la moto. Elle me regarda tout d'abord terrifiée à l'idée de monter là dessus si bien que je dis la rassurer et quand elle prit le casque que je lui tendais, je sus que c'était dans la poche.

_- Aller, en selle cowboys,_ lui dis-je en tapotant la selle.

Elle prit place dans mon dos et je sentis qu'elle hésitait à me serrer alors je pris ses mains et les posa sur ma taille afin qu'elle s'accroche. Je démarrai doucement pour qu'elle s'habitue à la sensation puis prit de la vitesse, quand je sentis sa tete se nicher dans mon dos, je ne pus qu'accélérer encore, grisé par le contact de son corps sur le mien. Arrivés chez Queen Industries, je lui fis faire le tour des bureaux et lui montra la section « sécurité informatique » où mon personnel, enfin 2 types, bossaient dur.

- _Oliver_, me chuchota-t-elle, _ne me dit pas que je vais devoir bosser avec eux ici ? _

_- Hum … tout dépend, il se pourrait bien que le boss t'accorde quelques privilèges_, lui répondis-je sur le même ton en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _Les gars, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un. Voila Chloé, notre nouvelle recrue pour la sécurité informatique. Chloé, voilà Phil et Tom. _

**PDV de Chloé **

J'étais entrée dans ce bureau à reculons, ayant peur de ce que j'allais y trouver. Et j'eu raison d'avoir peur ! Deux types étaient en train de bosser et un ressemblait à l'idée qu'on se fait de l'informaticien, c'est-à-dire boutonneux avec des lunettes et l'autre bien que plutôt pas mal semblait d'une arrogance incroyable.

_- Voilà Chloé notre nouvelle recrue pour la sécurité informatique. Chloé, voici Phil et Tom,_ me présenta Oliver.

Depuis quand j'avais accepté le post moi au juste ? Il allait falloir que je règle ça avec lui ! Les deux types se levèrent et me serrèrent la main en me souhaitant la bienvenue. C'est alors que je remarquais que le plus arrogant, Tom, se marrait. S'il commençait à me chauffer lui ça allait mal se passer entre nous.

_- Un problème,_ lui demandais-je alors.

_- Heu … le prenez pas mal … mais Mr Queen c'est une fille_, se plaignit-il à Oliver.

_- Toi tu sais pas ce que tu viens de dire_, ricana Oliver.

-_ Et en quoi le fait que je sois une femme te pose problème au juste ? _

_- Bas les femmes c'est pas fait pour les ordis, c'est tout ! _

_- Ok, faut que je fasse mes preuves c'est ça ? Aucun problème, donne moi juste un clavier que je te fasse ravaler tes dents, _cinglais-je.

Phil me laissa son post de travail, Tom s'installa au sien et proposa de me faire craquer le système de sécurité de Queen Industries le plus rapidement possible.

- _Heu Tom, elle l'a déjà fait,_ s'interposa Oliver, _et avec un ordi plus vieux que le monde en plus. _

_- Impossible,_ murmura l'autre.

Serais-ce une lueur d'admiration que je voyais briller dans ses yeux ? Tom me proposa alors d'entrer dans son pc pendant qu'il entrerait dans le mien, tout en bloquant l'autre le plus possible. Oliver voyant que ça risquait de durer m'informa qu'il montait et que je n'aurais qu'a le rejoindre une fois réglé son compte à Tom. Tant de confiance en moi devant ses hommes me toucha énormément.

_- C'est partit_, me lança alors Tom.

Il lança l'offensive mais je le contre carré avec un pare-feu et ainsi de suite pendant plus d'une heure. Il était doué, mais pas autant que moi ! J'avais gardé mon coup de grâce pour la fin, là où il serrait le plus vulnérable car trop sur de lui. Je l'avais volontairement laissé prendre une légère avance pour que mon dernier coup soit encore plus fatal.

Je lui assenais le coup de grâce et criais victoire alors qu'il tapait du poing sur son bureau. Il me félicita et me souhaita la bienvenue dans l'équipe puis je sortis de bureau pour retrouver Oliver. J'avais passé un excellent moment ici, il se pourrait bien que j'accepte finalement ! La secrétaire m'indiqua le bureau de mon ami, me disant qu'il m'attendait.

_- Je te dérange pas,_ demandais-je en poussant la porte.

- _Toi jamais,_ me répondit-il. _Alors qui a survécu. _

_- Tu ose le demander ? _m'indiquais-je. _Moi évidement,_ dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Oliver me félicita et je lui indiquai alors que j'acceptais le post s'il me laissait un peu de temps pour démissionner du Planet. Il accepta et me serra dans ses bras, me disant combien il était heureux qu'on travaille ensemble. C'est le moment que choisit une jeune femme pour pénétrer dans le bureau.

- _Oliver j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé … oh pardon,_ s'excusa-t-elle._ Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie. _

_- C'est rien, _lui répondit-il. _Tu tombe bien même. Tess voila Chloé, notre nouvelle chef en sécurité informatique. Chloé, Tess, une amie._

Alors c'étais elle Tess ? Plutôt une belle femme si on aime le genre requin sure d'elle ! Elle me serra la main et me regarda d'une drôle de façon.

- _Chef de la sécurité informatique,_ murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle tenait toujours ma main. _Ce post n'était-il déjà pas occupé Oliver ? _

_- Si mais Chloé est meilleure que Tom, c'est donc normal qu'elle prenne le job. _

_- Et bien sur le fait que se soit une de tes amie ne joue absolument en rien sur ta décision,_ cingla la rouquine.

Déjà que je l'aimais pas des masses celle là, mais là c'était encore pire ! Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une réplique acerbe quand Oliver lui demanda de laisser les dossiers qu'elle avait en main et de sortir. Chose qu'elle fit mais en lui lançant un regard noir. Oliver avait raison sur cette femme, elle était louche, vraiment. On jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur ce qu'elle avait déposé mais on ne vit rien de suspect si bien qu'il me proposa de rentrer me détendre car lui avait une réunion de dernière minute qu'il ne pouvait pas déplacer.

Il demanda à son chauffeur de me raccompagnait et je rentrai donc chez lui seule cette fois. C'était étrange de se trouver là sans lui. Je rangeais un peu, histoire de m'occuper et décida de prendre une douche avant qu'il ne rentre. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et me décontracta rapidement. Je me séchais les cheveux et enfilais une tenue décontracte dans sa chambre quand j'entendis l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Il avait finit plus tôt que prévu finalement. Je m'élançais alors dans l'escalier pour l'accueillir mais stoppa net quand je me rendis compte que la personne ici présente ne ressemblait pas de prés ou de loin à Oliver.

- _Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici,_ demandais-je alors qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore vu.

_- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. _

_- Oliver m'héberge le temps que mon appartement soit rénové, quel est votre excuse Tess ? _

_- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas si Oliver vous l'a dit, mais lui et moi on a était en couple pendant un temps et je pensais lui faire une surprise en lui préparant à diner histoire de se souvenirs du bon vieux temps_, me dit-elle en souriant.

En couple ? Ce simple mot me broya le cœur. Bien sur je savais qu'Oliver avait un passé amoureux, qui n'en a pas après tout ? Mais l'imaginer avec elle me donnait envie de vomir !

_- Vous avez donc le droit d'entrer chez lui alors qu'il n'est pas là,_ répondis-je sans me démonter.

_- Je vous l'ai dit, je voulais lui préparer une surprise. D'ailleurs j'ai le code de l'ascenseur, c'est bien qu'il a confiance en moi non ? _

_- Comptez sur moi pour lui demander, en attendant, je vous demande de sortir étant donné qu'il n'est pas là et que je ne vous connais pas. _

_- Bien, dite lui juste que je suis passé dans ce cas,_ me répondit-elle avant de remonter dans l'ascenseur et de l'actionner.

_- Compte sur moi pour lui en toucher deux mots oui_, sifflais-je.

Oliver et elle ? Non décidément je ne pouvais pas le concevoir ! C'était au dessus de mes forces ! Et pourquoi avait-elle le code de l'ascenseur s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ? Se pouvait-il qu'Oliver joue à un double jeu avec moi ? J'étais totalement perdu encore une fois entre mes sentiments et ma raison. Oliver rentra une bonne heure plus tard alors que je pianotais sur mon portable dans ma/sa chambre.

_- Chloé,_ appela-t-il.

_- Je suis là Oliver,_ répondis-je en descendant.

_- Tu a faim ?_ me demanda-t-il en me montrant un sac de nourriture chinoise.

_- Oui, un peu, mais faut qu'on parle avant._

Il posa ses affaires et me regarda d'un drôle d'air, surement ce demandait-il ce qu'il me prenait tout à coup. Je lui expliquai alors que j'avais trouvé Tess ici même un peu plus tôt et ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

_- Me préparer une surprise, tu parle,_ s'écria-t-il. _Venue fouiller oui ! Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas la voir ici quand je suis absent. Ca tombe bien que tu étais là, elle n'a eu le temps de ne toucher à rien. _

_- Alors c'est vrai, tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne ? _

_- Evidement, quelle question ! _

_- Elle à le code pour entrer,_ lui rappelais-je alors.

- _Exact. Je suis sure que ma nouvelle chef vas pouvoir m'arranger ça,_ me dit-il avec son sourire en coin si sexy.

Je pris place derrière son bureau et pianota sur le clavier pour lui annoncer quelques minutes plus tard que le code avait changé. Il me remercia et proposa qu'on mange tant que c'était encore chaud. On mangea en parlant un peu de mon post, de mes objectifs, attribution et autres. Oliver me dit même qu'il avait réfléchis à la possibilité que je boss depuis la Tour si je le voulais, chose qui pouvait être pratique il faut bien l'avouer, mais l'idée de devoir bouger tous les matins pour me rendre à mon boulot me plaisait bien alors je refusai et lui demanda de préparer mon bureau.

Puis il monta prendre une douche et se changer, me laissant seule en bas. L'idée de le suivre m'avait bien traversé l'esprit mais encore une fois, ce fut la peur de l'inconnue qui me bloqua complètement ! Pour lutter contre l'envie de le rejoindre, je préférai ouvrir la chambre secrète d'Arrow dans laquelle j'avais vu des écrans de contrôle auquel je n'avais pas eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil. J'allumai les dit écrans et vit que sur un s'affichait un plan de la ville, sur un autre, diverses camera sur des secteurs à risque de Metropolis et sur le dernier, je reconnus Queen Industries. J'allais tout éteindre et sortir quand des points lumineux se mirent à bouger sur le plan de la ville.

- _C'est les portables des garçons,_ m'informa Oliver qui était redescendu. _Ils sont tous en ville apparemment. _

_- Ils patrouillent je pense, d'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas les rejoindre,_ lui demandais-je.

_- Je préfère rester avec toi se soir. Ca ne me dit rien de te laisser toute seule ici, puis je vais en profiter pour m'entrainer. _

_- Tu a encore besoin d'entrainement ?_ demandais-je en riant.

- _C'est plus histoire de me détendre en fait._

Il me fit un sourire qui me fit fondre et installa cible, arc et autre qui allait lui être utile alors que je m'installais confortablement pour le regarder faire. Il tira quelques flèches, toujours dans le mille ça vas de soit, avant de m'inviter à le rejoindre. Je fus d'abord tenté de refuser, préférant garder le plus de distance physique entre nous, puis une petite voie dans la tête me rappela qu'il fallait se lâcher de temps en temps, alors je me levais et le rejoignit.

Je pris l'arc qu'il m'offrait et tenta de m'en sortir comme je pouvais avec cet engin. Oliver s'amusa de me voir si maladroite avec son arme favorite et vint à mon aide en se plaçant derrière moi, collant son torse contre mon dos. J'étais troublée de le sentir si proche de moi, mon cœur battait la chamade mais pourtant je ne laissai rien paraitre.

Oliver m'indiqua comment tenir l'arc, réajusta la position de mon coude, caressant ma peau du bout de ses doigts se qui me fit frissonner. Il approcha sa main de la mienne, m'aidant ainsi à placer convenablement mes doigts pour tendre la corde et s'écarta légèrement pour me laisser tirer sans me gêner.

Il aurait du sortir de la pièce carrément oui ! Le sentir si proche de moi était très agréable, si bien que quand il s'écarta, je ressentis un immense froid là ou son corps reposait quelques secondes plus tôt. Je lâchai le projectile qui à mon grand étonnement se planta dans la cible.

_- Avec un peu d'entrainement, tu pourrais devenir très habile j'en suis sure,_ me souffla-t-il dans le cou.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, me retourner et l'embrasser enfin sans peur, mais je me souvins alors de ce qu'il m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. Etais-je prête à vraiment m'investir dans une relation avec lui ? C'est bien la question à laquelle il me faudra trouver une réponse avant de me jeter sur à son cou ! Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit et monta me coucher avant de faire une bêtise que je pourrais regretter par la suite. Il fallait vraiment que je me décide, Oliver n'allait pas attendre éternellement que je vienne à lui.

_**Lendemain matin **_

Aujourd'hui était le jour où je remettais ma démission au Planet et où j'informais Lois de mon départ ainsi que l'arrivé de Clark pour me remplacer. Clark n'avais pas était très enthousiasme au début mais il avait finalement accepté quand je lui avais rappelé que le Planet était la couverture idéale pour lui. Il serait informé avant tout le monde des incidents et il pourrait garder un œil sur l'enquête de Lois le concernant. J'avais hâte de voir la tête de cette dernière quand je lui annoncerais par qui j'étais remplacée !

Je me préparai en vitesse, et descendit avaler un café avant de rejoindre le Planet où Clark m'attendait pour 9h précise. Je n'avais pas encore vu Oliver, je pense qu'il devait encore dormir ou alors peut-être était-il déjà au bureau, en tout cas je me préparai un café que j'avalai d'une traite, pris une banane pour la route et rejoignit le salon pour récupérer mes affaires quand je manquai de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Oliver ne dormait plus et n'était pas non plus partit au bureau non ! Il était en train de faire de la muscu torse nu au milieu de la pièce. C'est qu'il était plutôt bien foutu notre archet en collant vert ! Je me fis à rougir légèrement, honteuse de le reluquer de la sorte alors qu'il se relevait et s'épongeait avec une serviette.

- _Déjà prête Chloé ? _

_- Heu … oui … j'ai rendez-vous avec Clark au Planet. Je vais annoncer à Lois qu'il sera son nouvel équipier,_ répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

_- Oh, ca risque d'être intéressant. _

_- Je pense aussi. _

Je pris mes affaires et ouvrir la cage de l'ascenseur sous le regard d'Oliver, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, sa serviette en main.

_- Et pense à passer un tee-shirt la prochaine fois tu veux,_ dis-je en grimpant dans la machine.

Alors que les portes se refermaient sur moi, j'eu le temps de le voir rire et passer sa serviette autour du cou, ce qu'il était sexy ! Je n'avais plus le choix maintenant, il fallait que je me décide et vite ! Ou j'écoutais mon cœur, ou j'écoutais ma raison, mais dans les deux cas, je lui devais de prendre une décision !

_**Daily Planet. **_

Un jeune homme attendait sous la brume du matin que son amie veuille bien arriver. La connaissant elle serait encore en retard, comme s'était le cas depuis quelque temps. Quand il la vit enfin traverser la route pour le rejoindre, il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était enfin là.

_- Désolée, désolée, Clark, je sais je suis en retard,_ s'exclama la jeune femme en l'embrassant.

_- C'est rien Chloé t'en fait pas. Bon allez, on entre dans la fosse aux lions, du moins de la lionne,_ rigola-t-il.

Chloé sourit de le voir si nerveux, elle n'était pas dupe. Certes toutes les raisons que son ami avait évoquées pour refuser ce post étaient valables, mais il avait omis, volontairement ou non, la plus importante. Travailler aux cotés de Lois le terrifié !

_- Smallville ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Tu à réussit à trouver le chemin de la grande ville tout seul,_ s'exclama justement cette dernière.

- _Lois,_ commença alors Chloé,_ c'est pas vraiment le moment de se chamailler tu crois pas. _

La jeune femme blonde prit alors un carton et commença à vider son bureau qui était proche de celui de sa cousine. Lois la regarda faire interloquée avant de se décider enfin à demander ce qu'il se passait ici en voyant que sa cousine n'était pas décidée à parler.

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste ? _

_- Lois, j'ai décidé d'accepter la proposition d'Oliver. Je quitte le Planet ! _

_- Quoi ? C'est pas possible enfin ! Tu peux pas faire ça !_ l'implora Lois.

- _Ma décision est prise, d'ailleurs ma lettre de démission est déjà sur le bureau de la DRH._

_- Bien, puisque que tu à l'air sure de toi,_ se résigna la jolie brune. _Pis c'est génial je vais avoir plus d'espace pour moi,_ ajouta-t-elle dans l'espoir de faire un peu d'humour.

Clark et Chloé se regardèrent avant d'afficher chacun un grand sourire. Ils devaient lui dire !

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous vous marrez tout les deux,_ s'énerva Lois qui avait horreur de ne pas comprendre.

_- Cousine, je pars oui, mais quelqu'un me remplace. _

_- A oui et qui,_ demanda la brune intriguée.

_- Moi,_ répondit-alors le fermier.

Lois passa alors par différent sentiment. D'abord elle ria, puis s'arrêta quand elle vit que les autres étaient sérieux, puis, au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle prenait un sens pour elle, son visage se décomposa avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber sur sa chaise.

_- Smallville, bosser ici ! C'est une plaisanterie,_ s'indiqua-t-elle.

_- Je vais signer mon contrat dans les minutes qui vont suivre,_ lui répondit Clark en souriant, s'amusant de voir la jeune femme si déstabilisée.

Chloé récupéra le reste de ses affaires, fit ses au-revoir à sa cousine, souhaita bon courage à Clark puis quitta le journal qui avait était son premier vrai boulot. Pourtant, aujourd'hui elle le quittait la tête haute et avait hâte de commencer son nouvel emploi !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Première Mission

**PDV de Chloé **

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, le jour de notre première mission ensemble ! J'avais réintégrer mon appartement un peu plus tôt dans la journée après avoir passé les derniers jours chez Oliver. Je dois dire que ce matin je serrais bien restée encore un peu chez lui moi ! On s'était tout les deux découvert une certaine complicité ce qui m'étonna beaucoup. J'en venais à penser qu'on avait peut-être un avenir ensemble finalement, mais pour le moment, je devais garder l'esprit clair et ouvert pour ce soir.

Oliver était plus que confiant, les garçons par contre … c'était autre choses, bien que notre archer soit remonté quelque peu dans l'estime de Victor depuis hier, jour auquel il avait était examiner par le Docteur Emile. Celui-ci avait entièrement changé les circuits de Victor et heureusement d'ailleurs car il a trouvé plusieurs puces étranges. La seule chose qui m'inquiétais c'était la nature de ces puces, si c'était des cameras ou autre, Lex avait appris beaucoup à notre insu vu le temps que Victor avait passé avec nous.

Mais bon, ça aussi je ne devais pas m'en soucier pour le moment d'après Oliver. Je devais garder à l'esprit la mission de ce soir. J'avais fait connaissance avec mon nouveau chez moi et la Tour était opérationnelle ! Ca me faisait un peu étrange d'avoir moi aussi un nom de code, j'avais l'impression de faire partie intégrante de la bande de héros sur laquelle je veillais.

Les installations étaient finies et c'était assez impressionnant d'ailleurs. Tous ces gadgets high-tech, c'était mon monde, mon univers, là j'étais enfin chez moi, dans tout les sens du terme d'ailleurs ! Les décorateurs d'Oliver avaient fait un boulot magnifique avec mon appartement et l'avaient transformé en vrai petit nid douillet, bien que je n'avais maintenant que l'étage de l'appart, je m'y sentais bien et en sécurité.

La sécurité, d'ailleurs était le maitre mot ici ! Entre l'ascenseur à reconnaissance vocale et rétinienne, (c'est à se demander s'il ne va pas bientôt falloir se saigner les veines pour faire analyser notre ADN avant de monter), et le super bouton en cas d'urgence, c'était un peu dur de ne pas se sentir en securité ici ! Le super bouton, fermait toutes les issues, portes, fenêtres, aération, par des plaques d'acier infranchissable. En cas d'attaque ça devait être géniale !

Je pouvais même activer le système depuis mon téléphone au cas où je constaterais une effraction dans le système alors que je suis absente. Avec le satellite relié à la tour et à mon portable, je pouvais contrôler celle-ci sans être sur les lieux. Je pense que même les banques de la ville n'avaient pas autant de sécurité ! Le plus dur serait sans doute d'expliquer pourquoi il y avait autant de matériel chez moi au gens qui me rendait visite … heu en fait à Lois, vu qu'il n'y à qu'elle en dehors de la ligue qui venait ici ! Je pense que le job offert par Oliver ferra une excellente couverture !

_- Tout est prêt Chloé ?_ me demanda une voie dans mon dos.

En tant normal j'aurais du hurler de peur mais je savais que ce ne pouvait être qu'un des garçons, seuls eux étaient programmés sur l'ordinateur de l'ascenseur. Et puis de toute façon, cette voie de velours, je la reconnaitrais entre milles même les yeux fermés !

_- Tout est en place Oliver. La Tour est prête et moi aussi._

_- Je savais bien que tu t'en sortirais tu vois ? Tu es comme un poisson dans l'eau ici,_ me dit-il en souriant.

_- Ou sont les garçons ?_ demandais-je en fouillant le loft des yeux.

- _Ils arrivent, ils enfilent leurs costumes,_ ria Oliver.

- _Leurs costumes ? Vraiment ? Même Clark ? J'ai hâte de voir ça moi._

On ria un moment avant que l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre de nouveau et que 3 héros en collant en sorte. J'étais partagée entre l'hilarité, l'admiration et l'envie de leur sauter dessus pour toucher leurs costumes.

- _T'a vu sa tête, je t'avais dit qu'on était ridicule,_ s'exclama Bart.

Il commença alors à enlever la veste rouge qu'il portait quand je l'arrêtais d'une main. Je remontai la fermeture éclair de sa veste, lui remis sa capuche en place et l'admira de la tête au pied. Il portait une veste sur un pantalon. Le tout était dans beau rouge sang et un éclair jaune était brodé dans le dos du jeune homme ainsi que sur sa capuche. Le corps de la veste avait lui une nuance de rouge plus clair qui faisait ressortir les coutures du même jaune que l'éclair.

- _Tu es superbe Flash, sincèrement,_ m'exclamais-je.

- _Oh sérieux ? Je te plais en collant ? Vous voyez les gars, je vous avez dit que j'avais la class,_ dit-il en remettant en place sa veste.

- _Arrête un peu tu veux. Y à 5 minutes tu chialais parce que tu ne voulais pas porter de collant,_ lui répliqua Victor.

Victor quand à lui portait une veste argent avec des manches longues plus foncé sur un pantalon noir uni. Je m'approchai de lui et vit que sur son bras, et à divers autres endroits de son corps, quelques trous étaient visibles, des puces à première vues. Je passai le bout des doigts dessus et ressentit une légère décharges électrique qui me chatouilla plus qu'elle ne me fit mal.

- _Cyborg, génération Queen Industries,_ me dit-il en souriant.

- _Emile a fait un excellent travail sur lui,_ répliqua Oliver. _Je sens que Cyborg vas nous être d'une grande aide lors de nos missions. Un pirate informatique sur le terrain ça ne se refuse pas après tout. _

_- Tu vas finir par le faire rougir si tu continue Queen,_ ria Bart.

Cyborg et lui se chamaillèrent comme de vrai goss alors que j'examinais mon meilleur ami qui resplendissait littéralement. Une telle puissance se dégageait de lui, Clark avait prit sa destinée en main !

- _Tu es magnifique,_ lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras tant j'étais fière de lui.

_- Chloé, arrête un peu de te foutre de moi ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu aime ce costume quand même ? _

_- Si ! Il est magnifique et il te donne une telle force. _

_- Ouais y a que le manteau made in Matrix qui gâche un peu,_ s'exclama Bart.

- _J'avoue que c'est peut-être pas le mieux, mais ça te vas bien, vraiment,_ affirmais-je.

Mon ami portait un tee-shirt noir frappé du sceau de sa famille sur un pantalon noir également et une veste longue style Matrix comme le disait Bart, finissait le costume.

_- Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas trop te montrer devant une certaine journaliste comme ça,_ murmurais-je à son oreille en riant. _Je suis sure qu'elle se jetterait sur son Flou aussitôt sinon. _

_- Chloé, _me gronda Clark.

Il fit quand même un petit sourire en coin, preuve ultime que l'idée que Lois se jette sur lui ne serrait pas pour se déplaire. Depuis qu'il bossait au Planet, ma cousine lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs et Clark encaissait s'en rien dire. Si ce n'est pas ce qu'on appel de l'amour ça ! Bref, mes héros étaient prêts, moi aussi, la mission pouvait commencer.

_- Les gars voici des oreillettes pour qu'on garde tout le temps le contact avec la Tour,_ s'exclama Oliver en commençant sa distribution. _Elles contiennent un émetteur GPS qui indiquera notre position exacte à Chloé, elle pourra nous guider au mieux sur ses écrans de contrôle comme ça. Des questions ? _

_- J'en ai une moi, _dit Bart. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'y on vient à perdre le contact entre nous ? _

_- Vous rentrez ici, immédiatement,_ répondis-je avant qu'Oliver n'ouvre la bouche. _Je n'aime déjà pas l'idée que vous courriez un danger quand je veille sur vous alors si on perd la communication vous rentrez à la Tour sans vous poser de questions. _

_- On abandonne tout le monde sur place alors ? _

Bart affichait un petit sourire en coin satisfait quand il vit ma bouche s'ouvrir puis se fermer sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ma raison me disait de lui dire oui, mon cœur hurlait un non. Mon meilleur ami et l'homme que j'aimais serait sur place, il était hors de question qu'ils soient abandonnés par les autres. L'homme que … j'aimais ?

_- Chloé ?_ me répéta Bart.

_- Je … je … _

_- On fait au mieux les gars s'en risquer sa peau ! On sait tout que ça peut-être dangereux ce qu'on fait. Les risques on les connait, soyez prudents et veillez sur vous et si vous pouvez sur les autres. _

Oliver avait parlé d'une voie forte et claire, à aucun moment, elle n'avait fait ressentir la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Il avait parlé comme un leader. Leader qu'il devenait au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient.

_- Bien, si tout le monde est ok, on y va alors. _

Les garçons m'embrassèrent puis sortirent un à un alors que je mettais en place mon oreillette. Quand Oliver me dit au revoir, une brulure se fit ressentir sur ma joue, à l'endroit où ses lèvres avaient touchées ma peau. Ses yeux se firent tendres et inquiets en même temps. Je suis sure qu'il se faisait du souci pour moi ! J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser mais hélas, ce n'étais pas le moment. Nous devions tous deux restait concentrés si on voulait que tout le monde rentre sain et sauf.

Ils avaient à peine quittés la Tour que j'allumais touts les écrans à ma disposition et vit aussitôt les petits points lumineux les représentants se diriger vers l'entrepôt de Queen Industries. Le patron de la société qui va entrer par effraction, on aura tout vu décidément ! Grace au satellite, j'avais une vision thermique de l'endroit superposé sur les plans du labo, m'indiquant exactement la position de chaque vigil, chercheur et autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon oreillette se mit à grésiller, j'appuyais sur le bouton pour prendre la conversation et la mission commença !

_- Archet à Tour, tout marche comme prévu ? _

_- Comme sur des roulettes Arrow ! Ou sont les autres. _

_- On est là ma Tour_ !

Bart évidement ! Qui d'autre que lui pouvait être aussi jovial dans un moment pareil.

_- Flash, reste concentré,_ le grondais-je. _Bon vous êtes devant l'entrée principale, je vois deux séries de couloirs. Flash et le Flou, prenez à gauche. Cyborg et Archet à droite et soyez prudent les garçons. _

_- Reçu 5 sur 5 Tour, _s'exclama la voie de Victor.

_- T'en fait pas pour nous,_ renchérit Clark. _Je veille sur Flash, je sens que ça vas être utile ! _

_- Hey, j'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur mes jolies fesses ok ! _

_- Concentrez-vous bordel,_ s'exclama Oliver. _On pourrait être tué alors un peu de sérieux ! Tour indique nous dés que tu vois quelques chose sur tes écrans. _

_- Pas de souci Arrow. La tour fait le guet. _

Je vis les points lumineux s'éloigner deux par deux dans des directions opposés et tenta de me calmer. Après tout que pourraient-ils leur arriver ? J'avais étudié les plans toute la semaine pratiquement, je les guidais avec les meilleurs instruments, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver de mal. Il ne devait rien leurs arriver ! Au bout de 5 minutes, des signatures thermiques apparurent près de mes héros.

_- Arrow et Cyborg, 3 hommes sur votre droite dans le prochain couloir. _

_- Bien reçu Tour. _

Quelques instants plus tard, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quand j'entendis des bruits de bagarre me parvenir ! Et pourquoi je n'avais aucun retour vidéo ? Avoir le son sans image était frustrant au plus au point ! Il allait falloir arranger ça !

- _Cyborg à la Tour, hommes maitrisés sans aucunes difficultés._

- _Arrêtez un peu de frimer, attendez qu'il m'en tombe dessus aussi vous allez voir. _

_- Flash tu crois pas si bien dire, un homme vient droit vers vous,_ leur indiquais-je.

Là encore des bruits de bagarres se firent entendre mais je m'inquiétais déjà moins. Seule la kriptonite pouvait faire du mal à Clark et d'après Oliver, le labo n'en utilisait pas. Bart et lui était ceux qui courait le moins de risque selon moi.

- _Archet à la Tour, Cyborg et moi somme arrivés sur le quai de déchargement y se passe un truc étrange. _

_- Explique,_ lui demandais-je inquiète.

_- Ici Cyborg, on a bien un camion qui décharge, mais on en a un autre qui charge également ! _

_- Ils ne prennent que certains cartons, c'est ce qui est étrange,_ murmura Oliver. _On va tenter de s'approcher encore un peu Tour. _

_- Arrow non ! C'est trop dangereux ! _

_- Mais non t'en fais pas,_ me répondit-il.

Je le laissai dire alors que je surveiller leur position sur mes écrans. Clark et Bart étaient eux aussi arrivés à destination, à savoir la salle des rapports du labo. Si des expériences non répertorier avaient lieu ici, c'est sans doute dans cette pièce que tout serait notés.

_- Flash, Le Flou, 3 hommes arrivent sur votre droite, soyez prudents. _

J'entendis qu'ils maitrisèrent les hommes avant d'entrer dans la dite pièce. Je vis à peine leur point passer le trait représentant le mur, que j'entendis Clark hurler !

_- Flash qu'est-ce qui se passe,_ m'écriais-je en me levant si vite que la chaise tomba à la renverse derrière moi.

_- Tour j'en sais rien. Y a plein de pierre verte qui brille et le Flou est cloué au sol. _

_- Tour qu'est-ce qui se passe,_ s'écria Oliver.

- _Flash, sort le de là ! C'est de la kriptonite, ça vas le tuer ! Je croyais qu'il y en avait pas dans ce putain de labo,_ hurlais-je à l'archet qui attendait toujours une réponse.

_- Il n'y en à pas d'apres mes informations,_ me répondit-il d'une voie où l'inquiétude se faisait sentir.

_- Flash, comment vas le Flou ? _

_- Il est dans les pommes et y pèse trois tonnes mais ça à l'air d'aller. Je le sort du bâtiment et reprends contact Tour. _

_- Bien reçu,_ murmurais-je alors que des larmes commençaient à perler sur mes visages.

Clark ! S'il ne s'en remettait pas, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais ! Et à Oliver non plus ! Comment se fait-il que le PDG ne sache pas ce qu'il se passe dans ces labos ? Je suivis les points de Clark et Bart plus attentivement maintenant que mon ami était KO, tout en veillant aussi sur ceux du reste de l'équipe.

- _La voie est libre Flash, fonce,_ ordonnais-je. _Cyborg, deux hommes derrière vous._

Le point lumineux de Flash se déplaça à une vitesse que mes yeux ne purent suivre, et réapparut à l'extérieur de bâtiment, alors que ceux d'Arrow et Cyborg étaient en plein combat.

_- Il est dehors, je fais quoi,_ me demanda Flash.

Là encore j'étais tiraillée. On avait besoin des dossiers, mais laissait Clark tout seul, inconscient qui plus est …

_- La belle au bois dormants à l'air de reprendre connaissance, j'y retourne chercher les documents,_ affirma Flash.

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse et fila à la vitesse de la lumière dans l'entrepôt. Son point disparut des écrans pour revenir à l'intérieur de la pièce aux rapports. Bart était seul, aucun homme dans les parages, il put donc fouiller tranquillement et ressortir du bâtiment indemne.

- _Flash, le Flou, mission terminé pour vous_, leur dis-je. _Attendez les autres avant de rentrer à la base. Arrow, Cyborg au rapport ? _

_- Sujets maitrisé, Tour. Mais on à de la visite, _me renseigna Oliver.

_- Une jolie rouquine vient de débouler sur le quai,_ renchérit Cyborg.

_- Tess ?_ demandais-je incrédule.

- _Elle-même,_ affirma Arrow dont la voie tremblait de colère.

_- Arrow ressaisit-toi, c'est pas le moment !_

Je comprenais pourtant son désarroi, celle qu'il considérait comme une amie venait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos ! Ca devait pas très facile à digérer !

- _On rentre,_ affirma-t-il. _On a vu ce qu'on voulait voir. _

_- Ok, le retour est dégagé, vous pouvez y aller. _

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs pour sortir de l'entrepôt alors que Clark et Bart étaient toujours dehors à attendre de nouvelle instruction.

- _La Tour pour le Flou, comment ça vas ? _

_- Un peu sonné mais je survivrais,_ me dépondit-il. _Ou en sont les autres ? _

_- Ils vous rejoignent, ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. _

A peine avais-je finit ma phrase que pas moins de six signatures thermique apparurent d'un seul coup. J'hurlais l'avertissement à Oliver et Victor après quoi une bagarre se fit entendre ainsi que des coups de feu et des sifflements aigues. Des balles et des flèches, ils étaient en train de se battre avec des armes ! J'arrêtais de respirer, attendant dans un état de nervosité extrême, d'avoir un contact avec l'un d'eu.

_- Cyborg pour la Tour, c'est bon ils sont KO, on arrive. _

Je vis leur point s'éloigner du tas de signature qui ne bougeait plus et surveillait avec attention le chemin qui les guiderait vers la sortie. Quand de nouveau, des coups de feu se firent entendre.

_- Arrow, c'était quoi ça ?_ m'écriais-je.

- _Un des gardes est pas si KO qu'on l'aurait pensé,_ répondit-il.

Des coups me parvenaient par écho puis de nouveau un coup de feu et soudain, le silence total. Le genre de silence qui ne dit rien qui vaille.

_- Arrow, Cyborg répondez ! _

_- On est mal,_ s'écria Cyborg avant qu'une explosion se fasse entendre.

_- Ollie,_ m'écriais-je avant que mon oreillette ne grésille et que le contact soit de nouveau rompu avec eux.

Je me laissai tomber en pleurs sur mon clavier, incapables de contrôler le flot de larmes qui m'envahissaient soudain. Je me ressaisis en pensant à leur signature GPS, elles étaient toujours visibles sur mes écrans, l'une d'elle bougeait légèrement alors que l'autre plus du tout.

_- Tour, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ou son Archer et Cyborg ? _

_- J'en sais rien le Flou, j'ai plus aucun contact avec eux, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe. _

_- On va les chercher alors,_ me répondit-il.

Je leur indiquais la direction à prendre, quand un des points de l'autre équipe se mit à bouger grandement, portant l'autre sur son dos apparemment.

- _Non attendez, ils arrivent. Enfin un du moins. L'autre est ko il semblerait. _

_- Qui est Ko ?_ me demanda Bart.

_- Je sais pas Flash, ils sont trop proches pour qu'ils se distinguent. Leurs points se chevauchent. _

_- Flash, reste là, je vais les chercher. _

Clark fonça en direction des garçons et porta celui qui était inconscient avant de sortir de l'entrepôt. Maintenant, les signatures étaient bien distinctes. Oliver était blessé !

- _On rentre Tour. Il a l'air mal en point,_ s'exclama Clark.

J'éteignis les écrans tout en tentant de me contrôler. Oliver était juste blessé … ou dans les vapes rien de plus, sinon Clark me l'aurait dit. En même temps, pourquoi me l'aurait-il dit ? Quelques minutes plus tard, Clark portant Oliver entra dans la Tour très vite suivit par Bart tirant Victor derrière lui.

_- Je crois que je vais vomir,_ s'exclama ce dernier en mettant la main sur sa bouche.

_- C'est vrai que t'a une drôle de couleur, fallait le dire que tu supportait pas la vitesse vieux_.

_- Clark, comment vas Oliver,_ lui demandais-je alors qu'il le déposait sur le canapé.

- _Il a quelques écorchures mais rien de bien profond, il est plus sonné qu'autre chose je pense._

Oliver était étendu là, sur mon canapé inconscient, du sang sur le visage et les bras. Il paraissait si vulnérable comme ça, à des kilomètres de l'homme qu'il laissait paraitre au grand jour. Je pris de quoi nettoyer ses plaies dans la pharmacie alors que je demandais à Clark de monter me prendre une couverture. Je commençai à nettoyer le sang qui coulait un peu partout et vit que comme l'avait dit Clark, il n'y avait rien de bien profond. Les garçons prirent place un peu plus loin et me regardèrent faire en silence.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé bordel,_ demandais-je à Victor.

- _On a maitrisé les gars, on s'apprêtait à sortir quand un c'est relevé et nous a tiré dessus sauf que cet abrutis a tiré dans une conduite de gaz qui à tout fait sauter. Oliver était le plus proche, il a tout pris sur lui, j'ai reçu que quelque débris. Je l'ai dégagé et l'odeur à commençait à me faire tourner la tête. Mais j'ai lutté autant que j'ai pus je te le jure Chloé ! Puis après Clark est arrivé et nous a sortit de là. _

_- Tu lui à sans doute sauver la vie Victor,_ murmurais-je en épongeant le front d'Oliver.

C'est à cet instant précis que je pris ma décision ! J'aimais cet homme allongé là prés de moi. Je serais prête à n'importe quoi pour lui, tant que ça le ramenait parmi nous. Je l'aimais, oui comme jamais mon cœur n'avais aimé avant, et je m'en rendais compte seulement maintenant alors qu'il était blessé.

- _Ollie,_ murmurais-je alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ma joue pour tomber sur sa main.

- _Je vais bien,_ murmura-t-il d'une faible voie.

- _Oliver,_ m'écriais-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

_- Chloé … tu m'étouffe,_ articula-t-il doucement.

Je me mis à rougir, honteuse du geste qui révélait à tous mes sentiments envers lui. Clark s'avança et aida Oliver à se redresser un peu.

- _Ca va,_ lui demanda-t-il.

- _J'ai connu mieux mais ça ira oui. Ca tourne un peu à vrai dire,_ dit-il alors qu'il avait tenté de se mettre debout.

Je l'attrapai par un bras pour le soutenir alors que Clark faisait pareil de l'autre coté. Je demandai à Bart qu'il aille chercher un peu d'eau qu'Oliver but du bout des lèvres avant de faire une nouvelle tentative pour se lever. Cette fois-ci, il tint sur ses jambes mais préféra s'appuyait sur la table non loin histoire de rester debout.

- _Je … ça vas … les gars, je vais bien,_ nous dit-il en constatant qu'on le fixait tous avec attention.

_- Tu nous à fait peur Oliver. Tu m'as fait peur. _

Il me fit son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant, alors que je m'approchais de lui pour penser le sang qui coulait sur son front. J'essuyai le liquide vital, sous le regard des autres qui visiblement ne comprenait rien de se qu'il se passait. Son regard croisa le mien et se fit plus intense.

- _Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille,_ murmurais-je.

_- Promis. _

Quand il me répondit, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et on eu enfin notre premier vrai baiser. Je me faisais douce afin de ne pas trop le faire souffrir mais lui en voulu plus et m'attira au plus prés de lui pour approfondir notre baiser. Nos langues se caressaient mutuellement, dansant ensemble comme si c'était naturel pour elles.

Très vite un léger toussotement nous ramena à la réalité et on se sépara embarrassé. Je levais les yeux vers nos héros qui nous regardaient tous plus ou moins amusés.

_- Je crois que c'est foutu pour toi là,_ s'exclama Victor et donnant un coup de coude a Bart.

- _Rho toi ça vas_, grogna ce dernier avant de se jeter sur le canapé. _Et si on faisait un bilan de la mission au lieu de se rouler des pelles ? _

_- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé moi, _lui répondit Oliver, _mais toi, tu reste là, _me dit-il.

Il m'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors que les autres prenaient tous place pour qu'on debrif ensemble de cette première mission en commun !


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14_

_Première nuit _

**PDV d'Oliver **

Les gars venaient de me raconter ce qu'il c'était passé de leur coté puis ensuite après l'explosion alors que j'étais en train de dire bonjour au bitume. J'aurais pus y rester ! Tuer dans mon propre labo !

- _Si je comprends bien, Victor je te dois la vie,_ lui dis-je en délaissant Chloé quelques instants pour lui serrer la main. _J'ai une dette envers toi, je saurais m'en souvenir. _

_- Pas de quoi Oliver. J'allais quand même pas laisser le haricot vert mourir là-bas, _ria Victor.

- _On l'aurait tous fait Oliver_, affirma Clark. _On est une équipe, on ne laisse personne sur place. _

Se qu'il me disait me fit chaud au cœur, enfin j'étais accepté pleinement dans l'équipe. Je sentis Chloé m'enlacer tendrement par la taille alors que je chancelais légèrement.

_- Hey ça va boss,_ s'exclama Bart.

- _Tout dépend si c'est la pièce qui tourne ou juste ma tête,_ grognais-je. _Et pourquoi tu m'appel boss d'abord ? _

Chloé et Bart m'aidèrent à m'assoir sur le canapé alors qu'elle alla me préparer une aspirine. Je relevais les yeux surpris vers le benjamin de la bande. Il avait était celui avec qui j'avais le plus de mal. J'avais sentis une réelle inquiétude dans sa voie, chose encore plus surprenante.

_- Tu ne veux peut-être pas du rôle de boss, mais tu l'a Oliver,_ me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. _Tu nous l'as prouvé lors de cette mission. Tu a un naturel à commander et à prendre la direction des opérations. Il nous faut un boss si on veut que tout marche comme il faut entre nous, et nous sommes tous d'accord pour que ce soit toi. Les gars ?_

Il regarda les deux autres qui confirmèrent par un hochement de tête ce que Bart venait de dire. Même Clark était d'accord avec ça !

- _Je peux pas non ! Kal-El, c'est à toi de nous diriger, c'est ta destinée, pas la mienne ! _

_- Ma destinée, je la connais ! Mais mon heure n'est pas encore venue ! J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le genre humain. Je pourrais mettre la vie des autres en périls en faisant de mauvais choix … _

- _Alors on me refile le job c'est ça ? Et si moi je fais de mauvais choix qui vous mettent tous en danger ? _

_- Tu sauras les assumer toi,_ s'exclama Chloé. _Je te l'ai dis depuis le début, tu es un leader né Oliver, tout le monde le voit sauf toi semble-t-il._

Elle me fit un sourire à me faire fondre et me tendit mon aspirine que j'avalai avec une grimace, c'est que c'est infecte ce truc !

- _Bien, merci de votre confiance en moi, ça me touche. Je prendrais toujours mes décisions au mieux pour tout le monde,_ promis-je d'une voie que je voulu forte.

- _Tu compte faire quoi maintenant ?_ me demanda Clark, _c'est quand même un de tes labos qui a sauté. _

_- Une partie seulement, _rectifiais-je, _et je vais aller y faire une visite surprise dés demain matin. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils foutent avec ces météorites et surtout ce que Tess faisait sur place. Je vais éplucher jusqu'aux rapports de livraison s'il le faut mais je trouverais le fin mot de l'histoire. S'il faut peser les camions, je le ferrais aussi. Qu'on me vole passe encore mais si c'est au profit de Luthor surement pas !_

Je mettais levé d'un bond et avait frappé du poing sur la table en serrant les dents, faisant sursauter tout le monde par la même occasion. Imaginer Lex avec la technologie que mes parents avaient fondée m'étais insupportable, me donnait même carrément la nausée !

_- On se voit demain les gars. Je vous appel une fois que j'aurais visité les labos. En attendant, on à tous besoin de repos, allons nous mettre en lit. _

_- Toi tu ne vas nulle part dans ton état_, affirma Chloé en se plaçant devant moi.

_- Je suis tout à fait en état de rentrer chez moi. _

_- Tu tiens à peine debout je te signale et tu compte tenir sur ta moto, laisse moi rire ! Tu reste ici je te dis ! _

Son regard me disait qu'il valait mieux pour moi ne pas refuser si je comptais rester en vie encore longtemps.

_- Je peux rester aussi moi,_ demanda Bart avec un grand sourire.

_- Bart, es-tu blésé,_ demanda Chloé d'une voie froide.

- _Heu … non. _

_- Bien dans ce cas tu rentre à la ferme avec Clark et au trot ! Quand tu rentreras inconscient on en reparlera ! _

Bart rejoignit Victor et Clark puis ils quittèrent tous les 3 la tour alors que Chloé verrouillait les issus. Si j'avais compté m'échapper, c'était plus la peine.

_- J'ai l'impression que tu es en colère contre Bart, je me trompe ?_ lui demandais-je.

- _Il m'énerve par moment ! C'est un goss je sais, mais arghh ! Il prend tout à la légère et son espèce de jalousie je trouvais ça trognon au début mais maintenant ça me gonfle !_

- _Il est comme ça, c'est Bart et c'est plutôt flatteur qu'il soit jaloux non ? C'est qu'il te trouve à son gout,_ dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

_- Que lui me trouve à son gout m'est complètement égale. Il n'y en a qu'un qui compte,_ murmura-t-elle en me regardant.

- _Ah oui ?_ lui demandais-je en m'approchant encore un peu plus.

On était si proche que nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. On était si proches que je pouvais voir sa carotide battre à un rythme effréné.

_- Un indice ?_ chuchota-t-elle, _il aime le cuir vert et apprécie particulièrement les arcs et les flèches. _

Je me mis à sourire en comprenant que c'était bien de moi qu'elle parlait et c'est en souriant que je capturai ses lèvres. C'était si bon, si agréable de la sentir enfin dans mes bras. Nos corps se moulaient parfaitement l'un contre l'autre comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle pour eux. A contrecœur, on dut se séparer pour reprendre notre souffle et quand je levais les yeux vers elle, je ne vis qu'un sourire éblouissant. Elle était vraiment sure d'elle, je le voyais dans le regard qu'elle posait sur moi.

- _Allez vient te mettre au lit avant de t'écrouler sur mes ordinateurs,_ ria-t-elle en m'attirant à l'étage.

Je la suivis sans me faire prier et quand elle me conduisit dans sa chambre, je me demandai si elle savait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Elle me retira le gilet de cuir vert chose qui provoqua de violente réaction en moi. Je dus me concentrer pour ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement. Plus je sentais la fermeture descendre, plus les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. Quand elle passa ses mains sur mes épaules nues pour faire glisser le gilet, j'oubliais de respirer, profitant juste de ces délicieuses sensations de sa peau contre la mienne.

Elle me fit assoir et je pensais qu'elle allait s'installer à califourchon sur moi, mais elle n'en fit rien ! Elle m'allongea complètement et s'attaqua cette fois au pantalon de cuir qui collait à ma peau. Je dus fermer les yeux quand je sentis ses doigts sur ma taille. Je devais rêver, c'est pas possible ! C'est ça, j'étais en faite mort et j'étais au paradis ! Mon paradis ! Elle enleva complètement le vêtement si bien que je me retrouvais en boxer devant elle, avec une réaction des plus masculines en plus !

Persuadé que je ne pouvais que rêver, je l'attirais à moi et l'embrassa comme jamais je n'avais embrassé. Un baiser qui allait nous consumer sur place tout les deux, ou alors provoquer un incendie dans la tour que sais-je encore ? C'est elle qui rompit le contact en me repoussant de toutes ses forces en poussant sur mon torse.

_- Oliver, tu a besoin de repos pour le moment_, me dit-elle. _Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu es déjà bien amoché. _

Elle passa le bout des doigts sur mes côtes qui avaient virées au bleu maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle m'en parlait c'est vrai que c'était douloureux ! Alors je ne rêvais pas ? J'étais bien dans la tour presque nu devant Chloé ? Elle m'embrassa tendrement avant de se retirer et de quitter la pièce.

- _Ne bouge pas, j'arrive,_ me souffla-t-elle en passant la porte.

Assez gêné de la situation, je décidai de me planquer sous les draps qui m'aideront à masquer l'érection que cette belle blonde avait fait naitre chez moi en un temps record ! Bon c'était sans doute trop tard pour me planquer, elle n'avait put faire autrement que de remarquer mon trouble quand je la tenais collée à moi mais fallait sauver les apparences tout de même !

Chloé refit son apparition dans la chambre avec une poche de glace, des antidouleurs et une crème à l'arnica.

- _J'ai le droit à mon infirmière personnel ? _

_- Il semblerait monsieur Queen,_ murmura-t-elle.

Elle me plaqua la poche de glace sur le front, et entreprit de me passer la crème sur les côtes qui étaient douloureuses. Elle était si douce, presque hésitante dans ses mouvements, elle ne voulait sans doute pas me faire encore plus mal. Je souris de la voir s'appliquer avec autant de douceur. Une fois qu'elle eu passé une bonne tartine de crème, elle s'attaqua à mon front.

- _Tu devrais voir un médecin quand même,_ me dit-elle en désinfectant la plaie pour la énième fois. _Tu pourrais avoir une commotion ou je ne sais quoi. _

_- Ca vas, j'ai déjà la meilleure des infirmières, pourquoi je m'en ferrais,_ lui répondis-je en me perdant dans le vert de ses yeux.

Je capturai ses lèvres, desquelles ne n'étaient pas encore rassasié. J'avais tant attendu pour faire ce simple geste que maintenant qu'on était « ensemble » je ne pouvais m'arrêter.

- _Doucement Ollie,_ murmura-t-elle. _Tu as mal il ne faut pas que tu bouge trop. _

_- Très bien je te jure d'être sage mais à une condition ? _

_- Laquelle, _me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin sexy.

_- Qu'on passe la nuit ensemble ! A dormir ça vas de soit,_ ajoutais-je en voyant sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand. _Je veux te garder prés de moi le plus possible, et puis je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide en pleine nuit, imagine le réveil que tu aurais si je dois hurler pour que tu viennes. _

- _Arrête de faire l'idiot_, ria-t-elle en s'allongeant à mes cotés. _Je comptais pas partir tu sais._

Elle m'embrassa tendrement avant de reposer sa tête sur mon bras. Je l'attirais au plus prés de mon corps, la collant à moi. Elle posa sa tête dans mon coup et je savourai juste l'instant et le parfait bonheur que je ressentais. Bonheur légèrement voilé par la douleur qui me remontait petit à petit de mes cotes. Douleur que je choisis volontairement d'ignorer pour ne rien gâcher de ce moment.

- _J'aime bien le petit nom que tu m'as donné,_ murmurais-je soudain. _Ollie c'est mignon dans ta bouche, surtout que je l'avais déjà entendu avant mais j'avais pas compris sur le moment,_ dis-je d'un air innocent.

Chloé se releva sur un coude et m'interrogea du regard, soudain inquiète de savoir où je voulais en venir. Je ria de la voir faire et lui révéla enfin.

_- Il y a quelques jours, quand je suis venu de voir tard un soir, tu es partit te coucher et je suis monté avant de sortir pour m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi. Je t'ai embrassé le front et tu as murmuré « Ollie ». J'avais pas compris que c'était de moi que tu parlais. _

Elle me regarda horrifiée avant de rougir violement et de se cacher sous un oreiller. Je me mis à rire avant de l'attirer contre moi et de la rassurer. Après tout je trouvais ça mignon moi, alors pourquoi serait-elle gênait ?

- _Tu a donc passé ces derniers jours à te faire violence pour me résister alors,_ demandais-je comme si de rien n'était.

_- Rho toi_, gronda-t-elle. _Tu a de la chance d'être blésé Queen je te le dit moi ! _

_- Queen ? Hum, j'aime bien aussi. Ca sonne ultra sexy dans ta bouche_, lui susurrais-je avec un demi sourire.

Je reçus un coup de coussin et elle m'ordonna de dormir si je voulais encore vivre demain. Elle s'était tournée sur le coté, m'offrant son dos, sans doute vexée que je l'ai entendu murmurer dans son sommeil. Ah Chloé était décidément une femme unique ! J'embrassais son épaule avant de me coucher sur le dos, position la moins douloureuse pour moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, je la sentis se tourner vers moi, je sentis sa bouche m'embrasser au coin des lèvres avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête sur mon épaule, la main sur mon torse. Je m'endormis à ses cotés, un grand sourire ravi sur le visage.

**Lendemain matin, Daily Planet. **

Le journal était en ébullition ce matin. La nouvelle de l'explosion dans les labos de Queen Industries s'était rependu ainsi que des rumeurs plus ou moins folles disant que l'héritier était sur place et avait était blésé, voir pire dans l'accident. Quoique ces rumeurs n'étaient pas si folles à bien y penser ! Mais ça, personne ne le savait, pas même Lois Lane la meilleure reporter du journal.

_- Argh, ça m'énerve, je trouve aucunes infos_, s'écria-t-elle.

- _Je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien pour cet article,_ lui répondit alors son collègue.

- _Smallville t'es gentil mais la ferme ! Tu n'y connais rien en matière de journalisme alors laisse moi bosser !_

La jeune femme s'énervait de plus en plus sur son clavier alors que Clark la regardait faire en riant intérieurement. Elle avait tout sous les yeux et pourtant, elle ne le voyait pas !

_- Tu à deux secondes pour me dire ce qui te fait rire avant que je ne passe mes nerfs sur toi_, siffla-t-elle.

- _J'ai vu Oliver pas plus tard qu'hier soir et il se portait comme un charme,_ lui répondit Clark le plus innocemment du monde.

- _Quoi ? Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? _

_- Tu l'as pas demandé Lois,_ lui répondit-il en souriant.

Il aimait la voir s'énervait quand elle travaillait. Elle mettait tant de passion dans son job, c'était sa raison de vivre, son bébé comme elle disait ! Et comme toutes les mères, elle voulait être la première à le nourrir … d'information dans ce cas précis, mais c'était Lois, ne pas être la première sur le coup était impensable pour elle.

- _Smallville,_ minauda-elle en s'approchant de lui, _aurait-tu l'amabilité de me dire où a tu vus Oliver ? _

_- Chez Chloé, ils y bossaient tout les deux sur un nouveau logiciel de … _

- _Chloé ! Mon dieu Clark t'est génial ! Attrape ta veste on va là-bas ! _

_- Quoi,_ s'exclama le jeune homme en sautant de sa chaise.

Il attrapa sa veste et rattrapa la jeune femme dans l'ascenseur. S'ils allaient à la Tour, il devait prévenir Chloé. Il pianota donc un sms à la vitesse de la lumière en espérant que ça soit suffisamment clair pour Chloé. Il avait juste écrit « **911 Lois débarque** »

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que la sécurité de la Tour donne suffisamment de temps à Oliver et Chloé de faire disparaitre toutes traces de leur dernière mission.

**Au même moment, à la Tour. **

Un couple fraichement formé, dormait encore à point fermé quand le téléphone de la jeune femme émit une sonnerie courte. Dans un demi-sommeil, elle se dit alors qu'un sms ne devait pas être important. S'il y avait urgence, on appelait les gens, on ne les textotait pas. Elle se rendormit donc tranquillement, se recollant prés d'Oliver. Elle devait avoir fermés les yeux depuis cinq minutes, quand un doute l'assaillit, et si c'était urgent ?

Elle se leva le plus doucement possible, afin de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme souffrant endormit prés d'elle, et attrapa son portable sur la table de chevet avant de lire enfin le sms. A sa lecture, le visage de Chloé se décomposa, passant de son reflet dans le miroir, à l'homme à moitié nu dormant dans son lit puis à son téléphone. Sa cousine arrivait, elle était mal barrée !

A contrecœur, elle dut réveiller Oliver qui était un peu groggy avec les cachets d'hier soir et lui expliqua en deux mots la situation : Lois arrive ! Ces quelques syllabes eurent le mérite de réveiller complètement le jeune homme.

_- Habille toi, faut pas qu'elle te voit ici, et encore moins ton arcs et tes flèches,_ lui dit Chloé en s'habillant elle-même.

Elle s'activa le plus vite possible, se disant qu'ils étaient tranquille, Lois n'était pas programmé sur l'ordinateur de la Tour, elle devrait attendre qu'elle lui ouvre. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de la faire trop attendre, parce qu'en plus d'irriter Lois au plus au point, ça lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille que quelque chose clochait.

_- Heu … Chloé, on a un problème,_ lui dit Oliver en la sortant de sa rêverie.

_- Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Je suis venu directement de chez moi hier soir et je suis venu en Arrow, autrement dit j'ai pas de fringue ! _

_- C'est pas vrai ! Oliver ! _s'énerva la jeune femme. _Vas falloir penser à laisser une tenue de secours pour chacun ici. Bon écoute, on passe au plan B. Tu planque tout ça sous mon lit et toi tu ne te montre sous aucun prétexte, surtout dans cette tenue_, lui dit-elle en le désignant.

Il ne portait qu'un boxer et la jeune fut bien forcée de reconnaitre qu'il avait un corps fort agréable. Oliver la surprit à le reluquer et s'en amusa avant de l'attirer vers lui pour un bonjour digne de ce nom. Leurs lèvres se séparent quand l'ordinateur fit un boucan d'enfer, lui signalant une présence non autorisé dans l'ascenseur.

Les portes de la machine s'étaient refermées sur Lois et Clark mais la machine ne bougeait pas d'un yota. Lois commença alors à paniquer quand une voie mécanique leur signala que leur présence n'étaient pas autorisé.

_- C'est quoi ce truc ? On est où là bordel ? _

_- Je te l'ai dit, Chloé boss pour Queen Industrie maintenant et comme elle doit travailler de chez elle parfois, la sécurité à était renforcé. T'en fait pas Chloé vas nous ouvrir quand elle nous aura vu,_ lui dit-il en lui montrant la petite caméra qui se trouvait avec eux.

Chloé désactiva les alarmes et activa la montée de l'ascenseur tout en jetant un coup d'œil nerveuse vers l'étage. Savoir qu'Oliver se trouvait là haut, à moitié nu qui plus est, l'inquiétait au plus au point. Si Lois montait c'était la cata assuré !

_- Mais c'est la troisième dimension_, s'écria Lois en pénétrant dans le loft de sa cousine.

Elle allait s'égosiller encore quand elle vit le nouveau décor de l'appartement. Elle resta la bouche grande ouverte, et pour une fois, ne dit rien.

- _Salut Lois, contente de te voir,_ s'exclama Chloé en la prenant dans ses bras.

- _Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton appart,_ lui demanda sa cousine apeurée.

_- Je boss pour Queen maintenant, il est assez exigeant sur la sécurité. _

Lois sembla se souvenir du pourquoi de sa visite en entendant le nom de l'héritier.

_- Ca tombe bien qu'on parle de lui ! Il est où ? _

_- Comment ça il est où,_ s'affola Chloé en jetant un œil à Clark qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

_- Lois_, dit-il en venant à son secours,_ peut-être devrait-tu d'abord expliquer à Chloé ce qu'il se passe tu ne crois pas ? _

_- Hier soir, il y a eu une explosion chez les labos de Queen, il parait qu'Oliver y était. On dit qu'il est peut-être bien mort ! Clark a dit que tu l'avais vu hier soir alors … il est où ? _

_- Bas je sais pas ! Chez lui sans doute ou chez Queen Industries ! On bossait quand il a reçu l'appel pour le prévenir de l'accident, il est partit peu après et il allait très bien crois moi. _

_- Et c'est tout ? T'a pas un détail croustillant à me raconter ?_

_- Désolée, _lui répondit Chloé en haussant les épaules, soulagée de voir que sa cousine avait avalé son bobard.

Elle qui n'avais pas l'habitude de mentir, elle fut heureuse de voir qu'elle avait fait des progrès en la matière. Sa cousine l'embrassa avant de s'excuser et de partir.

_- Je visiterais une prochaine fois,_ lui dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur. _Smallville bouge-toi. _

_- Vas-y Lois, il te rejoint en bas, faut que je lui parle une seconde,_ souria Chloé.

Une fois les portes fermées, Chloé expliqua à Clark qu'Oliver était toujours ici et pire qu'il y était coincé pour le moment vu son manque de vêtement.

_- Tu crois que tu pourrais fait un tour rapide chez lui pour lui prendre un costume ?_

_- Chlo je suis pas coursier, mais ça vas pour cette fois ! Lois doit m'attendre dans la voiture elle ne remarquera rien. _

Il embrassa son amie et partit faire cette course si spéciale alors que Lois pestait tout ce qu'elle pouvait contre lui et sa lenteur maintenant devenu légendaire ! Clark revint moins de 5 minutes plus tard avec une house protégeant un costume complet il avait même pensé aux chaussettes et chaussures !

**PDV de Chloé **

Je pris les vêtements d'Oliver et les lui porta alors qu'il m'attendait toujours dans ma chambre.

- _Tient Oliver, Clark est passé chez toi. J'ai du lui donner le code tu m'en veux pas ?_

- _Mais non t'inquiète. C'est que Clark c'est bon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ?_ me demanda-t-il en s'habillant.

- _On te croit mort, ou blessé d'après ce que j'ai compris. L'explosion fait la une de tout les journaux et comme ils n'ont aucune nouvelle de toi … _

_- Ok, encore une dure journée pour moi qui s'annonce si je comprends bien ! _

Je lui resserrai sa cravate alors qu'il passait sa veste de costume. Diable ce qu'il était sexy ! Il se regarda dans le miroir avant d'enlever la cravate qui ne lui allait vraiment pas.

_- Vas falloir donner des cours en matière de modes à Clark ! Le rose bonbon ça vas pas vraiment à mon teint,_ dit-il en souriant.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue avant de plonger son regard brun dans le mien.

- _Soit prudente aujourd'hui,_ me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Je nouais mes bras autour de son coup pour approfondir un peu plus notre baiser, surement le dernier avant un long moment. Puis vint le moment de se séparer.

- _Appel Lois, dit lui qu'une conférence de presse aura lieu dans 2 heures chez Queen Industries. Je lui accorde l'exclusivité si elle la veut._

- _Tu connais déjà sa réponse je pense._

Il me fit un sourire à tomber puis me donna un léger baiser avant de partir.

_- A se soir acolyte,_ me dit-il alors que l'ascenseur se fermait sur lui.

Piouff j'ai que j'avais du mal à m'en remettre moi de cette première nuit à ces cotés et encore on avait juste dormit, je n'ose imaginer si on avait était plus loin !

- _Non non Chloé n'imagine pas !_ pestais-je contre moi-même alors que les images défilaient déjà dans ma tête.

J'avais soudain hâte qu'il récupère le plus vite possible moi !


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15_

_Agressions_

Quand j'arrivai à la tour Queen ce matin là, beaucoup restèrent figés devant moi, à me dévisager comme si je venais tout droit d'une autre planète. En passant par l'accueil, j'attrapais un journal trainant là et l'emporta avec moi, histoire de voir l'étendue des dégâts avant de parler à la presse. Je pénétrai dans mon bureau, délaissa ma veste de costard dans un coin et me dirigea droit vers le bar. Je sais à tout juste 10h ce n'est pas une bonne chose de se servir un verre, mais il me fallait un remontant entre le stress et la douleur de mes cotes. Et dire que j'allais devoir afficher un grand sourire devant les journalistes ! Je m'installai et n'eu pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps l'article qui parlait de l'explosion. Encore une fois je faisais les colonnes de la première page.

Daily Planet 16 Octobre 2o1o

OLIVER QUEEN MORT ?

_Une explosion à ravagé un des laboratoires de la Queen Industries hier, dans la soirée. Selon nos informations, le jeune héritier de l'empire Queen était sur place lors de l'accident et depuis aucunes nouvelles de lui ne nous sont parvenues. Ces laboratoires expérimentent de nouvelles technologies qui … _

_- Et bla bla bla,_ rageais-je en jetant le journal en boule à travers mon bureau.

J'avalais une rasade de whisky et me mit à déambuler dans la pièce, nerveux. Quel est l'abruti qui a dit que j'avais été vu sur place franchement ? Me voila à devoir organiser une conférence de presse pour faire voir au monde que j'étais toujours en vie, bon j'étais amoché mais en vie, alors que j'avais prévu d'aller voir le labo.

J'appuyai sur l'interphone de mon bureau et demanda à ma secrétaire d'organiser la conférence pour midi. Ca fait juste j'en ai bien conscience mais si les journaux veulent avoir une chance d'avoir quelques infos croustillantes, ils enverront leurs reporters sur place ! Gwen me confirma une petite demi-heure plus tard que tout le monde avait répondue présent comme je m'y attendais. Ne restait plus maintenant qu'a me changer et à utiliser le costume de secours parce hors de question que j'affronte les vautours dans cette tenue. Clark et la class, ça faisait vraiment deux !

Il y a une époque pas si lointaine où je me foutais royalement de ce que les journalistes pouvaient dire sur moi mais depuis j'ai pris conscience du pouvoir qu'ils peuvent avoir alors veut mieux être présentable. Le costume de secours ferait l'affaire ! Je m'enfermai dans ma salle de bain privé et prit une douche rapide qui me fit du bien. Je passai boxer et pantalon puis quitta la salle d'eau embuée en passant ma chemise. De nouveau dans mon bureau, je me trouvai nez à nez avec Tess.

_- Ravie de voir que tu es en vie et au mieux de ta forme à ce que je vois,_ me dit-elle en me reluquant le torse.

Je m'empressai de boutonner ma chemise et la contourna pour m'installer à mon bureau de verre.

_- Que veux-tu au juste Tess ?_ grognais-je.

_- J'ai appris que tu étais réapparue je suis venue voir si c'était vrai. _

_- Et c'est tout ? _

_- Oui, pourquoi Oliver qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? _

Elle contourna mon bureau et vint me faire face en affichant un air inquiet, chose qui m'exaspéra au plus au point. Je finis de lasser mes chaussures et me leva pour m'éloigner d'elle. Je me mis face au miroir et noua ma cravate avant de lui faire face de nouveau, les mains dans les poches pour éviter qu'elle ne les voies trembler, tant la colère m'envahissait à cet instant.

- _Tess, tu sais très bien que cette rumeur était fausse, puisque tu étais sur place hier soir ! C'est sans doute même toi qui a fait courir cette rumeur ridicule,_ sifflais-je.

_- Quoi ? Non … j'étais pas là bas enfin … _

_- Arrête de mentir, je t'ai vue ! _

J'avais parlé d'une voie glaciale et lui lançait à présent un regard noir. Tess parue surprise, puis elle se refit un masque de d'indifférence et me regarda froidement.

- _Et comment pouvais-tu être sur place ? Seul ces sois disant héros en collant qui ont faillit tout faire sauter étaient là ?_

_- J'ai des caméras Tess ! Certaines dont je suis le seul à en connaitre l'emplacement, je n'en n'avais jamais eu besoin jusqu'à maintenant ! Je t'ai vu là-bas alors, qui faisais-tu ? _

Je repris place derrière mon bureau alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur une chaise un air suffisant sur le visage.

_- Je veillais sur nos intérêts tout simplement. Je m'assurais que la livraison était bien conforme au bon de commande rien de plus. _

_- Dit moi, je ne paye pas des gens pour faire ça ? Depuis quand un cadre supérieur se déplace pour vérifier un bon de commande ? _

On s'affrontait du regard, aucun n'était décidé à laisser tomber. Une lutte acharnée se livrait quand mon assistance entra pour me prévenir que la presse était là.

_- J'arrive, merci,_ lui répondis-je sans quitter Tess des yeux. _Quand à toi, je vais tirer cette affaire au clair crois moi ! Si jamais il s'avère que tu me trahis, ou que tu envisage de le faire, je te jure que tu le regretteras Tess. On peut se moquer de moi, mais pas de l'héritage de mes parents ! Maintenant tire toi d'ici, _cinglais-je d'une voie glaciale.

Tess me lança un regard qui ne laissait rien paraitre, mais je suis sure qu'elle devait être déstabilisée. Je lui avais fait savoir que je la tenais à l'œil, sans pour autant révéler tout ce que je savais vraiment. Elle sortit sans ajouter un mot et à peine la porte fut-elle fermée, ma main s'abattit violement sur le verre de mon bureau. J'avais une telle confiance en Tess, je la considérais comme une amie, voir plus par moment, comment avait-elle put me trahir de la sorte, pour Lex en plus ?

Gwen revint me chercher et je la suivis en enfilant ma veste de costard. Je plaquais un sourire sur mon visage et poussa les doubles portes de la salle de conférence alors que les flashes commençaient à crépiter. Je dus serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas sauter aux coups de ces satanés photographes.

_- Mesdames, messieurs, merci d'être venue en si peu de temps. Je sais que je vous ai pris de court alors pardonnez moi,_ m'exclamais-je en prenant place devant eux.

Je parcourais la salle des yeux et vit qu'une bonne quinzaine de journaliste se pressaient les un contre les autres dans la petite salle. En parcourant la pièce, je vis un visage amical qui me souriait. Lois ! Je lui rendis son sourire et repris.

_- Comme vous pouvez le voir, les rumeurs visant à annoncer ma mort étaient prématurées. Je me porte comme un charme. _

_- Que s'est-il passé hier soir alors, _s'exclama Lois en s'approchant légèrement.

- _Une explosion a bien eu lieu dans un des labos de Queen Industries, mais fort heureusement, aucune victime. Il semblerait que se soit une conduite de gaz qui ait explosé, je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. _

_- Jonathan Davis, Metropolis Press, il parait que l'accident à eu lieu alors que vos locaux étaient visités, est-ce vrai ? _

_- Vous êtes bien informé Mr Davis,_ répliquais-je en jetant un regard noir à Tess que j'avais aperçu non loin. _Cette rumeur est vrai également. Mais rien n'a était volé et aucun projet compromis alors pas d'inquiétude à se faire. _

_- Pourtant, on dit que c'est les héros qui veillent sur nos rues qui sont entrés, _reprit Davis. _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Doit-on les considérer comme un danger s'ils se mettent à attaquer les labos qui procurent tant de travail aux gens de Metropolis. _

Un danger ? Mais c'est quoi encore ce délire ? Nous n'étions en rien un danger pour les gens de cette ville. La question était délicate, il fallait que je trouve une réponse convaincante sans mettre en péril notre mission de protéger la ville. Si les gens avaient peur de nous, s'en était finis. Je pris quelques minutes de réflexion avant de répondre.

_- Mr Queen,_ répéta-il.

- _Oh mais hey, tu la ferme un peu ! Tu vois pas qu'il réfléchi avant de te répondre_, intervint Lois en rabattant son caquet à cet abruti.

_- Je ne sais pas Mr Davis. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient dangereux, rien n'a était détruit ou abimés après tout, mise à part un couloir. Et d'après les rumeurs, la ville à bien des héros qui veille sur elle, alors non, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient une mauvaise chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient dans mes labos, mais je compte bien le découvrir. La conférence est terminée, excusez-moi, je dois me rendre sur le lieu de l'accident maintenant. _

Les flashs reprirent alors que je quittais la pièce me rendant de nouveau dans mon bureau. Je devais maintenant accorder une interview à Lois comme je l'avais dit à Chloé. J'appelai Gwen et lui demanda d'aller chercher Lois Lane afin de lui accorder l'exclusivité que j'avais promit.

L'assistante quitta le bureau et revint en salle de conférence où elle demanda après Lois Lane du Planet. La jeune femme releva la tête, surprise que le milliardaire ai tenu sa promesse. Chloé l'avait prévenu avant tout le monde que la conférence aurait lieu et qu'Oliver tenait à lui faire une fleur, mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment crue. Elle s'avança vers la secrétaire et lui tendit sa carte de presse afin de prouver son identité.

_- Hey, elle va où elle ?_ s'écria alors le journaliste que Lois reconnu comme étant celui du Press.

_- Melle Lane à un rendez-vous avec Mr Queen, alors veuillez nous laisser passer,_ s'exclama Gwen.

- _Et pourquoi elle et pas nous au juste ? _

_- C'est comme ça mon vieux vas falloir t'y faire ! On est les contacts ou on ne les as pas ! Le Planet est le meilleur et aura toujours l'exclusivité,_ le nargua Lois en passant devant lui.

Le type lui lança un regard noir avant de siffler suffisamment bas pour que seules Lois et Gwen l'entendent.

_- C'est sur que si j'avais des jambes de cette longueur et que je couchais, j'en aurais aussi moi des exclus. _

Lois s'arrêta, choquée par les propos du type. Jamais elle n'avait couchée pour réussir, tout ce qu'elle avait, elle le devait à son travail acharné et à sa force de caractère.

_Et pourquoi Clark n'est jamais là quand on en a besoin_, se dit-elle.

Pas qu'elle est besoin de lui pour se défendre, non ! Lois était une femme forte qui ne mâchait pas ses mots, Clark aurait juste servit de témoin au cas où ce con lui infligerait un procès après le traitement qu'elle comptait lui administrer. Elle fit marche arrière, croisa le regard de Davis qu'elle ne lâcha pas et s'avança vers lui en roulant des hanches.

- _Ecoute-moi bien,_ susurra-t-elle en l'attrapant par sa cravate. _Je m'appel Lois Lane et tout ce que j'ai, je le dois à mon travail, alors ne vient plus jamais insulter ma carrière espèce de merdeu misogyne. _

Elle l'attira au plus prés d'elle avant de lui mettre un coup de genoux bien placé. L'homme eu le souffle coupé sous le choc et se laissa tomber au sol. Tout ça, s'était passé dans un silence religieux si bien que personne n'assista à la scène à part l'assistance d'Oliver. Lois enjamba l'abrutit au sol avant de suivre Gwen pour rejoindre l'héritier.

_- Je vous admire vraiment. Jamais je n'aurais le courage de faire une chose pareille moi. _

_- Bas il serait temps de te réveiller ma belle ! Passe moins de temps à te faire les ongles et plus à te faire respecter. Si tu veux le respect des males, n'attend pas qu'on te l'accorde, prend le,_ affirma Lois en pénétrant dans le bureau d'Oliver.

- _Si vous avez besoin, je serrais de votre coté,_ lui murmura Gwen en fermant les portes derrières elle.

Lois la remercia d'un sourire et s'avança vers Oliver qui observait la scène intrigué.

- _Merci de me recevoir Oliver. Vous avez tenue parole, c'est rare dans votre milieux. _

_- Déjà on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ? On risque d'être amené à se croiser souvent. Et sache que je tiens toujours parole. _

_- Très bien Oliver, je saurais m'en souvenir crois-moi. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon assistante,_ lui demanda le milliardaire tout en lui désignant un siège.

- _J'ai appris à un abruti à respecter les femmes qui bossent mieux qu'eux. Elle à proposer de me servir de témoin en cas de besoin,_ répondit Lois avec un sourire, fière d'elle.

Oliver la regarda incrédule. Il tentait d'imaginer la scène et se dit que le peu qu'il connaissait d'elle, c'était tout à fait possible.

_- Que veux-tu, dans cette ville il vaut mieux qu'une femme sache se défendre. J'ai pas besoin des héros en collant pour me sauver moi. _

_- Des héros en collant hein ?_ lui répondit Oliver en souriant.

Décidément cette histoire de collant lui collait à la peau. Lois sortit son petit calepin pour commencer son interview, mais Oliver l'arrêta. Il devait partir sur le champ pour le labo et lui proposa alors de venir avec lui. Elle pourrait ainsi lui poser ses questions tout en constant par elle-même les dégâts. Lois accepta en pensant déjà à la première page que le scoop aller lui rapporter. Oliver la guida jusqu'au garage où une limousine les attendaient déjà.

Ils partirent tous les deux tout en discutant. Lois lui posa ses questions, mais ils discutèrent aussi de tout et de rien. Oliver en apprit même un peu sur Clark et Chloé. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs envoyé sur un reportage sur la préparation des mariages. Oliver ria intérieurement en imaginant le jeune reporter entouré de robe de mariée, de fleurs et de gâteau énorme. Ils arrivèrent peut après sur le lieu de l'accident et Oliver fit visiter à Lois les locaux alors qu'elle prenait quelques photos avec son téléphone derniers cris.

Pour elle, c'était une grande première, écrire l'article et l'illustrer de ses propres photos, une nouveauté dans sa carrière. Au bout de deux heures, Lois déclara qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Oliver avait même réussit à la convaincre que les héros en collant étaient une bonne chose pour cette ville, que tout ça était juste une erreur du garde qui avait tiré dans une conduite. Lois promit de glisser quelques mots là-dessus dans son article et le milliardaire demanda à son chauffeur de la raccompagner car il avait encore à faire sur place. Lois demanda à rentrer directement au Planet où elle voulait bosser sur son article le plus vite possible afin d'être prête pour le bouclage de se soir.

Quand elle entra dans les bureaux du journal, elle était heureuse de sa journée et n'avait qu'une hâte s'était de tout raconter à Clark, en le taquinant sur son professionnalisme. Mais quand elle arriva à hauteur de leur bureaux, Clark lui avait laissé un mot, il avait finit son reportage et était rentré. Il lui souhaitait une bonne soirée et lui disait à demain. Lois fut triste en lisant les quelques lignes. Elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie, qui au fil des jours s'était révélé fort agréable. Elle chassa ses idées de la tête et s'installa pour taper son article.

Elle avait une première page à écrire !

**PDV d'Oliver **

J'étais rentré complètement ko de cette journée de fou ! J'avais horreur des journalistes et pourtant j'avais du faire bonne figure devant eux, puis plus tard devant Lois. C'est vraiment quelqu'un cette femme ! Je comprenais pourquoi Clark avait un faible pour la belle brune. On avait beaucoup discuté cette après-midi et je pense qu'une belle amitié était en train de naitre entre nous. C'était une personne agréable qui sait vous mettre à l'aise avec son franc parlé. Elle m'avait détendu et fait oublier un peu les soucis du quotidien. Mais en rentrant à la maison, ces soucis refirent surface de plein fouet.

Tess … pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Dans quel but ? Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais beau essayer, j'y arrivais pas ! Je passai une tenue plus décontractée et partit en direction de la tour où je devais rejoindre les autres pour une patrouille. Et le plus important, j'allais retrouver ma Chloé qui m'avait tant manqué aujourd'hui. Je montais dans l'ascenseur et attendit que la machine m'identifie avant de se mettre en marche. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, j'eu juste le temps de voir que Bart et Clark étaient déjà là avant de réceptionner une belle blonde dans le creux de mes bras.

- _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué,_ lui murmurais-je en l'embrassant.

Retrouver ses lèvres me faisait tout oublier, Tess, mes bleus, mes cotes encore un peu douloureuse ainsi que la présence des garçons juste à cotés.

_- Y a des chambres pour ça,_ railla Bart.

Je sentis Chloé sourire contre ma bouche alors qu'on se séparait. Je déposai un baiser sur son front puis rejoignis les gars pour les saluer.

-_ Soit pas jaloux Bart, toi aussi ça t'arrivera_, lui dis-je en riant.

-_ Si c'est avec Chloé y a aucun souci,_ me répliqua le benjamin.

Mes prunelles s'enflammèrent alors que je serrais toujours la main de Bart dans la mienne. Il avait beau courir vite, je le tenais là !

_- Ne tente pas trop ta bonne étoile toi,_ lui répondis-je d'une voie calme.

Trop calme justement vu la situation. Ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon pour Bart s'il continuait. Chloé était avec moi, et interdiction pour l'un d'eux de l'approcher de trop prés. Il allait falloir que je veille à ça moi !

_- Clark alors ce papier sur les mariages, ça avance ?_ dis-je en saluant notre superman.

_- Comment tu sais … Lois,_ répondit-il dépité. _Elle se tape une conférence dans ta société et elle m'envois faire un truc sur le mariage ! Non mais vous y croyez-vous ? _

_- C'est Lois Clark, tu devrais t'y faire,_ lui dit Chloé en riant.

_- Où est Victor ? _

Je venais juste de m'apercevoir qu'il manquait un héros de la bande.

- _Il est passé faire une course vite fait il arrive_, me répondit Chloé.

Elle m'expliqua alors qu'il en avait marre de vivre à la ferme avec Bart et qu'il devait passer dans une agence de Métropolis pour qu'il lui trouve un appart. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé au fait que les garçons vivaient ensemble en plus de bosser déjà ensemble. Je ne dis rien à Chloé mais me promit mentalement d'arranger cette situation. Ils m'avaient sauvé la vie, je leur devais bien ça après tout.

Victor arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on passa nos costumes, qu'on avait décidé de laisser planquer ici à partir de maintenant, pour éviter les soucis que j'avais eu ce matin, et Chloé nous remit nos oreillettes avant qu'on ne parte en ville. J'embrassai ma blonde puis quitta la Tour aux cotés de Clark. Ce soir on devait faire équipe. D'après Chloé ça nous ferrait du bien de faire connaissance, elle avait alors repartit l'équipe deux par deux.

_- Comment c'est passé ta journée,_ me demanda Clark pour rompre le silence de plomb qui s'installait.

_- Mieux que la tienne j'imagine_, riais-je. _Quoique passer du temps avec Lois n'a pas était de tout repos. _

_- Elle est épuisante, _souffla Clark. _Je dois la supporter toute la journée, je sais pas comment j'y arrive. _

_- Tower aux deux boyscouts en collant, faites gaffe comment vous parler de la reporter vous deux ! Vous pourriez avoir un accueil glaciale en rentrant, _grésilla une voie dans nos oreillettes.

On ria tout les deux de voir Chloé protéger sa cousine de la sorte. On patrouilla en gardant le silence profitant que la nuit soit assez calme. On échangea quelques paroles mais rien de bien constructif, la grande amitié n'était pas encore pour tout de suite. On avançait dans les ruelles, Clark sur ma droite quand un hurlement perça le calme de cette nuit sans lune.

- _C'est Lois,_ s'écria Clark.

_- Quoi ? Mais non, que veut-tu que Lois fasse dans un coin si reculé ? _

_- Elle habite pas très loin je crois. Je te dis que c'est Lois,_ persista-t-il alors qui s'apprêtait à aller voir en super vitesse.

_- Clark attends ! _

Il se retourna pour me faire face et je pus voir l'inquiétude ronger ses prunelles. Chloé avait dit vrai, il était carrément accro à Lois. Un nouveau hurlement me tira de mes pensées, l'agression avait lieu dans la rue derrière nous. On monta sur le toit pour voir ce qu'il se passait et quand la femme passa sous un lampadaire, je pus constater que Clark avait raison. C'était bien Lois qui se faisait agresser.

Lois avait travaillé tard ce soir pour être sure que son article serait prêt à temps. Si tard qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle était maintenant seule au Planet. Elle envoya son article puis éteignit son ordinateur ainsi que toutes les lumières du journal et rentra chez elle. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle n'avait pas sa voiture, celle-ci étant restée sur le parking de Queen Industries.

_- Encore une fois Clark n'est jamais là quand on en a besoin,_ pesta-t-elle.

Elle décida de rentrer à pied, elle n'habitait qu'à une quinzaine de minutes. Elle s'engagea alors dans le dédale de rues de Métropolis pas très rassurée par la situation. Elle n'était pas froussarde, elle savait se défendre si on venait à l'attaquer, mais le silence de cette nuit, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle ouvrit son sac et vérifia que sa bombe au poivre était bien à sa place, elle fut tout de suite rassurée quand elle vit le petit flacon briller alors qu'elle passait sous un réverbère.

Elle resserra sa veste et avança aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aurait peut-être du appeler un taxi quand même, ça aurait sans doute était plus prudent, se dit-elle. Elle continua à avancer et alors qu'elle tourna à l'angle d'une rue, elle perçut une présence derrière elle qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Elle serra son sac à main plus prés d'elle et accéléra le pas, elle n'était plus qu'à un pâté de maison de chez elle, elle pouvait le faire.

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait ! Elle allait traverser la rue quand elle sentit qu'on la tirait vers l'arrière, elle hurla sous la surprise avant de se ressaisir. C'était Lois Lane après tout. Elle fit face à son agresseur et se détendit, à tord, quand elle le reconnut.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie,_ claqua-t-elle dans le silence de la rue.

- _Tu m'as fait attendre Lane. Tu travaille tard, mais tu es enfin là et si on en croit le proverbe, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon. _

_- Mais de quoi tu parle,_ s'exclama Lois alors qu'elle tentait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce type.

- _De ton article ! Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu a apprit et dire à ton chef qu'on t'a volé tes notes. Tu dois retarder la parution de ton papier._

Lois le regarda incrédule avant d'éclater de rire. Non mais il se croyait où ce crétin ? L'homme s'approcha d'elle et la saisit à la gorge, la collant contre un mur.

- _On rigole moins hein ? _

_- Si je rigole espèce d'abrutit, c'est parce que mon papier est déjà envoyé à l'impression ! Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas empêcher qu'il ne paraisse,_ articula-t-elle difficilement.

L'homme resserra sa poigne autour de sou cou alors que Lois commençait à se débattre. Elle avait comprit qu'il ne plaisantait plus là.

- _Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisse pas le choix,_ siffla-t-il. _Je vais devoir éliminer la meilleur journaliste de la ville. _

_- Davis … tu es fou …_ bégaya-t-elle.

Davis appuya sur la trachée de Lois de tout son poids. Si elle ne réagissait pas vite, elle allait mourir étouffée dans cette ruelle froide et sinistre. Réunissant tout son courage, elle planta son talon aiguille dans le pied de Davis. Il la relâcha sous la douleur alors que Lois retombait au sol, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Elle se remit debout et pris une violente gifle qui lui arracha un second hurlement. Elle se releva, le visage brouillé par les larmes et se mit en position d'attaque. Ce minable n'allait pas l'avoir si facilement, foi de Lois Lane !

Davis ricana de la voir faire et l'attaqua de front. La jeune femme lui lança un uppercut en plein visage, gagnant quelques précieuses secondes de répit. Elle en profita pour souffler tout en ouvrant son sac qu'elle avait réussit à garder prés d'elle. Elle avait le doigt sur la pression de la bombe au poivre quand Davis chargea de nouveau. Elle était prête il pouvait venir.

Pendant ce temps, deux hommes en costume observaient la scène, cherchant le meilleur angle d'attaque.

- _Ouch, c'est qu'elle frappe fort,_ s'exclama Oliver.

- _On peut pas rester la sans rien faire,_ bouillonnait Clark.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour bouger ! Vous allez réagir oui ?_, hurla Chloé dans leur oreillette.

Celle-ci était coincée derrière ces écrans de contrôle et entendez tout ce que les garçons disaient, maudissant une fois encore l'absence de retour vidéo. Quand elle entendit que Lois se faisait agresser, son cœur cessa de battre en attendant des nouvelles. Et eux qui restait la à regarder !

- _J'y vais,_ s'exclama Clark quand il vit Davis se relever pour attaquer de nouveau.

_- Non, reste là. Moi j'y vais. Y a trop de lumière elle pourrait te reconnaitre, moi je risque rien avec la capuche et les lunettes. Tu reste là et tu surveille mes arrières. _

Arrow s'avança à pas de loups de la scène alors que Clark observait dans l'ombre. Il maudissait ce stupide costume encore plus que d'habitude ! Lois était en danger et il devait se contenter de regarder ! Davis allé plonger sur Lois quand Arrow décocha sa flèche qui siffla prés de l'oreille de l'agresseur, écorchant sa joue au passage. Davis arrêta son geste et chercha à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lois qui avait elle-même vu la flèche, pensa alors que c'était son jour de chance décidément ! Elle allait voir un des héros en vrai !

- _Pas besoin des héros en costume hein,_ ricanna Oliver alors qu'il sortit de l'ombre et mit ko Davis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Lois le regarda se battre avec Davis les yeux grand ouverts. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle enquêtait depuis des semaines maintenant et n'avais rien eu de plus que cette photo flou de Jimmy, pas même un nom, et se soir, elle en avait un sous les yeux qui lui sauvait la vie. Elle sortit de sa rêverie juste à temps pour voir son héros vert qui s'en aller.

- _Attendez,_ s'écria-t-elle.

Oliver arrêta son mouvement, curieux de savoir ce que Lois lui voulait alors que son instinct, et la voie dans son oreille, lui hurlaient de partir.

_- Décampe de là Arrow, elle va te reconnaitre ! Tire toi, _grésilla son oreillette.

Oliver n'en eu que faire et se retourna vers la jeune femme qui semblait secouée de ce qui venait de ce passer.

_- Merci,_ murmura-t-elle_. Même si je m'en sortais très bien toute seule, j'apprécie le geste. _

_- Vous vous en sortiez bien, c'est vrai. Mais vous êtes une femme et vous n'auriez jamais dû avoir besoin de vous battre,_ lui répondit la voie déformée d'Oliver.

Lois pensa alors qu'il avait une voie des plus sexy et elle se dit qu'elle devait en apprendre plus sur lui, pour son article il va de soit ! Le fait qu'elle le trouvait carrément trop sexy dans son costume n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

- _Qui dois-je remercier,_ demanda la journaliste.

- _On m'appel l'Archet Vert. Je sais qui vous êtes Melle Lane et je n'ai pas le temps pour une interview. Oh et j'ai un message de mon collègue Le Flou, il apprécie beaucoup le nom que vous lui avez trouvé._

Lois voulut le retenir mais Oliver lança son grappin et s'envola vers le toit de l'immeuble le plus proche en ricanant, Clark n'allait pas apprécier sa vanne ! A peine eut-il posé un pied au sol que Le Flou le rejoignait. Il l'empoigna par le col.

- _A quoi tu joue Arrow,_ s'exclama-t-il. _Tu cherche à avoir ta photo en première page ou quoi ? Depuis quand on s'arrête pour faire la causette ? _

_- Depuis que je sais que les gens commencent à avoir peur de nous à cause de toutes ces rumeurs ! Maintenant lâche moi,_ grogna Oliver.

Clark le reposa par terre et annonça qu'il escortait Lois chez elle. Il partit en super vitesse en laissant Oliver sur le toit qui décida de rentrer à la base. Lois se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions et rentra, plus prudente que jamais. Elle se dit que l'Archet de devais pas être loin mais quand même. Il ne fallait pas tenter sa chance une seconde fois. Elle pressa le pas tout en gardant ses sens en éveils, elle avait l'impression d'être observée, suivie, mais cette fois c'était une présence rassurante, qui l'apaisait, comme celle de Clark lorsqu'il était prés d'elle.

Elle ne se détendit vraiment que quand elle passa la porte de son appartement et qu'elle boucla toutes les issues à triples tours. Alors elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en pleurs, consciente de la bonne étoile qui avait veillé sur elle se soir. Combien de femme n'avait pas eu cette chance ? Combien s'étaient faites agresser voir pire ? Elle devait faite tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive plus ! C'est sur ses pensées qu'elle s'endormit encore toute habillée, les larmes coulant sur son délicat visage.


	16. Chapter 16

**Je voudrais juste remercier Risa qui prend la peine à chaque fois de mettre quelques mots. Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'on écrit pas pour rien **

_Chapitre 16_

_Première attaque_

**Pdv de Chloé **

Je me rongeais les sangs. Je tournais en rond en attendant que les garçons veuillent bien rentrer à la tour avec Lois. Mais pourquoi ils mettaient tant de temps d'ailleurs ? Quand enfin j'entendis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, je bondis littéralement de ma chaise pour leur sauter dessus.

_- Lois, ma puce comment_ … je m'arrêtais en constatant que Oliver et Clark étaient seuls. _Où est Lois ?_

Les garçons se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- _Où est ma cousine,_ répétais-je en haussant le ton.

_- Chez elle,_ me répondit Clark. _Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? _

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramené avec vous ? Vous l'avez laissé toute seule après ce qu'elle a vécu ? Mais vous êtes inconscient ma parole ! _

Je leur avais littéralement hurlé dessus et eux n'avait pas bougés. Ils me regardaient leurs crier dessus sans broncher. Je les dévisageais, attendant qu'ils disent quelque chose, mais rien de vint alors je pris ma veste, mos sac et m'apprêta à sortir.

- _Chloé, tu vas où,_ me retint Oliver une main sur mon bras.

- _A ton avis ? Je vais voir Lois, elle doit avoir besoin de soutient. _

_- Et tu vas lui dire quoi ? Salut Lois je sais que tu t'es fait agressé je viens voir comment tu vas ? Comment vas-tu lui expliquer que tu sois au courant avant qu'elle ne te l'apprenne ? _

_- Oliver je … elle … elle a besoin de moi_, murmurais-je en pleurant.

Oliver m'attira à lui et me serra dans ses bras pour me réconforter alors que Clark me rassura avec ses paroles.

_- Lois vas bien Chloé. Je te le jure. Je l'ai suivit jusqu'à chez elle, elle est rentrée sans soucis … et on connait tout les deux Lois. C'est une femme forte, elle va surpasser ça. Crois-tu que je la laisserais seule si j'avais le moindre doute ?_

Je pleurais toujours dans les bras d'Oliver, maudissant pour la première fois cette double vie qui m'empêchait de porter secours à ma cousine. Ma seule famille ! Elle avait besoin de moi et je ne pouvais rien faire !

_- Chloé, écoute, tu peux toujours l'appeler,_ proposa Oliver.

Je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard, puis celui de Clark. Ils étaient aussi chamboulés que moi, l'un comme l'autre. Tout les deux s'inquiétaient de ce que la journaliste pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Je pris mon portable et appela ma cousine mais tomba sur sa boite vocale.

_- Elle doit surement dormir_, tenta de me rassurer Clark.

_- Clark … je … ça t'ennuie d'aller vérifier_, demandais presque implorante.

_- Aucun problème, je serrais passé par chez elle avant de rentrer de toute façon. _

Il s'éclipsa dans un courant d'air me laissant seule avec Oliver. Il me reprit dans l'étau de ses bras et me laissa pleurer contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard Clark revint, nous confirmant que ma cousine dormait à point fermés. Il avait également vérifié toutes les issues, tout était bouclé. Il partit peu après, non sans m'avoir embrassé et m'avoir assuré que Lois allait bien.

_- Chloé, Clark à raison. Lois n'a rien, je te le jure. Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien avant que j'intervienne, elle s'en remettra. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est attendre. Demain matin on passera la voir tout les deux si tu veux. _

_- Tu es sur que ça t'embête pas ? _

_- Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a aucun problème,_ me dit-il en m'embrassant le front. _Dur d'avoir une double vie hein ?_

Il me fit son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant puis m'attira contre lui avant de capturer les lèvres pour un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois. Alors, égoïstement, je me servis de lui pour oublier le souci que je me faisais pour Lois. On se sépara pour reprendre notre souffle puis j'attrapai ses lunettes qui trainaient à coté et les mit. Je le regardai d'une façon assez équivoque avant de monter comme si de rien n'étais dans ma chambre. J'avais à peine passé la porte que deux bras me prirent et me déposèrent sur le lit.

- _Te souvient-tu de la mise en garde que j'avais faite,_ gronda-t-il.

_- Il me semble que tu as dit que ça pourrait être dangereux pour moi si je venais à remettre une partie de ton costume,_ lui répondis-je d'une voie où le désir se faisait ressentir.

- _Et tu ose ?_ me dit-il en fixant son regard noir, brulant posé sur moi.

- _J'aime le danger_, lui répondis-je avant de l'attirer à moi pour un baiser à vous couper le souffle.

On se déshabilla mutuellement et pour la première fois, on montra à l'autre à quel point il comptait. Oliver était d'une tendresse et d'une douceur infinie. Dans ses bras j'oubliais tout le reste et il se fit un honneur de me faire oublier mes soucis toute la nuit. Je pense qu'il avait comprit que je me servais du sexe pour refouler mes inquiétudes.

Au petit matin, quand je m'éveillai, mon premier reflex fut se passer la main sur l'autre coté du lit qui était à mon grand désespoir vide. Je me levai, attrapa une chemise d'Oliver qui trainait par là et l'enfila avant de faire le tour du loft à la recherche de mon amant. Je le trouvai dans la cuisine, une tasse de café dans chaque main un sourire angélique sur le visage.

_- Bonjour acolyte,_ murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

- _Bonjour._ _Je t'ai emprunté ta chemise, j'ai eu du mal à retrouver mes vêtements dans le bazar qu'il y a dans ma chambre, ça t'ennuie pas ? _

_- Au contraire, je trouve qu'elle te va bien mieux qu'a moi. _

Il déposa sa tasse, puis me coinça contre le plan de travail, un bras de chaque coté de mon corps. Il caressa ma cuisse du bout des doigts, remontant doucement vers mes fesses alors que son regard brulait d'une certaine flamme que j'avais déjà vu hier soir.

_- Elle laisse apparaitre certain courbe tout à fait délicieuse,_ susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Quand je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma peau, je me sentis défaillir. J'eu du mal à garder le contrôle, déglutissant péniblement alors que ses mains remontaient dangereusement vers ma poitrine. Ne tenant plus à jouer à son petit jeu, je lui sautais dessus. Nos souffles se firent vite saccadés et pantelant alors que l'on commençait la journée d'une façon des plus agréables !

Apres nous être douchés et habillés, ce qui nous prit un peu de temps il faut bien l'avouer, on prit la direction du Planet. L'urgence de voir ma cousine se faisait de nouveau sentir. On s'arrêta prendre 4 cafés en passant puis nous entrâmes enfin dans l'enceinte du journal.

_- Et vous deux,_ s'exclama Clark en nous voyant.

Il vint nous dire bonjour, nous empêchant ainsi d'avancer vers le bureau où Lois avait l'air plus que débordée.

- _Comment va-t-elle_, lui demandais-je inquiète.

- _Je … j'en sais trop rien à vrai dire_, répondit Clark en passant la main dans ses cheveux._ Ca fait une heure qu'on est là tout les deux et elle n'a pas décroché un mot. J'ai beau lui parler, elle ne répond pas. _

_- C'est pas bon ça, _répondit Oliver en grimaçant.

_- Tu veux rire ? C'est un code rouge oui ! Lois qui ne parle plus, impensable,_ m'exclamais-je en poussant Clark.

Je me dirigeai vers ma cousine, la salua, mais comme l'avait dit Clark, elle ne me répondit pas. Mais, avait-elle seulement remarqué ma présence ? A l'air de concentration ultime qu'elle affichait, je dirais que non ! A problème exceptionnel, solution exceptionnelle ! Je me penchai sur son bureau et éteignit l'écran de son ordinateur et alors, elle eu enfin l'air de se reconnecter à la réalité.

- _Mais Chloé, t'est malade, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ s'écria-t-elle. _Je vais perdre mon article !_

_- Lois, j'ai éteint l'écran, tu rallume et il sera toujours là ton papier ! Tu vas bien,_ demandais-je en arborant un air que je voulais inquiet.

Quoique là, je n'eu pas beaucoup besoin de faire semblant. Jamais je n'avais vu Lois dans cet état. Elle me demanda de lui accorder une minute, qu'elle utilisa pour enregistre son papier et l'imprimer en 4 exemplaires. Elle revint vers moi puis nous en distribua chacun un.

- _Je tiens le scoop du siècle, _s'écria-t-elle presque hystérique. _Lisez vous aller voir._

Je parcourus son article des yeux, et constata qu'il avait pour sujet principal mon héros de … de quoi d'ailleurs ? Petit copain ? Amant ? Bref, il avait pour sujet l'Archet Vert.

- _Tu t'es faite agresser,_ m'horrifiais-je en lisant le passage où elle relatait les faits.

Enfin, je pouvais aborder le sujet sans peur. Enfin je pouvais prendre de ses nouvelles.

_- Oui, hier soir, mais j'ai étais sauvée comme vous voyez ! _

Elle prit place sur le bureau de Clark alors que celui-ci parcourait toujours l'article des yeux, comme Oliver d'ailleurs. Ce dernier arborait un sourire amusé, alors que Clark avait l'air furieux.

_- Lois, dit moi tout ! Comment vas-tu, _lui demandais-je faisant abstraction des deux autres.

_- Mais je te l'ai dit, je vais super bien ! Mieux que jamais même ! Il y a bien des héros en collants en ville Chloé ! _

_- Oh, vraiment,_ dis-je en faisant semblant d'être étonnée.

- _Mais oui regarde, tout est là ! Tu n'as donc pas lu mon article ? _

_- Désolée, j'ai arrêté de lire quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais fait agresser ! L'inquiétude que je ressens pour ma seule famille à prit le pas sur la suite du papier,_ répondis-je quelque peu énervée.

Je la regardais, furibonde qu'elle me reproche de ne pas avoir poussé ma lecture, alors qu'elle me fit un sourire désolé. Elle me prit dans ses bras et s'excusa.

- _Je vais bien Chloé. Je m'en sortais très bien d'ailleurs et puis l'Archet est arrivé. _

_- Vraiment,_ s'intéressa Oliver.

Clark lui lança un regard glacial et prit un café. Il s'asseyait à son bureau alors que Lois nous relatait son sauvetage.

_- Tu aurais du le voir Chloé, c'était incroyable,_ s'extasia ma cousine. _Il est sortit de nulle part, il a foutu Davis ko en un temps record, c'était … incroyable. _

_- Je crois qu'on a compris Lois, _cingla Clark.

_- Non Smallville, t'a pas comprit justement ! C'est un homme un vrai ! Qui prend la sécurité de la ville à cœur ! Il devrait y avoir plus de gens comme lui ici ! _

_- Et à quoi il ressemble ton héros,_ lui demanda Oliver en buvant une gorgée de café.

- _Bas j'en sais trop rien en faite. Je n'ai rien vu de son visage et sa voie était déformée, mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il a un corps de rêve ! On devinait une musculature parfaite à travers le cuir et ses fesse … mon Dieu ses fesses !_

Oliver faillit s'étouffer avec son café, Clark brisa son crayon alors que moi je partais dans un fou rire incontrôlé sous le regard de Lois qui ne comprenait pas.

_- Mais enfin, t'est pas bien cousine ! Oliver s'étouffe et toi tu te mets à rire ? Ca va aller,_ demanda-t-elle à l'héritier.

- _Oui oui,_ lui répondit-il encore un peu écarlate. _Faut prévenir avant de nous décrire un apollon pareil._

Oliver lui fit un de ses sourires en coin qu'il me réservait normalement, ce qui eu pour mérite de me faire stopper mon fou rire. Lois reprit alors l'éloge sur son héros vert en collant qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

- _Je croyais que tu t'en sortais toute seule,_ lui rappela Clark.

_- Oui, et alors ? Un coup de main s'est toujours agréable ! D'ailleurs, tu étais où toi au juste ? _

_- Dans le coin_, grogna-t-il à l'attention d'Oliver.

- _Ouais bas j'avais besoin d'un coup de main moi et vous savez quoi ? Vous vous marriez tous pour le nom du Flou et bien l'Archer m'a dit que Le Flou aimait beaucoup le nom que je lui avais trouvé !_

Clark eu du mal à contrôler ses tremblements, préférant cacher ses mains sous son bureau, se contentant de lancer un regard assassin à Oliver.

- _Enfin bref, une équipe de héros veillent sur nous et je compte bien m'en servir pour changer les choses ! _

_- Comment ça_, demanda Clark tout à coup parfaitement calme.

- _Pourquoi faudrait-il porter des collants pour pouvoir sauver son prochain ? Je compte utiliser mon expérience personnelle pour inciter les gens à être un peu plus courageux ! Tout le monde est capable de mettre en fuite un violeur ou d'aider une petite veille à traverser non ? Il est temps que les gens de cette ville se réveillent ! Je prends personnellement le dossier « Héros en collant » en mains, je vais écrire dés qu'il y a un sauvetage, ça insufflera un peu d'espoir dans cette ville._

Lois nous avait tous laissé scotché avec son monologue. Elle pensait vraiment faire changer les choses dans cette ville en agissant de la sorte ? Oliver et moi dirent au revoir aux deux journalistes puis nous apprêtâmes à partir quand Oliver fit une suggestion à Lois.

- _Les Justiciers ou La Ligue, ça sonne mieux que Héros en collant,_ dit-il en partant.

Je me mis à rire en le voyant faire pendant qu'il marmonnait que cette histoire de collant commençait à le gonfler moyen. On partit ensuite tout les deux pour Queen Industries où nous étions en retard, enfin plus moi que lui. Lui pouvait arriver à l'heure qu'il le souhaitait après tout. Je rejoignis mon bureau, lui le sien, qui se trouvait au même étage, sans un bisou sans rien. Je savais qu'il fallait préserver notre relation, surtout sur notre lieu de travail, alors ça me convenait. Et puis Oliver n'était pas n'importe qui non plus, je comprenais tout à fait qu'il ne puisse pas s'afficher avec une employée.

Je fis une mise à jour des systèmes, mit en place de nouveau pare-feu, les autres ayant déjà essuyait plusieurs tentatives d'effraction. Au bout de deux bonnes heures à avoir les yeux collés à l'écran, une pause café s'imposait. Je quittais mon bureau et rejoignit la salle de repos mise à disposition du personnel. Je me servais un café quand j'entendis la porte claquer derrière moi.

_- Coucher avec le patron à certain avantage à ce que je vois ! _

Je me retournai, ma tasse an main et fit fasse à celle qui cherchait à me provoquer.

_- Cette salle est pour tout le personnel il me semble non ? _

_- Je ne parle pas de ça et vous le savais bien Chloé ! Je parle de votre retard ce matin ! Une semaine que vous êtes dans la boite et vous vous permettez déjà d'arriver à l'heure qu'il vous convient. _

_- En quoi ça vous regarde Tess ? _

_- Je veille sur la société et à ses intérêts, voila en quoi ça me regarde,_ cracha-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi menaçante. _Vous croyez vraiment qu'il tient à vous n'est-ce pas ? Il est très doué pour ça ! Mais ça n'est qu'une passade, croyez en mon expérience ! Il n'assume même pas votre relation en public ! Vous ferriez mieux de mettre un terme à tout ça. La chute serra moins douloureuse. _

Elle m'avait parlé sur le ton de la confidence, comme si elle me rendait un service en me mettant en garde.

- _Ne vous occupez pas de ma chute Tess. Je serais vous, je ferrais attention à la votre ! Elle risque d'être beaucoup plus douloureuse que la mienne. Vous avez beaucoup à perdre vous ! _

_- Serais-ce une menace, Sullivan ? Vous avez l'air d'oublier à qui vous parlez,_ siffla-t-elle.

- _On en revient au nom ? Plus de familiarité entre nous,_ demandais-je faisant semblant d'être déçue. _Ce n'est pas une menace, juste une promesse Mercer ! Contrairement à vous, je n'ai rien à perdre moi. Un homme, un boulot peut-être s'il va jusqu'à me virer mais vous, arriveriez-vous à faire une croix sur Oliver ? Je ne pense pas ! Vous êtes trop accro !_

Tess recula, comme sonnée avant de se reprendre et de sortir sans rien ajouter. Au moins je savais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant ! Tess ne me portait pas dans son cœur et il allait falloir la croiser tout les jours que Dieu fait. Elle allait surement m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. C'était ma supérieure directe, dirigeant d'une main de fer le département informatique, et elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie juste pour voir si j'irais me plaindre auprès d'Oliver. Je pris ma tasse de café et retourna à mon bureau ou j'allumais un peu la radio histoire de me détendre. Je travaillais avec plus d'acharnement, préférant vider toute ma colère et ma rancœur avant de retrouver Oliver se soir. Je ne voulais pas que les problèmes de boulot se mettent entre nous, encore moins s'il s'appelait Tess Mercer !

La journée passa comme les autres, à l'exception d'une réunion avec Oliver sur certain développement informatique qu'il voulait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coins de temps en temps. Il était tellement craquant quand il endossait sa veste de PDG. Il demanda à tous les chefs de labos présents sur place de me transmettre les informations sur leurs projets en cours.

- _Avec l'accident qu'il y a eu au laboratoire, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tout perdre. Je veux qu'a compté d'aujourd'hui, tout les projets soit informatisés et répertoriés. Oubliez les anciennes consignes, je ne veux pas qu'un seul projet n'ai pas le rapport informatique qui vas avec ! Je ne savais même pas qu'on utilisait des météorites avant ma visite sur place, alors ça doit changer ! Transmettez tout ça à Melle Sullivan, elle saura mettre tout en sécurité. Nous ferrons une mise à jour des dossiers une fois par semaine également. Disons tous les lundis, des questions ? _

_- Oui, si vous permettez. On a des projets avec le gouvernement, des projets classés top secret, est-ce qu'on doit appliquer ces nouvelles règles aussi pour ceux-là ? _

Le scientifique me regarda d'un œil mauvais, se demandant surement s'il pouvait me confier de telles informations.

_- Oui, tous les projets ! Melle Sullivan à toute ma confiance, je sais qu'elle ne trahira pas la loyauté qu'elle porte à l'entreprise. _

Je levai les yeux vers lui, lui adressant un sourire gratifiant. Nos regards se croisèrent un court instants avant que Tess n'apparaisse dans mon champ de vision, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Les scientifiques sortirent l'un après l'autre alors que cette garce approchait Oliver de plus prés, lui parlant à l'oreille. Je rassemblais mes affaires avec colère, comment pouvait-il la laisser faire, juste sous mon nez en plus ? Je rangeai ma chaise en faisant le plus de bruit possible, histoire de lui rappeler ma présence, quand mon portable se mit à sonner.

_- Les portables sont interdit en salle de réunion_, siffla Tess, ravie de pouvoir me rabaisser devant Oliver.

Je ne trouvai rien à dire car cette sonnerie, elle n'était pas ordinaire. Ollie l'avait fait programmer spécialement. Aux premières notes, nous la reconnûmes tous deux. On se regarda, une lueur d'urgence dans les yeux et sans se parler, on se comprit.

- _Vas-y, _me dit-il le visage fermé par l'inquiétude.

Cette sonnerie, c'était celle de la tour pour signifier une tentative d'effraction du système ! Je sortis de la salle presque en courant mon portable dans les mains, vérifiant la couleur du code. **« Code rouge »** indiquait la tour.

- _C'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout !_ marmonnais-je en courant vers mon bureau.

J'activai la sécurité maximum de la Tour, ça ne stopperait pas l'attaque mais ça me ferrais gagner du temps. Il fallait que je rentre au plus vite et j'avais toute la ville à traverser. J'attrapai alors le téléphone du bureau, contrôlant toujours la tour avec mon portable et appela Clark. Il ne répondit pas, comme souvent quand on a besoin de lui, si bien que je dus appeler Bart.

- _Allo,_ répondit-il la bouche pleine.

_- Bart c'est moi ! _

_- Ah ma chloélicieuse ça fait plaisir de … _

_- On n'a pas le temps Bart ! Dans combien de temps tu peux être devant Queen Industries ? _

J'entendis un long sifflement strident avant qu'il me réponde qu'il était sur place. Je raccrochais et descendit la tour Queen le plus vite possible. Je trouvai Bart installé dans le hall qui m'attendait.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ me demanda-t-il en me faisant une bise.

- _On a un code rouge à la Tour,_ lui répondis-je à voie basse. _Faut que j'aille sur place le plus vite possible. _

_- On y va ma belle. _

Moins de 3 minutes plus tard, j'étais au pied de chez moi, touts mes ordinateurs affichaient le même message inquiétant. **« Code rouge, tentative d'effraction du système ». **Je m'affairais, maintenant que j'avais plus de pouvoir qu'avec mon portable mais ne parvint pas à contrer l'attaque.

- _Bart, il me faut de l'aide,_ dis-je les dents serrées alors que mes doigts courant sur deux claviers à la fois.

_- Je veux bien, mais j'y connais rien moi je … _

_- Vas me chercher Victor, ça urg. _

Bart sortit dans une bourrasque de vent et revint moins de 5 minutes plus tard avec un Victor qui avait viré au vert.

_- T'a pas le temps d'être malade Vict, j'ai besoin de toi ! _

Quand il sentit le sentiment d'urgence dans ma voie, il se reprit et me demanda une rapide explication de la situation.

_- On tente de pénétrer le système, j'arrive pas à les stopper ! Ils font sauter pare-feu après pare-feu. _

_- T'inquiète pas Tower à nous deux ils vont pas aller bien loin ! _

Il s'activa, branchant le système informatique directement sur lui, quoi de plus rapide qu'un cerveau pour commander après tout ? On s'acharnait tout les deux depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand j'entendis l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, laissant Clark et Oliver en sortir. Bart leur expliqua brièvement la situation et tous gardèrent le silence, nous laissant travailler Victor et moi.

Au bout d'une heure, après un combat acharné, on put enfin souffler ! Le hacker était bloqué et tracé. On retournait toutes ses attaques contre lui si bien qu'il mettait en péril son propre système en continuant. Victor et moi nous tapèrent dans la main, trop heureux d'avoir gagné ce premier combat.

_- C'est finit,_ nous demanda Oliver.

- _Ouais, pour le moment, mais il reviendra,_ lui répondit Victor. _Il va lui falloir quelques jours pour restaurer son système et après il repassera surement à l'attaque. _

_- On a eu un mal fou à le bloquer, je sais pas si j'aurais pus le stopper sans l'aide de Victor. _

_- Tu y serais parvenue, j'en suis sur, _me dit Oliver se voulant rassurant.

- _Non Ollie, cette fois c'était différent, ils étaient au moins deux à nous attaquer ! Mes pare-feux sautaient trop rapidement pour qu'un seule homme face ça. Si Victor n'avait pas était là, le système aurait était perdu, je n'aurais pas était assez rapide._

L'inquiétude barra les visages de mes amis. Leurs dires que j'étais impuissante face à cette attaque ne révélait rien de bon, même moi j'en avais conscience !

- _On a put remonter l'IP, je suis pas sure que ça te plaise Oliver,_ s'exclama Victor.

- _Pourquoi, qui est-ce ? _

_- Le signal venait de Luthorcorp,_ lui dis-je inquiète de sa réaction.

_- Lex ! _

Oliver abattit son poing sur la table et serra les dents en jurant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état de colère. Quelque chose me dit qu'on allait bientôt visiter d'autres labos !


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapitre 17_

_Un nouvel ami !_

**Une semaine plus tard **

**Pdv d'Oliver **

Une semaine était passée depuis l'attaque, une semaine que ma Chloé était sur les nerfs. On avait attaqué son bébé et ça, elle n'était pas prête de l'accepter. On avait remplacé les processeurs de La Tour ainsi que d'autres composants pour gagner en rapidité et en puissance. Des composants qui pour la pluparts n'étaient même pas encore sur le marché ou juste en phase de test. Chloé avait était tellement bouleversée après ça, que je n'avais put lui refuser.

Cette semaine avait était riche en informations ! On avait reçu les rapports d'Emile pour les puces qu'il avait trouvé sur Victor, d'après lui, c'était des instruments de traçages et de téléguidage à distance. Par chance, on avait put libérer Victor avant que ce dispositif ne soit complètement installé sur notre ami. Autrement dit, toutes ces puces ne servaient à rien. C'était déjà un soulagement de savoir qu'aucunes infos n'avaient filtré.

Il y avait eu ensuite les rapports que mes divers chefs de sections avaient transmit à Chloé. La pauvre avait vu sa masse de travail quadruplés en 2 jours ! Mais on avait bien fait ! Dés son premier jour à étudier les dossiers, elle y découvrir plusieurs projets qui n'étaient référencés nulle part. Une dizaine de projets en tout était passé sous les radars des rapports. On avait tout étudié à la loupe avec Cyborg, mais rien ne se rapprochait des traitements qu'il avait subit, bien qu'il s'agisse d'étude de même nature. On en revenait à la case départ !

Enfin presque, maintenant au moins j'étais sur d'une chose, c'est la trahison de Tess. Elle essayait par tous les moyens possibles de se rapprocher de moi ou de descendre Chloé. Je pense qu'elle avait comprit l'importance que la jolie blonde avait à mes yeux et malheureusement pour Tess, Chloé travaillait comme une pro, les occasions de la descendre étaient donc rares ! Mais dés qu'il y en avait une, vous pouviez être sure qu'elle sautait dessus.

**Flash back une semaine plus tôt, salle de réunion. **

Mes chefs de départements sortaient un à un, libérant la salle peu à peu, ne restant que Chloé avec moi. J'avais pensé profiter de ce court instant pour approcher ma blonde préféré quand Tess pénétra dans la salle et se dirigea droit vers moi. Je vis du coin de l'œil Chloé grimacer, mais elle ne dit rien pour autant, se contentant de ranger ses affaires avant de sortir.

_- Oliver, que dirais-tu de venir diner avec moi ce soir ? On pourrait parler plus longuement de se malentendu entre nous,_ me susurra Tess en se collant carrément à moi.

_- Pas la peine, tu perds ton temps Tess,_ lui répliquais-je froidement.

Chloé traina sa chaise, surement pour nous rappeler sa présence que je n'avais pas oubliée quand son portable se mit à sonner. Cette sonnerie … c'était l'alerte pour la Tour. Au regard qu'elle me lança, j'eu la confirmation que quelque chose clochait. Tess, ni une ni deux, en profita pour l'agresser.

_- Les portables sont interdit en salle de réunion,_ siffla-t-elle.

Chloé me regarda, se demandant surement quoi faire quand je lui donnais mon autorisation de foncer. La tour passait avant tout le reste !

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Oliver ? Tu sais bien que les portables sont interdits ici ! C'est une de tes règles pour être sure que rien ne filtre. _

_- Chloé est l'exception qui confirme cette règle,_ cinglais-je en m'apprêtant à sortir.

- _Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle se tape le patron alors cette petite bimbo à tous les droits ?,_ cracha-t-elle.

Je m'arrêtais net, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et me retourna lentement vers la rouquine que je considérais encore comme une amie il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_- C'est quoi ton problème Tess au juste ? Pourquoi tu crache ton venin dès que Chloé est dans les parages ? _

- _Oliver, tu ne vois donc rien ? Cette fille ne tient pas à toi ! C'est ton argent, ta réputation qui l'intéresse rien d'autre ! Tu le sais sans doute vu que tu n'es pas prêt à assumer ta relation avec elle en public. Elle n'est pas faite pour toi cette petite opportuniste._

Elle s'était approchait de moi et caressait ma joue de sa main en me lançant son regard de biche.

_- Ecoute bien ce que je vais dire parce que je ne le répéterais pas ! Toi et moi, ça n'arrivera plus ! Chloé n'est pas celle que tu décris et tu t'en rendrais compte si tu n'étais pas aveuglée par la jalousie, et enfin, ce que Chloé me veut, ne te regarde aucunement ! Elle ne m'aime peut-être que pour ce que tu dis, mais moi, j'en suis raide dingue ! C'est clair ? Alors ne t'avise plus de l'insulter en ma présence ! _

Après quoi je sortis du bureau et régla ce qui devait l'être le plus vite possible avant de me rendre à la tour voir ce qu'il se passait. En chemin j'avais appelé Clark qui avait rappliqué aussi tôt

**Fin du flash back **

Je crois que cette discussion avait définitivement coupé les liens que j'avais avec Tess. Depuis une semaine, elle ne passait plus me voir comme elle le faisait avant, préférant m'envoyer un de ses sous fifres plutôt que de venir en personne. Je sais aussi qu'elle s'en prenait à Chloé, l'accaparant le plus possible de façon à ce que son travail n'avance pas pour être en mesure de lui reprocher par la suite. Chloé n'avait rien dit, mais je connaissais Tess et malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire ! Tant que Chloé ne m'en parlait pas officiellement j'étais impuissant face à ça !

Du coup je m'occupais d'elle le soir quand on se retrouvait. Je m'arrangeais pour lui faire oublier ses journées en la gâtant le plus possible. Un simple diner en tête à tête et ma Chloé était comblée ! Chloé était une femme simple, qui avait horreur du chic et du bling bling. Ce qui me fait penser que je ne lui ai pas encore parlé du gala de ce week-end où je la veux à mon bras. Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix de toute façon ! Hors de question qu'elle ne m'accompagne pas officiellement à cette soirée où toute la presse et les actionnaires seraient présents.

Tess m'avais fait remarqué que je cachais ma relation, je comptais bien l'assumer au grand jour lors de cette soirée. Oliver Queen était un homme prit, et je voulais que tout le monde le sache ! Autre chose importante de cette semaine, Victor avait réussit à se procurer les plans de la Luthorcorp et de ses labos. Après l'attaque qu'il avait lancé contre nous, il était normal qu'on lui rend une petite visite ! Et puis ça me permettrait en même temps de vérifier si les pièces qui avaient disparue des mes entrepôts se retrouvaient chez ceux de Luthor.

La visite était prévue pour cette nuit. On était tous légèrement tendu, mais je pense que c'était normal, quand on voit déjà comment s'est passé la visite de mes propres labos, qui sait ce que nous réserves ceux de Luthor ?

_- Un sou pour tes pensées,_ me murmura une voie douce à mon oreille.

_- Je crains qu'elles ne soient très joyeuses ma Chloé. _

Je me retournais et la prit dans mes bras, respirant son parfum à plein poumon. Elle calla sa tête contre mon torse et on resta juste là, enlacés profitant du moment présent.

- _C'est la mission de ce soir qui te tracasse,_ me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- _Un peu oui. Je dois dire que j'ai même carrément la frousse qui me tiraille le ventre. J'ai faillis me faire tuer dans mon propre labo, que va-t-il se passer cette fois ?_

Elle prit mon visage à deux mains et me força à la regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle affichait un visage sévère.

_- Ecoute moi bien Queen, tu a plutôt intérêt à ramener tout joli petit cul moulé de cuir vert ici et sans une seule égratignure ! Et tu fais en sorte que l'équipe rentre au complet tant qu'on y est ! Il ne vous arrivera rien parce que je veillerais sur vous tu m'as compris ? Hors de question que l'un d'entre vous ne rentre pas sain et sauf, je ne te le permets pas ! _

Elle affichait un air sévère alors que moi je mourais d'envie d'éclater de rire. J'aimais quand elle jouait au petit chef. La voir s'inquiéter tant pour moi, me rassurer sur ses sentiments à mon égard.

_- Bien comprit chef Tower ! _

_- Voila qui est mieux, Caporal Arrow, maintenant embrasse moi. _

_- Vos désirs sont des ordres madame ! _

Je lui capturai les lèvres avec passion, l'attirant au plus prés de moi, moulant son petit corps contre le mien, mais trop tôt à mon gout, on dut se séparer pour reprendre notre souffle.

_- J'ai une surprise pour toi,_ lui dis-je tout à coup. _Je suis certain que ça vas te plaire._

Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire qui abritait nos costumes, activa le double fond du meuble et fit apparaitre les équipements qui restaient à La Tour. J'enfilai mes lunettes alors que Chloé me regardais sans comprendre.

_- Allume tes écrans,_ lui dis-je en souriant.

Et soudain, son corps si sexy apparut sur tous les écrans de contrôle de La Tour. Je fis un petit zoom sur ses fesses qui s'afficha automatiquement sur l'écran.

_- Oliver,_ s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à mon coup. _Merci, tu es un amour._

_- Je sais que tu n'aime pas être aveugle, j'ai réglé le souci. Mes lunettes ainsi que celles de Bart sont équipés de micro camera. Victor à une camera intégrer dans son œil cyborg, il n'y a que pour Clark que je n'ai rien trouvé, désolé. Il ne voulait pas de lunettes, _lui dis-je en souriant.

_- Trois sur quatre c'est déjà bien Ollie. Merci. _

Elle m'embrassa de façon à me montrer à quel point elle appréciait le cadeau puis peu après les garçons firent leur apparition. On revu ensemble les plans ainsi que les équipes. Bart avec Victor, Clark avec moi de façon à équilibrer les forces et les vitesses, conditions ultime de ma douce.

_- Bon bas on est prêt boss, on peut aller rendre une visite au chauve,_ s'exclama Bart.

_- Oui, mais soyez prudent. On sait pas ce qu'il peut avoir en réserve. Avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose à vous remettre. _

Je me dirigeai dans un des tiroirs et en prit deux grosses enveloppes en papier kraft. J'en lançais une à Bart et à Victor.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est boss,_ me demanda Bart.

_- Ouvre tu verras. Clark, tu a déjà tout ce que je leur offre mais sache que si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je serrais là,_ lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_- Un appart ?_ s'écria Victor. _Tu nous offre un appart à nous ? _

_- Non … c'est plus une location qu'un cadeau à vrai dire ! Je me suis dit que Clark aimerais sans doute récupérer sa ferme et sa tranquillité alors voila. Bart, Victor vous avez maintenant un chez vous à vous. C'est des appartements qui appartiennent à la société et qui sont normalement des logements de fonctions réservés aux employés … _

_- Ouais pfff, je le savais, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, _me coupa Bart.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'air dépité alors que Chloé qui était dans la confidence affichait un sourire immense.

_- C'est pourquoi vous allez devoir bosser pour moi, _repris-je._ Bart, je pense que tu seras le meilleur coursier du monde. Un coursier de cette qualité, tu comprends que le patron que je suis ne pouvais passer à coté, alors bienvenu chez Queen Industries Bart. _

Il me regarda, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu, puis se leva et me serra la main, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Merci Boss,_ murmura-t-il.

_- Y a pas de quoi. Victor, ton secteur c'est l'informatique, je n'ai aucune place de libre pour le moment, mais dans une de mes filiales en ville, une place d'ingénieur informatique t'attend si tu le veux. Et dés qu'une place se libère chez moi, tu rapatrie tes fesses dans ma boite ! _

_- Tu nous offre un toit et un job, pour le coup je t'embrasserais bien,_ me répondit Victor.

_- Heu, je ne préfère pas sans vouloir te vexer,_ alors que je reculais déjà.

Victor se contenta d'une accolade et me remercia, ainsi que Clark pour le calme qui allait enfin revenir chez lui.

_- Bart vas finir par tuer Shleby à force de sortir de n'importe où comme ça ! Mon pauvre chien est cardiaque alors merci ! Ca va me faire tout drôle de me retrouver seul pour le coup. _

- _Tu parle, tu pourras inviter Lois comme ça,_ le taquina Bart.

Clark commença à être mal à l'aise, de toute évidence, le sujet Lois était un terrain glissant.

_- Bon allez les gars, trêve de plaisanterie,_ leur dis-je._ On s'équipe et on y va ! _

Clark me remercia d'un signe de tête après quoi on se prépara pour rendre visite au labo de Luthor. J'embrassai Chloé, puis je partis en compagnie de Clark. J'enfourchai ma moto alors que lui fonçait à la vitesse de la lumière à l'autre bout de la ville. Ca avait du bon ses pouvoirs quand même !

**PDV de Chloé**

Ca y est, les garçons étaient tous sur place. Je voyais leur signature sur mes écrans et j'avais également cette fois le retour vidéo, ce qui était fort agréable ! Ils se séparèrent deux par deux et commencèrent à fouiller le labo. Pour le moment, tout avait l'air tranquille, je ne suis pas sure que ça soit rassurant en fait !

_- Arrow à Tower, indique nous le chemin le plus rapide pour arriver au sous-sol. _

_- Vous prenez le second couloir sur votre gauche, vous verrez les escaliers vous avez plus qu'a suivre,_ lui répondis-je les yeux braqués sur les plans.

- _Rien à signaler Tower ? _

_- Non Le Flou, tout semble calme pour le moment. _

Clark et Oliver descendirent d'un étage alors que Bart et Victor continuaient d'explorer le niveau supérieur.

- _Flash pour Tower. _

_- Je t'écoute Flash. _

_- On a trouvé une pièce pleine de pierres verte qui brillent. Il y en a partout et sous toutes les formes. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par toutes les formes ?_ lui demandais-je intrigué en suivant des yeux les points lumineux des deux équipes.

- _Il y a de la pierre brute comme on en trouve dans les champs, mais on a aussi des lingots de météorite ou encore de la météorite liquide,_ me répondit Victor.

_- Prenez un échantillon ça peut toujours servir,_ lui répondis-je.

Qu'est-ce que Luthor pouvait bien faire avec une quantité si importante de météorite ? Et plus important, comment avait-il réussir à en extraire la kryptnotite ? Tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille !

_- Arrow, Le Flou, 4 hommes vous arrivent droit dessus,_ leur signifiais-je.

Quelques secondes après, des bruits de combats se firent entendre et cette fois, je voyais tout par les yeux d'Oliver. Ouch, c'est qu'il frappait fort ! Ils bâillonnèrent les types avant de les attacher ensemble et de continuer tranquillement leur fouille du sous-sol. Victor et Bart eux étaient arrivés au bout du niveau supérieur et attendaient de nouvelles instructions.

- _Cyborg, la salle informatique est toute proche, sur ta gauche, voit pour craquer les fichiers, et copie tout ce que tu pourras ! On n'attaque pas ma Tour sans en subir les conséquences. Flash protège ses arrières en attendant, d'ailleurs, deux types se rapprochent de vous par la droite. _

_- Bien reçu Tower,_ me répondirent-ils en même temps.

Tout avait l'air de bien se passer pour le moment. On s'était peut-être fait du souci pour rien après tout.

_- C'est quoi ces trucs,_ m'interpella Arrow.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Voit par toi-même ! _

Il regarda alors la pièce de long en large pour que je vois l'horreur des lieux. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses ? Les garçons avaient atterris dans ce qui semblait être un entrepôt de pièces détachées. On y voyait des bras, des jambes, des torses de robots prêts à être assemblés. Clark en prit une et l'approcha des lunettes d'Oliver pour que je puisse voir de plus prêt. C'était une des pièces qui composait Cyborg ! On n'avait plus aucun doute à avoir quand au traitement que Victor avait subi !

_- Tirez-vous de là, je le sens pas du tout,_ leurs dis-je alors que des signatures sortaient d'un peu partout.

Je ne pus retenir le hurlement de terreur qui sortit de ma gorge quand je les vis encerclés. Un combat faisait rage dans l'entrepôt très bien gardés, trop même ! Luthor avait du repérer l'intrusion depuis longtemps et attendaient juste le bon moment pour leur tomber dessus !

_- Tower, qu'est-ce qui se passe_, me demanda Victor.

_- Arrow et Le Flou sont encerclés,_ les informais-je. _Luthor les a piégés, sortaient de là les garçons, maintenant ! _

_- Tower, on peut pas les laisser là,_ s'exclama Bart. _On est venue à quatre, on repart à quatre ! _

_- Envoie-moi leur position, on va les rejoindre. On va prendre les types à revers. _

_- C'est fait Cyborg, soyez prudents ! _

Pendant ce temps, Arrow et Le Flou se battaient toujours contre des hommes dont je ne pouvais distinguer les visages. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux autres étaient sur places et filaient un coup de mains au reste de l'équipe.

_- Le Flou pour Tower, ils sont tous KO, c'est bon,_ me dit-il essoufflé.

_- Depuis quand tu es essoufflé toi,_ lui demandais-je inquiète.

- _Depuis qu'on doit se battre contre ça !_

Il leva alors une tête devant les yeux des autres, si bien que l'image se répéta par 3 fois sur mes écrans ! J'allais hurler quand je me rendis compte que cette tête n'avait rien d'humaine.

- _Des robots,_ murmurais-je incrédule.

_- Ouais et y sont coriace ! Ils semblent porter une sorte de peau qui absorbe les coups. Il nous faudrait la même d'ailleurs ! _

_- Flash, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Tirez vous d'ici avant que d'autre ne déboule ! _

_- Tower, il reste une pièce dans le fond, on la vérifie et on rentre à la base. _

Oliver ! Décidément il m'énerver par moment à prendre son rôle de chef tant au sérieux ! Pourquoi il n'écoutait jamais ce que je disais ? Oliver demanda aux autres de se disperser pour fouiller au plus vite et il s'avança seul dans la pièce du fond.

- _Oh merde, c'est pas vrai,_ murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, il fut rejoint par Clark et tout deux restèrent stoïque dans la pièce. Tout ce que je voyais c'était une sorte de table avec quelque chose dessus. Oliver s'avança plus prés, Clark sur les talons et je pus voir que cette chose sur la table, n'était autre qu'un homme, pied et poing liés.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Tower ?_ me demanda Arrow.

_- Je … j'en sais rien,_ leur dis-je perdue.

L'homme semblait dans un tel état que le laissait ici serait inhumain mais en même temps, le ramener avec eux, exposaient les garçons à un plus grand danger …

_- Arrow, tu devrais venir voir ça,_ l'interpella Cyborg.

Oliver parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparer de Victor alors que Clark était resté avec l'inconnu sur la table. Il s'approcha de ce que Victor avait en main et jura.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Arrow, réponds moi,_ lui dis-je alors que la panique montait en moi.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de mettre devant la caméra une puce qu'il avait dans la main. Cette puce était frappée au logo de Queen Industries !

_- Au moins maintenant, on en est sur,_ lui dis-je pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Mais il ne dit rien, se contenta de garder les dents serrés et de rejoindre Clark. Ils me demandèrent encore l'attitude à adopté quand Victor leur répondit pour moi.

_- On l'embarque avec nous ! Vu son état c'est pas un ami de Luthor ! Tous ses ennemis, ne peuvent qu'être nos amis. _

_- Cyborg à raison, sortait le de là,_ leur dis-je.

Par les lunettes de Bart, je vis Clark prendre l'inconnu à moitié mort dans ses bras et fonçait droit vers la sortie. Les autres le suivirent à leur rythme, évitant quelques gardes par ci par là avant d'enfin atteindre l'extérieur du bâtiment. Oliver et Victor récupèrent leurs motos, tandis que Bart et Clark rentraient directement à la Tour. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, Clark et l'inconnu étaient dans l'ascenseur.

_- Pose le ici,_ dis-je à Clark en indiquant le canapé. _Le pauvre est dans un sale état. _

_- On l'a trouvé dans les labos de Luthor je te rappel, c'est normal,_ me répondit Bart.

J'examinais le corps de notre inconnu qui n'était que meurtrissure et blessure. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais vu l'angle de son torse, il devait bien avoir 4 ou 5 côtes cassées.

- _Il respire à peine,_ murmurais-je pour moi-même. _Il faut qu'il voit un médecin, on peut pas le laisser dans cet état. _

Victor et Oliver arrivèrent à ce moment là. On ne savait pas trop quoi faire de notre blessé, vu dans l'état qu'il était on aurait du mal à expliquer ses contusions si on le conduisait à l'hôpital et comme Lex avait des hommes à lui partout, c'était hors de question.

_- Je vais appeler Emile,_ nous dit alors Oliver_. Il est médecin, il pourra surement faire quelque chose. Chloé prend de l'eau et commence à nettoyer ses plaies. _

Il s'éloigna, téléphone en main et expliqua la situation au chercheur alors que je prenais une serviette et un bol d'eau pour nettoyer notre inconnu. Il y avait tellement de sang et de plaie, c'était à se demander comment il pouvait encore être en vie ! Je m'appliquai le plus délicatement possible épongeant chaque blessure minutieusement quand notre inconnu commença à bouger. Il saisit mon bras sans que je ne le vois faire. Aussitôt les garçons lui sautèrent dessus, le forçant à me lâcher. Je me laissai tomber sur les fesses à quelques mètres d'eux encore sous le choc, quand je croisais le regard océan de notre nouvel invité. Il n'y avait rien d'agressif dedans, il semblait plus perdu qu'autre chose. Je m'approchais alors doucement.

- _Lâchez-le,_ demandais-je aux garçons, _faites moi confiance._

Ils obtempèrent mais restèrent non loin, prêts à intervenir au moindre problème. Je repris la serviette imbibé d'eau et la passa sur le front de notre inconnu.

- _Calme-toi, on ne te veut aucun mal_, lui dis-je d'une voie douce. _On t'a sortit de Luthrocorp, tout vas bien. _

Il se laissa faire, il semblait même apprécier le contact humide de la serviette, puis soudain il saisit le bol d'eau que j'avais dans mon autre main et le porta à sa bouche, avalant son contenu d'une seule traite.

- _De l'eau,_ murmura-t-il d'une voie rauque.

- _Je crois qu'il à soif,_ s'exclama Bart.

- _Vas lui chercher à boire._

Bart revint avec un verre d'eau que notre ami avala aussi vite, en en demandant toujours plus.

_- Plus d'eau, beaucoup plus,_ réclama-t-il.

_- On va t'en donner autant que tu veux, ne t'en fait pas. Quel est ton nom,_ lui demanda Clark en s'agenouilla prés de lui.

- _Arthur,_ répondis l'inconnu plus si inconnu avant de retomber de nouveau dans les pommes.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _

_- Je sais pas Victor, il a l'air d'avoir besoin d'eau pour aller mieux, il faut le faire boire. _

_- Ou alors on le balance au fond de la piscine,_ proposa Bart en riant.

Soudain, une idée brillante me traversa l'esprit.

- _J'ai pas de piscine mais j'ai une baignoire ! Clark porte le là-haut on va lui faire couler un bain !_

Emile arriva peu après et lui fit passer un rapide examen alors qu'Arthur était toujours inconscient.

- _Il est mal en point. Plusieurs cotés cassées, un poignet en miette, on dirait même qu'on lui a arraché des bouts de peau,_ murmura-t-il horrifié et en même temps fasciné. _Qui a bien put lui faire subir pareil horreur ? _

_- Luthor,_ lui répondit Oliver d'une voie froide et tranchante !

_- L'eau à l'air de lui faire du bien, gardait le immergé et veillait le cette nuit, je repasserais demain matin voir comment il se porte. _

Le médecin prit congé, et nous laisse seuls avec Arthur. On décida d'adopter un tour de garde pour le veiller pendant que les autres iraient dormir. Sauf qu'après une nuit pareille, aucun d'entre nous n'avaient envie de se reposer alors, pendant que Bart veillait notre malade en lui faisant la causette, je retrouvai Oliver qui n'avait presque pas lâché un mot depuis leur retour.

- _Ca va Ollie,_ lui demandais-je en l'enlaçant.

- _J'y croyais pas trop tu sais ! Je pensais vraiment que tout ça, c'était notre imagination qui divaguait, je ne pouvais pas le croire, et pourtant, tout est là,_ me répondit-il en sortant une petite puce de son gilet de cuir.

- _Je te promets qu'on trouvera comment une telle chose à était possible. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par la haine Oliver sinon, c'est Lex qui gagne. Tu dois garder la tête froide pour réfléchir correctement. _

Alors, il m'attira à lui, et me serra de toute ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans mon coup comme un enfant l'aurait fait. Le voir si mal, me brisait le cœur et rien que pour ça, je me jurais de faire payer Lex !


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre 18_

_Arthur_

**PDV d'Oliver**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'Arthur barbotait dans l'eau et n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. On le veillait tous à tour de rôle pour qu'il ne reste jamais seul au cas où il viendrait à se réveiller. Emile passait chaque jour pour voir l'avancé de sa guérison et je dois dire que c'était assez impressionnant. L'eau semblait le guérir de jour en jour. Ses plaies n'étaient plus qu'une mince marque rouge, ses os s'étaient ressoudés aussi d'après Emile.

Arthur reprenait des forces peu à peu, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille maintenant. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Chloé de le veillait, j'avais fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle travaille depuis la tour, utilisant Bart pour lui faire parvenir les dossiers les plus urgents. Après notre visite chez Luthor, on avait étudié chaque bon de commande et ceux de livraison, et on constata que depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, les bons étaient falsifiés quand ils arrivaient à la compta.

Quelqu'un grossissait les commandes de certain produit, puis changeait les bons et expliquait la différence financière par un don à une quelconque organisation caritative. Il faut dire que j'en subventionnais tellement que c'était plausible. Tout ça depuis deux ans et personne n'avait rien vu, pas même moi ! Je me faisais honte que je me regardais dans le miroir.

Que penseraient mes parents s'il voyait ce que je faisais de leur société ? Ils seraient extrêmement déçu je pense ! Je ne sais pas encore dans quel intérêt on me volait, mais je comptais bien le demander à notre ami le poisson dés qu'il aurait immergé ! Je passais la journée au bureau, perdu dans les comptes rendu et les rapports et je n'avais qu'une hâte s'était sortir d'ici ! J'avais l'impression d'étouffer et j'étais déjà à mon 5eme verre de la journée alors qu'il était tout juste 15h !

Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas sortir après tout ? C'est moi le boss ici ! Heureux de cette constatation, je me levais de mon siège, prit ma veste et quitta le bureau en demandant à Gwen de reporter mes rendez-vous a demain. Je sortis de la tour Queen, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas prit un peu de temps pour trainer dans la ville en dehors des patrouilles.

Je décidai de passer voir Clark au Planet avant de rentrer à la Tour voir l'ange qui aluminait ma vie depuis quelque temps. Clark guetter toute les infos provenant de Luthorcorp. Trois jours qu'on avait visité les labos et aucunes infos n'avaient filtrés dans la presse, c'était assez étrange quand même.

- _Oliver, quelle bonne surprise,_ s'écria Lois en me voyant arriver.

_- Lois, salut. Je venais voir Clark en fait, il n'est pas là ?_ lui demandais-je en constatant que le bureau du journaliste était vide.

_- Si si, il arrive, il est partit me chercher un café. Il est chou hein,_ me dit-elle en riant.

_- Il est chou oui, ou alors il y a autre chose. _

Elle me regarda d'un air suspect, plissant les yeux comme une petite fouine qui tente de percer un mystère.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste ?_ me demanda-t-elle intéressée.

- _Oliver salut !_ s'exclama Clark arrivant juste à temps pour éviter que je ne réponde à Lois.

- _Clark, je venais voir si tu avais des infos à me communiquer. _

_- Des infos, à propos de quoi ?_ nous demanda Lois en attrapant son café et s'asseyant sur le bureau de Clark.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de constater à qu'elle point elle était belle. Elle portait une jupe mi longue noir sur un chemisier rouge sang dont les premiers boutons ouvert laissaient deviner des courbes parfaites. Je vis que je n'étais pas le seul à admirer la vue, Clark avait les yeux rivés sur ses reins, posés juste sous son nez. Je me mis à rire quand je vis la rougeur s'emparer des joues de Clark.

_- En fait, j'ai demandé à Clark de chercher des infos sur les justiciers qui ont pénétrés dans mon labo. Je voudrais en apprendre plus sur eux, _lui répondis-je pour préserver le secret de la visite chez Luthor.

_- Et c'est à Smallville que tu t'adresse ?_ s'indigna Lois. _Tu sais bien que j'enquête sur eux depuis mon sauvetage !_

Clark me laissa un regard qui en disait long. Il devait en prendre plein les oreilles toute la journée de ce sauvetage.

_- Tu as déjà beaucoup de travail Lois et Clark et moi on est … enfin je le connais mieux tu comprends. _

_- Oliver, tu sors avec ma cousine, on est pour ainsi dire de la même famille maintenant, alors quand tu veux des infos tu viens me trouver et tu laisse Smallville tranquille, il a déjà assez de boulot,_ clama-t-elle en frappant mon torse de son doigt.

- _Trop aimable à toi de surveiller ma charge de travail Lois,_ cingla Clark.

- _Mais y a pas de quoi Smallville, c'est normal, je veille sur toi. Alors Oliver, tu veux savoir quoi ? Parce que le dossier sur les héros s'étoffe un peu plus chaque nuit alors vas falloir être précis ! _

_- Chaque nuit, vraiment,_ demandais-je feignant l'étonné.

Clark me laissait des regards noirs, je pense qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que se soit moi qui est sauvé Lois. C'était peut-être le moment pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux. Je décidais d'encourager Lois à me parler de L'archet pour faire enrager Clark, après quoi lui et moi on devrait avoir une discussion d'homme à homme.

_- Quelque chose sur l'archet ? _

_- Oh oui ! Un rapport de police dit qu'il a interrompu un cambriolage il y a deux nuits de ça. Et puis tu sais Davis, le procureur m'a appelé il y a quelques jours, il va l'inculper pour tentative de meurtre ! Tu y crois toi ? _

_- Ils on arrêté Davis vraiment ? _

_- En fait ils ont reçu un coup de fils anonyme disant qu'il était attaché et qu'il avait voulu sans prendre à moi. Je pense que c'était l'archet. _

Je voyais Clark bouillonnait de plus en plus sur son siège. On aurait était dans un cartoon, il aurait eu de la fumée qui lui sortirait des oreilles à l'heure qu'il est ! C'est vrai que j'avais appelé les flics pour qu'ils arrêtent Davis, je ne pensais pas que celui-ci se laisserait inculpé si facilement.

- _J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir était sauvé se soir là,_ dit Lois d'une voie rêveuse. _J'aimerais bien en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et toute la bande mais ils sont un peu durs à localiser. _

Si elle savait qu'elle en avait deux sous les yeux !

- _Et tu lui dirais quoi ?_ lui demanda Clark. _Que tu le trouve sexy dans son ensemble en cuir vert ! _

_- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est un bon début pour mettre à l'aise, _ria-t-elle.

Puis vint la réaction de Clark que je guettais depuis que j'avais commencé à jouer à se petit jeu. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise et sortit de la salle de rédaction d'un pas vif.

_- Bas qu'est-ce qui lui prend,_ s'étonna Lois alors que je riais intérieurement.

_- T'en fais pas je m'en occupe. Lois, tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, crois-moi. Oh et arrête de l'appeler Smallville, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie tant que ça. _

_- Bas et pourquoi il le dit pas alors ? _

_- Lui as-tu déjà laissé le temps de te le dire_, lui demandais-je amusé.

La journaliste afficha un air désolé après quoi je lui fis la bise et quitta le Planet. Je cherchai Clark mais ne le trouvant pas, je décidai de me rendre directement à la Tour, tant pis je lui parlerais plus tard.

**Pdv de Chloé**

Aujourd'hui, je travaillais de chez moi et je dois dire que j'appréciais beaucoup. Pouvoir prendre son temps et se boire un chocolat tout en étant les pieds bien au chaud dans ses pantoufles c'est plutôt confortable !

Je travaillais tout en gardant un œil sur Arthur. Je montais le voir toute les heures, vérifiant la température de l'eau, rajoutant de l'eau chaude si besoin était. Il avait reprit quelques couleurs et ses plaies étaient toutes cicatrisées, il ne devrait plus tarder à reprendre conscience je pense. J'avais hâte aussi qu'il le fasse je dois dire. J'aimerais bien récupérer ma salle de bain moi. Oliver avait sauté sur l'occasion pour que j'aille m'installer chez lui le temps qu'Arthur se réveille.

_- Tu ne peux même plus prendre une douche,_ avait-il dit. _Viens chez moi, tu y seras bien plus à l'aise. _

Je l'avais suivis sans trop faire de résistance, nous retrouver juste tout les deux étaient confortable. On en avait besoin, si bien que je décidai de laisser quelques affaires chez lui. On n'avait pas vraiment parlé de notre avenir ensemble, on ne se prenait pas la tête avec ça en faite, mais j'aimé à penser qu'on allait passer un sacré bout de temps tout les deux. Quand on parle de loup justement !

_- Bonjour toi,_ me dit-il de sa voie suave.

_- Oliver, que fais-tu déjà là ? _

_- Envie de flâner un peu et de te voir,_ me dit-il alors qu'il nichait son visage dans mon coup.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, me collant le plus prés de lui, profitant de se retrouver si tôt dans la journée puis il m'aida à finir le dossier sur lequel je planchais.

- _C'était quoi ça,_ me demanda-t-il tout à coup en entendant un bruit dans la Tour.

_- Arthur, il a du se réveiller,_ lui dis-je en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Oliver sur mes talons, on pénétra dans la salle de bain pour trouver Arthur assis dans la baignoire l'air agar. Il prit un peu peur quand il vit Oliver entrer mais sembla se détendre quand il me vit à ses cotés.

_- Tout va bien Arthur,_ lui dis-je doucement. _Tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé ? _

_- C'est un peu confus à vrai dire. Je me souviens de toi me donnant à boire puis plus rien,_ dit-il d'une voie rauque.

_- Mon équipe t'a trouvé dans les labos de Luthorcorp, t'étais dans un sale état. On t'a ramenait ici, Chloé à nettoyer tes plaies et depuis on attend que tu te réveil,_ lui dit Oliver en m'éloignant légèrement d'Arthur.

Arthur sembla remarquer le geste mais ne dit rien.

_- Tu a besoin de quelque chose,_ m'enquis-je.

_- J'ai un peu faim à dire vrai et je souhaiterais prendre une douche si tu veux bien. _

_- Bien sur. _

_- C'est vrai que tu sens un peu le poisson depuis le temps ou tu barbote, _plaisanta Oliver_._

Je lui fis les gros yeux et lui mit un coup de coude dans les cotes pour qu'il se reprenne ! On n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour des vannes douteuses !

_- Oliver, appel Clark pour qu'il passe à la ferme prendre quelque vêtement sec pour Arthur. Ils doivent faire la même carrure tout les deux et file au traiteur du coin lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Ma cuisine risque de le rendre de nouveau malade. Je préviens les autres. _

Oliver et moi sortirent de la salle de bain laissant Arthur prendre sa douche, après quoi j'appelais les reste de l'équipe pour les prévenir qu'il était réveillé. Oliver hésita à me laisser seule avec notre nouvel ami, il ne partit qu'en me faisant promettre de rester loin d'Arthur tant qu'un membre de l'équipe n'était pas là ! Comme si Arthur pouvait être dangereux ! Quoiqu'on ne le connait pas vraiment à dire vrai. 5 minutes plus tard, Clark et Bart étaient là, suivit de près par Oliver portant une montagne de repas et de Victor. Clark monta les vêtements à Arthur et celui-ci descendit enfin nous rejoindre.

_- Installe-toi à table,_ lui dis-je en désignant les plats qui attendaient.

Il s'installa et commença à manger, conscient du regard des autres sur lui. Bart comme à son habitude fit le pitre et s'installa lui aussi à table en commença à manger.

_- Tu m'en voudras pas si je partage ton repas. Au fait moi c'est Bart,_ lui dit-il la bouche pleine.

_- Arthur_, lui répondis notre ami en souriant. _Toi tu es Chloé si j'ai bien compris. _

_- Exact. Et voilà Oliver, Clark et Victor. _

_- Et si tu nous racontais un peu ce qu'il t'est arrivé, _lui demanda Clark.

-_ D'après ce que Chloé m'a dit vous m'avez trouvé dans les labos de Luthorcorp, je pense que j'y suis arrivé il y a un peu plus d'un mois. J'ai perdu un peu la notion du temps alors c'est un peu dur à dire. Je faisais couler un baleinier au large des cotes Australienne quand j'ai étais électrocuté et enfermé dans un filet. _

_- T'est bien loin de chez toi, _s'étonna Clark. _Tu sais pourquoi Luthor s'en est prit à toi ? _

_- J'ai mis plusieurs de ses projets à l'eau c'est le cas de le dire, _ria Arthur. _J'ai fais sauté plusieurs plateforme maritimes, un labo sous-marins et j'ai détruis plusieurs sondes aussi._

- _Victor, vérifie,_ dit Oliver d'une voie forte. _Si ce que tu dis est vrai, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à trouver des traces. _

_- Tu peux, j'ai rien à cacher moi,_ lui répliqua Arthur d'une voie chaleureuse.

Oliver et lui se jaugeait du regard, pendant que Victor effectué les recherches. Au bout de 5 minutes, il confirma tout ce qu'Arthur avait dit.

_- Luthor doit carrément avoir dessiné une cible sur sa tête,_ s'exclama Victor d'une voie admirative en parcourant les articles. _Pourquoi Aquaman ?_

_- Parce que je suis à moitié poisson_, répondit Arthur.

_- Ce qui explique pourquoi l'eau te fait du bien alors. _

_- Exact. L'eau est mon alliée mais aussi ma plus grande faiblesse. Elle me donne ma puissance et mes pouvoirs, sans eau je ne suis rien et Luthor l'a vite comprit. Je pense qu'il s'est intéressé à moi d'abord parce que je m'attaquais à lui, puis il a du comprendre que j'avais un don particulier. _

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? _

Oliver, maintenant rassuré sur lui semblait plus enclin à être aimable. On écoutait tous le récit d'Arthur, fascinés et en même temps médusés.

_- Il faisait des tests sur moi, beaucoup de tests. Il cherchait à comprendre d'où me venaient mes pouvoirs. Quand je lui ai expliqué que j'étais né comme ça, il sembla encore plus intéressé, c'est là que mon calvaire à commencer. Il m'on assoiffé, me donnant juste quelques gouttes d'eau par jour, histoire que je ne meure pas. Juste de quoi me maintenir en vie comme disait Luthor, il ne voulait pas que je récupère et que je sois capable de me défendre. Tous les jours, j'avais de nouveau tests à passer. Il arrivait même qu'il demande à ses scientifiques de me découper la peau pour l'étudier au microscope. _

_- Mais c'est monstrueux,_ m'horrifiais-je.

Bart, dégouté avait délaissé son plat de pate à la carbonnara et semblait sur le point de vomir. Toute l'équipe affichait une mine grave et dégoutée devant l'horreur qu'avait vécue Arthur. Si Luthor avait était aussi loin, ça ne présageait rien de bon !

_- Tu sais pourquoi il faisait tout ça_, lui demanda Clark. _Quand on t'a trouvé, tu étais dans un entrepôt plein de robots. _

_- Il voulait trouver un moyen de combiner mes pouvoirs sur une peau synthétique. Il voulait que ces robots puissent aller sous l'eau sans aucun risque afin d'être invincible. J'ai vu certain prototype, ils portent déjà une sorte de peau qui les rend rapide et puissants. _

_- C'est ce qu'on a cru remarquer oui_, siffla Oliver. _On a eu un mal fou à les vaincre. _

_- On comprend mieux pourquoi maintenant_, s'exclama Bart._ Il compte faire quoi le chauve avec des robots qui vont sous l'eau ? _

_- J'en sais rien,_ lui répondit Arthur_. Il parlait tout le temps d'un projet qu'il appelait Athéna mais j'en sais pas plus, désolé. _

_- Athéna ? Comme la déesse,_ demandais-je.

_- Je pense oui. _

_- Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille tout ça,_ dis-je d'une petite voie. _Athéna est la déesse grecque de la guerre et de la bataille. C'est l'équivalent féminin d'Arés. Si Luthor choisit son nom pour un projet c'est pas bon signe. _

_- Il y avait un projet Arés il y a longtemps, _murmura Clark perdu dans ses pensées. _Ca date de l'époque où on était encore ami avec Lex, du moins je croyais encore à tout ce qu'il disait. On s'est retrouvé piégé tout les deux dans un labo avec une femme qui menaçait de tout faire sauter. Elle voulait que Lex lui dise où se trouvait son mari, c'est là qu'elle à parlé du projet Arés. Luthor utilisait des soldats et des blessés de guerre pour en faire de super combattant en greffant de l'ADN extra-terrestre sur eux. Mais le projet à échoué, aucun cobaye ne survivait assez longtemps. _

_- Et là il veut greffer l'ADN du poisson sur des robots, plutôt étrange comme coïncidence, _s'exclama Bart.

_- Dans quel but aussi ? Tu n'a rien entendu qui pourrait nous mettre sur la voie Arthur ? _

_- J'étais souvent dans les vapes, désolé. J'ai juste quelques souvenirs mais rien de précis. _

_- T'en fais pas, tu nous a déjà bien aidé, _lui dis-je. _Tu as quelqu'un que tu souhaiterais prévenir ? _

_- Non personne. J'ai pas vraiment de famille ni de chez moi. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais très jeune depuis ma maison se trouve là où il y a de l'eau. _

_- Je suis désolée_, lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. _Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu souhaiteras, tu es le bienvenu. _

_- Merci Chloé mais je veux pas déranger. _

_- Tu peux venir à la ferme si tu préfère, il y a un lac pas loin et c'est à la campagne_, lui proposa Clark.

_- Voila déjà quelque chose qui me tente plus,_ s'enthousiasma Arthur.

_- Et pourquoi tu ne te joins pas à nous,_ proposa Bart. _Nous non plus on n'a pas vraiment de famille, alors on se l'ais créé ! On a maman Chloé qui veille sur nous et papa Oliver qui passe son temps à nous enguirlander ! Mais c'est cool, on s'éclate bien ! _

Oliver lui fit les gros yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Rire vite qui se propagea vite aux autres. Il est vrai que d'avoir Arthur dans l'équipe serait un plus. Pouvoir aller sous l'eau était un avantage à ne pas négliger.

_- Bon les gars, vous n'avez qu'a rester là se soir et expliquer à Arthur en qui consiste le boulot, il verra s'il veut se joindre à nous. En attendant Chloé et moi on doit filer, on a un gala qui nous attend. _

_- Oliver tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour se stupide gala,_ râlais-je.

Il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner il y a plusieurs jours j'avais dit oui sur le coup mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était une mauvaise idée. Depuis, je cherchais une excuse pour me défiler, pensant que le cas Arthur serait parfait mais c'était sans compter sur Oliver !

_- Tu viens avec moi Chloé, on en a déjà parlé ! Clark tu dois y aller aussi si je ne me trompe pas ? Lois est sur le coup, je suppose qu'elle t'a demandé de l'accompagner ? _

_- En effet, mais je suis sur qu'elle aurait préféré être au bras du type en cuir vert,_ cingla-t-il d'un voie froide.

- _Vas falloir qu'on cause tout les deux Clark. _

_- Compte sur moi Oliver ! _

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à ces deux la à la fin ? Je n'eu pas le temps de le demander car Oliver me tira avec lui vers l'ascenseur avant qu'on ne passe par chez lui pour nous changer. Et dire que j'allais devoir porter cette robe !

**PDV d'Oliver **

Clark m'en voulait c'est clair, il fallait que je lui ouvre les yeux aussi à celui-là ! Peut-être que cette soirée servirait au moins à les rapprocher lui et Lois. Ils étaient là en tant que reporters mais aussi en tant qu'ami. Je comptais bien faire en sorte qu'ils passent une bonne soirée même s'ils devaient bosser se soir. Luthor avait annoncé qu'il serait également présent, du coup les journalistes de la ville s'étaient ruées sur les billets pour le gala, aucun ne voulant manquer la rencontre des deux plus grands patrons de Métropolis.

J'étais nerveux à l'idée de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, il allait falloir que je lutte contre l'envie furieuse de lui refaire le portrait. En attendant, je devais me préparer. J'avais revêtu mon smoking. Noir avec une chemise blanche. Simple, class, c'est ce qu'il me fallait. Je nouais mon nœud pap quand Chloé descendit. Elle portait une robe longue noire en satin avec un léger décolleté. Les bretelles se croisaient dans le dos et s'accrochaient sur la chute de reins. J'eu du mal à déglutir en la voyant ainsi vêtue. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué d'où des mèches folles retombées de ci de là.

- _Tu es sublime,_ murmurais-je encore sous le choc.

- _Oliver, arrête un peu. Je dois quand même avouer que tu à bien choisi _

_- Je connais ton corps il faut croire,_ lui dis-je avec le sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant_. Je peux te dire que se soir tu auras tout les hommes à tes pieds. _

_- Une chance alors que je ne veuille que toi,_ répliqua-t-elle taquine.

_- Exact et le premier qui ose poser les yeux sur toi je le tue de mes propres mains ! _

Elle se mit à rire, geste qui la rendait encore plus belle et désirable. Elle prit la pochette qui lui ferrait office de sac pour la soirée et nous quittâmes enfin mon loft pour rejoindre la soirée. Une limousine nous attendait en bas ce qui me permit de me détendre avec un verre.

_- Oliver, tu crois vraiment que c'est raisonnable_, me gronda Chloé.

_- C'est juste pour me donner un peu de courage. Il va m'en falloir ce soir ! _

Chloé me regarda, intriguée par mes paroles mais ne dit rien. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions devant l'hôtel où avait lieu le gala et c'était déjà plein de monde, de photographe plus qu'autre chose. Chloé s'accrocha à mon bras, mal à l'aise d'être sous les feu de la rampe de cette façon. On avança rapidement, rejoignant la salle de réception le plus vite possible.

- _Hey vous voila enfin vous deux. _

_- Lois, tu es magnifique,_ s'exclama Chloé en prenant sa cousine dans ses bras. _Clark, t'est pas mal non plus en smoking. _

_- Merci, _grogna ce dernier.

_- Chloé, Lois, vous nous excusez deux minutes, faut que je parle à Clark. _

J'embrassais Chloé sur le front puis sortit sur la terrasse, très vite rejoint par Clark.

- _C'est quoi ton problème Oliver ? _

_- Moi aucun_, lui répondis-je amusé.

_- A quoi tu joue avec Lois alors ? Tu sors avec Chloé qui est sa cousine et ma meilleure amie je te signale. _

_- Et alors ? Je vois pas où tu veux en venir au juste ? _

_- Tu te fou de moi_, grogna-t-il en s'avançant vers moi. _Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu fais tout pour l'intéresser à Arrow ! _

_- C'est ce que tu crois, vraiment ? _lui demandais-je extrêmement sérieux. _Tu a raison, je joue mais en aucun cas avec les sentiments des cousines, c'est avec toi que je joue ! Tu es jaloux Clark ! Il serait tant que tu le reconnaisses ! _

_- Quoi ? N'importe quoi vraiment,_ s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant mal à l'aise.

- _Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu m'en veux depuis ce matin ? Depuis que Lois a dit qu'elle me trouvé sexy en faite ! _

_- C'est pas toi qu'elle trouve sexy mais A … l'autre ! _

_- Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais, tu es jaloux ! Tu es raide dingue de Lois, il serait peut-être temps que tu passe à l'action avant de te la faire enlever par un autre ! Parce que faut pas se leurrer ça arrivera un jour si tu ne bouge pas ! _

_- Je … j'ai peur. Ca ne pourra pas marcher entre nous. Pas avec nos activités, elle ne comprendrait pas ! _

- _Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais au juste ?_ lui dis-je en riant. _Je te signale qu'elle me trouve génial et qu'elle approuve ce qu'on fait. Elle comprendra, j'en suis sure ! _

_- Je … j'en sais rien. _

_- Réveille-toi Clark si tu ne veux pas la perdre,_ lui dis-je avant de rejoindre les filles.

Je le laissai seul dehors, il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'on venait de se dire, mais je suis persuadé qu'il allait réagir.

- _Où est Clark_, me demanda Lois.

_- Il prend un peu l'air, il arrive. _

_- Bien, qu'il se reprenne parce que tout les riches sont arrivés, la fête vas commencer_, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse quand elle se rendit compte que je faisais partit des riches comme elle disait. Chloé, accrochée à mon bras, voulut s'éloigner quand elle vit arriver vers nous les actionnaires de Queen Industries. Elle les avait reconnus pour les avoir vu à plusieurs reprises dans les bureaux.

_- Ravis de vous voir ici James. Mickael, ça faisait longtemps_, m'exclamais-je en serrant la main des deux hommes.

_- Nous sommes ravis également Oliver. Dite moi cette jeune beauté accroché à votre bras, n'est-ce pas une employée de la société ?_

Ah bas en voila un qui ne mâchait pas ses mots au moins ! Je sentis Chloé gigotait, mal à l'aise alors je resserrais mon emprise sur elle, la gardant au plus prés de moi.

_- Exact, en effet. Mais elle est bien plus ! C'est la femme que j'aime et qui fait mon bonheur,_ dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Instantanément, elle vira au rouge pivoine. Elle semblait si fragile dans cette situation que je ne pus m'empêcher de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre alors que les actionnaires nous félicitez.

_- Si c'est ti pas mignon ça ! Queen en a marre de passer de callgirl en callgirl,_ cingla une voie dans mon dos.

Je me retournais, sachant très bien qui j'allais trouver en face de moi et le regarda dans les yeux. Je perdis un peu de mon assurance quand je vis la femme qui était à son bras.

_- Lex … Tess,_ sifflais-je en leur faisant face.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapitre 19_

_Faites l'amour, pas la guerre !_

**PDV d'Oliver **

_- Lex … Tess,_ sifflais-je.

Chloé serra ma main plus fortement dans la sienne, elle avait surement peur que je fasse un scandale et vu que tout les journalistes avaient les yeux rivés sur nous, ça ne serait pas vraiment le moment pour ça !

_- Ravie de te voir aussi Oliver,_ me répondit Lex. _Tu à l'air de passer une bonne soirée. _

_- Jusqu'à ton arrivée, ça se passait plutôt bien oui_, cinglais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _Et si tu me présentais la jeune femme à ton bras ?_

Il lança un regard admiratif sur Chloé, la détaillant de haut en bas comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

_- Voyez-vous Lex, il s'agit de Chloé Sullivan, notre chef de la sécurité informatique,_ lui répondit Tess avant que je n'ai pus ouvrir la bouche.

Tess affichait un sourire narquois face au mal aise qu'on avait tous ressentit venant de Chloé. Elle devait surement se préparer à en prendre plein la tête et vu l'air de Luthor, c'est ce qu'il prévoyait !

_- Tient donc, une employée ! Décidément, tu tombe de plus en plus bas Queen ! Voila que tu te mets à coucher avec ton personnel ! Tu as épuisé le stock de callgirls de Métropolis ?_ me demanda-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

Je bouillonnais intérieurement ! J'étais à deux doigts de lui en coller une mais je savais que c'est ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais même en le sachant, c'était tentant !

_- Et vous Mr Luthor, vous avez l'air d'aimer le danger,_ répliqua Chloé.

- _Et pourquoi donc ? _

_- Il faut l'aimer pour pouvoir parader avec un requin en talon aiguille à son bras ! _

Je regardais Chloé incrédule mais tellement fier d'elle. Luthor afficha son éternel sourire alors que Tess avait perdu le sien et semblait dans une rage folle.

_- J'aime le danger oui, il a quelque chose d'excitant,_ répondit-il.

_- Pensez à assurer vos arrières, ça vous sera utile quand elle vous aura planté un couteau dans le dos ! Tu viens Oliver, on va aller prendre un peu l'air. _

Elle prit mon bras et me sourit avant de m'attirer vers la terrasse où nous serions seuls et surtout à l'air libre.

_- Pourquoi planter un couteau dans le dos de son associé, je vous le demande,_ cingla-t-il d'une voie forte.

Associé ? Avais-je bien compris ? Je faillis m'étrangler quand ce mot parvint à mes oreilles. Je fis demi-tour et refis en sens inverse les quelques pas qui me séparaient de Lex.

- _Que vient-tu de dire,_ demandais-je froidement.

_- Oh tu n'es pas encore au courant alors ? Tess et moi avons parlés aux actionnaires de ton entreprise afin de signer un partenariat entre nos deux sociétés. _

_- Comment as-tu put_, demandais-je à Tess.

_- Je ne fais que veiller aux intérêts de Queen Industries, rien de plus_, me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je n'avais jamais frappé une femme mais là, l'envie furieuse de lui en coller une se faisait sentir.

_- Tu peux toujours courir Luthor ! Les actionnaires ont peut-être avalés tes couleuvres, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi et que je sache c'est toujours moi le PDG ! Actionnaires ou pas, il est hors de question que nos deux sociétés soit liées de prêt ou de loin ! Jamais ! _

_- C'est ce qu'on verra Queen_, lâcha-t-il alors que j'attrapais Chloé par le bras.

On se retrouva dehors à l'air frais de la nuit, ce qui me permit de me calmer. Comment Tess avait-elle put aider Luthor à monter se coup ? La société était tout ce qu'il me restait de mes parents, c'était le seul lien que j'avais encore avec eux ! Malgré l'air frais, je sentis la nausée me monter. Je m'appuyai sur les genoux pour tenter de faire disparaitre le malaise, mais rien n'y fit.

_- Oliver, tu te sens bien ?_ me demanda Chloé d'une voie inquiète.

Je ne pus lui répondre au lieu de ça, je me précipitai vers un bosquet et rendit tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac, principalement de l'alcool ! Chloé me fit passer un mouchoir et une petite bouteille d'eau pour que je me rincer la bouche avant de m'aider à me relever.

_- Ollie, je te jure qu'on ne le laissera pas salir le nom de tes parents. Tu a ma parole,_ me dit-elle en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. _Jamais on ne le laissera faire. Je pense qu'on en a assez vu, je te propose qu'on rentre. _

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, trop malade encore pour lui parler. Elle attrapa ma main et je la suivis jusqu'au service de voiturier où la limousine attendait garée sagement non loin de là. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne demanda pas à ce qu'on soit ramené à la Tour mais chez moi. En route, elle me tenait toujours la main, et caressait ma paume de son pouce. Elle posa sur moi un regard inquiet et tendre qui me fit fondre.

- _Je vais bien,_ grognais-je.

- _Oh oui, ça se voit à l'état dans lequel tu es ! Luthor voulait t'atteindre, et il a réussit mais tu dois te reprendre Oliver et cacher tes émotions mieux que ça !_

_- Facile à dire, pas à faire quand il s'agit des seules personnes qui m'on jamais aimé ! _

_- Je t'aime moi,_ répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

Je relevais la tête vers elle, abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait pas du s'en rendre compte avant que les mots n'aient atteint ses lèvres. Malgré l'obscurité de la voiture, je la vis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles face aux trois mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Ne voulant pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise, je préférai ne rien dire et ne rien faire attendant le bon moment pour ça.

On rentra au loft, elle m'aida à enlever le costard que j'avais sur le dos puis me conduisit presque de force sous la douche. Je retirai mon boxer et entra sous l'eau chaude. Je vis Chloé passer prêt de la cabine de douche pour sortir de la salle de bain, quand elle fut suffisamment prêt, je lui attrapais le poignet et l'attira avec moi sous l'eau.

_- Ollie, la robe,_ hurla-t-elle, _elle va être fichue. _

_- Je me fou de la robe, je t'en offrirais une autre, une dizaine d'autre même si tu veux. _

Je la collais au mur avec force, relevais ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête et la força à me regarder dans les yeux. J'y vis du désir, mais aussi quelques parts au fond de ses prunelles un peu de peur.

_- Re dit le,_ grognais-je en la regardant.

_- Te dire quoi Oliver,_ répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

_- Tu le sais très bien ! _

Elle releva alors la tête, et me regarda avec détermination.

- _Je t'aime Oliver,_ clama-t-elle.

Ces quelques mots eurent sur moi un effet dévastateur. Ils me rendirent euphorique, fou de bonheur, si bien que je me jetais sur sa bouche avec violence. Je relâchais ses mains pour agripper son cou afin qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de moi. Puis peu à peu, ma violence se transforma en tendresse. Une tendresse infinie que je ne me connaissais pas avant Chloé.

_- Je t'aime Chloé,_ lui dis-je en collant mon front au sien.

Chloé était si belle. L'eau avait collé ses cheveux sur son visage alors que la robe la moulait comme une seconde peau tellement elle était détrempée ! Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Sa langue chercha la mienne et quand elle eu enfin trouvé sa compagne de jeu, un magnifique ballet commença alors. On s'aima sous l'eau puis plus tard dans mon lit, et la cuisine. A dire vrai je crois bien que tout le loft y était passé !

**Soirée de gala, au même moment. **

Lois et Clark étaient toujours à la soirée mais semblaient tout deux s'ennuyaient ferme depuis qu'Oliver et Chloé avaient quitté le gala.

- _Tu crois qu'Oliver va bien,_ demanda alors Lois à un Clark qui regardait avec envie les couples danser sur la piste.

_- Ca a dut être un rude coup mais je sais que Chloé veillera sur lui pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien,_ affirma-t-il.

Il posa sa coupe de champagne sur un plateau qui passait par là et tendit sa main à la jeune femme qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_- Tu n'espère quand même pas que je vais danser avec toi Smallville,_ s'exclama Lois.

_- Et pourquoi pas ? Oliver est partit, on a eu toutes les infos pour notre papier, on peut bien profiter un peu de la soirée aussi non ?_

_- Tu sais danser au moins,_ ricana Lois avec un regard joueur.

- _Le seul moyen pour toi de le découvrir, c'est de me suivre sur la piste,_ lui lança-t-il avec une lueur de défis dans le regard.

Il savait que Lois aimait les défis et comme il s'y attendait, la jeune femme lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste. Elle parut un peu mal à l'aise quand elle passa ses bras frêles autour du cou de Clark. C'est la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Quand elle senti les mains de son coéquipier se poser sur sa taille, son cœur se mit à jouer une rumba d'enfer !

Plus la musique passait, plus Clark resserrait son étreinte sur Lois. Cette dernière avait laissait glisser ses mains sur le torse de son ami et y avait apposé sa tête. Elle fermait les yeux, voulant profiter de ce moment agréable le plus possible, laissant par la même occasion Clark mener la danse, chose extraordinaire pour elle qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser guider !

Clark afficha un sourire radieux quand il vit Lois fermer les yeux dans ses bras. Le moment était parfait, vraiment ! Il aurait voulut que cela dur à jamais. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que ce que disait Oliver était vrai. Il aimait Lois du plus profond de son âme. Ce qu'il avait prit depuis le début pour une profonde amitié n'était en fait que de l'amour avec un grand A !

Ils dansèrent ainsi enlacés pendant un long moment, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait, mais hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Clark raccompagna Lois chez elle sans qu'ils n'échangent un seul mot dans la voiture. Au moment de le quitter, Lois du se faire violence pour ne pas céder à l'envie qu'elle éprouvait d'embrasser le jeune homme à ses cotés.

Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rentra chez elle, encore sur un petit nuage de sa soirée qui avait était beaucoup plus agréable que prévue. Surtout la fin en fait ! Clark rentra à la ferme, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait tellement envie d'embrasser Lois, afin qu'ils se quittent tout les deux sur une note plus intime, mais il n'osait pas, incertain de la réaction de sa partenaire.

Le lendemain matin, nos deux comparses se retrouvèrent au Planet, mais encore une fois, n'échangèrent pas un mot sur leur soirée de la veille. La seule fois où Lois lui adressa la parole, ce fut pour lui relater les interventions que les héros en collant avaient effectuées dans la nuit.

_- Regarde, mais regarde je te dis,_ s'exclama-t-elle en lui mettant un rapport de police sous le nez. _Pas moins de 10 interventions en une seule nuit._

Clark regardait le dossier sans y prêter plus attention que ça, lassé d'entendre Lois s'étendre tous les jours sur le même sujet. Avant qu'elle ne referme violement le dossier, il eu quand même le temps de voir qu'un sauvetage avait eu lieu du coté des docks. Une femme avait glissé du pont avec sa fille et s'était retrouvée au fond de l'eau. Elles avaient toute deux étaient secourus par un homme qui était venu de nulle part, avait-elle déclaré. Clark se mit à sourire en comprenant qu'Arthur avait décidé de les rejoindre. Un homme de plus c'était toujours une bonne chose.

- _Y a rien sur l'archer par contre,_ clama Lois déçue.

_- Il avait surement autre chose à faire,_ lui répondit Clark en pensant à son ami qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme aux dernières nouvelles.

- _A ton avis, ils sont combien ? C'est évident que l'archer n'est pas tout seul. Un seul homme ne peut faire tout ça en une seule nuit._

_Moi je pourrais_, pensa alors Clark. Mais bien sur, il ne dit rien, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Lois. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, lui rabattant encore et encore les oreilles avec les héros en collant.

- _J'aimerais en voir un autre,_ s'extasia la jeune femme. _Ca serait formidable pour mon article. _

_- Lois, _s'exclama Clark. _Arrête un peu de parler de ces types tu veux, ça vire à l'obsession. _

_- Et alors ? Ca fait partit de notre boulot et ça m'occupe ! Et puis au moins, je m'intéresse à des types à default qu'eux ne s'intéresse à moi ! _

Le sang de Clark ne fit qu'un tour à ce moment là, si bien qu'il se leva, fit tourner la chaise de Lois vers lui, l'attrapa par les épaules pour la mettre debout et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Lois, il serait tant d'ouvrir les yeux ! Tu es aveuglée par cette histoire de héros, tu ne te rends même plus compte de ceux qui t'entoure. _

_- Et qu'est-ce qui m'entoure au juste,_ s'exclama Lois en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de Clark.

- _Moi,_ répondit-il avant de l'embrasser avec force.

Il se jeta sur sa bouche, mut par une impulsion soudaine, qu'il regretterait sans doute quand Lois aurait reprit le contrôle de la situation et lui en aurait collé une, mais il s'en fichait ! Pour le moment, il profitait juste des lèvres si douces de sa partenaire qui n'avais toujours pas réagit.

Lois était abasourdit. Clark était-il vraiment en train de l'embrasser ? Il la serra avec force contre lui, elle s'y sentit si bien qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter l'étau de ses bras. Pourtant Clark recula légèrement avant de lui déposer un dernier bisou sur les lèvres et de prendre la fuite. Lois resta là, debout la bouche à moitié ouverte, encore perdue par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts et afficha un grand sourire.

_Smallville est vraiment doué,_ pensa-t-elle alors. _C'est qu'il cache bien son jeu le fermier !_

Mais elle se promit une chose, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, il le regretterait ! En attendant, elle tenta de se remettre tant bien que mal au travail, chose dur à faire avec tous ces papillons qui battaient des ailes dans son ventre !

**Queen Industries**

**PDV de Chloé **

Ce matin, j'avais quitté Oliver le cœur lourd. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et sa secrétaire venait de l'informer que le conseil d'administration se réunissait en ce moment même aux cotés de Tess. Ollie n'avait pas hésité un seul instant et c'était rendu là bas avec l'aide de Bart pour aller plus vite. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, vraiment. Je l'avais rarement vu dans un tel état qu'hier soir. En attendant j'avais du travail qui m'attendait moi. On avait encore une fois, tenté de pénétrer dans le serveur de Queen Industries. Tout les matins quand j'arrivais, je constatais des tentatives d'effraction, chose étranges, elles étaient plus virulentes depuis l'attaque de la Tour. Se pourrait-il que tout soit lié ?

J'en sais trop rien, mais il allait falloir régler ce problème une fois pour toute ! Je descendis voir mes collègues de la section informatique et leur demanda un coup de main. Je les trouvai installé devant leur ordi, un crayon sur l'oreille pour un, une clope au bec pour l'autre. Ce n'était pas interdit de fumer ici d'ailleurs ?

_- Salut les gars,_ dis-je en entrant.

- _Hey, Chloé,_ me répondit Phil. _Comment tu vas ?_

_- Bof bof. J'ai un plaisantin qui tente d'entrer dans notre serveur toutes les nuits. Il faut que j'invente un nouveau pare-feu ou demain matin il sera en possession de tout nos fichiers. Ca vous tente ? _

_- Wahou, tu nous demande un coup de main ? Toi la grande prêtresse de l'informatique ?_ cingla Tom.

Il releva à peine les yeux vers moi alors que Phil était chaleureux. Bon ok, je lui avais piqué son post mais est-ce une raison suffisante pour m'en vouloir ? A dire vrai surement !

- _Tom écoute, j'ai l'impression qu'on à un problème toi et moi et … _

_- Un problème non ? Sans blague ? Bien sur qu'on à un problème ! Ca fait 1o ans que je boss dans cette boite, tu arrive et hop tu prends ma place ! Tu trouve ça normal Chloé ? Hein dis-moi, tu trouve ça_ _juste ?_

Il s'était levé de son siège et avançait vers moi le regard menaçant et le visage déformé par une colère noire.

- _Oh, oh, oh Tom, on se calme ok,_ s'interposa Phil. _Ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrait regretter ! Chloé n'est pour rien dans tes problèmes alors arrête tu veux bien ! _

_- Ouais c'est ça,_ cracha Tom avant de quitter la pièce.

_- Et bien je crois que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici !_

_- Faut pas lui en vouloir Chloé, sa femme vient de lui apprendre qu'elle le quittait, il passe une sale semaine et s'en prend à tout ce qui bouge. _

_- Oh, je vois,_ dis-je quelque peu rassurée de voir que ça n'avait pas (entièrement) avoir avec moi. _Il pourrait peut-être prendre des congés, ça lui ferrait sans doute du bien. Je pourrais en parler à Oliver, je suis sure qu'il lui accorderait. _

_- Si tu peux lui en toucher deux mots ça serait gentil oui. Tom est trop orgueilleux pour reconnaitre qu'il a besoin de souffler. Bon alors dit moi, tu voulais un coup de main, je suis ton homme,_ me dit-il en souriant.

Il me sourit et m'invita à m'assoir à ses cotés et ensemble, on plancha sur un nouveau système de défense. Il fallait se montrer inventif et combiner un peu tout ce qui existait déjà. On y passerait un moment mais les dossiers de Queen Industries étaient trop importants pour prendre la sécurité à la légère. On passa la journée à bosser ensemble, faisant une pause café de temps en temps, on n'avait pas revu Tom avant le début d'après-midi, il s'était mit dans un coin et ne nous avait pas adressé la parole.

En fin d'aprèm, Phil m'invita à manger un bout au resto du coin, chose que j'acceptai quand j'entendis le grognement sourd provenant de mon ventre. Je vérifiais mon portable, aucun appel ou texto d'Oliver ! Il devait encore être en train de régler cette histoire de partenariat avec la Luthorcorp. Phil se montra un vrai gentleman, et d'une compagnie fort agréable. Je passais un bon moment autour d'un verre de vin et d'un diner quand mon téléphone sonna.

- _Allo,_ répondis-je en m'excusant auprès de Phil.

_- Chloé, c'est moi où es-tu ? _

_- Je mange un bout avec Phil au resto en bas de la tour. Pourquoi, un problème ? _

_- Phil ? Attend une minute Phil qui ? _

_- Oliver ! Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux quand même,_ répondis-je amusée.

- _Toujours quand il s'agit de toi ! Alors Phil qui ? _

_- Phil mon collègue de boulot ! Ton employé tu sais ! _

_- Je vois, tu bouge pas j'arrive ! _

Puis il raccrocha. Je retournais à table légèrement amusée mais aussi quelque peu irritée. Oliver n'était quand même pas sérieux quand il disait arriver, si ?

_- Un problème Chloé,_ me demanda Phil en voyant mon air préoccupé.

- _Heu non … enfin ça se pourrait. C'était Oliver, il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier quand je lui ai dit ce que je faisais. _

_- Oh je vois,_ s'exclama Phil. _Je ferrais peut-être mieux de te laisser alors. Je ne voudrais pas avoir de problème avec mon boss. _

_- Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu te souviens que je suis ton boss,_ s'exclama une voie dans mon dos.

Phil sembla soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise alors que moi je me retournais pour faire face à Oliver tendu comme un arc.

_- Mr Queen, vous voulez vous joindre à nous,_ lui demanda Phil d'une voie tremblante.

- _Non j'ai pas vraiment faim à dire vrai après la journée que je viens de passer,_ cingla Oliver en lui lançant un regard furibond !

_- Ca tombe bien, Chloé et moi avions finit,_ s'exclama Phil en se levant. _Bonsoir Chloé on se voit demain pour finaliser le pare-feu. _

Puis il quitta la table. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur du restaurant et indiqua notre table avant de régler la note.

- _Hum, galant avec ça,_ s'amusa Oliver en prenant sa place.

Je lui lançais un regard en noir, alors que lui se mettait à rire tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- _Je peux savoir ce qui te prend au juste ? _

_- A voir ton air, je dirais avoir était convaincant en petit ami jaloux,_ rit-il.

- _Parce que … tu faisais semblant,_ m'horrifiais-je. _Tu te rends compte du pauvre Phil qui doit se demander s'il viendra bosser demain ! _

_- Oh aller, c'était marrant ! Je lui offrirais une belle prime à noël tient ! _

_- Idiot,_ lui dis-je en riant moi aussi.

Je lui jetais ma serviette au visage, il la rattrapa d'une main alors que l'autre venait à la rencontre de la mienne.

_- Idiot oui, mais fou de toi,_ murmura-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer instantanément et vu l'éclat de rire qu'il avait, je devais être d'un beau rouge pivoine !

_- Je croyais que tu avais passé une sale journée,_ lui dis-je pour qu'il arrête de rire.

- _Et bien en faite elle avait mal commencé, vraiment mal. Quand je suis arrivé Tess était en train d'expliquer les bons cotés du partenariat. J'ai fait mon entrée théâtrale dont j'ai le secret et suis resté là à écouter sans dire un mot._

Je l'écoutais me raconter tout cela et me délectais de le voir si heureux bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment encore pourquoi.

- _Les actionnaires sont sortis pour réfléchir ils devaient se réunir de nouveau en fin de journée pour donner leur décision. Tess est venue me voir pour me convaincre que c'était une bonne idée, là encore j'ai écouté puis suis sortit. Je me suis enfermé dans mon bureau et j'ai contacté tout les actionnaires un par un pour en trouver au moins un qui voudrais me vendre ses actions. Et devine quoi, j'ai trouvé ! Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Luthor et je lui ai racheté ses parts deux fois leurs valeurs. _

_- Tu as fait quoi ? Mais t'est fou, pourquoi acheté toi-même les parts de ta société ? _

_- J'y viens ! Le conseil s'est réunit comme prévu et tous étaient d'accord. Je suis arrivé légèrement en retard, pour l'effet toujours_, me dit-il avec un des ses mimiques dont il avait le secret, _et j'ai annoncé que moi je n'étais pas d'accord et quand tant qu'actionnaire majoritaire ma décision était irrévocable ! _

_- Comment tu peux être actionnaires majoritaire, _lui demandais-je intriguée.

_- Avec les parts que Mike m'a vendu, j'ai en ma possession 53% des actions de Queen Industries, _me répondit-il fier de son coup.

_- Oliver Queen, PDG et actionnaire majoritaire de Queen Industries,_ dis-je admirative.

- _C'est un peu pompeux mais oui ! Alors Miss Sullivan, vous allez me faire l'honneur de venir avec moi pour qu'on fête ça dignement ! _

Il se leva et m'invita à prendre sa main, chose que je fis bien évidement !

_- J'ai hâte,_ soufflais-je.

- _Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais plutôt avoir peur_, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Instantanément, mon ventre se mit à papillonner. Une violente montée de désir s'insinuait en moi et je dois bien avouer que j'avais peur du traitement qu'il comptait m'administrer !

Lois était en colère ! Elle était au volant de sa voiture et pestait tout les mots du monde contre la pluie qui faisait rage, réduisant considérablement sa visibilité. Elle connaissait pourtant bien les rues de Smallville, mais dans ce qu'elle appelait « le trou du cul du monde » on était jamais à l'abri de croisait un tracteur alors elle était plus que prudente.

Enfin, elle arriva à la ferme des Kent. Clark l'avait évité toute la sainte journée après le baiser forcé qu'il lui avait donné, mais c'était mal connaitre Lois Lane ! Elle se gara à la vas vite devant la maison et se dépêcha de s'abriter sous le porche. Après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, elle tambourina à la porte, préparant déjà les répliques cinglantes qu'elle comptait lancer sur Clark. La porte s'ouvrit et Lois ouvrir la bouche … trop tôt sans aucun doute.

- _Tu croyais quoi Smallville ? On me l'a fait pas à moi ! Si tu pensais de débarrasser de moi aussi … oh de toute évidence, tu n'es pas Clark,_ dit-elle en apercevant le jeune homme à moitié nu devant elle.

- _Arthur, enchanté,_ lui dit-il en lui serrant la main._ Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois être heureux ou non de ne pas être ce pauvre Clark. _

_- Tu devrais être heureux crois moi,_ répliqua la jeune femme. _Alors il est où ? _

_- Dans la grange, il répare un tracteur. _

Lois remercia le jeune homme et partit en direction de la grange. Arthur la regarda faire en se demandant bien quelle mouche l'avais piqué. Lois trouva Clark appuyé sur un tracteur en train de revisser un bout de tôle froissée. Elle approcha de lui à pas de loup, ne fit aucun bruit et quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle lui tapota l'épaule.

_- Lois,_ dit Clark en se retournant.

Le jeune homme déglutit alors péniblement en voyant l'air menaçant de sa collègue. Elle avança vers lui, il reculait mais bientôt fut dos au tracteur, coincé entre celui-ci et Lois. Puis alors sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Lois s'était fait légèrement mal à la main en le frappant mais ça en valait la peine ! Elle comptait bien faire passer son message !

_- Mais t'est folle ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend,_ s'écria Clark en se frottant la joue.

_- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir évité toute la journée, me forçant à venir te chercher dans se coin perdu. _

Puis elle s'avança encore plus prés de lui, roulant des hanches sous le regard fasciné de Clark, prit son visage en coupe et le regarda dans les yeux.

_- Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir enfin embrassé,_ murmura-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Clark ne réalisa pas sur le coup, trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais quand enfin il comprit, il passa ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et approfondit le baiser. Lois était aux anges. Elle avait prit son courage à deux mains et avait fait le second pas, laissant à Clark le soin de la repousser ou non. Elle avait peur qu'il le fasse, peur d'avoir mal interprété le baiser qu'il lui avait donné au bureau, mais là, ce soir, dans le creux de ses bras, elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait.

Elle sut que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune fermier depuis quelques mois étaient partagés et ça, ça la rendait heureuse !


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapitre 20_

_Trahison_

Cela faisait jour pour jour une semaine que Lois et Clark avaient échangés leur premier baiser, mais pourtant hélas, rien n'avais changé depuis, au grand dam de la jeune femme. Son visage s'illuminait dès qu'elle voyait Clark venir vers elle mais s'éteignait quand elle constatait qu'il ne faisait rien ! Alors, quand elle le vit se rendre aux archives, elle le suivit et ferma la porte à clefs derrière elle !

- _Lois,_ s'étonna Clark, _mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_- Se serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question Smallville ? Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé tu es froid et distant avec moi ! Alors j'attends ?_

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Clark avec un air mauvais. Elle avait également pris la précaution de faire barrage devant la porte, quoiqu'avec les muscles qui se dessinaient sous sa chemise, le jeune homme n'aurait aucun mal à la faire bouger de là s'il le voulait !

_- Je … je sais pas quoi te dire Lois,_ commença-t-il mal à l'aise.

Il aimait la jeune femme de tout son être, mais il ne voulait pas allait trop vite et puis il avait eu la ligue et les patrouilles à gérer plus des infos à chercher pour Chloé si bien qu'il n'avait pas eu de temps à consacrer à Lois.

- _Très bien dans se cas … c'est moi qui vait causer et tu vas écouter Clark ! On s'est embrassé et alors ? On ne va pas en faire tout un foin non ? Si ça ne comptait pas pour toi, il suffit de le dire je suis une grande fille tu sais,_ dit-elle d'un trait mal à l'aise.

Malaise qu'elle tenta de dissimuler en marchant de long en large devant la porte du bureau. Clark quand à lui affiché un sourire amusé. Il venait de comprendre que pour la jeune femme ce baiser avait été important et que son manque d'attention envers elle à la suite de ça l'avait vexée.

- _Lois … tu te trompe,_ dit-il en s'avançant vers elle. _Tu compte pour moi, et ce qu'il c'est passé aussi, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer … c'est juste que ça vas tout compliquer entre nous. Je sais que tu tiens à ton indépendance alors bosser ensemble et sortir ensemble risque de faire beaucoup … j'ai peur que ça gâche notre amitié et …_

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car Lois venait de lui lancer un carton plein de document sur les pieds. Elle s'avança avec une démarche féline, prédatrice, roulant des hanches et grimpa sur ce carton pour être enfin à la même hauteur que Clark.

- _Smallville écoute moi bien ! Je sais que je suis parfois maladroite autoritaire, capricieuse …_

_- Ravi que tu le reconnaisses,_ murmura Clark en souriant.

- _Laisse-moi finir ! Si je suis comme ça, c'est parce que j'ai du mal à être moi-même en ta présence ! On tient l'un à l'autre alors le mieux c'est peut-être de se lancer non ? C'est sans doute la seule solution pour savoir si ça marchera ou pas ! _

_- Tu as raison Lois,_ susurra Clark, le souffle court.

Lois s'approchait lentement de lui, caressant son torse de ses mains. Clark parcourut les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de la bouche de la jeune femme et plongea sur ses lèvres. Elle noua ses bras autour de son coup alors que lui laisser une de ses mains glisser dans le dos de la jeune femme puis sur ses reins. Lois poussa un gémissement de plaisir qui fit sourire Clark. Ils s'embrassèrent de longue minute avant de se séparer enfin.

- _Que dirait-tu d'un diner tout les deux se soir, histoire qu'on parle un peu de ce qui nous arrive_, proposa Clark.

- _Ca me va si c'est toi qui cuisine,_ répondit Lois en souriant.

- _Ca marche. 20h chez moi ça te vas ? _

_- A se soir alors Smallville. Oh hey arrange-toi pour virer Arthur ! On ne sait jamais comme ça peut finir avec toi et moi seul dans une pièce. _

_- Lois,_ la gronda Clark en rougissant légèrement. _Je m'occupe d'Arthur t'en fait pas. _

_- C'est qui d'ailleurs ? _

_- Heu … un cousin éloigné, très éloigné,_ répondit Clark à la hâte.

_Très très éloigné même. On n'est pas de la même planète,_ pensa le jeune homme

Lois haussa les épaules, et sortit des archives en lui lançant un regard qui en disait long sur le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Clark quand à lui, se demandait déjà comme il allait se débarrassé d'Arthur sans vexé le jeune homme. Il pensa aussi qu'un coup de fil à sa mère s'imposait. Il savait se débrouiller en cuisine mais les conseils de sa mère seraient les bienvenues s'il voulait impressionner Lois !

**PDV d'Oliver **

L'étau se resserrait sur Luthor ! On n'avait pas arrêté de bosser comme des dingues cette semaine, multipliant les patrouilles et les visites surprises des labos de Lex et on avait trouvé quelques infos intéressantes. On ne savait pas encore ce qu'il trafiquait mais on n'en était pas loin en tout cas ! Les robots étaient sans aucun doute son arme secrète pour mener à bien son plan il nous fallait donc les détruire tous si nous voulions le stopper.

Selon les informations qu'on avait eues, Lex produisait ses robots un peu partout à travers le monde et prévoyait de tous les rapatrier au pays pour mettre la touche finale de son plan. Il fallait qu'on l'arrête avant ! Si on devait affronter tous les robots en même temps, nous n'en sortirions pas vainqueur c'était sur, pourtant il le fallait. Nous devions tous détruire en même temps pour qu'il ne puisse pas intervenir.

_- Oliver, faut qu'on parle,_ s'exclama Chloé en entrant dans mon bureau.

Je me levais et la prit dans mes bras, humant le parfum délicat de ses cheveux mais elle me repoussa.

- _Ollie, c'est sérieux ! On a un problème, un gros problème ! _

_- Explique,_ lui dis-je intrigué de la voir si inquiète.

_- Tu te souviens de pare-feu que j'ai créé avec Phil la semaine dernière, il a était craqué à l'instant ! _

_- Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible, _m'horrifiais-je_. Comment t'a put laisser une telle chose se produire ?_

Elle me regarda d'un drôle d'aire, vexée surement que je doute de ses compétences.

- _S'il a était craqué, c'est parce que je le voulais bien je te signale,_ ronchonna-t-elle en se laissant tombé sur une chaise.

Elle se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés. Elle avait l'air au bout du rouleau. Faut dire qu'entre l'entreprise et la ligue elle avait de quoi faire.

_- Ca va Chlo,_ lui demandais-je en lui massant les épaules.

_- Non, j'ai mal au crane mais peu importe ! Ca fait plus d'un mois que je me bat tout les jours avec le petit malin qui veut entrer dans notre serveur, depuis l'attaque de la tour en faite. Alors j'ai décidé de créer un pare-feu à moi avec Phil. Je voulais qu'il boss avec moi sur le projet parce que j'avais des doutes. _

_- Des doutes, mais sur quoi ?_ demandais-je en prenant place face à elle.

- _Comment t'explique que chaque nouveau système de sécurité ne résiste que si peu de temps ?_ me dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

_- Il faudrait que se soit le gars qui l'installe qui le fasse sauter,_ murmurais-je en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- _Exactement ! J'ai donc demandé à Phil de m'aider à en faire un nouveau on y a passé plusieurs jours il a tout fait avec moi, il connaissait donc le système aussi bien que moi. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'avant de le mettre en place, j'ai modifié quelques données, pour me permettre de remonter à la source de l'ordi qui m'attaquait. Je ne savais pas encore qui de Phil ou de Tom était responsable. Une trace indétectable tellement elle était bien cachée. Et ce matin quand il à tenté d'entrer, j'ai laissé faire en observant mon ordinateur. Pendant qu'il entrer dans le serveur protégé, je remontais à lui avec les cameras de surveillance j'ai même pus le voir hurler de joie quand il à briser l'accès du serveur. _

_- Et les dossiers,_ demandais-je d'une voie blanche.

- _Oh pas de soucis,_ me dit-elle en souriant. _De vielles recettes de cuisines et des grilles de sudoku ! J'avais vidé le serveur depuis plusieurs jours mettant toutes les données sur un disque dur externe. Il est entré mais n'a rien trouvé par contre moi je l'ai trouvé. _

_- Qui,_ grognais-je alors qu'elle faisait durer le suspens.

_- Tom ! Je pense qu'il devait déjà trafiquer les dossiers avant que j'arrive ici, puis quand tu m'as donné son job, il à pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de devoir craquer le système. _

_- Ca explique pourquoi Tess était si surprise quand je t'ai donné la place de Tom ! Elle devait déjà l'utiliser pour avoir des infos confidentielles,_ sifflais-je.

J'avais l'air calme mais à l'intérieur je bouillonnais ! Après Tess, voilà que c'est un de mes employés qui me plante un couteau dans le dos ! On ne peut donc faire confiance à personne ?

_- T'a des preuves ?_

_- Tout ce qu'il te faut là dessus_, me dit-elle en me donnant un dvd._ Mais si tu veux mon avis, on ne devrait rien faire pour le moment. Laissons le croire qu'il à gagné, l'excès de confiance fait commettre des erreurs ! Tel que je le connais, il ne prendra même pas la peine d'ouvrir les fichiers avant de les donner à qui de droit. Il sera trop heureux d'avoir réussit. _

_- Tu es diabolique,_ murmurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. _Tu as sauvé ma société en venant ici, je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais sans toi. _

_- Sans moi je ne sais pas … mais avec moi j'ai bien quelques idées,_ susurra-t-elle à mon oreille avant de la mordiller doucement.

Son geste provoqua en moi tout un tas d'émotion plus forte les unes que les autres. Je la fis assoir sur mon bureau et commença à embrasser son cou quand elle me repoussa pour la seconde fois ! Ca devenait un peu trop habituel à mon gout ! Je m'éloignais en grognant alors qu'elle riait comme une enfant.

- _On ne peut pas faire l'amour dans ton bureau Ollie. _

_- C'est pas dans mon bureau mais SUR mon bureau, j'y vois pas d'inconvenant moi,_ murmurais-je en embrassant son cou.

_- Tom ne vas pas tarder à quitter la tour Queen pour voir celui à qui il doit remettre les infos, demande à Bart de le suivre et de tout filmer. Ensuite dit à Gwen que tu ne veux être déranger sous aucun prétexte et là on ferra ce que tu veux,_ me dit-elle en me laissant un regard enflammé.

Ni une ni deux, je m'exécutais, envoya à Bart la photo de Tom avec comme ordre de mission de le suivre toute la journée voir plus s'il fallait et informa Gwen que j'avais un rendez-vous téléphonique qui risquait de durer et que je ne voulais pas être dérangé après quoi je vidais d'un geste brusque mon bureau avant d'y allonger Chloé qui riait tout ce qu'elle pouvait ! Quelque chose me dit que dans quelques secondes elle ne rirait plus autant !

En fin de journée, Bart fis son apparition dans mon bureau. Vu le grand sourire qu'il arborait, il avait réussit sa mission.

- _Chloélicieuse, c'est toujours aussi bon de te voir,_ lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- _Hum hum,_ toussotais-je pour lui rappeler ma présence qu'il semblait avoir oublié dans les bras de Chloé.

- _Pardon boss,_ dit-il. _J'ai ce que tu voulais ! Ca à marché comme sur des roulettes regarde moi un peu ce travail de pros !_

Bart nous tendis un dvd que je me dépêchai de lire sur le lecteur de mon bureau. L'image s'afficha sur l'écran géant et la poursuite commença. On y vit Tom quitter les bureaux tout sourire, marchant d'un pas vif. Il se dirigea droit vers le café non loin de la tour, pris un siège et attendit. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Tess et un autre homme prirent place à la même table. Tom lui tendit un cd qu'elle donna à l'homme. Celui-ci le mit dans le lecteur de son portable et commença à pianoter sur l'ordinateur.

- _Melle Mercer, regardez,_ dit-il.

Tess tout sourire porta son regard sur l'écran avant que celle-ci affiche un air indéchiffrable.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça,_ siffla-t-elle.

_- Ce que vous avez demandé Melle. Maintenant donnez moi mon fric,_ clama Tom.

_- Bœuf en daube, blanquette de veau, ravioles fraiches et du sudoku, je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que je vous ai demandé. _

_- Je … je ne comprends pas ! _

Tom prit l'ordinateur et pianoter à son tour avant d'abattre son poings sur la table violement !

_- C'est Sullivan ! Elle m'a eu ! _

_- Et maintenant elle doit être au courant espèce d'abrutis,_ cingla Tess en le giflant. _Vous allez vous débrouillez comme vous voulez mais je veux ces dossiers est-ce que c'est clair ? Et cette fois vérifiez-les avant de me faire perdre mon temps ! _

Elle se leva en compagnie de l'homme puis jeta un regard dédaigneux dont elle avait le secret à Tom avant de quitter le café.

- _J'ai suivis Tess après ça,_ expliqua Bart, _elle avait l'air furieuse._ _Et … _

_- Et quoi,_ l'encouragea Chloé.

_- Elle a dit je cite « Cette petite blondasse nous cause de plus en plus de soucis Ian. Il est temps de se charger d'elle » _

Je sentis l'air me manquer tout à coup et me laissa tomber sur ma chaise sans même me rendre compte que je m'étais levé. Si Bart disait vrai, Chloé était maintenant en danger.

- _Tu ne reste plus seule Chlo à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu sois accompagné de l'un d'entre nous à chacun de tes déplacements ! _

_- Et puis quoi encore ?_ s'exclama-t-elle. _J'ai pas besoin de garde du corps ! Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule je te ferrais dire ! Occupe-toi de Tess et de Tom je m'occuperais de moi._

Après quoi elle quitta mon bureau en claquant la porte. Voila maintenant qu'elle était en colère contre moi alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était la protéger !

- _T'en fait pas Ollie, ça vas lui passer. Vous restez jamais fâchez très longtemps tout les deux,_ me rassura Bart.

_- J'espère que tu dis vrai, tu peux rentrer si tu veux. Vas te reposer un peu avant la patrouille. _

_- T'est sure ? Tu veux pas que je garde un œil sur Chlo ? _

_- C'est gentil de proposer, mais pour le moment elle est coincée ici jusqu'à se soir, elle risque rien et je m'arrangerais pour la raccompagné moi-même à la Tour. _

_- Comme tu veux boss._

Puis il sortit à son tour de mon bureau, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Il fallait la jouer fine maintenant afin de piéger Tess et Tom. Il fallait à la fois protéger la société mais aussi la Ligue. Je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de les arrêter quand je me dis que la meilleure chose à faire c'était de le faire dans les règles de l'art. J'appelai la sécurité et demanda à ce qu'on interdise l'accès de l'immeuble aux deux traitres et qu'on les conduise à mon bureau immédiatement s'ils venaient à se présenter. Ce qu'ils firent … deux heures plus tard alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter les bureaux. Gwen me prévint que la sécurité escortait Tess et Tom et qu'ils seraient là d'une minute à l'autre.

_- Mr Queen, vous avez demandé à se qu'on vous les amène, les voila,_ me dit un gros balèze qui était le chef.

- _Merci Alex. Pouvez-vous sortir de mon bureau s'il vous plait afin que je m'entretienne avec ces deux là en privé, mais restez dans le coin il faudra les conduire à leur bureaux pour qu'ils les vident. _

_- Bien étendu Mr. _

Alex sortit et referma la porte derrière lui alors que Tom et Tess se regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

_- Comment ça vider nos bureaux Oliver ? C'est ton nouveau délire,_ demanda Tess en souriant, pensant surement que je n'étais pas sérieux.

Je pris un malin plaisir à les observer, pris au piège, coincés comme des rats. J'enlevais ma veste de costume, remonta mes manches, desserra quelque peu ma cravate pour être à l'aise et enfin je pris place dans mon fauteuil et croisa les mains sur mon bureau.

- _Tess, Tess, Tess,_ dis-je d'une voie que je voulus douce en la regardant dans les yeux.

Instantanément, je vis son visage s'adoucir, l'inquiétude disparaitre de ses traits, elle souriait presque la garce !

_- Te souvient-tu de ce que je t'avais promis si un jour tu venais à me trahir ? Et bien ce jour est arrivé,_ dis-je d'une voie froide et cinglante.

- _Mais de quoi tu parle au juste ?_ me demanda-t-elle plus aussi souriante.

- _Tom, vous n'avez rien à dire ? _

_- Non, je ne vois pas Mr Queen. _

_- Bien dans se cas,_ dis-je en appuyant sur la télécommande du DVD.

Aussitôt, la vidéo que j'avais vue dans l'après midi apparut à l'écran. Ayant déjà vu les images qui défilaient, je préférai porter mon regard sur les deux traitres assis devant moi. Tom se décomposa et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil quand à Tess, une fois la surprise passé, elle afficha un masque impénétrable, comme elle le faisait si souvent.

- _Alors_, leur demandais-je une fois le film finit, _toujours rien à dire ? _

- _Je suis désolé Mr Queen. Je ne voulais pas trahir la société, croyez moi … mais ma femme m'a quitté et ça n'allait pas fort depuis quelques mois déjà, j'avais besoin d'argent pour la garder et … _

_- Oh la ferme vous,_ cingla Tess. _Alors quoi Oliver ? Ne me dit pas que c'est une surprise pour toi quand même ? C'est ce qui arrive quand on joue avec les sentiments d'une femme, elle fait tout pour vous détruire. _

_- Je n'ai pas joué avec toi Tess, jamais ! J'ai toujours étais clair sur mes sentiments et mes intentions. _

_- Peut-être, mais j'avais toujours un espoir, jusqu'à ce que tu la fasses entrer dans l'entreprise. Elle à mit tout mes plans en l'air sans même s'en rendre compte. _

_- Elle a surtout prit la place de celui qui te servait à falsifié les documents et les bons de commandes de matériels oui ! J'ai remonté tous les bons de ces dernières années et tu as commencé bien avant l'arrivée de Chloé ici, alors arrête de mentir ! _

J'étais hors de moi, j'essayais de garder mon calmer, mais c'était impossible ! Les voir là tout les deux face à moi qui ne chercher même pas à démentir me rendais fou de rage.

- _J'ai une question Tom. C'est Phil qui a conçu le nouveau système avec Chloé, comme avez-vous eu les infos nécessaires ? _

_- Phil est stupide,_ cracha-t-il. _Je lui ai dit que je voulais en concevoir un nouveau en signe de paie avec Chloé ! Lui faire une surprise pour me faire pardonner mon attitude désagréable avec elle, il a tout gobé et m'a dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. _

_- Bien, j'ai toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Vous êtes virez il va de soit, allez récupérer vos affaires je m'occuperais du coté juridique dés demain matin. _

J'appelai Alex qui escorta Tom à son bureau, lui demandant également de récupérer tout les pass que Tom avait en sa possession puis me tourna vers Tess qui était encore ici.

- _Je suppose que c'est pour Lex que tu m'as doublé ? _

_- Pourquoi tu pose la question si tu connais déjà la réponse,_ me répondit-elle en faisant la maligne.

Elle se releva, déposa ses clefs et ses cartes magnétiques sur mon bureau et s'apprêta à sortir pour aller récupérer ses affaires. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, j'appuyais dessus de ma main pour qu'elle reste fermée. Tess se retourna et se trouva à quelques centimètres seulement de moi. J'approchais mon visage d'elle, le plus prés possible sans pour autant la toucher. Ma main caressa ses cheveux avant de descendre sur son cou et de serrer.

- _Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, _susurrais-je à son oreille. _Toi et moi on n'en à pas finit ! Tu crois avoir gagné mais je te jure que je ferrais de ta vie un enfer pour te faire payer ta trahison. Et je vais te faire une promesse, tu ne tomberas pas seule ! La chute sera douloureuse pour tous ceux que tu as entrainés avec toi. Je vous ferrez payer un par un,_ affirmais-je en serrant un peu plus sa gorge.

Une lueur de peur traversa ses prunelles et quand je la relâchai enfin, elle se massa le cou et sortit presque en courant du bureau. Le collègue d'Alex l'accompagna pour qu'elle prenne ses affaires puis l'escorta vers la sortit du bâtiment.

Voila une affaire qui était réglée. C'était assez étrange, j'avais étais trahis, mais pourtant je me sentais libéré quelque part. On savait au moins qui et pourquoi et Chloé n'aurait plus à se battre tout les matins contre de nouvelles attaques.

- _Chloé,_ dis-je à voie haute en apercevant l'heure.

Je fonçai à son bureau pour la rejoindre mais celui-ci était vide. A dire vrai je pense que c'est tout le bâtiment qui étais vide vu l'heure avancée. Inquiet pour ma jolie blonde je l'appelai pour savoir où elle se trouvait et comptait lui envoyer Bart ou Clark le plus vite possible. Elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

- _Chloé, où es-tu ? Je me suis inquiété moi ! _

_- Je suis rentrée, toute seule comme une grande,_ me dit-elle.

_- Chloé, s'il te plait répond moi. Où es-tu ? _

Je l'entendis soupirais bruyamment avant qu'elle ne me réponde enfin.

- _Je suis presque arrivée à la Tour. Je viens de m'arrêter prendre un café au marchant ambulant pas loin. _

_- Bien merci je suis rassuré. _

_- Mais arrêtez … qu'est-ce que vous voulez,_ s'écria-elle à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- _Chloé, Chloé qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réponds-moi Chloé ?_

J'entendis des bruits de bagarre et des cris. Je serrais le téléphone dans ma main avec une telle force que c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore explosé.

- _Arretez …. Ollieeeeeeeee,_ hurla Chloé avant que la communication ne coupe.

- _Chloé ! Chloé ! Je t'en prie réponds ! Chloé,_ hurlais-je à mon tour.

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, les larmes perlant au coin de mes yeux. Chloé … que lui était-il arrivé ? Puis je me repris et fit appel à mon sang froid. Je fis la seule chose qui sembla utile, appeler Clark.

- _Allo,_ dit-il, _ne parlez que si c'est vraiment important je dine avec la plus …_

_- Clark, Chloé à était enlevé,_ le coupais-je.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Ami ou ennemi ?

Lois et Clark avaient enfin ce diner que chacun avait attendu toute la sainte journée. Lois s'était faite belle, n'hésitant pas à sortir sa robe rouge sang toute neuve pour l'occasion. Il était aussi de tradition de ramener quelque chose quand on était invité à diner. C'était une des règles de bienséance, mais qu'offrait-on à un homme ? Lois chercha des idées plus ou moins farfelues puis ce décida finalement pour une bonne bouteille de vin mais comme elle ne savait pas si Smallville aimait le rouge ou le blanc, elle prit tout simplement les deux !

Clark quand à lui avait téléphoné à Martha pour lui demander conseil. La mère folle de bonheur que son fils est enfin une petite amie, bien que Lois n'était pas encore tout à fait cela, fut plus que ravie d'aider Clark pour son diner.

- _Quel sont les gouts de Lois,_ lui demanda Martha alors que Clark rangeait la ferme tout en téléphonant.

_- Heu … bas j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je la vois manger c'est des beignets, des gaufres et de la nourriture à emporter. _

_- Mon dieu Clark et comment veux-tu que je t'aide avec ça ? Bon écoute Lois doit-être le genre de femme qui aime les petits plats de sa maman, fait lui quelque chose de simple sans trop de chichi. Un rôti avec de petits légumes du jardin sera parfait. Tu peux aussi faire quelques pommes de terre rissolées,_ énumérait Martha alors que Clark prenait des notes.

- _Merci maman, t'est géniale. Je dois faire quelques courses pour ce qu'il me manque. _

_- Et pour le désert, qu'a tu prévu ? _

Martha ne le vit pas vu qu'elle était au téléphone mais Clark se mit à rougir légèrement.

_- Des fraises au chocolat,_ murmura-t-il.

_- Des fraises mais où en a-tu trouvé à cette époque,_ s'exclama Martha.

- _En France dans une pâtisserie de Paris je t'en offrirais la prochaine fois._

_- J'y compte bien, _ria sa mère. _J'ai l'impression que c'est la bonne cette fois. Je ne t'avais jamais vu te décarcasser autant avant. _

_- Je pense maman oui, prions maintenant pour que tout se passe comme prévue avec Lois et la Ligue on sait jamais. _

_- T'en fait pas mon grand. Tu m'appel demain pour me raconter ? Je te laisse tout préparer et si tu a un souci appel moi. _

_- Merci maman, à demain. _

Clark raccrocha et partit en super vitesse faire les courses qu'il lui manquait. Il revint moins de dix minutes plus tard les bras chargés. Il prépara son rôti accompagné de ses petits légumes et jeta un œil à la pendule. Il avait le temps de prendre sa douche et de se préparer avant de mettre la cuisson en route. Il prit une douche tranquillement, rêvant déjà à la soirée qu'il allait passer. Puis il s'habilla et là se fut mission impossible au moment de choisir sa chemise. Il avait prit un pantalon en toile noir et hésitait entre une chemise bleu nuit et une noire.

- _Hey Clark, j'y vais. Je passe la nuit chez Vic. Il a une nouvelle console de jeux qu'on va tester ! Si t'a besoin tu m'appel là-bas,_ l'informa Arthur en passant.

- _Arthur, attends,_ s'exclama Clark. _A ton avis laquelle je mets ?_

Il posa les deux chemises sur lui pendant qu'Arthur l'observait faire.

_- La bleu est class, elle fait ressortir tes yeux, mais la noire est mieux. Elle te donne un coté bad boys mystérieux je suis sur que Lois ne vas pas résister,_ lui répondit Arthur en riant.

Clark le remercia et AC quitta les lieux sans rechigner. Clark avait choisit de lui dire la vérité tout simplement et le jeune homme s'était de lui-même proposé de vider les lieux, enlevant ainsi un poids à Clark. Il finissait de se préparer quand il entendit des bruits étranges venant de la cuisine. Arrivé sur place, il vit Shelby en train de lorgner sur le rôti qui attendait sagement de cuir sur le plan de travail. Clark le mit au four et en profita pour nourrir sa chienne.

- _Le rôti c'est pas pour toi. Toi tu a ta patté,_ lui dit-il en tendant la gamelle. _Ouais c'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment appétissant ton truc là. Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi à la fin du diner ma belle, _ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une caresse.

Il s'occupa ensuite comme il pouvait un œil jamais bien loin de la pendule, puis enfin, la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Il s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir du couloir puis ouvrit. Il resta bouche bée devant la beauté de Lois. Elle portait une robe rouge mi longue qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur elle. Légèrement décolleté elle laissait entrevoir le grain de peau de la jeune femme sans pour autant être vulgaire. Lois avait bouclé ses cheveux qui retombés librement sur ses épaules.

- _Lois,_ murmura Clark, _tu es sublime … entre je t'en prie._

Lois en profita pour le détailler quand il lui tourna le dos pour fermer la porte. Il était habillé tout de noir ce qui lui allait plutôt bien. La chemise dessinait les muscles du jeune homme à la carrure parfaite.

_C'est que ça muscle de porter des bottes de foin toute la journée,_ pensa Lois, les yeux rivés sur le torse du jeune homme.

Clark se gratta la gorge pour faire revenir Lois sur terre et celle-ci se mit à rougir quand elle vit qu'elle avait était surprise dans la contemplation de Clark. Elle lui donna les bouteilles de vin qu'il se dépêcha de mettre au frais. Clark et Lois discutèrent tranquillement pendant que le rôti continuait de cuir laissant une délicieuse odeur envahir la maison.

- _J'ai l'impression de voir Martha derrière ses fourneaux,_ rit Lois.

- _C'est presque ça_, répondit Clark sur le même ton,_ elle m'a guidé par téléphone pendant que je cuisinais. Si madame veux bien passer à table,_ lui dit-il en lui tendant son bras.

- _Mais certainement monsieur, je vous suis_, répondit Lois en passant son bras dans celui de son partenaire.

Clark servit alors la salade composée qu'il avait préparée. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit Lois se régaler. C'était bien beau de guider quelqu'un par téléphone mais ça ne garantissait pas à coup sur que la recette serait réussit ! C'est pourquoi Clark était soulagé, ce diner était important il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il découpa ensuite le rôti comme il avait vu son père le faire si souvent. Effectuer ce geste le ramena tout droit dans son enfance, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

_- Clark, ça vas_, lui demanda Lois en caressant la main du jeune homme.

- _Heu oui … pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. C'est mon père qui découpait toujours les viandes … ça me fait drôle de le faire aujourd'hui,_ répondit-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

_- Parle moi Clark,_ l'encouragea-t-elle, _parle moi de ton enfance et de tout ce que tu voudras._

Elle lui faisait son plus beau sourire et Clark se sentait bien ici, seul avec elle, alors il se laissa aller aux confidences. Lui racontant quelques anecdote dont il aurait surement du avoir honte, puis les bons moments passés avec son père à la pèche ou dans les champs de maïs quand ils jouaient à cache-cache tout les deux. Ils parlèrent ainsi tout le long du repas, savourant le diner et les bouteilles que Lois avaient apporté.

Le temps filait à toute allure mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en rendre compte ni l'un ni l'autre. A la fin du plat principal, Lois proposa de mettre un peu de musique avant de passer au désert. Ils dansaient, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre quand le téléphone de Clark se mit à sonner. Il voulut l'ignorer mais Lois lui demanda de répondre, disant que ça pouvait être important.

_- Allo,_ dit-il, _ne parlez que si c'est vraiment important je dine avec la plus …_

_- Clark, Chloé à était enlevé,_ le coupa une voie qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'arrêta de danser, faisant ainsi comprendre à Lois que quelque chose clochait.

_- Répète,_ dit-il la voie tremblante, _je veux être sure d'avoir bien comprit. Très bien, j'arrive je fais vite._

Il raccrocha avec Oliver, les mains tremblantes le visage blême. Quand il fit face à Lois, celle-ci perdit elle aussi un peu de couleur, comprenant devant l'expression du jeune homme que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

-_Lois, assit toi,_ commença-t-il en la forçant à prendre place sur le canapé.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Clark, dit moi qui tout vas bien. _

_- Lois … Chloé à était enlevé. C'était Oliver, elle à était kidnappé en bas de chez elle. _

_- Chloé ? Non … c'est impossible,_ murmura-t-elle en pleurant. _Par qui et pourquoi ? _

_- Je ne sais pas Lois mais je te jure qu'on va la retrouver. Je vais rejoindre Oliver voir un peu les infos qu'il à. _

_- Je viens avec toi,_ affirma Lois déjà debout prête à partir.

_- Lois non je … je préfère pas. Reste ici, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu sois au milieu de tout ça, ça pourrait devenir dangereux. _

_- Smallville s'il te plait,_ ria nerveusement Lois, _je sais mieux me défendre que toi ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrait restait à l'abri ! _

_- Lois, si une fois dans ta vie tu dois me faire confiance aveuglement, c'est cette fois ! Reste ici je te tiens au courant dés que j'ai du nouveau et puis on sait jamais Chloé pourrait réapparaitre et venir ici,_ lui dit-il même s'il n'y croyait pas trop.

_- Très bien, je ne bouge pas, mais ramène moi ma cousine je t'en supplie. _

_- Je te le promets Lois, je dois y aller, Oliver m'attends. _

Il allait partir mais Lois lui attrapa le poignet et l'embrassa furtivement après quoi seulement elle le laissa partir. Lois s'effondra alors dans le canapé, se recroquevillant en position fœtale et pleura tout son soûle. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre elles ? Il y a quelques semaines, c'était Lois qui était agressée, et aujourd'hui, c'est sa cousine qui est enlevée ! Lois n'en pouvait plus de cette vie pleine de fou prêt à s'en prendre à des jeunes femmes qui n'ont rien demandé.

Elle s'enroula dans un plaid qui reposait sur le dos du canapé et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Rien, fut la réponse qui lui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pria le bon dieu de veiller sur la seule famille qu'elle avait. Shelby vint apporter un peu de réconfort à la jeune femme en s'allongeant à ses cotés et c'est ainsi que Lois s'endormit s'en même sans rendre compte, l'alcool l'aidant à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

**PDV d'Oliver. **

Je tournais en ronds à la Tour comme un lion en cage, arbalète au poing. J'avais visionné les vidéos de sécurité mais je n'avais rien vu de suspect. N'étant pas aussi doué que Victor avec un ordi, j'étais obligé d'attendre que le reste de l'équipe arrive.

- _Oliver, des nouvelles,_ s'écria Clark en pénétrant dans la Tour dans une bouraque de vent.

- _Non rien,_ grognais-je.

- _Bart est allait chercher Vic pour qu'il pirate les cameras de la ville pour tenter d'avoir une image, j'attends qu'ils arrivent_

_- On est là boss,_ l'informa Bart trainant Victor. _AC arrive aussi. _

_- Chloé à était enlevé au vendeur ambulant en bas de la Tour. Victor, il me faut les images. _

_- Je m'en charge, _répondit-il alors qu'il branchait déjà ses circuit sur ceux de l'ordinateur de la Tour.

Victor pianota sur la machine, ce temps me parut interminable alors qu'en faite une ou deux minutes avaient du passer. AC arriva à ce moment là, j'étais tellement sur les nerfs que je braquais mon arbalète sur lui.

- _Oh, oh c'est moi vieux,_ clama-t-il les mains en l'air. _Baisse ça tu veux. _

_- Désolé,_ grognais-je.

_- On va la retrouver t'en fait pas,_ me dit-il en me serrant le bras.

- _Je l'ai,_ s'exclama Victor.

Il projeta les images sur tous les écrans de la Tour et on put suivre Chloé dans la rue s'achetant son café, puis répondre au téléphone.

_- C'est moi qui l'appel là, regarder bien partout, le salopard qui a fait ça devait déjà être en train de la suivre. _

Puis soudain on le vit ! Une ombre noire surgit de nulle part et tenta de poser un mouchoir sur la bouche de Chloé. Du chloroforme sans doute ! Chloé se défendit, envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son assaillant et hurla mon prénom avant que l'ombre ne l'attaque de nouveau, n'hésitant pas à la frapper avant de l'envoyant dans les vapes avec le produit. Le corps de Chloé fut jeté sur l'épaule de son agresseur et celui-ci disparut dans la nuit noire, ne laissant aucune trace.

_- Victor, dit moi que tu peux distinguer un visage ou quoi que ce soit,_ sifflais-je.

- _Rien du tout Oliver. C'est à croire qu'il savait où étaient les cameras. On ne voit rien de son visage ni même de ses cheveux. _

_- Ollie,_ commença Bart, _tu trouve pas étrange que Chloé se fasse enlever juste après que Tess ai dit qu'il fallait se débarrassé d'elle. _

Bart expliqua alors aux autres ce qu'on avait découvert dans l'après-midi pendant que moi j'avais les yeux rivés sur l'écran où le visage de Chloé, déformait par la peur, apparaissait. Une larme s'échappa et roula sur ma joue que je séchai rageusement. Tout ça c'était de ma faute ! Si je l'avais accompagné, ou si j'avais accepté que Bart la suive, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

- _On va la retrouver,_ me dit Clark. _On va aller sur place voir si on trouve une trace. Victor, localise son portable. _

Pour une fois, je le laissais prendre la direction des opérations, trop touché pour agir avec lucidité. Victor localisa le portable à 3 pâtés de maison de là. Ni une ni deux Clark et Bart furent sur place mais revinrent 2 minutes plus tard.

_- Il a était abandonné un peu plus loin, mais aucun signe de Chloé. _

_- Comment on va la retrouver maintenant,_ hurlais-je en mettant un coup de poing dans le mur.

J'étais furax, effondré, en morceau. La journée avait mal commencé, il fallait croire qu'elle allait se terminer de la même manière. Chloé était livrée à elle-même, seule. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle soit suffisamment forte pour tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve.

**PDV de Chloé**

Je m'éveillais doucement, la tête douloureuse. J'ouvris les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, une lampe était dirigée droit sur moi, m'aveuglant complètement. Je gardai les yeux fermés, et tenta de me souvenir ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je revis alors l'agression et mon enlèvement. Il est clair qu'on ne me voulait pas du bien mais j'avais l'air d'aller pas trop mal pour le moment. Je pouvais sentir mes jambes et chacun de mes doigts bougeaient. J'étais attachée sur une chaise en métal les mains dans le dos, les pieds ligotaient également.

Je rouvris les yeux et papillonna des paupières le temps que mes iris s'habitues à la lumière aveuglante. Je tentais de distinguer quelque chose mais je n'y voyais rien et soudain, une voix s'éleva.

_- Etes-vous celle qu'on appel Tour de Guet ?_ demanda-t-elle.

De toute évidence cette voix était déformée. J'étais suffisamment habitué au distordeur de voix pour les reconnaitre maintenant.

_- Il aurait peut-être fallut s'en assurer avant de m'enlever non ?_ cinglais-je en tentant d'être sure de moi.

_- Répondez,_ insista la voix.

- _Qu'attendez-vous de moi,_ demandais-je au lieu de répondre. _Et puis baisser cette lumière par pitié ! Je suis attaché vous pourriez au moins me rendre la vue ! _

Je n'avais pas vraiment espérer que ça marche mais pourtant, la lampe bougea légèrement, dirigeant ainsi son faisceau lumineux vers le sol, ce qui me permit de voir que dehors il faisait jour. J'avais donc passé toute la nuit ici !

- _Merci,_ murmurais-je. _Ecoutez je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de moi, mais il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne de toute évidence ! _

_- Ah oui ? Vous n'êtes donc pas celle qui dirigeait la bande de terroriste qui faites sauter des installations écolo ? _

Et enfin je le vis. Du moins LA puisque c'était une femme. Entièrement vêtu de cuir noir, des couteaux attachés sur ses cuisses, son visage était masquée par un maquillage noir et jaune cachant ainsi ses traits. Les cheveux courts et blonds, elle semblait plutôt inoffensive.

_- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous vous trompez sur moi,_ dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je me mis alors à tousser violement, ne pouvant plus m'arrêter. Geste qui me faisait souffrir affreusement puisque mes mains étaient ligotées et que je tirais un peu plus sur mes liens à chaque fois que je toussais.

- _Buvez un peu, c'est de l'eau,_ me dit-elle en m'approchant une bouteille de mes lèvres, _c'est le chloroforme qui vous fait tousser. Il faut boire pour soulager votre gorge. _

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'empoisonner alors je la laissai verser l'eau dans ma bouche et constata avec soulagement que la douleur s'atténuait.

- _Merci,_ murmurais-je. _Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être une méchante personne alors pourquoi faites vous ça ? _

_- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences Miss Sullivan. Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une chasseuse de prime. J'aime la justice, et quand certain rencontre des problèmes qu'ils n'arrivent pas à régler, on fait appel à moi. Je choisis mes missions en fonctions de mes valeurs, alors quand on m'a appelé pour mettre hors circuit la Tour et sa bande de voleur qui ne faisait que ruiner les efforts d'honnête société, je n'ai pus que dire oui. _

_- D'honnête société ? Vous rigolez là j'espère_, riais-je.

Sous son regard médusé, je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable allant jusqu'à me faire pleurer, tellement je riais.

_- Je suppose que votre patron c'est Lex Luthor,_ demandais-je après m'être calmée.

- _En effet ! Je prendrais donc le fait que vous le sachiez comme une confirmation de votre identité,_ s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Elle ouvrit son gilet de cuir et en sortit un téléphone portable. Elle composa un numéro avant que je ne lui hurle d'arrêter. Elle me regarda, intriguée et raccrocha.

_- Ecoutez, de toute évidence vous savez qui je suis, mais vous vous trompez sur mon équipe et moi. Nous ne somme pas des terroristes, nous œuvrons pour la justice comme vous,_ lui dis-je d'une voie suppliante.

Cette fois, se fut-elle qui se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Son rire me crispa les oreilles et les vitres qui nous entouraient commencèrent à osciller dangereusement.

_- Vous avez l'air d'être une femme intelligente, vous ne pouvez pas vous fier à un seul son de cloche. Avant de me livrer à Luthor, faite vos propres recherches. Utilisez la base d'infos du Planet, je suis sure que vous verrez que je dis vrai. Lex vous a mentit sur les raisons qui font qu'on s'attaque à lui ! Parce que oui on l'attaque. On a fait sauter plusieurs de ses labos et on continuera tant que ses projets monstrueux n'auront pas cessés. _

_- Quels genres de projets ?_ me demanda-t-elle déambulant devant moi.

_- Je sais pas ce qu'il manigance, mais il y a quelques temps, on est entré dans un labo de Luthrocorp et on a trouvé un homme à moitié mort là bas. Il a survécu par miracle et nous a raconté les traitements qu'il a subit. On lui a découpé des bouts de peau pour la greffer sur des robots,_ m'écriais-je._ Vous trouvez ça écolo et honnête vous ? _

_- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, cela voudrait dire qu'on m'a menti et utiliser pour stopper des gens qui font le bien dans cette ville, _murmura-t-elle.

- _Exactement,_ soufflais-je soulagée qu'elle comprenne enfin.

Elle continua de marcher de long en large perdue dans ses pensées. Je profitai de ce moment de calme pour réfléchir à tout ce que je pourrais ajouter qui ferrait pencher la balance en ma faveur, mais j'eu beau chercher tout ce que je dirais ne serait que des paroles ! Il lui fallait des preuves irréfutables !

_- Je peux prouver ce que j'avance,_ affirmais-je. _Je sais que vous devez douter mais si vous avez des preuves, vous ne pourrez plus ! _

_-Que proposez-vous ? _demanda-t-elle visiblement intéressée.

_- Tout d'abords, rendez-vous au Planet et fouillez leur archives, elles sont ouvertes au public vous n'aurez aucun mal à y accéder. Ensuite, si vous avez encore des doutes, allez au Metropolis Hospital et demandez à voir le Docteur Hamilton. Dite lui que vous venez de ma part et que je veux les rapports sur Cyborg et Aquaman, il comprendra et vous aussi. Il vous faudra quitter les lieux assez vite par contre, il préviendra surement le reste de la bande que vous êtes passé et avez parlé en mon nom. _

_- Je saurais me montrer convaincante,_ affirma-t-elle. _En attendant, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous relâcher. _

_- Je comprends, _soufflais-je.

- _Si vous me jurez de ne rien faire de stupide, je vous transfère dans la cellule que j'avais préparé, vous y serez plus à l'aise et il y a de quoi boire et manger._

- _Vous avez ma parole,_ affirmais-je en souriant.

Elle sortit un de ses couteaux de son étui, coupa mes liens et m'aida à me relever avant de pointer son arme entre mes omoplate, me guidant ainsi vers ma cellule qu'elle ferma à clefs une fois que je fus à l'intérieur.

- _S'il vous plait,_ m'écriais-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait_. Laissez moi prévenir mes proches que je vais bien, juste quelques secondes je vous en supplie. _

Elle sembla hésiter pendant quelques instants puis s'avança de nouveau vers moi et me tendit son portable.

- _Il est intracable alors pas la peine de faire durer pour qu'on vous localise._

Je composais le numéro d'Oliver que je connaissais par cœur et à mon grand soulagement il décrocha tout de suite.

- _Oliver c'est moi,_ pleurais-je.

- _Chloé ? Dit moi où tu es, on vient te chercher tout de suite ! _

_- Je sais pas Ollie. Je vais bien, ne vous en faite pas pour moi, et il se pourrait que tout rentre dans l'ordre._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Chloé ? Explique-moi,_ s'écria-t-il à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- _Je_ _t'aime Ollie_, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je rendis son téléphone à la jeune femme en la remerciant puis la regarda quitter les lieux, me laissant seule dans cette cage de fer. Au moins j'avais une espèce de matelas où je pouvais m'allonger. Je m'y étendis et ferma les yeux, laissant mon esprit s'évader auprès de ceux que j'aimais. Lois, Oliver, Clark, Bart, Victor et AC, je les imaginais tous en train de se ronger les sangs pour moi. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe comme je l'avais prévu maintenant !


	22. Chapter 22

**Merci à Risa, Coco et Jo pour leus coms. Jo ton com m'a particulierement touché alors je te dirais juste merci **

_Chapitre 22_

_Commettre une erreur, se racheter !_

Dinah Lance était perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait accepté un boulot qui l'avait mise dans de sales draps et ça, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elle se rendit au Daily Planet et demanda à consulter les archives du journal. Une belle brune l'y conduisit et la guida dans ses recherches.

_- Vous bossez sur quoi exactement,_ lui demanda Lois, _plus c'est précis, plus c'est rapide. _

_- Tout ce qui touche de prêt ou de loin aux projets de Luthorcorps,_ répondit la jeune femme en gardant ces distances.

- _Oh,_ souffla Lois, _dans ce cas, vaux mieux fouiller dans ces cartons là, vous y trouverez surement votre bonheur. _

Lois lui désigna une pile impressionnante de boites en cartons empilées. Dinah soupira en comprenant qu'elle en avait pour des heures à tout lire. Après trois heures passées dans cette salle lugubre et poussiéreuse, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle en avait assez vu. Elle rangea tout les dossiers et sortit des archives, remercia Lois en passant devant sur bureau quand une photo sur celui-ci l'interpella.

_- Qui est-ce,_ demanda Dinah d'une voie plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_- Ma cousine, Chloé,_ répondit Lois méfiante._ Elle a était enlevé par un malade la nuit dernière si je pouvais l'avoir en face de moi cet espèce de salopard_, grogna-t-elle._ Désolée, je vous raconte ma vie mais on s'en fou hein. Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? _

_- Heu … oui … merci, _répondit Dinah. _Désolée pour votre cousine, je suis sure que tout finira bien pour elle. _

Elle fit un sourire chaleureux à la journaliste qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air et prit la poudre d'escampette. Chloé avait eu raison, tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans les rapports et dossiers confirmait ce qu'avait dit la blonde. Dinah c'était faite avoir comme une bleu et maintenant elle avait une otage dont elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle devait en apprendre plus, elle décida donc de suivre ce que Chloé lui avait dit et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Elle savait que c'était assez comique de suivre les indications de sa prisonnière, mais là, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Arrivée sur place, elle demanda après le Docteur Amilton. La secrétaire lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à son bureau mais une fois devant, Dinah hésita. Si c'était une mauvaise idée ? Elle avait fait une connerie certes, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir de problème.

_- Courage Dinah, t'a merdé, assume jusqu'au bout, _murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle frappait à la porte.

-_ Entrez_, lui dit une voix à l'intérieur.

Elle entra, prudente comme jamais, ne sachant pas ce qu'il l'attendait une fois dedans. Elle vit un homme, la petite quarantaine, une paire de lunette visée sur le nez en train de prendre des notes.

_- Je peux vous aider,_ lui demanda-t-il la faisant revenir à la raison de sa visite.

_- Heu … oui pardon. Voila ma demande vas vous surprendre, je le sais car vous ne me connaissez pas mais je viens de la part de Chloé. Elle a besoin du rapport sur Cyborg et Aquaman. _

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez,_ lui répondit le médecin qui s'était mit debout, protégeant ainsi de son corps son ordinateur.

- _Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Je fais partie de la Ligue, on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de se rencontrer mais je suis la nouvelle recrue et la Tour de Guet à besoin de ses dossiers au plus vite. _

_- Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas demandé à Bart de venir,_ lui demanda Emil septique.

- _Flash avait une autre mission plus urgente,_ lui répondit Dinah avec un sourire en coin.

Elle savait qu'il la testait sur ses connaissances sur la Ligue mais une chance pour elle, elle était tres bien informée sur la bande.

_- Elle aurait quand même put me passer un coup de fil,_ ronchonna Emil. _Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des gens arriver dans mon bureau et me parler de la Ligue. _

_- Je lui passerais le message, _promit la jeune femme.

Emile pianota sur son ordinateur avant de tendre un cd-rom à la jeune femme. Elle le remercia avec un sourire chaleureux puis quitta le bureau.

_- Ne le laissez pas trainer n' importe où,_ lui conseilla Emile en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur au bout du couloir. Le médecin fut alors assaillit d'un doute. Chloé n'était pas du genre à envoyer une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se demanda pendant quelques minutes l'attitude à adopter avant de prendre son portable et de contacter le chef de la ligue. Lui saurait surement lui dire s'il avait bien fait ou non.

_- Oliver, bonjour, c'est Emil,_ dit-il quand il entendu que le jeune hériter avait décroché.

- _Emile, c'est pas vraiment le moment là, faite vite,_ lui répondit Oliver la voix tendue.

- _Je pourrais parler avec Chloé ? Je n'ai pas son portable et il faut que je vois quelque chose avec elle ! _

_- Ca risque d'être dur Emil, elle à était kidnappée hier soir. _

_- Pardon ? _

Emil dut s'assoir pour encaisser le choc. Son instinct avait vu juste, quelque chose clochait ! Jamais il n'aurait dut donner ses dossiers à cette femme.

- _Emil … Emil, vous allez bien ?_ demanda Oliver inquiet du silence du médecin.

_- Hum … oui … il faut qu'on se voie au plus vite. Venez ici avec les autres, ça concerne Chloé. _

Il raccrocha avant même d'avoir eu la réponse du jeune homme, il savait qu'il viendrait si Chloé était concernée. Il tenait trop à elle pour ne pas venir. En attendant la bande qui ne devrait pas être bien longue, Emil se servit un verre de bourbon, pour se donner un peu de courage. Ca lui serait sans doute bien utile pour affronter le leader de la Ligue.

**Pdv d'Oliver **

_- C'était qui,_ demanda Bart.

_- Emil, il dit avoir des informations concernant Chloé,_ répondis-je perdu dans mes pensées.

Qu'est-ce que le toubib pouvait bien avoir de si important à nous dire pour qu'il veuille qu'on soit tous présent et qu'on aille directement le voir.

_- Bon les gars, laissez tomber ça, on y a passé toute la nuit, c'est pas maintenant qu'on trouvera. Emil veut tous nous voir alors en route. _

On descendit au garage et prit ma voiture et celle de Victor pour nous rendre à l'hôpital. Bien que complètement HS, je pris le volant. Il fallait que je m'occupe le cerveau pour ne plus penser à Chloé. A cet appel qu'elle m'avais passé. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien mais dans quelle circonstances avaient été passé le coup de fil ? L'avait-on obligée à me parler et à me rassurer ? Etait-elle blessé, ou pire ? Je n'osais y songer, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si elle venait à ne pas rentrer.

J'avais passé les 24h les pires de ma vie. Je n'avais pas dormis, cherchant un moyen ou un autre de trouver la femme que j'aimais mais rien n'avais marché. On n'avait aucune piste, nada, on piétinait. J'avais espérer que son coup de fil nous aiderait, mais le signal était émit partout à travers le monde, autrement dit partout et nulle part à la fois ! Arrivés sur place, on s'engouffra tout les cinq dans l'ascenseur qui paraissait bien petit avec nous tous dedans. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Emil était là à nous attendre.

- _Enfin vous voila,_ nous dit-il. _Venez !_

On le suivit en s'échangeant des regards se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il nous fit entrer dans son bureau, s'approcha du lecteur dvd en lança une vidéo.

_- Est-ce que vous la connaissez,_ demanda-t-il.

_- Pourquoi on devrait,_ répondis-je.

- _C'est bien ce que je craignais,_ murmura-t-il en prenant place à son bureau. _C'est une copie des vidéos surveillances de l'étage. La femme que vous voyez là est passée dans mon bureau il y a moins d'une heure. Elle a dit qu'elle venait de la part de Chloé et a demandé les dossiers de Cyborg et Aquaman. _

_- Quoi, _m'écriais-je. _Et vous l'avez laissé filer ? _

_- Je ne savais pas que Chloé avait était enlevé je vous signale ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait partie de la Ligue, que c'était la dernière recrue. _

_- Et vous l'avez crue,_ s'emporta Clark.

_- Ca se saurait si il y avait une femme de plus dans l'équipe,_ renchérit A-C.

- _Je suis désolé, vraiment,_ s'excusa Emil._ Je ne savais pas. Elle connaissait beaucoup de chose sur vous et à répondu juste à toutes mes questions, comment j'aurais pus me douter de ce qu'il se passait. _

_- Vous avez raison, vous n'y êtes pour rien,_ lui dis-je une fois calmé. _Si elle est impliquée dans l'enlèvement de Chloé, on devrait la retrouver assez vite maintenant qu'on sait à quoi elle ressemble._

Je récupérai le dvd dans le lecteur et on vida les lieux pour rentrer à la Tour. On avait peut-être une toute petite chance de retrouver Chloé. Une fois rentré, Victor s'activa sur le logiciel de reconnaisse faciale. On priait tous pour que le résultat soit concluant.

_- Je l'ai trouvé,_ s'écria Victor. _Dinah Laurel Lance, 29 ans. Pére Larry Lance, flic à Gotham City … _

_- C'est pas la ville de la chauve souris ça,_ demanda Bart.

_- Si,_ affirmais-je, _continue Vic._

_- Mère Dinah Drake, fleuriste, décédée il y a plusieurs années,_ lut Vic. _Et bien si c'est elle qui a enlevé Chloé vas falloir se méfier les gars. A fait ses class dans les plus grandes écoles d'art martiaux ça rigole pas. Présentatrice d'une talk-show dans la vie, dernière adresse connue New York … pis c'est tout ce qu'on a. _

_- Et que veut-tu qu'on fasse avec ça,_ m'énervais-je.

Je fulminais, j'enrageais carrément ! Ma Chloé enlevée par une femme experte en art martiaux, dans quel état allais-je revoir ma blonde préférée ? Quand à cette Dinah, si elle voulait en découdre, elle risquait fort de trouver son maitre !

_- Bart, Clark allez faire un tour à New York et voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver sur elle. Nous on va essayer de la localiser avec les caméras de la ville. _

De toute façon c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait faire non ? Tenter le tout pour le tout même si ca semble complètement désespéré.

Et il n'y a pas qu'Oliver qui était désespérée ! Lois tournait comme un lion en gage, elle n'en pouvait plus de rester là à rien faire. Elle avait bien eu des nouvelles par Clark mais ce fut pour lui dire qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus !

- _En même temps, ils n'ont pas mon flair pour chercher et mettre son nez partout,_ murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Surprise par cette révélation, elle se leva de son siège, prit sa veste et partit en direction de la Tour. Si elle voulait retrouver sa cousine en vie, il fallait qu'elle s'en mêle, elle en était sure ! Les garçons n'avançaient pas dans leurs recherches, chose qui ne serait plus vrai qu'elle y aurait mit son grain de sel !

Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'immeuble de sa cousine, si bien que dix minutes plus tard elle grimpait dans l'ascenseur. Elle pesta tout les maux du monde contre cette satanée machine qui ne voulait pas la laisser monter tant qu'elle n'était pas identifiée.

Ce que Lois ne savait pas, c'est que dans l'appartement de Chloé, une bande de héros était en partie en collant, en partie en civile. Ils s'affolèrent quand l'ordinateur central leur indiqua la présence de Lois dans l'ascenseur, ils avaient 2 minutes top chrono pour faire disparaitre toutes traces de leur alter-ego. Ils bénirent à ce moment là Chloé qui avait insisté pour que chacun aient une tenue de rechange civile à la Tour. Flash , Le Flou et Aquaman eurent juste le temps de se changer pendant que le reste de la bande planquait tous ce qui pouvait les trahir avant que les portes de la machine ne s'ouvrent sur une journaliste des plus remonté !

_- Alors,_ s'énerva-t-elle, _vous pouvez donc rien faire pour éviter qu'on poireaute autant dans cette satanée machine ! Vous êtes au courant que je suis légèrement clostro moi ? _

_- Désolé,_ lui répondit Oliver, nerveux, _ces contrôles de sécurité sont nécessaire tu le sais bien. _

_- Ouais, ouais ça vas ! Alors est-ce que vous avez une piste pour Chloé,_ demanda la jeune femme en entrant dans l'appartement comme si elle était chez elle.

Aussitôt, elle se mit à fouiller dans les papiers qui trainaient de ci de là avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec A-C qui encore une fois était à moitié nu. Il passait un tee-shirt quand Lois lui rentra dedans !

_- C'est une habitude pour toi de te balader à moitié à poil ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en reculant alors qu'il enfilait un tee-shirt.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme des yeux se disant qu'elle le trouver bien agréable à regarder !

_- Lois, je te dérange_, lui demanda alors la voix de Clark.

_- Quoi, non n'importe quoi Smallville,_ balbutia-t-elle. _Alors pour Chloé vous en êtes où ? Et la police ? _

_- Lois, _lui répondit Clark, _tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est pas avec les flics véreux de cette ville qu'on retrouvera Chlo ! _

_- Ouais pas faux ! Hey mais c'est qui ceux-là ? Et je peux savoir ce que vous foutez tous chez Chloé au juste ? _

Lois venait d'apercevoir Bart et Victor. Ils avaient pourtant essayés de se faire discret mais pas assez pour la journaliste qu'elle était.

- _Lois, laisse moi te présenter Victor, Bart et Arthur dit A-C que tu à l'air de déjà connaitre,_ lui répondit Oliver en lui désignant les membres de la Ligue. _Victor est mon meilleur informaticien, il tente de pirater les cameras de la ville pour voir si on trouve quelque chose. Quand aux autres … se sont des amis de Chloé. Et techniquement, on n'est pas chez ta cousine vu qu'elle vit à l'étage. On est dans son bureau vu qu'elle bosse pour moi … _

_- Ouais c'est bon_, le coupa Lois. _Alors vous avez trouvé quoi,_ demanda-t-elle à Victor en prenant place prés de lui.

Cyborg se trouva mal de voir la jeune femme s'y prés de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait juste eu le temps de planquer les dossiers compromettant mais pour le reste … Il jeta un regard à Oliver qui lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

_- Et bien pour le moment, tout ce qu'on a c'est cette femme,_ lui répondit Vic. _Elle a était vu à l'hôpital demandant des informations, disant se présenter pour Chloé qui ne pouvait venir elle-même. Le toubib à trouver ça étrange et nous a prévenu mais on a rien d'autre. _

Quand Lois vit le visage de la femme apparaitre, elle cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter ! C'était elle ! Elle l'aurait reconnu n' importe où elle en était sure !

_- Je l'ai vu pas plus tard que ce matin,_ s'écria-t-elle, _elle est venue au Planet pour chercher des infos sur Luthorcorp. _

_- Vraiment,_ s'exclama Oliver en s'approchant de la jolie brune. _Elle t'a dit quelque chose sur Chloé ? _

_- Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir … non pas vraiment. Si ! Elle a vu la photo que j'ai sur mon bureau et m'a demandé qui elle était ! _

_- Lois, tu pourrais retourner au Planet et voir sur quoi elle voulait des infos plus précisément ? Ca pourrait nous mettre sur la piste je pense. Je suis sur que ça nous aidera à retrouver Chloé, _lui demanda Clark.

Lois le regarda d'un drôle d'air, tenta de comprendre ce qu'il mijotait mais n'y parvenant pas, elle se leva remit son manteau et quitta la Tour pour le journal. Elle pouvait remonter l'historique de recherche qu'avait effectué cette femme. Elle n'était pas douée avec un ordi mais ça, elle pouvait le faire ! Les héros soufflèrent de soulagement quand ils virent Lois quitter l'appartement sans rechigner, ils avaient eu chaud cette fois ! Mais au moins, ils avaient une piste de plus, Dinah cherchait des infos sur Luthor !

Dinah quand à elle était de retour dans l'entrepôt où elle gardait Chloé prisonnière. Celle-ci se leva et se colla aux barreaux de sa cage quand elle vit sa geôlière arriver. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire pour la mettre en confiance avant de lui lancer ses questions.

- _Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé,_ lui demanda Chloé la voix pleine d'espoir.

_- Vous n'aviez pas mentit,_ murmura Dinah perdue dans ces pensées.

Dinah tentait d'ouvrir les fichiers que Emil lui avait remit mais ceux-ci étaient cryptés. Elle pesta avant d'abattre son poing sur la table.

- _Je peux vous aider peut-être ? Vous savez qui je suis, je suppose donc que vous êtes également au courant de mes capacités ? _

_- En effet, mais qui me dit que je peux avoir confiance en vous ? _

_- Loin de moi l'idée de vous foutre en rogne, mais c'est vous qui me gardait dans une cage depuis presque deux jours,_ lui répondit Chloé en souriant.

Dinah lui rendit son sourire en se disant qu'elle aimait de plus en plus cette petite blonde. Dans d'autre circonstances, elles auraient surement put être amies ! Elle se leva et libera la blonde de sa prison. Chloé l'en remercia et prit place devant l'ordinateur alors que Dinah lui tendait un sac de provision.

- _Sert toi,_ lui dit-elle en mordant dans un beignet, _je suis sure que tu meures de faim. _

_- Merci,_ répondit Chloé en prenant à son tour un beignet et un café. _Emil a fait fort, _ajouta-t-elle en souriant._ Tu peux être sur qu'à l'heure qu'il est, mes héros sont à tes trousses ! Il leur fait gagner du temps en cryptant les dossiers. _

_- Je savais pas, vraiment,_ s'excusa Dinah. _J'ai cru ce que Lex m'avais montré et dit. J'ai pas cherché plus loin maintenant je suis dans une sacrée galère ! _

_- Je suis sure que tout ira bien ! Tu sais déjà que tu as fait erreur, c'est déjà un bon point. Voila tu peux lire, on n'a rien à cacher,_ lui répondit Chloé alors qu'elle avait déverrouillé les fichiers.

Dinah prit l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et parcourut les documents. Chloé vit un mélange d'horreur et d'admiration traverser les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

- _Tu es arrivée au dossier d'Arthur vu ton air. _

_- Comment … comment on peut faire ça à un homme, _s'horrifia Dinah en reposant son beignet qui pour le coup n'avait plus rien d'appétissant.

- _C'est Lex, tout simplement._

- _Et Cyborg … mon dieu … _

_- Encore une fois les labos de Lex ! _

_- Tu peux partir,_ lui répondit Dinah, _de toute évidence dans l'histoire c'est vous les gentils, Lex m'a trompé mais il va payer. _

_- Tu pense à quoi ? _

Chloé était inquiète pour la jeune femme. Elle avait sut voir par-dessus les apparences, elle savait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne, juste une femme qui avait soif de justice. Quelqu'un de parfait pour porter des collants !

_- Je sais pas encore mais je ne resterais pas sans rien faire,_ siffla-t-elle. _On ne se moque pas impunément de moi. _

_- Ecoute … je sais que nous deux ça à mal commencé … mais que dirait-tu de te joindre à nous ? On va faire payer Lex pour tout ce qu'il a fait à tant de gens. Rejoint-nous car c'est bien connu, l'union fait la force, _proposa Chloé.

Dinah la regarda en se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Chloé lui proposait de rejoindre la bande de héros qu'elle avait elle-même traqué quelques jours plus tôt.

_- Non je … merci mais non. _

_- Pourquoi ? Je suis sur qu'on pourrait faire un boulot génial tous ensemble pis une femme de plus dans l'équipe c'est pas pour me déplaire, _souri Chloé. _Il y a trop de testostérone à mon gout dans cette bande ! _

_- Les autres n'accepterons jamais, je sais combien ils sont attachés à toi, ils ne me pardonneront pas, surtout l'haricot vert qui joue avec ses flèches. _

_- Arrow, _souffla Chloé en souriant._ Ils sont très protecteurs c'est vrai. Tu as fait une erreur de jugement, ça nous est tous arrivé dans la vie. Accepte au moins de les rencontrer on verra bien. _

_- D'accord, mais ici, _répondit Dinah._ Ils ont l'avantage du nombre, je veux avoir celui du terrain. _

_- Ca marche. Donne moi ton portable je les préviens. _

Chloé prit le portable que la jeune femme lui tendait et composa le numéro de son archet préféré. Elle se doutait qu'il ne devait jamais être bien loin de son portable depuis son dernier coup de fil.

- _Au faite, moi c'est Dinah,_ lui dit-elle avant que le coup de fil de Chloé n'aboutisse.

**Pdv d'Oliver**

Je tournais en rond sans pouvoir me maitriser. Je buvais plus que de raison pour tenter d'oublier que ma Chloé était aux prises d'une psychopathe qui lui avait surement fait du mal à cette heure-ci. J'allais se servir un verre quand mon portable sonna.

_- Allo_, dis-je la voix lasse.

- _Ollie, c'est moi,_ pleura Chloé à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_- Chloé ? Chloé tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi ? _

_- Oui Ollie je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. Ecoute tout s'est arrangé comme je l'avais espérer je suis libre de partir. _

Je faillis hurler de joie face à cette nouvelle. Les gars s'étaient tous rapprochés de moi et tendaient l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il se disait.

- _Où es-tu ? Je t'envois Clark te récupérer,_ lui dis-je.

_- Non … je … j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter,_ me dit-elle la voix hésitante.

- _Chlo, je comprends pas ? De qui tu parle ? _

_- De la personne qui m'a enlevé. C'est une erreur, elle s'en est rendu compte et me relâche mais je voudrais qu'elle intègre l'équipe. _

_- Quoi ? Mais tu es dingue ma parole ? Elle t'a drogué à quoi cette cinglée ? Tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse là Chloé ? _

- _Oliver, tu me connais, tu sais que je fais toujours ce qui est le mieux pour l'équipe, et Dinah serait un avantage énorme ! Alors s'il te plait, vient avec les autres sur les docks, l'entrepôt 419. C'est là que je me trouve mais fait moi la promesse de rester calme Ollie._

Je grognai de frustration quand j'entendis la demande de Chloé. Elle ne pouvait pas me demander ça ! C'était impossible ! Intégrer dans la Ligue celle qui l'avait enlevé à moi pendant 2 jours ? Impensable ! J'allais me rendre là bas oui. J'allais chercher ma femme oui, mais jamais je n'épargnerais sa ravisseuse ! Jamais !

- _Oliver, promet le moi,_ insista Chloé. _Ait confiance en moi quand je te dis que c'est une lamentable erreur. Laisse-lui au moins le temps de plaider sa cause. _

_- Je peux pas, _commençais-je.

_- Très bien dans ce cas on quitte l'entrepôt toutes les deux sur le champ et tu ne me retrouveras que quand tu accepteras de la rencontrer,_ clama Chloé.

J'étais coincé je le savais. C'était une sacrée tête de mule et je sentais qu'elle ne bluffait pas sur ce coup là ! Même si Bart se rendait sur place tout de suite, elles auraient eu le temps de filer …

_- Très bien,_ soufflais-je. _Je te promets de la laisser parler mais au moindre mot de travers je lui plante une flèche dans la gorge pour ce qu'elle t'a fait ! _

_- A tout de suite alors. _

_- On arrive, _lui répondis-je en souriant.

La voix de Chloé s'était radoucie quand j'avais accepté. C'est fou ce que l'amour fait faire quand même ! J'informai les gars qui avaient plus ou moins compris la conversation. Je n'avais qu'à combler les blancs qu'ils avaient. On se mit en tenues alors que la nuit tombait sur Metropolis et se dirigea vers l'entrepôt. Dans quelques minutes je tiendrais la femme de ma vie dans mes bras !


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapitre 23_

_Rencontre explosive !_

**PDV d'Oliver**

Les gars et moi étions arrivés sur les docks, on avait localisé l'entrepôt que Chloé nous avait indiqué mais on restait à bonne distance, le temps de mettre notre plan en place.

_- Clark, utilise ta vision rayon X dit nous combien ils sont à l'intérieur,_ murmurais-je.

_- J'en vois que deux ARROW. La Tour à l'air d'être libre de ses mouvements. _

_- Bien. Les gars on va encercler le bâtiment et le premier qui peux sortir Chlo … la Tour de là il s'en charge. _

_- Mais … t'a dit que tu lui laisserais le temps de s'expliquer,_ me répliqua Bart.

- _Je sais ouais,_ grognais-je_. Mais on ne sait pas si c'est ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ! Qui nous dit qu'on ne la pas forcé à dire ça pour nous tendre un piège plus facilement ? _

Tous me regardèrent et approuvèrent le plan. On se dispersa gardant pour unique contact les oreillettes. Cette fois-ci on devait avancer à l'aveugle, ce qu'elle me manquait ma Tour de Guet ! Je fus le premier à pénétrer dans le bâtiment, arbalète au poing, accompagné de Victor. La pièce était assez spartiate, une grande salle avec 3 porte de sorties dont celle que je venais de franchir. Une cage et plus loin une table avec un ordinateur portable. C'est là que Chloé et Dinah étaient. Les autres franchirent les deux portes restantes au moment où les filles s'aperçurent de notre présence. Clark en face de moi, AC et Bart sur ma droite.

_- Arrow,_ s'écria Chloé en se levant et en courant vers moi.

Je relâchais mon attention une seconde, sachant très bien que les autres me couvrirais en cas de besoin, et réceptionna mon ange blond dans mes bras, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures pour être sure qu'elle allait bien.

_- Elle n'a rien,_ me dit alors Dinah en s'avançant vers nous, _je ne lui ai fait aucun mal. _

_- Il valait mieux pour toi, _grondais-je en poussant Chloé derrière moi. _Mais tu as fait une erreur, celle de t'en prendre à elle. _

Alors que je prononçais ces mots, j'armai l'arbalète et tira sur Dinah. Cette fois-ci aucune pitié, aucun remords, je visais la tête ! Un son horrible retentit alors dans l'entrepôt, nous immobilisant tous au sol. Quand il prit fin, je compris que c'était Dinah qui avait produit ce son. Comment pouvait-elle être encore en vie ? Je ne loupais jamais ma cible !

C'est alors que je la vis ! Ma flèche, réduite en simple poussière au pied de Dinah. Très bien elle voulait jouer, on allait jouer ! Je pris mon arc et mit la jeune femme en joue pour la seconde fois tout en m'avançant vers elle. Cette fois encore elle stoppa mes flèches avec son cri mais alors qu'elle s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, Clark et Bart l'approchèrent. Ils se mirent à tourner autour d'elle, produisant ainsi une espèce de mini tornade de laquelle elle était prise au piège. Plus la tornade prenait de puissance, moins le cri se faisait entendre. Il faiblissait de plus en plus.

- _On dirait qu'elle chante moins la sirène,_ ricana A-C.

_- Sans air, c'est un peu dur,_ clamais-je satisfait de ce que je voyais.

Chloé s'agrippa alors à mon bras et me força à la regarder.

- _Arrête-les, ils vont la tuer s'ils continuent,_ hurla-t-elle.

- _C'est un peu l'idée si tu veux mon avis ! _

_- Arrow, je ne plaisante pas ! Tu m'avais donné ta parole ! Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de digne et d'honnête ? Me suis-je trompé à ce point sur toi ? _

Elle me fusillait du regard puis s'en que je ne pus l'arrêter se mit à courir vers la mini tornade. Clark et Bart la voyant arriver la stoppèrent pour moi, mais stoppèrent aussi la tornade, ce qui était sans doute le but de la manœuvre !

_- Dinah, Dinah, répond-moi,_ s'écria Chloé en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. _Espèce d'abrutis ! Vous avez faillis la tuer,_ hurla-t-elle contre les garçons qui regardait la scène, médusés.

- _Chlo, elle t'a kidnappée … pendant 2 jours,_ répondit Bart._ Tu imagine dans quel état on a put être nous ? Et Lois tu pense à elle ? Je peux te dire que si elle était là, elle lui ferrait sa fête aussi à la sirène ? _

_- Flash à raison, _reprit Clark, _on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! _

_- Ah bas c'est bien le moment de te réveiller toi,_ siffla-t-elle. _Depuis quand est-tu prêt à tuer des gens ? Tu assume le Kryptonien en toi, c'est nouveau ? Tu a toujours refuser de prendre une vie et là tu à bien faillit le faire … sur une innocente en plus_.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état de rage, encore moins contre Clark. Celui-ci fut déboussolé par ses paroles et recula de quelques pas comme sonné. Ac et Vict qui n'avaient pas encore subit le gourou de Chloé se firent tout petit et se mirent à l'écart, laissant le plus de distance possible entre la tigresse blonde et eux.

_- Dinah, aller debout_, lui dit-elle en lui tapotant les joues. _Dinah, lève-toi !_

Cette fois-ci ce n'était plus une petite claque mais carrément une gifle qu'elle lui avait mit ! Dinah se mit à bouger légèrement avant de s'assoir d'un coup sec, les mains autour de sa gorge.

- _Respire calmement, voila,_ l'encouragea Chloé.

Elle l'aida à se relever et la fit assoir sur la chaise non loin de là sous nos regards ahuris. Elle éprouvait réellement de la sympathie pour elle ! J'en revenais pas ! Dinah but un peu d'eau puis se releva pour nous faire face.

_- On va dire que cette fois-ci je le méritais après ce que je lui ai fait, mais ne vous avisez plus de m'attaquer comprit ? Cette fois je sais à quoi m'attendre ! _

_- Ne nous tente pas trop tu veux,_ crachais-je.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'a l'haricot vert ? T'a du mal à digérer ? Une erreur tu sais ce que c'est ? J'en ai commis une et j'en suis navrée ! Si elle me pardonne et m'accepte pourquoi pas vous au juste ? _

_- Parce que nous somme sa famille,_ rétorqua Victor, _et que nous ne pardonnons pas aussi facilement qu'elle ! _

_- Sa famille, vraiment ? _Ricana Dinah._ Vous êtes tellement sa famille que vous n'êtes même pas foutu de respecter ce qu'elle vous demande ! Quelle famille faite vous ? _

_- Là elle n'a pas tord, _murmura A-C.

- _Un problème le poisson ? T'a quelque chose à dire, parce que là c'est le moment ! Faudrait mieux que tu te magne avant que mon envie de sushi me reprenne,_ clama Dinah en mettant la main aux couteaux qui ornaient ses cuisses.

_- Je l'aime bien moi,_ réplique A-C avant d'éclater de rire.

Dinah nous passa tous en revue, prête à attaquer le premier qui bougerait le moindre cil. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les gars m'observais, ils attendaient ma réaction. Je dus prendre une décision que je regretterais sans doute plus tard mais tant pis, je le devais … pour Chloé. Je rangeais mon arc et baissa ma garde pour la première fois. Instantanément, je sentis l'ambiance se détendre.

_- Merci,_ me dit Chloé, _mais ça n'excuse pas ce que vous avez fait ! Allez on rentre ! _

_- Comment ça on rentre,_ m'exclamais-je. _Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle vient avec nous ? _

_- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu la sans doute oublier très vite, mais l'espace d'un instant, elle vous a tous foutu KO ! Ca à le mérite de ne pas se prendre à la légère ça ! _

J'hochais les sourcils et fut bien forcé de reconnaitre que Chloé avait raison. Pendant un instant nous avions tous était mit hors circuit, même Clark qui était pourtant le plus costaud d'entre nous. Chloé et Dinah avancèrent vers la sortie, les gars les regardant passer devant eux en haussant les épaules ! Décidément, les femmes était bien compliquées !

**PDV de Chloé**

De retour chez moi, je me sentais mieux, retrouver mon univers m'aurais presque fait oublier les derniers jours que j'avais passé. Dinah avançait prudemment dans la pièce, jetant un œil à toutes les issues possible alors que les gars avaient fait en sorte de l'encercler.

- _Hey vous, foutez lui la paie ok ? Vous n'avez pas de patrouille à faire d'ailleurs ?_

- _Chloé tu ne pense quand même pas qu'on va aller patrouiller et te laisser toute seule avec elle,_ s'énerva Oliver.

Il me regardait de haut, attendant ma réponse. Je savais qu'il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour moi, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs, mais je lui en voulais de ce qu'il avait laissé faire à Dinah.

_- Arthur, ça t'ennuie de rester ici,_ lui demandais-je en souriant.

_- Ok pas de problème blondie. J'assure ta protection rapprochée princesse,_ me répondit-il en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

_- Pas trop rapprochée quand même la protection A-C,_ siffla Oliver.

Il s'approcha de moi et caressa ma joue. Lentement, il s'avança vers moi et voulut m'embrasser mais je détournais la tête.

- _Chloé …_ soupira-t-il.

Puis il s'éloigna et s'approcha de la fenêtre grappin en main. Alors qu'il allait sauter, je criais son prénom pour le retenir.

_- Fait attention à toi,_ soufflais-je en l'embrassant.

Je le sentis sourire sous mes lèvres alors qu'il approfondissait notre baiser, me serrant fort dans ses bras.

_- Ca veut pas dire que tu es pardonné … c'est juste pour que tu rentre entier,_ murmurais-je le souffle court.

Il me fit un de ses sourires en coin dont il avait le secret et s'élança par la fenêtre alors que les autres quittaient la Tour également. J'allumais aussitôt mes écrans de contrôle et fut soulagée quand je les vis tous apparaitre. Je pouvais soufflée un peu maintenant, pour une simple patrouille, ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi.

_- Alors c'est toi qui les guides_, me demanda Dinah admirative,_ c'est à ça que consiste ton rôle ?_

_- Oui, je suis leurs yeux et leurs oreilles. Je suis un peu comme Big Sister,_ dis-je en riant.

_- Je vois. Si tu veux un conseil, sécurise vos connections. _

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça, tout est parfaitement sécurisé_, lui dis-je en me retournant vers elle.

Elle me regarda alors, prit une pause théâtrale et commença à marcher devant moi.

_- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé comment je t'avais trouvé, ça ne t'intéresse pas ? _

_- Oh ! Si en fait je comptais te poser la question plus tard mais vu que tu aborde le sujet … je t'en pris ! _

_- Luthor m'a fournit en plus des vidéos et autres, un échantillon de voix. C'était une communication lors de l'une de vos missions semble-t-il. Ne me demanda pas comment il l'a eu je n'en sais rien. _

_- Pas la peine, je sais moi ! Tess,_ sifflais-je. _Elle a dut réussit à craquer les codes du satellite avec Tom ! _

Je pianotais déjà sur mes ordinateurs, renforçant la sécurité des satellites et changeant tout les codes d'accès par la même occasion.

_- Toutes les communications entrantes dans la Tour étaient codées, sauf que les communications sortantes ne l'étaient pas ! Toutes les voix étaient déformées, les rendant non-identifiable. Toutes sauf une …_ me dit-elle en me regardant.

_- La mienne,_ soufflais-je alors ahuris d'avoir put être localisé aussi facilement.

_- Je n'ai eu qu'a entrer ta voix dans un logiciel et de guetter toutes les communications téléphoniques de la ville. Il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre que tu téléphone, quand tu l'as fait mon programme t'a trouvé, je n'ai eu qu'à te cueillir ! _

_- Ca me fait mal de le dire parce que ça révélé une de mes failles, mais c'est drôlement ingénieux comme système ! Tu m'épate de plus en plus Dinah ! _

Elle me souri pendant qu'Ac observait la scène amusait. Il ne dit rien mais je vis bien à son petit sourire en coin que la situation le faisait rire.

_- Ca t'ennuie si je prends une douche,_ me demanda Dinah. _Ca fait deux jours que je n'ai pas put rentrer chez moi alors … _

_- Pas de problème, suis moi ! _

On monta à l'étage où je lui indiquais la salle de bain ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Je partis ensuite dans ma chambre lui dénichais une tenue plus confortable que son cuir, bien que légèrement plus grande que moi, je devrais bien avoir quelque chose à lui prêter.

_- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance,_ me demanda Arthur en entrant dans la pièce à son tour.

- _Oui, j'ai confiance en elle moi. Je peux me tromper mais je suis sure qu'elle est sincère. Elle ne m'a fait aucun mal et … elle à quand même préféré vérifier si ce que je disais était vrai avant de me livrer à Lex. Elle aurait juste put me livrer, prendre son argent et filer mais elle ne l'a pas fait. _

_- Bien si tu lui fais confiance … je marche,_ me dit-il. _On a eu peur tu sais, ne nous fait plus jamais une frayeur comme ça. _

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je fus touchée qu'il s'inquiète tant pour ma petite personne. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir une famille pour une fois. Quand il quitta ma chambre, il percuta de plein fouet Dinah qui sortait juste de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe et pendant quelques microseconde, j'eu l'impression que le courant passait bien entre eux.

_- Hum, jolie,_ souffla Arthur en admirant la vue.

Il la remit sur pied et quitta ma chambre pour de bon cette fois. Dinah me regarda, les yeux dans le vague, les joues légèrement rouges, avant de s'habiller des vêtements que je lui avais trouvé. Je la laissais seule le temps qu'elle se change et m'isola un peu pour prévenir Lois que j'allais bien. Je soufflai un bon coup et composa son numéro.

- _Hey cousine,_ lui lançais-je avant qu'elle ne dise quoique se soit.

_- Chloé ? Chloé mon dieu tu vas bien ! Tu es en vie ? _

_- Comme tu vois je vais bien oui. _

_- Où tu es, dis moi tout j'arrive, je veux te voir,_ me cria-t-elle.

_- Lois … ne le prend pas mal surtout, mais je suis un peu fatiguée avec ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je t'appelais juste pour te faire savoir que j'allais bien avant de me mettre au lit. _

_- Oh,_ souffla-t-elle déçue. _Bien … je comprends … tu vas bien et tu es parmi nous c'est tout ce qu'il compte. Repose toi on se voit demain tu me raconteras tout ça. _

- _Merci Lois. _

_- Je t'aime Chloé tu sais … j'ai eu le peur de ma vie,_ sanglota-telle. _A demain ma belle et dit bien à Queen qu'il a intérêt à veiller sur toi s'il ne veut pas avoir à faire à moi. _

_- Je lui dirais Lois_, répondis-je en souriant. _Je t'aime cousine. A demain._

Quand je raccrochais, je me rendis compte que c'est la première fois que Lois me disait qu'elle m'aimait. Pourquoi les gens attendent-ils qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave pour dire à leur entourage combien ils comptent pour eux ? Je rejoignis Dinah dans ma chambre et la trouva vraiment très belle sans son maquillage qui cacher ses traits.

_- Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'amis si tu le souhaite. Je préférais que tu reste ici tant que le problème Luthor n'est pas réglé. _

_- De toute façon il est tard alors d'accord pour cette nuit … les suivantes on verra demain. _

_- Si tu a besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésite pas fais comme chez toi. Et A-C est dans le coin aussi alors tu peux lui demander. _

_- Yep je reste là tant que le boss n'est pas de retour,_ me dit-il en jetant un regard en coin à Dinah.

_- Quand à moi je vais me coucher, je suis extenuée. _

_- On ne dira pas la faute à qui,_ s'exclama Arthur.

Je lui lançais un regard noir qui en disait long et monta dans ma chambre. Je me mis en tenue pour la nuit et me dirigea vers ma fenêtre que j'avais ouverte le temps de faire entrer un peu d'air frais. Alors que je poussais les battants de celle-ci pour la fermer, une flèche se planta pile dedans, rendant l'opération impossible. Je la pris et vit qu'un mot était accroché à celle-ci ainsi qu'une rose rouge. Je détachais la fleur et le papier puis l'ouvrit.

« Pardonne-moi. La prochaine fois je t'écouterais. »

Je relevais les yeux à temps pour voir une silhouette encapuchonnée sauter du toit d'en face. Je savais qu'il souriait même si je ne pouvais le voir. Un sourire fendit mon visage quand j'humais le parfum de la fleur. Oliver était vraiment doué quand il voulait se faire pardonner.

**PDV d'Oliver **

Je savais que j'étais sur la voie du pardon, la rose rouge m'avait surement bien aidé d'ailleurs. En rentrant ce soir là de patrouille, je repassais pour la Tour voir si tout allait bien, je ne voulais pas laisser Chloé avec Dinah, même si Arthur était là en cas de besoin, je n'étais pas rassuré. J'avais tellement eu peur de la perdre ces derniers jours que pour moi être loin d'elle était une douleur qui me lacerait le cœur.

Une fois dans la Tour, je me débarrassé de mon cuir et enfila un bas de jogging. Je vis Arthur qui dormait paisiblement dans le canapé du bas, tu parles d'un garde du corps ! Je souris en voyant qu'il n'était pas loin de 4h du mat, l'action garde éveillé, c'est sans doute ce qui a manqué à notre cher poisson un peu d'action ! Je fis le tour du loft, éteignit les écrans d'ordinateur quand je vis que les autres étaient tous rentrés et monta à l'étage retrouver ma blonde adorée. En passant devant la chambre d'ami, je tendis l'oreille, écoutant les bruits provenant de la pièce. Dinah avait l'air de dormir elle aussi vu la respiration lente.

Une fois dans la chambre de Chloé, je me glissai sous ses draps et bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas la réveiller mais pourtant, comme s'était souvent le cas, à peine fus-je calé dans le lit que son petite corps frêle venait à la rencontre du miens. Dans un demi-sommeil, sa tête trouva sa place sur mon torse, une main sur mon ventre. Je passais mes bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de moi au maximum, enfoui ma tête dans ces cheveux et huma la délicieuse odeur qu'ils dégageaient avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain matin quand je m'éveillai, la première chose que je fis fut de chercher la présence de Chloé à mes cotés, mais le lit était vide. Je me relevais sur les coudes, les sens en alertes à l'écoute du moindre bruit quand elle entra dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains.

_- Tu m'as fait peur,_ la grondais-je. _Ne quitte plus jamais le lit sans moi._

_- Je suis là, comme tu vois,_ me souri-t-elle.

- _C'est pour quoi tout ça,_ lui demandais-je en désignant le plateau.

_- A ton avis ? C'est le petit dej, plus ce qu'il faut pour te soigner,_ répondit-elle en désignant mon épaule où un vilain hématome était apparue.

Elle s'appliqua à masser avec la pommade mon épaule meurtrie alors que d'autres envies prenaient naissance au fur et à mesure que ces mains parcouraient mon corps.

_- Comment t'es-tu blessé Ollie,_ murmura-t-elle.

_- Rien de bien grave. Un vol de voiture qui a mal tourné, j'ai du jouer des coudes, mais je vais bien. J'ai connu pire. _

Je lui fis un sourire se voulant rassurant, les blessures c'était le risque du métier comme on dit. On n'est pas tous invincible comme Clark après tout. Je la regardais faire quand mon regard se porta sur la rose rouge sur sa table de nuit.

- _Ca sort d'où ça,_ lui demandais-je en faisant les gros yeux.

_- De quoi tu parle ? Oh ça_, répondit-elle en suivant mon regard. _Figure toi qu'un homme me l'a offerte hier soir. _

_- Un homme, tu accepte les cadeaux d'un autre que moi femme ?_

Je la pris par les bras, sans lui faire mal bien sur, et la força à me regarder alors qu'elle mourait d'envie d'éclater de rire.

_- Et bien tu sais … pour ma défense, il est diablement sexy dans son cuir vert et … je suis sur qu'il ferait un parfait amant,_ me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inferieure.

_- Un amant ? Mon cœur se meure devant tes paroles ! Je jure que si je mets la main sur ce diable sexy en cuir vert je lui fais la peau. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre,_ lui dis-je en l'embrassant sauvagement alors qu'elle laissait éclater le rire qu'elle retenait depuis un moment._ Tu sais, si tu me trouve sexy avec le cuir … ça peut toujours s'arranger. Il est en bas, je n'ai qu'a descendre et … _

_- Et Dinah et Arthur sont déjà debout. Je serais curieuse de voir qu'elle excuse tu vas trouver pour justifier que tu monte le cuir à la main dans ma chambre. _

_- On s'en passera pour cette fois alors,_ grondais-je en l'embrassant avec force.

Je passais l'heure suivante à lui montrer qu'avec ou sans cuir, je pouvais être un amant à la hauteur de ses attentes, et vu ses gémissements, elle devait être comblée ! On prit ensuite une douche avant de descendre retrouver les autres en bas.

_- Salut vous deux,_ leur lança Chloé en les saluant.

- _Chloé … Oliver,_ répondit Dinah en mettant plus de froideur dans sa voix en s'adressant à moi.

- _Alors Arthur, cette soirée entre fille raconte un peu_, lui demandais-je en ignorant royalement Dinah.

Elle n'en eu que faire et entama la discussion avec Chloé. D'après ce que j'entendais, Dinah prévoyait de rentrer chez elle. Bon vent va ! Arthur me raconta sa soirée, tout s'était bien passé, aucun accro d'après lui. Je lui racontai ensuite ce qu'il avait manqué en patrouille à savoir 2 ou 3 bagarres ainsi que les nouvelles blagues de Bart.

- _Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous ennuyer quand vous patrouiller_, lança Dinah

Je savais qu'elle tentait de lancer la conversation, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. La regarder signifiait pour moi regarder celle qui m'avait privé de Chloé pour la livrer à Luthor.

- _Et pourquoi tu ne ferais pas une patrouille avec eux ce soir,_ lui demanda Chloé en souriant. _Tu verrais si tu te sens bien et tu pourrais intégrer la bande. _

_- Pardon, _m'horrifias-je en serrant le verre dans ma main un peu trop fort si bien qu'il se brisa. _Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Comment on peut-être sur qu'elle soit digne de confiance ? _

_- Tu a peur de quoi Oliver Queen, patron de Queen Industries et multimilliardaire de surcroit,_ répliqua Dinah. _Tu te demande si tu peux avoir confiance alors que vous m'avez tous révélé vos identités ! Si je le voulais je pourrais tout dévoiler à qui de droit. Tu sais combien Lex serait prêt à cracher pour savoir que le goss de riche qui lui pourrit la vie et l'Archer Vert ne sont qu'une seule et même personne ? _

Je m'élançais vers elle et la pris par le col en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_- Je ne suis pas qu'un goss de riche pigé ? _

_- Oh oh Oliver du calme,_ s'interposa Arthur. _Relâche la tu veux !_

Je m'exécutais tout en gardant mon regard braqué sur elle alors que Chloé s'assurait qu'elle allait bien.

_- J'ai dis que je POURRAIS pas que j'ALLAIS le faire,_ cracha-t-elle une fois remise des ces émotions. _Et avise-toi encore une fois de poser les mains sur moi et je te jure que je te botte le cul pigé l'haricot ? _

_- Je sens que nos patrouilles vont être beaucoup plus marrante maintenant, _ricana Arthur.

Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche que Dinah et moi lui lancions un regard assassin. Chloé se mit à rire quand elle vit qu'on avait la même réaction.

_- Allez Oliver, laisse-lui sa chance, s'il te plait. J'ai confiance en elle et toi en moi, alors fit toi à moi pour une fois,_ me dit-elle en caressant ma joue.

- _Très bien,_ répondis-je d'une voix lasse. _Je te laisse faire tes preuves la sirène mais au moindre coup fourré, je me charge de ton cas ! _

_- C'est Black Cannary pas la sirène, l'haricot,_ me dit-elle en souriant.

- _Oh et tu feras équipe avec moi ce soir, histoire que je te garde à l'œil. C'est bien connu il faut être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis ! _

_- Je ne suis pas ton ennemis Oliver. _

_- C'est ce qu'on verra ce soir ! _

Après quoi Dinah s'excusa et quitta la Tour pour rejoindre son appart en plein cœur de Metropolis. Elle était d'accord pour rester quelques jours ici mais il lui fallait des affaires de rechange. Arthur se proposa pour l'accompagner … juste au cas où avait-il précisé.

_- Dit moi Acolyte … on est tout seul maintenant c'est peut-être le moment pour sortir mon cuir du placard,_ susurrais-je à son oreille tout en l'embrassant dans le coup.

- _Hum … ça aurait était avec un grand plaisir … mais Lois m'a envoyé un texto ce matin, elle nous attend tout les deux à la ferme pour déjeuner avec Clark._

_- Faut toujours qu'elle gâche mes plans ta cousine,_ grognais-je frustré.

_- C'est juste un repas, ça passera vite,_ me promit-elle. _Elle veut vérifier que je vais bien c'est tout._

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte avec une démarche sensuelle et regagna l'étage pour se préparer. Après tout, on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps mais on en avait toujours assez pour un câlin improvisé ! Je pouvais lui donner du plaisir même dans un délai restreint. Fier de mon idée, je la rejoignis à l'étage et m'affaira à appliquer mon plan … diaboliquement bon.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapitre 24_

_Les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévue ! _

**PDV d'Oliver **

Comme prévu, nous étions à la ferme en compagnie de Clark et Lois, qui était folle de bonheur de pouvoir serer sa cousine de nouveau dans les bras.

_- Alors et cette cinglée ? Vous l'avez conduite au poste au moins,_ demanda-t-elle en nous servant un verre de vin.

- _Et bien figure toi qu'en faite si je suis libre c'est parce qu'elle m'a relâché. Il y avait erreur sur la personne,_ lui répondit Chloé en buvant une gorgée de vin.

_- Non mais attends,_ s'écria Lois, _t'est en train de me dire que cette barjot c'est planté de personne ? Elle n'est pas blonde sous sa tignasse brune par hasard ? _

_- Tu crois pas si bien dire,_ murmurais-je alors que Chloé donnait un coup de coude à Lois offusquée parce qu'elle était blonde.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. C'était agréable comme situation ce genre de repas de famille, chose que je n'avais pas connu depuis bien longtemps.

_- Dis-moi Lois, de toute évidence ce n'est pas toi qui a cuisiné, tu as commandé où,_ demanda Chloé en dégustant le poulet rôti grillé à souhait.

- _T'étais pas obligé de révélé devant Oliver que je ne sais pas cuisiner,_ gronda Lois en rougissant légèrement.

Chloé et elle s'affrontèrent du regard avant d'éclater de rire. Rire vite suivit par Clark et moi.

_- Au faite, vous avez lu ça, _nous demanda Lois en faisant passer un journal. _C'est à la Une de l'Inquisitor. Ils ont de la chance que j'y sois plus c'est moi qui vous le dit ! _

Chloé me fit passer le journal en question la mine déconfite et je vis pourquoi. L'emblème de Kal-El apparaissait barré d'un gros trait rouge avec pour titre « Les héros valent zéros »

_- Mais c'est quoi ces conneries_, m'écriais-je avec un peu trop d'ardeur.

_- Ah bas en voila au moins un qui réagit,_ s'exclama Lois. _L'Inquisitor à reprit toutes les bourdes ou les interventions où les héros ne sont pas intervenus. Ils relatent le nombre de braquage, d'accident ou d'agression qui ont eu lieu. Le truc ironique c'est qu'ils reconnaissent que le taux de criminalité à baissé à Metropolis ! _

_- Je te l'ai déjà dis Lois, c'est rien il faut les laisser parler,_ tenta de l'apaiser Clark.

_- Tu rigole là j'espère,_ cinglais-je. _Tu veux laisser ce genre de ragot se propager ? Et cet emblème bafoué, ça ne te fait rien ? _

Clark me lança un regard noir alors que Lois et Chloé nous observait.

_- Bien sur que ça me fait quelque chose de voir tout le travail qu'ils ont accomplit salit de la sorte. Il suffit d'un peu de logique pour comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas être partout à la fois ! C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il faut laisser courir. _

_- Et dit donc vous deux, depuis quand vous avez monté un fan club des héros en collant,_ nous demanda Lois.

Alors que j'allais lui répliquer que ce n'était pas des collants, j'avais l'impression de me répéter d'ailleurs à ce sujet, Chloé me coupa la parole, m'évitant surement de faire une énorme bourde !

- _Lois il faut que tu publie un démentit. Si on a un comité antihéros qui se monte, il faut les contrer ! _

_- Je veux bien cousine, mais comment je fais pour donner la version des héros si aucun d'eux ne veux me parler ? _

Là elle n'avait pas tord. Il fallait trouver un moyen de venir à elle sans pour autant exposer trop nos identités.

_- Je sais, je vais trainer dans les rues ce soir,_ commença-t-elle,_ je vais bien en trouver un dans les parages. Avec un peu de chance je tomberais sur l'Archer Vert. Je suis sur qu'il voudra bien me parler cette fois. _

_- Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais plus tenter d'approcher le Flou_, dis-je en picorant les pommes de terre dans mon assiette. _L'Archer n'acceptera jamais, il aura sans doute trop peur de se faire démasquer. Le Flou lui … avec sa super vitesse il craint rien. _

_- Hum, pas bête,_ murmura Lois pensive._ Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, l'archer à l'air arrogant et prétentieux, je suis pas sure que c'est celui qui sera le mieux pour servir de porte parole. _

_- Comment ça arrogant,_ m'exclamais-je en lâchant ma fourchette.

Chloé et Clark riaient dans leurs barbes alors que moi mes dents commençaient à grincer légèrement. J'avais voulu pousser Lois vers le Flou pour qu'elle se rapproche encore plus de Clark en laissant ainsi tomber Arrow mais voila que ça se retournait contre moi !

_- Tu ne l'a pas rencontré Oliver, tu peux pas comprendre. Il est extrêmement sur de lui, trop même je dirais. Et puis il a un certain gout pour la mise en scène sinon pourquoi ces collant vert bien qu'il soit extrêmement sexy avec je te l'accorde ! _

_- Faudra penser à lui demander si tu le rencontre,_ grognais-je.

_- Voila c'est réglé, ce soir je m'aventure dans Métropolis et vais provoquer une rencontre avec eux. Avec un peu de chance se sera le Flou. _

_- C'est dangereux Lois,_ la repris Clark._ Imagine un peu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ai le temps d'intervenir ? _

_- Ne dit pas de sottise tu veux ! Je sais que je peux compter sur eux,_ s'énerva Lois, _c'est bien pour ça qu'on les appels des héros d'ailleurs ! _

La situation dérapait franchement dans une direction qui ne me plaisait pas du tout et au vu du regard paniqué de Clark et Chloé, il en allait de même pour eux.

- _Lois, c'est pas pour donner raison à ce torchon,_ lui dis-je en désignant le journal, _mais ils ont quand même raison sur un point, les héros ne peuvent pas être partout. Imagine qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ?_

_- Et bien dans ce cas tu me file le numéro de l'Archer ou du Flou histoire qu'on se donne rendez-vous au café du coin, tu peux faire ça ? _

_- Heu … _

_- Non bien sur que tu peux pas ! Je vous dis que je crains rien ! Bon qui veut du dessert,_ demanda-t-elle toute enjouée tout à coup.

Elle se leva pour apporter le dessert, ce qui nous laissait le temps de discutaient entre nous trois.

_- Chloé, trouve-nous une idée géniale,_ murmura Clark, _on va pas la laisser risquer sa vie sans rien faire quand même ! _

_- Et tu veux faire quoi, _lui répliqua-t-elle, _qui a décidé de garder l'anonymat c'est vous il me semble ! A moins que vous vous décidiez à vous montrer en plein jour je vois pas comment faire là, désolée mais même la Tour de guet a ses limites ! _

_- On pourrait lui donner ce qu'elle veut sans la mettre en danger,_ proposais-je.

Les deux autres me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à la cuisine et vit Lois en train de découper une tarte.

_- Ce soir, tu lui colle au basque Clark et dés que tu a l'occas tu l'enlève et tu lui parle dans un coin sombre ! Elle y verra que tu feu ou alors tu enfile un costume qui masque ton visage. _

_- On en a déjà parlé,_ grogna-t-il. _Elle va reconnaitre ma voix … _

_- Pas si on la déforme, _le coupa Chloé._ Elle n'a pas reconnue Oliver quand elle l'a vue ! Ecoute Clark on n'a pas trop le choix c'est de Lois dont on parle là ! Tu sais qu'elle fera tout pour avoir des infos quitte à mettre sa vie en danger alors …. _

_- C'est quoi ces messes basses vous trois ? De quoi vous parlez au juste_, demanda Lois en servant la tourte aux pêches.

_- D'une soirée DVD qu'on reporte depuis une éternité, _répondit du tac au tac Chloé. _Je proposais à Clark de venir à la maison pendant que tu enquête sur le terrain. _

_- C'est une bonne idée ça, au moins je serrais que Smallville ne sera pas tout seul. Il pourrait encore s'inquiéter pour moi_, dit-elle en caressant la joue de Clark.

_- Ca marche,_ répondit Clark en regardant Chloé.

Bon et bien voila une bonne chose de régler au moins. Ce qui me fit penser que se soir j'étais censé patrouiller avec Cannary moi ! Je grinçais des dents rien que d'y penser ! On profita du reste de repas et du début d'après-midi tranquillement avec Lois mais je voyais bien que tout le monde n'étais pas aussi présent que ça dans les conversations, surtout Clark. Il devait déjà réfléchir à sa mission si particulière pour se soir.

Et cette mission justement arriva bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. On se retrouva tous à la Tour vers 22h, Chloé aux commandes comme à son habitude. Elle mit son oreillette en place et distribua les nôtres tout en parlant.

_- Bon chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire_, commença-t-elle. _Les dernières nuits ont étaient plutôt calme, prions pour que celle-ci le soit aussi. Clark je compte sur toi pour ne pas lâcher Lois d'une semelle. Elle a juré de me téléphoner dés qu'elle mettrait son plan à exécution mais tu la connais. Reste pas loin de chez elle en attendant qu'elle sorte. Flash, Cyborg je vous ai attribué vos secteurs habituels, A-C tu prends les docks comme d'hab. Cannary Arrow vous faite équipe se soir. Soit cool avec elle_, me dit-elle tendrement, _pour moi,_ ajouta-t-elle. _Et toi Dinah, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, il est un peu rude mais il suffit de savoir comment le prendre_

_- Dans un lit en l'occurrence,_ murmura Bart en faisant semblant de tousser.

Chloé lui mit un coup dans l'épaule en rosissant légèrement alors que je lui lançais un regard assassin. Vu ma coéquipière ce soir, c'était pas vraiment le moment pour les blagues salace de Bart.

_- On reste en contact permanent avec la Tour_, dis-je de ma voix déformée. _La sirène en route et chante pas trop fort tu seras gentille ! _

L'équipe quitta la Tour, je vidais les lieux le dernier comme tout le temps pour avoir le temps d'embrasser mon ange blond avant la mission.

- _Fait attention à toi,_ murmurais-je en capturant ses lèvres.

_- Toi fait attention à toi,_ me dit-elle les yeux brillants. _Revient moi vite. Et n'abime pas se cuir … il pourrait encore servir,_ ajouta-t-elle le regard coquin.

_- Chloé,_ m'offusquais-je, _tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour me sortir ça ! _

_- C'est pour te donner une raison de rentrer. _

_- Te retrouver me suffit. _

Elle se jeta à mon cou pour un dernier pour un baiser passionné après quoi je rejoignis le reste de l'équipe qui attendait en bas.

_- C'est partit,_ murmurais-je, _faite gaffe à vous les gars. La sirène on y va ! _

_- On est partit l'haricot,_ répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Ac sourire de toutes ses dents, tout comme le reste de l'équipe en faite. Quelque chose me dit que je risquais d'en entendre parler longtemps de cette patrouille avec Dinah moi !

Clark qu'en à lui était déjà en position dans le secteur de Lois. Il avait encore du mal avec l'idée mais il savait que Lois se mettrait en danger s'il ne faisait rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçu un texto de Chloé, l'informant que Lois s'apprêtait à sortir et en effet un instant plus tard, il vit celle qu'il aimait de tout son être sortir de chez elle. Elle commença à avancer dans le dédalle des rues froides de Métropolis alors que Clark la suivait le plus silencieusement possible.

A deux ou trois reprise, il vit Lois se retourner dans sa direction. Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait repéré ? Clark étant sur que non continua de lui coller aux basques jusqu'à ce que Lois le conduise dans un cul de sac sombre.

_- Montrez-vous,_ s'écria-t-elle, _je sais que vous êtes là. J'ai un instinct à toute épreuve, je sais que vous me suivait ! _

Clark hésita sur l'attitude à adopter, c'était pas vraiment le plan ça ! C'est lui qui devait bénéficier de l'effet de surprise pas l'inverse, il sourit en se disant qu'avec Lois un plan ne pouvait jamais marcher comme prévue. Il sortit donc légèrement de l'ombre qui l'entourait, faisant en sorte que l'emblème sur son tee-shirt soit éclairé par les lueurs de la lune.

_- Oh c'est vous,_ murmura-t-elle soulagée.

_- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur,_ s'excusa Clark anxieux.

Il testait pour la première fois le distordeur de voix, les autres lui avaient assuré qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas, il avait peur quand même avec Lois on ne sait jamais.

- _Je n'ai pas eu peur,_ affirma-t-elle d'une voix forte. _J'ai juste cru que c'était encore un de ses pervers qui aimaient s'en prendre aux femmes. _

_- Et vous vous le conduisez dans un cul de sac ? _ricana Clark, soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu sa voix.

- _J'avais dans l'espoir que vous ou un des autres passent dans le coin. _

_- Je vois que les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. J'eu eu ouïe dire que vous étiez prête à vous mettre en danger pour rencontrer l'un d'entre nous. Il ne faut pas Mademoiselle Lane,_ la gronda-t-il.

_- Très bien dans ce cas filez moi votre portable,_ répliqua-t-elle sarcastique. _Comment on peut vous joindre si ce n'est quand on est en détresse ? _

Clark se mit à sourire dans l'ombre en constatant qu'elle ne le laissait pas démonter face à lui, héros ou non.

- _Que voulez-vous ?_ lui demanda Clark.

_- Je compte publier un article pour répondre à celui de l'Inquisitor, il me faudrait quelques informations. Je ne veux pas que la ville vous traite comme des parias après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. _

_- Ce que pensent les gens nous importe peux Miss Lane,_ répliqua Clark d'une voix forte.

_- Je vous en pris, ne faite pas ça,_ murmura-t-elle. _Ne les laissez pas salir le travail que vous avez accomplis et ce symbole que vous portez sur la poitrine, il doit être important pour vous. Les gens le bafouent, ça ne vous fait rien ? _

Lois restait à sa place, souhaitant respecter le besoin de son héros de rester dans l'ombre mais pourtant l'envie de s'approcher de lui, de le toucher se faisait de plus en plus violente à chaque secondes.

_- Bien sur que ça me fait quelque chose,_ gronda Clark la faisant sursauter tant elle ne s'y attendait pas_. Savez-vous que ce symbole n'est rien de moins que l'emblème de ma famille ? Il signifie « espoir » alors bien sur que de voir les gens le bruler m'affecte, mais je ne peux rien faire pour changer les choses ! _

_- Vous vous ne pouvez pas mais moi oui ! Laissez moi faire, _affirma Lois. _Répondez à quelques questions et je vous jure de faire changer les choses. _

_- Que voulez-vous savoir_, lui demanda Clark en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'ombre.

- _Votre nom déjà, est-ce qu'il vous convient,_ lui demanda Lois en sortant son bloc-notes. _On n'était pas très inspiré ce jours là je dois bien le reconnaitre. _

_- Je suis sure qu'on peut trouver mieux en effet,_ répondit Clark en souriant bien que Lois ne le voyait pas.

_- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je ferrais une interview dans un coin aussi sinistre,_ murmura-t-elle. _Combien êtes-vous au juste ? Je connais déjà l'Archer Vert mais qui sont les autres ? _

_- Nous sommes 6, peut-être bientôt 7, _répondit-il évasif.

_- Des noms, des pouvoirs,_ demanda la reporter en prenant des notes.

- _L'Archer Vert, Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman, La tour de Guet, Black Canary et moi-même. Pour nos pouvoirs ou dons, je ne peux pas vous en dires plus désolé. Je pense que vous pourrez le comprendre. _

_- Bien sur,_ répondit-elle déçue. _Je suis intriguée par la Tour de Guet, c'est un drôle de nom de code._

Lois se mit à sourire quand elle vit qu'il gardait le silence ne voulant pas trahir ses amis. Oliver avait eu raison de la pousser vers le Flou, il était beaucoup moins arrogant et prétentieux que l'Archer se dit alors Lois. Elle posa encore quelques questions mais son héros restait toujours aussi évasif. Elle déclara qu'elle avait suffisamment de matière pour faire un article et dans les secondes qui suivirent, il s'était évaporé. Lois décida alors de rentrer chez elle pour commencer à bosser son papier. Tout le long du chemin, elle sentit encore une fois sa présence. Avant de refermer sa porte elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les toits et l'aperçu non loin de là qui veillait sur elle. Elle le remercia et s'enferma à double tours chez elle, heureuse de sa rencontre.

A l'autre bout de la ville, une autre rencontre se déroulait. Oliver et Dinah venaient de surprendre un braquage de banque, n'ayant pas put rester là sans rien faire, nos deux héros en collant se mirent d'accord d'un simple hochement de tête et se jetèrent dans le combat.

Chloé qui suivait le tout derrière ses écrans de contrôle était fière et heureuse de voir qu'Oliver avait sut, ne serais-ce que pour un soir, mettre ses rancœurs de coté et faire équipe avec Dinah.

Les braqueurs étaient au nombre de trois. Arrow décocha plusieurs flèches, visant les sacs contenant l'argent qui furent lâchés par les braqueurs sous l'effet de surprise. Dinah et lui se lancèrent ensuite dans un corps à corps avec les hommes, fou de rage que des collants viennent faire foirer leur plan. Les deux équipiers d'un soir se mirent dos à dos, protégeant ainsi les arrières de l'autre et combattirent cote à cote les trois hommes armés.

Cannary s'éloigna une fois deux des types KO, s'occupant de les attacher solidement à un poteau pendant qu'Oliver s'occupait de troisième. Ce qu'ils n'avaient vu ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est que les braqueurs n'étaient pas trois, mais quatre ! Le dernier étant tout simplement le chauffeur de la voiture qui ne voyant pas ses amis, ou plus probablement son argent, revenir décida de sortir voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il arriva dans le dos d'Arrow alors que celui-ci ligotait le troisième braqueur. Se fut Dinah qui le vit la première quand elle revint vers son coéquipier d'un soir.

_- Arrow, derrière toi,_ hurla-t-elle alors que le quatrième homme sortit une arme qu'il braqua dans le dos de l'archer.

Oliver se retourna au moment où l'homme fit feu. Il vit la balle arriver droit sur lui, se disant déjà que sa dernière heure avait sonné et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Bien que rapide, il ne l'était pourtant pas suffisamment pour évité une balle de revolver. Il regarda le projectile arriver droit sur lui, pensant à Chloé qu'il n'aurait plus le loisir de voir et de caresser.

Puis sans qu'il ne comprenne, il se retrouva au sol, les mains sur les oreilles pour tenter de couvrir l'horrible son qui lui tiraillait les tympans. En tombant au sol, il s'ouvrit l'arcade sourcilière qui n'aima pas se retrouver en contact avec la bordure du trottoir acérée.

Dinah était fière d'elle, elle avait réussi ! Elle n'avait jamais tenté d'arrêter une balle avec son cri, mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Elle avait alors hurlé, plus fort que jamais, mettant toutes ses tripes dans ce hurlement qui fut bien plus efficace qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. La balle se désintégra à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'Arrow. Le braqueur se retrouva cloué au sol, tout comme Oliver d'ailleurs. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue c'est que celui-ci se mange le trottoir. Tant pis au moins il était en vie !

Elle attacha solidement le quatrième homme avec une Chloé qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles, la sommant de se rendre aux cotés d'Oliver qui malgré les appels de la Tour ne répondait pas. Dinah donna un coup de point en plein figure au type, juste pour se défouler et lui remettre les idées en place, puis s'approcha doucement de l'archer qui était toujours au sol.

- _Hey ça va,_ lui demanda-t-elle en le relevant légèrement.

Elle le mit en position assis contre le mur et lui enleva ses lunettes pour voir comment il allait.

- _Alors,_ demanda Chloé morte d'inquiétude.

_- Alors il a l'air sonné,_ répliqua Dinah. _Il a l'arcade qui saigne, mais il est en vie ! _

_- Bouge pas je t'envois Clark, prend soin de lui ! _

Canary répondis par l'affirmatif avant d'ouvrir son gilet de cuir noir et de déchirer un bout de son tee-shirt. Il fallait qu'elle éponge le sang qui coulait avant qu'il n'atteigne l'œil. Elle s'appliqua à la tache quand son malade remua légèrement avant de se lever d'un bond !

- _Qu'est-ce que …_ demanda-t-il en chancelant légèrement.

_- Hey hey tout doux Arrow_, répondit-elle en mettant un bras sous celui de l'archer pour le soutenir. _Tu t'es blésé en tombant_, lui expliqua-t-elle en le forçant à se rassoir.

- _La balle,_ murmura-t-il.

- _Je l'ai désintégré, ce que j'avais pas prévu c'est que tu chute l'haricot. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. _

_- Avoue que ça te fait plaisir au moins ! _

_- Possible_, répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire en coin.

Au même moment, Clark arriva, mort d'inquiétude pour son ami. Dinah lui fit un topo de la situation, se servant des quatre corps attachés non loin pour prouver ce qu'elle disait.

_- Tu lui a sauvé la vie alors,_ la remercia Clark.

_- Tu parle, j'ai le visage en miette à cause d'elle,_ râla Oliver en se levant.

- _Tu a peut-être ta gueule d'ange amoché, mais au moins tu es en vie ! Je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas calculé que tu t'effondrerais sur la bordure, tout ce que je voulais s'était évité que tu te fasses tuer ! _

_- Merci,_ grogna Oliver.

_- De rien. Chloé ne m'aurait tué de ses propres mains s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! _

Clark s'assura qu'Oliver tenait bien debout et ensemble ils rentrèrent à la Tour. Chloé se précipita vers eux, à peine avait-ils franchit le seuil de la porte.

**PDV de Chloé. **

_- Comment va-t-il,_ m'écriais-je en soutenant Oliver.

_- IL va bien, juste un peu sonné après la rencontre avec le bitume,_ ronchonna-t-il, preuve qu'il devait dire vrai.

_- Victor, appel Emil, il faut qu'Oliver soit examiné,_ m'exclamais-je alors que j'avais déjà la trousse de secours en mains.

Je m'occupais de désinfecter la plaie, qui me paraissait bien profonde, il faudrait surement des points de suture.

- _Tu ne peux donc pas rentrer sans t'amocher,_ le grondais-je affectueusement.

_- C'est elle qui m'a amoché,_ répliqua-t-elle en désignât Dinah du menton.

_- Elle t'a sauvé la vie je te signale, c'est juste un dommage collatéral cette plaie. _

Oliver ronchonna en reconnaissant tout de même que je disais vrai. Il murmura un bref merci à l'encontre de Dinah qui lui sourit en retour.

_- Tu fais fort dés le début toi,_ s'exclama Arthur, _tu sauve la vie du boss dés la première patrouille !_

Dinah lui lança un regard moqueur tout en enlevant son gilet de cuir qui lui collait à la peau. Son tee-shirt déchiré laissait entrevoir son ventre où des abdominaux parfaits se dessinaient. Arthur bavait littéralement sur le ventre de cette dernière, chose que l'on avait tous remarqué, même moi qui était occupé à soigner l'amour de ma vie, je l'avais vu.

- _A-C, ferme la bouche, tu bave,_ lança Bart en se marrant.

A-C et lui se lancèrent alors dans une bataille, tel deux frangins. Emil arriva à ce moment là dans la Tour, faisant revenir le calme par la même occasion. Il examina Oliver et comme je le craignais il dut le recoudre.

- _Vas falloir être plus prudent Oliver ! Vous n'êtes pas invincible,_ le gronda-t-il en le recousant.

- _Ouais désolé de me blesser en protégeant cette ville ! Elle devrait penser à nous verser une prime de risque,_ grommela Oliver en grimaçant.

- _C'est ça, c'est ça faite le malin en attendant vous vous retrouvez avec huit point de suture et surement un trauma crânien ! Il faut que vous me suiviez à l'hôpital pour que je vous fasse passer un scanner le plus rapidement possible. _

_- C'est hors de question toubib ! Je vais bien alors je reste là ! _

_- Il viendra, demain matin à la première heure, vous avez ma parole Emil, _dis-je en lançant un regard qui n'admettait aucune contradiction à Oliver.

Emil me donna quelques conseils pour cette nuit puis il partit, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Dinah s'éclipsa également, acceptant l'invitation de Clark de passer la nuit à la ferme. Je savais qu'elle le faisait à contre cœur, souhaitant juste nous laisser un peu d'intimité à Ollie et moi alors je l'en remercier d'un sourire chaleureux. J'avais une dette envers elle, elle avait sauvé l'amour de ma vie et ça, ce n'était pas rien !


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapitre 25_

_Du coté des méchants_

Comme dans toutes histoires, il y a des gentils, mais aussi des méchants. Du coté de ces méchants justement, les choses bougeaient pas mal ces derniers jours. Lex et Tess parlaient stratégie et plan de bataille quand un homme pénétra dans le bureau de ce dernier.

_- Monsieur Luthor, nous l'avons retrouvée,_ dit-il en lui tendant un dossier. _Vous aviez raison, elle s'est rendu chez elle pour prendre des affaires semble-t-il. Comme vous le voyez, elle était accompagnée d'un homme. Selon nos recherches, il s'agirait d'Arthur Curry. _

_- Tient donc, _murmura Lex. _Je cherche un oiseau et voila que non seulement je trouve mon oiseau mais mon poisson en plus ! Il à l'air d'avoir bien récupéré à ce que je vois. _

_- Nous les avons suivit_, reprit l'homme. _Ils se sont rendus ensemble dans cet immeuble. Il appartient à la Queen Industries. _

Lex regarda la photo, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Il donna congé à l'homme en le remerciant pour son travail et examina plus attentivement les photos.

_- C'est donc là que ce cache cette bande de héros en collant,_ murmura-t-il l'air rêveur.

_- De quoi tu parle Lex,_ demanda Tess en s'approchant plus prés.

_- C'est évident non ? Cannary m'a trahis, Aquaman s'est enfui et on les retrouve tout les deux à trainer ensemble, je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. De plus tu m'a toi-même dit que de l'argent de Queen disparaissait sans aucune trace. Il faut des liquidités pour équiper un tel bâtiment et acheter tout les gadgets de ces héros. _

_- Tu pense qu'Oliver … non, impossible, je l'aurais su,_ s'exclama Tess en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

_- Pour le moment ce n'est que supposition, mais je sais que Queen est impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. On trouvera ça plus tard ! Maintenant on sait où les débusquer, on va pouvoir les surveiller en cas de besoin et ça nous laisse le champ libre pour le reste des opérations. _

_- C'est pour quand la dernière phase ? _

_- Mercer, je t'ai déjà dit que tu posais trop de question,_ cracha Lex en saisissant Tess par la gorge. _Moins tu en sauras, mieux ça sera pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un couteau dans le dos comme tu l'as si bien fait avec ce cher Oliver. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_

Tess hocha difficilement la tête, morte de peur pour la première fois depuis longtemps, puis s'en qu'elle ne s'y attende, Lex se jeta sur sa bouche avec fièvre. Une fois la surprise passée, elle rendit son baiser au milliardaire qui l'allongea avec brutalité sur le bureau de verre. Tess avait toujours vibrée pour les choses dangereuses et qui propulsaient son adrénaline au plus haut mais ce n'était rien comparé ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, allongée sur ce bureau avec Lex.

Quand ils se séparèrent un moment plus tard, Tess était encore toute chose. Elle avait connu des hommes, mais jamais comme Lex ! Elle retourna à ses petites affaires laissant Lex régler les siennes. Ce dernier était en train de jeter un œil au plan du plus gros coup qu'il n'avait jamais préparé. Il appela Scott, son bras droit, le seul en qui il avait une confiance entière mais pas aveugle non plus, celui-ci pénétra dans son bureau et ensemble discutèrent des derniers détails.

- _Le rapport est bon,_ murmura pensivement Lex. _Est-tu sur que tout se passe comme prévu ? _

_- Affirmatif monsieur. Tout les robots sont opérationnels et prés à recevoir la peau synthétique. Il n'y a plus de rejet sur le groupe test. _

_- Bien, excellent_, approuva Lex. _Procède au lancement de la phase terminale alors et tiens moi informé de l'avancé. _

_- Bien sur messieurs. Autre chose pour votre service ? _demanda Scott avant de se retirer.

_- Hum oui il y aurait bien quelque chose, commence à détruire tout les documents qui ne sont plus utiles aux scientifiques. Je ne veux pas que ces pseudos héros viennent tout faire foiré maintenant. _

Scott opina puis quitta le bureau de Lex. Ce dernier était heureux, tout ce passait comme prévu, même mieux si on prenait en compte le sujet Cannary. Il l'avait engagé pour lui ramener la Tour de Guet et ainsi avoir un moyen de pression sur la bande. Il n'avait pas hésité à lui mentir sur ses véritables intentions pour qu'elle l'aide, quand il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle, il avait comprit. Cannary avait déjoué son plan et savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Il avait dans un premier temps voulu la faire tuer ou torturer peut-être pour qu'elle lui délivre ses secrets avant de pousser son dernier souffle, mais il s'était ravisé en voyant les photos de Ian.

Si Aquaman avait été vu avec elle, c'est qu'elle avait intégré la bande des héros. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible. Et maintenant, grâce à elle, il savait où les trouver. Il pourrait frapper quand il le voudrait, ou alors juste révéler leur identité au monde, il n'était pas encore décidé sur ça. En attendant, tout ce qui l'intéressait vraiment c'était son plan démoniaque. Il projetait d'utiliser ses robots pour faire plier petit à petit chaque gouvernement, chaque état puis plus tard, chaque pays. Il prévoyait de faire pression sur chaque présidents afin qu'ils se soumettent à lui, dans le cas où ils refuseraient, Lex les remplacerait par un de ses robots tout simplement. Ainsi, il aurait un total contrôle sur le monde. La Terre serait à ses pieds et enfin il aurait sa vengeance !

Tout se passerait comme prévu à condition bien sur que ces abrutis en collant ne viennent pas encore une fois mettre tout en l'air. Ils avaient déjà faillit tout faire tomber à l'eau en enlevant le poisson. Heureusement pour lui, il bossait avec les meilleurs scientifiques au monde, si bien qu'ils avaient put trouver la combinaison parfaite entre l'ADN du poisson et la peau synthétique grâce aux échantillons prélevés avant sa fuite. Maintenant ces robots étaient indestructibles et pouvaient même se balader au fond du lac sans aucun souci.

Il avait eu une idée de génie le matin où il avait trouvé ce plan. Il devait quand même reconnaitre que sans Clark et la petite blonde qu'il détestait au plus haut point, jamais il n'en serait là. Si ces deux là n'avaient pas passé leur temps à contrecarrer ses plans, il serait surement encore le petit Lex à la botte de son père. Père qu'il avait d'ailleurs tué de ses propres mains. Il avait toujours dit à Lionel que son amour pour Clark finirait par le tuer, ce qu'il ne savait pas à l'époque c'est que c'est de lui qui la faucheuse se servirait pour rappeler son père.

_- A c'était le bon temps,_ murmura Lex en buvant une rasade de whisky pur malt.

Il jeta un coup d'œil moqueur au portrait de son défunt père exposé au dessus de la cheminé de son bureau, lui fit un grand sourire et quitta à son tour la LuthorCorp. Il était temps pour lui de retrouver son manoir de Smallville. En arrivant chez lui, il eu la surprise, agréable ou non il n'avait pas encore décidé, de trouver Tess, nue dans son lit.

- _Ne me dit pas que tu es accro_, railla Lex en enlevant sa cravate.

_- Ne te donne pas trop de valeur mon cher. Je me suis dit que le meilleur endroit pour te faire parler était surement dans un lit. _

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ! _

_- Tu le sais très bien au contraire ! Je ne suis pas une de ces bimbos stupide Lex ! Je sais que tu m'manigance quelque chose dit moi quoi ?_

_-Il n'y a rien de plus que tu ne sache déjà,_ répondit Lex en s'énervant légèrement. _Je t'ai déjà dis tout ce dont tu a besoin de savoir. _

_- A quoi vont servir ces robots, _demanda Tess quittant la couche de Lex et révélant son corps nu au grand chauve.

_- A protéger la Terre d'éventuelles attaques extra-terrestres. Si le Flou à bien eu ses pouvoirs en venant sur cette planète qui nous dit que d'autre ne viendront pas pour les même raisons. Ou même si le Flou venait à passer du mauvais coté, comment ferrions-nous pour l'arrêter sans ces robots ? _

_- C'est tout alors, ils ont juste un usage défensif ?_ demanda Tess en caressant la joue du milliardaire_. Je ne voudrais pas avoir trahis Oliver pour un quelque conque plan visant à assouvir une folie de ta part. _

_- Trahis Queen hein,_ s'exclama Lex en la poussant légèrement. _Pourquoi ne retourne tu pas auprès de lui d'ailleurs ? C'est bien ce dont tu meures d'envie non ? Vas trémousser tes fesses sous son nez telle une chienne qui agite la queue devant son maitre pour avoir une caresse ! _

Tess, choquée par ses propos le gifla.

_- Je ne te permets pas de me parler de la sorte ! _

_- Tu ne me permets pas ? Mais je ne te demande rien moi,_ s'écria Lex en la giflant à son tour.

Tess s'écroula sur le lit de soie, la main sur la joue mais le regard fière et hautain. Lex s'approcha doucement d'elle et caressa du bout des doigts la joue qui était marquée de sa main.

_- Vois ce que tu me fais faire en me parlant de Queen,_ susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Cette fois, ce fut Tess qui se jeta sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser avidement. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Lex lui cachait quelque chose mais si elle voulait avoir une chance de découvrir quoi, elle devait rester dans les bonnes grâces du grand chauve. Elle se donna donc à lui sans retenue, malgré le dégout qui pourtant inondait son corps et son cœur. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre, pensant tout simplement que c'était le lot quotidien des femmes d'utiliser leur corps pour parvenir à leur fin. Elle finit par s'endormir aux cotés de Lex et rêva d'une vie qui ne serait jamais la sienne.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Lex se retrouva dans son labo secret de Métropolis rapport en main, il passait en revu une armée de robot, fraichement assemblé.

- _Comme vous le voyez Mr Luthor, la peau s'est parfaitement adapté à la robotique. Nous leurs avons fait subir une batterie de test, que se soit sur la force, la rapidité ou même leur capacité subaquatique, tout est parfaitement en ordre, _lui expliqua un des scientifiques.

_- Parfait, parfait,_ murmura Lex. _Dans ce cas, ordonnait que les autres labos passent en phase finale aussi. _

_- Tout de suite monsieur. _

Après quoi, le scientifique sortit, laissant un Lex plus heureux que jamais car il sentait le parfum de la revanche titiller doucement ses narines. Pendant ce temps, Tess fouillait le manoir à la recherche d'une quelconque information sur les projets de Lex. Elle savait très bien que tout devait être au coffre, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout. Au bout de plus de deux heures à tout fouiller, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien ici. De rage, elle brisa le vase qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Lex.

Elle rangea la pièce comme avant son intrusion, pria juste pour que le plus jeune des Luthor ne remarque pas l'absence du vase, auquel cas il lui faudrait une excuse valable. Elle rejoignit son bureau, en attendant le retour de Lex. Ayant encore un peu de temps devant elle, Tess se mit à craquer la boite mail de son amant, elle espérait trouver un indice sur les véritables projets de Lex. Mise à part une quantité impressionnante de mails envoyés er reçus de son conseiller financier, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant.

Tess commença alors à réfléchir comme un Luthor, il lui faudrait se montrer plus maligne si elle voulait le coincer. Elle contacta alors un de ses amis en qui elle avait toute confiance et qui fabriquait tout un tas de gadgets technologique. Elle lui commanda des traceurs, des micros et des caméras qu'elle fit installer dans le bureau de Lex le plus vite possible. Les jours passaient, et elle écoutait tout ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau. Elle surprenait souvent des bribes de conversation qui petit à petit lui firent comprendre que le plan de Lex n'avait rien de défensif, bien au contraire.

Elle eu une nausée qui monta quand elle comprit l'horreur de la situation. Elle avait aidé se monstre à mettre la Terre à genoux ! Elle rendit ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac avant de réfléchir à un plan pour le stopper. Tout d'abord, elle écrivit un long mail à un homme de confiance puis pensa à la suite. Elle ne vit alors qu'une seule option qui s'offrait à elle, Oliver et Chloé ! S'ils étaient vraiment impliqués dans cette histoire de héros, eux seul pourraient stopper Lex. Dés le lendemain matin, elle se rendit alors à l'immeuble qu'elle avait vu sur les photos. Elle se trouvait devant la Tour de Contrôle s'en même le savoir ! Elle appuya sur l'interphone, et voyant qu'il était équipé d'une caméra se plaça bien dans le champ, elle voulait se montrer. Chloé qui était dans la Tour, la vit apparaitre sur ses écrans de contrôle et se demanda l'attitude à adopter. Le choix fut vite fait quand elle comprit que Mercer ne pouvait pas mettre un pied ici, elle comprendrait tout de suite. Chloé décida alors de l'ignorer tout simplement, se disant qu'elle finirait bien par partir.

_- Je comprends que vous ne souhaitiez pas me voir,_ se fit entendre la voix de Tess via l'interphone, _mais j'ai besoin de vous parler._

Elle glissa ensuite une enveloppe dans la boite aux lettres de la Tour et partit sans un regard en arrière. Chloé la suivit avec les caméras de la Tour dans toute la ville et quand Tess fut assez loin, elle descendit voir ce qu'elle leur avait laissé. Une enveloppe, toute simple, sans rien écrit dessus contenant une feuille pliée en trois.

« Besoin de vous parler. Cela concerne Lex. Besoin de votre aide par pitié. Demain 11h au journal. S'il vous plait. »

_- Ah bas celle là, elle est pas mal,_ s'exclama Chloé n'en revenant pas. _Elle plante un couteau dans le dos d'Oliver et maintenant elle vient nous demander de l'aide ! _

_- Après qui tu en as,_ lui demanda alors Oliver qui sortait de la douche, une serviette dans les mains en train de se sécher les cheveux.

Chloé lui fit passer le mot, et lui montra les vidéos. Oliver fronça les sourcils, intrigué malgré lui. Il connaissait bien Tess, jamais elle n'aurait prit le risque de venir les trouver si ça n'était pas important. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça sans raison, sachant très bien les risques qu'elle encourait. Oliver fit part de ses réflexions à Chloé et tout deux décidèrent alors de se rendre au rendez-vous de demain, ils avaient beaucoup de questions à lui poser, la première étant de savoir comment Tess avait trouvé la Tour.

Sauf que Tess n'aurait jamais l'occasion de répondre à leurs questions ! Quand elle rentra au manoir ce soir là, Lex était là devant elle à l'attendre. Il arborait un air serein, bien trop serein pour être sincère.

_- Alors qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui,_ lui demanda-t-il.

_- Rien de bien particulier,_ répondit-elle en se servant un verre de bourbon.

_- Ah oui, et ça, c'était quoi alors ? Une visite de courtoisie peut-être ? _

Il lui jeta alors à la figure tout un tas de photo la montrant devant la Tour. Elle se doutait que les lieux étaient surveillés, mais elle avait quand même décidé de prendre le risque, pour sauver le monde tout simplement.

_- J'y suis allé faire un tour oui, je voulais voir de mes propres yeux ce bâtiment. Je ne pense pas qu'Oliver est un rapport avec tout ça et … _

_- Tu ne pense quand même pas que je vais te croire n'est-ce pas,_ siffla Lex. _Tu me crois vraiment aussi idiot ? J'ai trouvé ceci dans mon bureau, ça n'est pas à toi ?_

Il lui balança les micros et cameras qu'elle avait caché, elle sut alors que sa fin était proche. Ne voulant pas quitter se monde en lâche, elle releva la tête et adopta un regard dur, sur.

_- J'ai découvert ce que tu prévoyais vraiment de faire avec cette armée de robots ! Comment j'ai put être aussi idiote et te croire ? _

_- Ca, c'est la question que je me pose tous les matins quand je pose les yeux sur toi très chère,_ railla Lex._ Que comptais-tu faire en allant là bas ?_

_- Je dois t'arrêter mais je savais aussi que je n'y parviendrais pas seule, et encore moins si tu venais à le découvrir. Je suis donc allais là bas pour leur apprendre tout ce que j'avais découvert, mais comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, personne n'a accepté de me voir. _

_- Et ta note, que disait-elle ? _

_- Je fixais un rendez-vous, rien de plus ! _

_- Rendez-vous au quel tu n'aura pas l'occasion de te rendre malheureusement, _siffla Lex. _Dans le verre que tu es en train de siroter tranquillement, j'ai glissé un poison. Un produit qui est en train de siniser doucement en toi et dans une heure ou deux, tu rendras ton dernier soupir. Je ne voulais pas qu'une seule goute de ton sang ne tache ma demeure ! Et oui comme tu le comprends, les habitudes, c'est ce qui vous tue ! _

Tess horrifiée, lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait, mais elle avait déjà but plus de la moitié de son contenue, elle savait qu'elle était condamnée ! Lex se jeta sur elle et la traina par les cheveux dans une autre pièce.

_- Tu resteras ici, sous haute protection le temps que tu meurs_, cracha-t-il. _Je ne te laisserais pas une chance de leur dire tout ce que tu a apprit. Je t'avais pourtant averti du sort que je te réservais si tu venais à me trahir, quel dommage … tu étais d'une beauté rare,_ murmura Lex en lui caressant la joue.

Tess lui cracha à la figure et le regarda sortir alors qu'un garde armé entra. Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin et attendit. Petit à petit, elle sentit ses muscles s'engourdirent. Elle tenta de se mettre debout, mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter alors, elle s'écroula sur le tapis du petit salon, les yeux révulsés. Elle était encore consciente mais n'était plus maitresse de son corps. Puis se fut ses poumons qui refusèrent d'obéir. Elle commença à suffoquer. Elle étouffa quand son cœur émit son dernier battement.

Tess Mercer était une victime de plus de la nombreuse liste des Luthors père et fils, mais quelque part au fond d'elle, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne quitte ce monde si noir, elle émit un petit rire, sachant très bien que sa mort ne serait pas vaine !


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapitre 26_

_Déchirure _

Alors que Lex Luthor réfléchissait de son coté à comment mettre le monde à genoux avec Tess, à l'autre bout de la ville, un autre couple discutait aussi dans une cuisine d'une certaine petite ferme alors qu'une pluie battante tombait sur Smallville. Un malaise était apparut ces derniers jours entre Lois et Clark, malaise renforcé quand il ne lui voulait rien lui dire. Lois avait voulu se persuader que ce n'était rien, qu'il devait passer une mauvaise passe, mais ça ne marchait plus maintenant.

Elle s'était plongée à corps perdu dans son travail, remportant deux jours de suite la une du Planet grâce à ses papiers sur les héros de la ville, mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus autant de travail, elle voyait encore plus le fossé qui se creusait entre elle et Clark, et ça, elle ne le supportait plus ! Ce qui expliquait sans doute sa présence ici, elle avait décidée de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute !

_- Ecoute Clark, ça fait des semaines qu'on est ensemble maintenant et je ne voulais pas te brusquer mais je suis pas idiote tu sais. _

Clark la regarda, sentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire, il prit un air le plus détaché possible et attendit.

- _Je sais que tu me cache quelque chose, je suis journaliste je te signale c'est un peu dur de me mentir ! Et puis toutes ces disparitions, ces mensonges pour te trouver des excuses bidon, j'en peux plus Clark._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle,_ lui répondit-il en baissant les yeux, s'en voulant de lui mentir une fois de plus.

_- Tu ne vois pas vraiment,_ demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. _Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'on sort ensemble, plusieurs semaines que tu me mens ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien cacher qui nécessite que tu me mentes de la sorte ? Tu te drogue ou un truc du genre ? _

_- Quoi ? Mais ça vas pas non,_ s'étonna Clark en lui faisant face. _Où tu vas pécher des idées pareilles ! _

_- Et tu veux que je pense quoi hein ? Vas-y dit moi ? Je fais avec ce que j'ai je te signale ! Clark, parle moi je t'en pris, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, quoique se soit je serais là pour toi, ça ne changera rien,_ murmura-t-elle.

Clark sentit son cœur se briser quand il entendit la détresse dans la voix de Lois. Elle avait besoin de savoir, mais il ne pouvait rien dire, il devait la protéger plus que tout.

_- Je suis désolé, Lois, je n'ai rien de particulier à te dire_, dit-il en relevant la tête.

Il croisa alors le regard de la jeune femme qui s'était remplit de larme. Il eu une seule envie se fut de la prendre dans ses bras et de la consoler, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas après lui avoir mentit !

_- Très bien … dans se cas … je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause tout les deux,_ dit-elle la voix briser par les sanglots._ J'aime qu'on me montre de l'intérêt et surtout du respect. _

_- Je te respect, _s'écria Clark en l'enlaçant avec amour.

_- Non, respecter l'autre ça veut aussi dire arrêter de lui mentir en le regardant dans les yeux Clark. Je peux pas rester si tu continue de mentir chaque jour. _

_- Je peux pas Lois, crois moi je voudrais mais je peux pas_, murmura-t-il les larmes montant aux yeux en comprenant qu'il perdait la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. _Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je fais ça pour toi, pour te protéger. _

_- Je suis une grande fille Clark,_ dit-elle en se dégageant de ses bras. _J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège ! _

Lois attendit, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il allait se lancer et lui dire ce qu'il lui cachait car maintenant il avait avoué qu'il avait un secret, elle en était certaine, mais rien ne vint. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle prit son sac, embrassa Clark au coin des lèvres et quitta la ferme, en priant de toute ses forces qu'il la retienne. Elle prit même son temps pour chercher dans son sac les clefs de voiture qu'elle avait à la main, mais Clark ne vint pas ! Elle monta en voiture et repartit pour Métropolis le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle aimait Clark plus que tout au monde, elle donnerait sa vie pour lui, et se rendre compte que ces sentiments n'étaient pas partagés lui broyait le cœur.

Clark lui était toujours appuyé sur la table de la cuisine, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et quand enfin il réalisa, il se précipita dehors mais c'était trop tard … elle était déjà loin.

- _Lois,_ murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux au sol, ses larmes se mêlèrent aux gouttes de pluies.

Il resta un long moment dehors, il ne serait dire si se fut une heure ou quatre mais se fut Shleby qui vint le chercher quand l'orage commença à gronder. Elle lui mordit les mollets, sortant ainsi le jeune homme de sa transe. Il rentra à l'intérieur tel un automate et téléphona, un seul et unique appel, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la femme qu'il aimait.

_- Chloé c'est moi,_ murmura-t-il._ Lois vas avoir besoin de toi. _

_- Clark, ça vas_, lui demanda-t-elle en entendant la voix de son amis de toujours si triste.

_- Elle est partit Chloé. Lois est partit. _

Puis il raccrocha et se déshabilla avant de prendre une douche brulante. Sous l'eau, il laissa éclater ses sanglots comme jamais. Il pleurait pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses pouvoirs. On lui avait d'abord prit son père, son seul véritable ami, puis se fut sa mère qui le quitta pour le Sena, puis Lana. Il avait tant perdu à cause de son secret. Maintenant on lui arrachait la femme de sa vie alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la protéger de tout ça. Il sentit une rage monter en lui, elle était d'une telle puissance, qu'il se sentit littéralement décoller du sol. Il se sentait planait au dessus sur son nuage de hargne et de colère. Sauf que quand il ouvrit les yeux … il volait vraiment au milieu de la salle de bain.

- _Bordel de merde,_ s'exclama-t-il avant de retomber au sol.

Il venait de voler pour la première fois ! C'était donc ça l'élément déclencheur, les sentiments ! Il s'allongea pour y réfléchir et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Chez Lois, Chloé venait d'arriver, complètement paniquée après l'appel de Clark. Elle avait peur de l'état dans lequel elle allait trouver sa cousine, et elle ne fut pas déçue. Lois avait les cheveux en pagaille, les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré.

_- Oh Chloé,_ sanglota-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de sa cousine.

Elle lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire, lui disant que Clark ne l'aimait pas suffisamment pour lui parler sans lui mentir. Chloé bien qu'elle comprenait son meilleur ami, se promit néanmoins mentalement de le gifler dès qu'elle le verrait. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa cousine si anéantit. Chloé envoya un sms à Oliver l'avertissant qu'elle passerait la nuit auprès de sa cousine. Celui-ci comprit et lui fit savoir qu'il passerait voir Clark dès que l'orage se serrait un peu calmé.

Chose qui se produisit que le lendemain matin ! Oliver prit alors sa moto et partit pour Smallville. Il entra dans la petite ferme comme s'il était chez lui, chose qui n'était pas si faux quand on pense au temps qu'il passait ici aussi ! Il fut aussitôt accueillit par Shelby qui fut heureuse de le voir et se mit ensuite à chercher Clark mais n'entendant rien, il se dit alors que le grand brun devait encore dormir. Il prépara du café assez corsé, ne sachant pas comment Clark avait gérer le départ de Lois. Il finissait de préparer le plateau quand il apparut dans l'angle de la porte.

_- Salut,_ s'exclama-t-il alors d'une petite voix.

- _Aie, Chloé avait donc raison,_ répondit Oliver,_ ça c'est vraiment mal passé. _

_- Et comment voulait-tu que ça se passe,_ s'écria Clark, faisant reculer légèrement Oliver. _Je ne peux rien lui dire et elle sait que je cache quelque chose ! Tu connais Lois suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle a prit ça pour une trahison ou je ne sais quoi ! _

_- Du calme Clark. Bois un peu de café ça vas te faire du bien tu vas voir. Et pour Lois, pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement ! Tu es sure que c'est la femme de ta vie alors pourquoi te faire souffrir comme ça ? Je comprends pas ! _

_- Justement, tu comprends pas en effet ! Toutes les personnes qui étaient au courant sont mortes ou on dut fuir pour être en sécurité, je ne peux pas faire ça à Lois. _

_- Dans ce cas là … dis lui adieu alors, parce qu'elle ne reviendra que si tu lui dis tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! _

Clark n'en pouvait plus de se sentir si mal. Il abattit son poing sur la table qui se fendit sous le choc.

_- Heu … dit moi que c'était de la marchandise bas de gamme_, souffla Oliver en regardant la table.

- _C'était du chêne massif,_ répliqua Clark en voyant les dégâts.

Oliver regarda Clark, c'est la première fois qu'il prenait conscience de la force de son ami, il se dit alors qu'il ferrait tout à l'avenir pour éviter de s'en prendre une par lui. Clark se prépara ensuite pour partir au Planet, chose qu'il redouta encore plus qu'en il comprit qu'il verrait forcement Lois. Sauf que Lois ne vint pas ce jour là, elle se fit porter malade.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Clark se sentait toujours aussi mal, surtout de puis que Lois avait fait son retour au Planet. Elle ne lui parlait que quand s'était nécessaire et l'avait repoussé à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de s'expliquer. Oliver et Chloé assistaient à tout ça chacun de leur cotés, écoutant les versions de l'ancien couple, impuissant face à tout cela. Oliver encourageait Clark à parler à Lois alors que cette dernière était encourageait par sa cousine à pardonnait à Clark. Mais tout les deux étaient aussi butés l'un que l'autre, si bien que les jours filaient et que les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas.

**PDV d'Oliver **

J'étais mal, de plus en plus en voyant Lois et Clark se déchiraient de la sorte. Eux qui étaient si heureux ensemble il y a encore quelques jours, du moins c'est l'image qu'ils donnaient tout les deux. Clark passait de plus en plus de temps à la Tour et à patrouiller, c'était sans doute sa façon à lui de faire face au chagrin. Quand à moi je devais rester tranquille encore quelques jours, sur ordre d'Emil suite à ma rencontre avec le bitume. Chloé m'avait conduit de force faire des exams et il avait trouvé un léger trauma crânien, autrement dit pause obligatoire pour Arrow !

Chloé était au petit soin avec moi et je dois bien avouer que ça me plaisait assez ! Elle m'assistait plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû au boulot et quand à la Ligue, j'avais presque l'interdiction de mettre les pieds à la Tour ! D'ailleurs elle voulait tellement veiller sur ma petite personne, qu'elle avait accepté de venir vivre avec moi ! Faut dire que ça avait du bon en faite d'être en convalescence ! Elle avait déménagé la plupart de ses affaires dans mon loft déjà, on avait décidé de réaménager la Tour et d'en faire un grand appartement pour toute la ligue en cas de besoin. Chacun avait une penderie avec des affaires de rechanges que se soit civil ou costume. Il était temps de resserrer les liens dans l'équipe, autrement que par des missions !

Cette aprèm, j'étais à la Tour avec Chloé qui devait mettre à jour les systèmes informatiques. Ne voulant pas la gêner dans son travail, j'avais décidé de prendre une douche et quand j'en ressortis, je l'entendis râler contre quelqu'un.

- _Après qui tu en as,_ lui demandais-je en me séchant les cheveux.

_- On a eu de la visite quand tu étais sous la douche. Regarde,_ me dit-elle en me tendant une feuille.

Je l'eu les quelques mots puis elle me fit voir les vidéos de la ville, tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_- Chloé, je connais bien Tess, jamais elle n'aurait pris le risque de venir ici si ce n'était pas important,_ lui dis-je en repassant encore les vidéos.

_- Et alors on fait quoi ? Tu ne veux quand même pas aller au rendez-vous non ? Qui nous dit que c'est pas un piège ! Et comment elle a trouvé la Tour déjà ?_

_- Je sais pas Chlo mais ça m'inquiète tout ça_, murmurais-je pensif. _Si Tess nous a trouvé aussi facilement c'est qu'il y a une faille quelque part ! On ne peut pas se permettre de mettre en danger les membres de la Ligue. _

_- Je suis d'accords avec toi, mais on fait quoi ? _me demanda-t-elle en me faisant face.

- _On va aller voir Tess demain, et on verra bien. En attendant on reste sur nos gardes et on annule les patrouilles. On se fait discret avant tout. _

_- Bien, comme tu voudras Ollie, je préviens les autres,_ me répondit-elle en s'activant déjà sur ses ordis.

- _Mets-moi en liaison, avec eux si tu peux, je préfère leur parler moi. _

_- C'est comme si c'était fait, c'est toi le boss,_ me répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin des plus sexys.

- _J'aime quand tu m'appel comme ça,_ susurrais-je à son oreille.

Je l'embrassais furtivement dans le cou puis elle fit en sorte de tous nous connecter ensemble via les téléphones ou les portables en fonctions des lieux où chacun se trouvait.

- _Les gars, on à un problème_, leur-dis-je une fois que j'eu confirmation que tout le monde était bien là, ne manquais que Clark qui devait être au Planet. _Quelqu'un à trouvé la Tour un peu trop facilement à notre gout, de ce fait, on annule les patrouilles et on se tient à carreau jusqu'à nouvel ordre. _

_- Compris boss,_ s'exclama Bart, très vite suivi des autres.

_- En cas de besoin, on se retrouvera chez moi, et Bart on peut se voir au boulot aussi. Pour les autres, n'appelaient qu'en cas d'urgence. Dinah ? _

_- Oui boss,_ me dit-elle me faisant ainsi savoir qu'elle m'écoutait.

- _Avec Chloé on voudrait que tu passe récupérer tes affaires à la Tour le plus vite possible. Il faut éviter d'être vu tous ensemble. _

_- Comprit,_ affirma-t-elle.

_- A C, passe à la ferme prendre quelque affaires, Clark vas avoir besoin de se retrouver seul et je voudrais que tu veille sur Dinah, on ne sait jamais avec l'autre qui lui courre encore après. _

_- J'ai pas besoin de garde du corps je te signale,_ s'indiqua-t-elle.

- _C'n'était pas une suggestion,_ repris-je d'une voix forte pour calmer les voix qui commençaient à s'élever de tout les cotés. _Victor, tu héberge Bart. A-C et Dinah vous vous installer chez tête brulée ! On reste deux par deux ! Faites attention à vous, et surtout veillez sur votre binôme. _

Tous approuvèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain, surtout Dinah qui devait être enchantée à l'idée de passer plusieurs jours avec A-C, et Chloé coupa la communication en me jetant un regard en biais.

- _Je ne te savais pas si calculateur Ollie_, murmura-t-elle en avançant vers moi.

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle,_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

- _Vraiment_, me dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. _Pourquoi avoir mit Dinah et A-C ensemble alors ? _

_- Bon ça vas, tu m'as coincé,_ répondis-je en riant. _J'ai remarqué les yeux de merlan frit qu'il lui lance dés qu'elle est dans les parages. J'ai étais dur avec elle, je le reconnais alors si je peux les aider à se rapprocher tout les deux … _

_- Oh c'est mignon, mais c'est pas parce que tu joue avec des flèches que tu dois te prendre pour Cupidon mon cher,_ ricana-t-elle.

On se chamailla quelques minutes, avant de commencer à préparer la Tour pour les prochains jours. Chloé mit le système en stand bye, et prépara les quelques affaires qui lui restait encore ici. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, se fut Dinah qui prépara les siennes, pendant qu'Arthur passait à la ferme. Il passa la récupérer puis quittèrent la Tour pour se rendre directement chez Bart. C'est en les voyant partir tout les deux que je me suis dis que j'avais bien fait de les « forcer » à cohabiter quelques temps. Arthur était très protecteur avec elle, je ne sais pas si elle l'avait remarqué mais ça ne serait tarder à mon avis.

Le lendemain, je reportais mes rendez-vous pour la matinée et prévisions du rendez-vous avec Tess. Chloé eu du mal à avaler quelque chose ce matin là, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. On devait protéger l'équipe à tout prix, et savoir comment Tess nous avait trouvé, était primordial, c'est donc avec un certain trac que l'on se rendit au Planet pour y rencontrer la jeune femme. En arrivant sur place, on remarqua tout de suite que l'ambiance était carrément glacial, et on comprit vite pourquoi !

_- Smallville, tu vas t'activer un peu oui,_ hurlait Lois. _Un stagiaire aurait déjà finit depuis longtemps ! _

_- Encore faudrait-il qu'il supporte un tyran comme toi,_ répliqua Clark.

- _Ollie, on s'est planté de dimension ce matin, c'est ça hein,_ me demanda Chloé la bouche ouverte devant se spectacle peu commun.

- _J'ai bien peur que non ma belle ! C'est bien notre monde avec Lois et Clark qui quand ils ne passaient pas leur temps à s'aimer, le passe à se déchirer,_ répondis-je triste de voir ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

Chloé et moi nous avancèrent de façon à nous placer devant les deux journalistes qui se lançaient des regards froids et tranchants. On leur donna les cafés qu'on avait prit et attendit que l'un deux veuillent bien ouvrir la bouche.

- _Quoi,_ aboya Lois en me regardant méchamment, _tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'en ai assez avec lui ! _

_- J'ai rien dis,_ me défendis-je en levant les mains.

_- Pas besoin, tes yeux parlent pour toi ! Cousine vient on va faire un tour, y a trop de male par ici ! _

Elle tira Chloé par la veste sans que cette dernière n'ait son mot à dire. Je pris place dans le siège de Lois et fit face à un Clark qui pour la première fois me semblait vulnérable.

_- Comment tu vas, _osais-je lui demander.

_- A ton avis, _me répondit-il d'une voix lasse._ J'en peux plus de cette guerre entre nous, je vais lui dire ! Si c'est tout ce qui peux la calmer alors tant pis, je vais lui dire ! _

_- Clark ça fait presque une semaine que vous vous battez tout les deux, c'est normal que ça soit dur ! Mais réfléchit bien avant, tu as refusé de le dire à Lois parce que tu avais tes raisons, notamment la protéger, à quoi ça servira de lui dire maintenant si elle ne veut plus de toi dans sa vie parce que tu lui a mentit ? _

_- C'est bien toi qui m'encourageais à tout lui dire y a pas si longtemps,_ râla-t-il.

_- Et je le fais toujours ! Je te dis juste de bien réfléchir ! Tu as sacrifié ton amour pour elle pour être sure qu'elle soit en sécurité, est tu sure de vouloir la mettre en danger juste parce que tu ne supporte plus l'ambiance entre vous deux ? _

_- J'en sais rien ! Pour le moment, j'ai surtout besoin de calme et de réfléchir tranquillement,_ murmura-t-il en se massant les tempes.

_- A ce propos_, lui lançais-je, _Arthur à vidé les lieux, tu es de nouveau seul chez toi ! Il vit avec Dinah chez Bart qui lui-même vit chez Vict pour quelques jours. On à comment dire … était percé jour alors on garde nos distances, tu vois ce que je veux dire,_ lui demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- _Parfaitement, j'ai reçu le message ! En cas de besoin Chloé et toi êtes chez toi je suppose ? _

_- Tu suppose bien ! Bon c'est pas tout mais c'est que j'ai un rendez-vous moi,_ lui dis-je en me levant. _T'a pas vu Tess Mercer ? On avait rendez-vous ici. _

Clark répondit par la négative si bien que je partis à la recherche de Chloé que je trouvais enfermé avec Lois dans la salle des photocopies. Lois semblait pleurer à chaudes larmes vu les sanglots qui agitaient son corps dans les bras de Chloé. Je tendis l'oreille et perçu quelques brides de leur conversation.

_- Lois calme toi ça vas s'arranger j'en suis sure,_ tentait de la rassurer Chloé.

_- Je vois pas comment,_ renifla Lois. _Je l'aime tellement tu sais, je donnerais ma vie pour lui, mais je supporte plus qu'il me regarde dans les yeux en affirmant être sincère alors que je sais qu'il me ment. _

_- Il le fait peut-être pour te protéger Lois,_ répondit ma Chloé en lui caressant les joues de ses pouces. _Je connais Clark depuis qu'on est petit, je peux te dire qu'il t'aime plus que tout au monde Lo. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal et s'il a bien un secret, te braquer contre lui n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour le pousser à la confidence tu sais. _

_- Je sais, _murmura Lois honteuse._ J'ai réagis comme une gamine gâtée, mais je sais pas comment faire. Imagine qu'Oliver est un secret aussi, et qu'il te le cache, comment tu ferrais ? Tu crois que tu pourrais vivre avec ? _

_- La question que tu dois te poser Lois, c'est de savoir si tu aime suffisamment Clark pour le laisser faire ce qu'il a à faire même s'il te tient à l'écart ? Je sais qu'il le fait pour ton bien et pas parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en toi comme tu le pense. _

_- Merci Chloé, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Tu es ma seule famille ici, la seule en qui j'ai pleinement confiance. Tu es ma Chloé, _dit-elle en affichant un sourire entre deux larmes, _ma cousine, celle qui ne me cache rien. _

Lois la serra dans ses bras, et à ce moment là, je croisais le regard de Chloé qui était plus triste que jamais. Il fallait mettre Lois dans la confidence avant que tout n'explose à tout vas. Comment régirait-elle quand elle saurait que sa propre cousine passait son temps à lui mentir ? Chloé réussit ensuite à la faire sourire de nouveau et elles quittèrent la salle. Lois me fit un petit sourire que je pris pour des excuses et courut presque dans les toilettes du journal.

- _Alors, pas de garce en vu,_ me demanda Chloé en se nichant dans mes bras.

_- Non, c'est pas normal,_ murmurais-je._ Ca fait presque 3/4 d'heure qu'on l'attend. Je vais appeler chez elle on verra bien. _

Je m'éloignai quelques instants pour téléphoner chez Tess, son majordome m'apprit qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit, chose fort inhabituel pour « Dame Mercer ». Je mis Chloé au courant et nous décidâmes de repartir pour la Queen Industries étant donné que Tess ne viendrait plus maintenant. J'étais déçu et amer ! J'avais vraiment cru une fois de plus en Tess, je pensais vraiment qu'elle voulait se racheter mais de toute évidence je me trompais. En arrivant aux bureaux, Chloé gagna le sien tendit que je repassais par le mien voir l'heure de mes prochains rendez-vous.

_- Monsieur Queen, attendez,_ m'interpella Gwen.

-_ Un problème Gwen ? _

_- Je ne sais pas Monsieur. Il y a un homme dans votre bureau, il a dit que c'était important et a refuser de se présenter. J'ai voulu appeler la sécurité mais il m'a dit que vous seriez en danger si je ne le laissais pas vous parler. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû Monsieur Queen mais … _

_- Ne vous en faite pas Gwen, il n'y a pas de mal ! Ca me touche que vous veillez sur mes intérêts, _lui dis-je avec un sourire charmeur.

Sourire que je perdis dès qu'elle fut dans mon dos ! J'avais tout les sens en éveils, prés à me défendre en cas de besoin. Je pénétrai dans mon bureau comme s'il était miné, jetant un œil partout avant de faire un pas puis je le trouvai là, assis devant moi. Vu le costume et l'attaché-case, ça devait-être un homme d'affaire.

_- Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaitre monsieur …_ lui demandais-je en m'avançant vers lui.

- _Mon nom importe peu Oliver Queen,_ répondit-il en réajustant ses petites lunettes. _Sachez juste que je suis un homme de confiance et de lois. _

_- Bien dans ce cas … qu'attendez-vous de moi alors_, repris-je en m'installant face à lui.

_- Oh mais rien monsieur Queen, à dire vrai, c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous ! _

Il ouvrit son attaché-case et me remit une grosse enveloppe kraft ainsi qu'une plus petite scellée. Quand j'ouvris la plus grosse, mon cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. Je me sentis pâlir sous le choc.

_- Comment … et quand,_ murmurais-je.

_- Tout est dans ce rapport monsieur Queen,_ répondit-il. _J'avais comme mission de vous confiez cette enveloppe au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, j'ai maintenant finis mon travail._

Il me salua sans me donner plus d'information que ça et quitta mon bureau me laissant seul. J'ouvris alors la plus petite enveloppe et trouva à l'intérieur plusieurs feuilles dont une lettre.

« Oliver,

Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que j'ai quitté ce bas monde, sans doute tuée de la main de Lex lui-même. Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu clair dans son jeu avant. C'est toi qui avais raison, depuis le début. Lex est un requin perfide qui ne lâche jamais sa proie.

Je regrette également de ne pas te dire tout ça face à face, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir le faire, juste pour que tu puisses un jour me pardonner, le mal que je t'ai fais. Je te demande pardon Oliver, à Chloé aussi d'ailleurs. J'espère que les informations qui vont suivre vous aideront à accepter mes excuses.

J'ai appris le véritable projet de Lex avec ces robots. Il fait croire à tout le monde qu'ils sont à un usage défensif, en cas d'attaque extraterrestre ou je ne sais quoi, mais j'ai la certitude aujourd'hui que tout cela est faux. J'ai surpris plusieurs conversations entre ses hommes et lui, il veut mettre le monde à genoux Oliver. Il veut envoyer ses robots dans chaque état, chaque pays pour faire plier petit à petit les gouvernements.

Tu trouveras en pièce jointe à cette lettre tout ce que j'ai pus récupérer comme rapport sur cette armée peu ordinaire. Tu dois surement te demander aussi pourquoi je te parle de tout ça, comment j'ai su. Lex a fait surveiller celle que vous appelez Cannary. Il à surveiller son appartement après qu'elle l'ait trahit, il espérait qu'elle fasse l'erreur d'y revenir, chose qu'elle fit, mais pas seule !

Elle était avec un certain Aquaman, qui d'après ce que j'ai compris, à lui aussi échapper à Lex. Ses hommes de mains les ont tout les deux suivit jusqu'au bâtiment en centre ville, une grande tour qui t'appartient semble-t-il. Je pense que tu es impliqué dans toute cette histoire, toi comme Chloé, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de chose. Tout ce que je sais, Lex le sais aussi !

Soyez prudent, il surveille l'immeuble et compte bien vous tomber dessus un jour. Prenez soin de vous, vraiment et faite ce que je n'ai pus faire, sauver cette planète de la folie d'un homme. Je vous demande encore une fois pardon, à tout les deux, mais surtout à toi Oliver. Toi mon ami de toujours que j'ai trahis de la plus moche des façons.

Pardon.

Tess »

Je relisais, encore et encore les mots mais je ne comprenais pas leurs sens, trop bouleversé par la mort de Tess. L'enveloppe en kraft contenait des photos de la morgue ainsi que le rapport du légiste. Le corps de Tess avait était retrouvé très tôt ce matin, dans une zone male famée de la ville. Après analyse, il s'avérait que Tess soit décédée par empoisonnement.

_- Gwen, s'il vous plait faites appeler Miss Sulivan,_ murmurais-je en appuyant sur l'interphone de mon bureau.

Chloé entra dans mon bureau 5 minutes plus tard, sans doute inquiète que se soit ma secrétaire qui la fasse appeler et non moi.

- _Oliver, tout vas bien,_ me demanda-t-elle en voyant mon air.

- _Tess est morte,_ murmurais-je.

Chloé se jeta alors dans mes bras et me présenta ses condoléances pour mon amie disparut et sans que je ne m'y attende, j'éclatais en sanglots dans les bras de la blonde qui faisait battre mon cœur.


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapitre 27_

_Préparation_

**PDV d'Oliver **

Cela faisait aujourd'hui une semaine que Tess avait était enterré. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, beaucoup de monde était présent, des journalistes bien sur, mais elle semblait avoir de vrai amis sincères. Même cette ordure de Lex avait osé se pointer sur place. Chloé m'avais retenu par le bras quand elle m'avait vu m'avancer vers lui. Il m'avait lancé un sourire avec un regard qui en disait long. Il savait que je savais. Cet enfoiré de perdait rien pour attendre, j'allais venger la mémoire de mon amie, même si dans les dernières semaines je ne la considérais plus comme telle, ainsi que celle de tous les gens qu'il avait fait souffrir.

Tess dans son courrier, m'avait également fait parvenir des documents de la plus haute importance. Des plans, des labos ou des robots, des itinéraires, des ordres de transferts, tous ces documents nous avaient appris que Lex était passé en phase finale de son plan, et qu'il comptait faire venir tout ces robots à Métropolis dans les jours à venir avant de passer à l'attaque. On avait avec la bande, étudier tout ces documents plus ceux trouver par Chloé concernant les lieux où étaient entreposées les robots et nous avions mit au point notre plan d'action. Bart et Clark partiraient pour l'étranger dés demain afin de visiter tout les labos à travers le monde et poser des bombes dans chacun d'eux.

Le plan était de faire sauter toutes les usines de Lex au même moment, afin que cette raclure n'ait plus rien. Je voulais que son empire s'écroule comme un château de carte et je m'occuperais personnellement de lui. La mission était prévue pour ce week-end. Le temps que Clark et Bart fassent le tour des labos et planquent les explosifs, qu'ils rentrent se reposer 2 jours et on passerait à l'offensive. J'avais hâte d'en découdre avec ce grand chauve, trop d'après Chloé qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi.

On avait maintenu la protection maximale sur la Tour et l'équipe, si bien que tout le monde vivait encore par deux. On se retrouvait au loft ou par visioconférence, histoire de mettre le plan au point avec tout le monde. J'avais accordé à tous 3 jours de congés avant que l'opération ne soit lancée. On avait tous conscience que cette fois-ci cette mission pourrait bien nous couter chère, on prenait de gros risque, mais on savait aussi que si nous n'intervenions pas, personne ne le ferrais.

On avait donc annulé toutes les patrouilles, déjà qu'on en faisait plus beaucoup en sachant que Lex nous surveillait, mais là, la ville était laissée à l'abandon, ce que les voleurs et autres avaient remarqués bien entendu. Le taux de criminalité était remonté cette semaine, mais nous laissions faire, trop préoccupés par le coup que l'on préparait.

_- Oliver, viens te coucher_, me dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournais et vis Chloé en nuisette, le visage ensommeillé, les traits tirés.

- _Je finis ça et j'arrive,_ lui répondis-je.

- _Oliver, c'est maintenant que tu viens,_ clama-t-elle en se mettant devant moi._ Cela fait des jours qu'on étudie notre plan, on est prêts, alors pas besoin que tu y passe en plus tes nuits ! Pour une fois que tu ne patrouille pas, tu vas venir te coucher avec moi et maintenant ! Je sais que tu es nerveux, on l'est tous, mais il faut en profiter … on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera après, _dit-elle dans un murmure.

Je me levais et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais sans lui faire mal. Je crevais littéralement de trouille à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer ce week-end. La seule chose qui me réconfortait, c'est de savoir que ma Chloé serait à l'abri dans la Tour de guet. Ce qui renforçait encore plus ma détermination à tuer Lex, si je ne le faisais pas, il nous tomberait dessus, et c'est Chloé qu'il trouverait. Elle me prit la main et je la suivis dans notre chambre où je tentai de trouver le sommeil.

A l'autre bout de la ville, chez Bart, Dinah aussi avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle était inquiète, et si on rajoutait à cela la présence d'Arthur qui la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise … il la troublait pour être exact. Elle picorait sa salade de pomme de terre tout en lançant un regard en coin à A-C affalé sur le canapé à jouer à la console. Elle sourit en se disant que les hommes étaient tous les mêmes. Une stupide console de jeux faisait leur bonheur, il y avait passé la soirée et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir décrocher pour le moment. Elle débarrassa son assiette, rangea la vaisselle qui trainait et s'habilla pour sortir. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cet appart.

- _Tu compte aller où,_ lui demanda A-C dans son dos en refermant la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de sortir.

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de le voir si prés d'elle. Son nez n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune homme.

- _Je vais prendre l'air,_ répondit-elle en tentant de garder son calme.

_- Très bien, je t'accompagne. _

_- J'ai pas besoin de garde du corps Arthur tu le sais. _

_- Hum … j'aimerais bien garder ce corps en effet, mais j'ai moi aussi envie de prendre l'air. Et puis tu sais ce qu'a dit Oliver, on doit veiller les uns sur les autres Dinah. _

_- Mouais, _répliqua la jeune femme dubitative.

Elle attendit donc qu'A-C enfile une veste et quittèrent tout deux l'appartement. Par chance, celui-ci était proche des docks, c'est donc machinalement que nos deux héros prirent cette direction. L'air marin manquait à Arthur, cette privation de liberté commençait à peser sur le moral du jeune homme d'habitude toujours si gaie.

- _Alors, comment tu vas,_ demanda A-C à Dinah.

_- Tu devrais le savoir non,_ répliqua-t-elle, _on vit ensemble depuis presque une semaine._

_- On vit peut-être ensemble, mais c'est pas pour autant que je sais comment tu vas vraiment ! Tu ne me parle pas et … j'aimerais bien que ça change. _

_- Faudrait déjà que tu lâche ta console pour qu'on parle. _

_- Touché, _ria Arthur.

_- Si je te parle pas … c'est parce que tu me mets mal à l'aise,_ répondit Dinah en regardant droit devant.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil A-C afficher un grand sourire, ce qui la fit sourire elle-même. Ils parlèrent un peu, de tout et de rien, puis de choses un plus personnelles. Peu à peu, ils s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de s'assoir et de laisser leurs jambes pendre dans le vide au dessus de l'eau. Tout était calme, paisible, juste le bruit lointain de l'océan pour les bercer. Dinah ferma les yeux et profita du moment, elle savait que ça ne durerait pas … et elle ne pensait pas si bien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de bagarre leur parvinrent.

- _C'était quoi ça,_ demanda Dinah, prête à passer à l'action.

- _Eh oh, tout doux princesse, tu connais les ordres comme moi,_ lui répondit Arthur.

_- Et on fait quoi alors, on les laisse se faire agresser sous nos yeux peut-être ? _

A-C souffla qu'elle avait raison et tout deux partirent vers les cris. Ils s'approchèrent doucement et virent non loin d'un autre dock, une bande armée tabassé un petit jeune. D'après ce qu'ils comprenaient, il s'agissait de trafiquants de drogue, qui voulait leur argent plus vite que prévu. Le pauvre goss n'ayant pas la somme demandé en prenait pour son compte.

_- Et si vous vous en preniez à des gens de votre taille,_ siffla Dinah en sortant de l'ombre.

_- Regardez qui vient à ton secours Mathi, une donzelle en manque,_ railla un des types en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas son costume, mais elle était toujours équipée dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Elle sortit un couteau d'une poche et le lança sur le type, lui coupant la joue. L'autre hurla et l'insulta de tous les noms. Arthur décida alors de se montrer lui aussi, préférant de pas faire prendre de risque à la jeune femme. Le type à la joue en sang recula légèrement quand il vit A-C, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

_- Tient donc, regardez les gars, on en a deux qui se prennent pour des héros. _

Les deux autres se mirent à ricaner et commencèrent à tirer sur nos héros. Dinah utilisa son cris pour désintégrer les balles et mit une correction digne de se nom au voyou pendant qu'Arthur se battait de son coté. Elle aida le petit jeune à se relever et celui-ci décampa sans demander son reste. A-c, toujours aux prises avec deux des gars, Dinah décida de donner un coup de main à son poisson préféré. Ils se battaient tout deux, pensant que le troisième était Ko, mais il n'en était rien. Celui-ci se releva et, grâce au silencieux, tira sans bruit sur Dinah qui prit une balle dans l'épaule. Elle chancela, tentant d'appeler Arthur à l'aide mais il n'avait rien vu, trop occupé avec le dernier type. Dinah tituba, se rapprochant dangereusement du bord de l'eau. Se fut quand elle y tomba, qu'Arthur comprit. Il balaya la scène du regard et ne voyant pas son amie, alors que l'eau bougeait, il laissa les types et plongea.

Les 3 malfrats profitèrent du chaos qui régnait pour se tirer à toute vitesse, bien heureux d'être encore en vie. Dinah s'enfonçait lourdement dans l'eau, tentait de se débattre, mais plus elle bougeait, plus son épaule la faisait souffrir. Elle ferma les yeux, pensant qu'elle allait mourir noyée avant même d'avoir put participer à la grande bataille. Alors qu'elle sentait ses forces la quitter, elle perçu deux bras puissant qui l'encerclèrent. Elle remonta à la surface dans les bras rassurant d'A-C qui la serrait contre lui, refusant qu'elle ne lui échappe. Il sauta hors de l'eau, la jeune femme toujours collé à lui. Il la déposa sur le sol avant d'examiner sa blessure.

_- Ca vas aller ma belle, je suis là, t'en fait pas,_ murmurait-il pour la rassurer.

Il défit la veste et le pull de Dinah avant de déchirer son tee-shirt. Elle le regardait faire, à moitié dans les vapes, toussant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour faire sortir l'eau de ses poumons.

- _La balle est ressortit,_ constata A-C. _Elle à pas l'air d'avoir fait de gros dégâts, mais il te faut des soins. _

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, alors que Dinah sombrait dans l'inconscience. Il arriva aussi vite qu'il le put chez Bart, déposa Dinah dans son lit et appela à l'aide.

_- Oliver, c'est moi, Dinah à était blessée, il faut nous envoyer Emil tout de suite,_ hurla-t-il presque dans le téléphone.

- _A-C calme toi_, reprit Oliver,_ je pige rien ! _

_- Dinah à était blessée par balle, elle perd beaucoup de sang. Envoie-nous Emil. _

Oliver blêmit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Un membre de son équipé était blessé ! Il promit à Arthur de faire vite et appela Emil pour le prévenir, puis Bart pour qu'il passe prendre le médecin. 5 minutes plus tard, Emil et Bart étaient aux cotés de Dinah. Le médecin les fit sortir de la pièce et examina la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, les autres arrivèrent, les visages encore marqués de leur réveil brutal.

_- Comment va-t-elle,_ demanda Chloé les larmes aux yeux.

_- Je … je sais pas,_ répondit A-C. _Le doc est avec elle. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel, _hurla Oliver. _Vous aviez des ordres simples il me semble, ne pas patrouiller ! _

_- On à pas patrouiller, _répondit Arthur sur le même ton. _On se promenait. On avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air et on est tombait sur une agression. On devait faire quoi ? Tourner les talons et fermer les yeux peut-être ? Bref on s'est battu, et je sais pas comment c'est arrivé, dans la cohue, je pense qu'un des type à récupérer son arme et a tirer. Dinah est tombée à l'eau, la suite pas besoin de vous la raconter. _

A-C se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Chloé vint s'assoir à ses cotés et le prit dans ses bras, lui assurant que tout irait bien. Bart et Victor prirent place dans un coin, et Oliver faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Clark arriva au moment où le doc sortit de la chambre.

_- Alors, comment va-t-elle,_ demanda-t-il.

- _Ca aurait put être pire,_ leur avoua Emil en enlevant ces lunettes. _Par chance, la balle est ressortit et n'a pas trop abimer les tissus. J'ai recousu et pansé sa plaie, ça devrait aller. Il va lui falloir du repos, beaucoup de repos,_ ajouta-t-il.

Oliver entendant ces mots, jura entre ces dents. Non seulement parce qu'elle était blessée, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pourrait participer à la mission.

- _Combien de repos,_ demanda Chloé en comprenant ce à quoi Oliver pensait.

_- Tout dépendra de sa guérison. Mais pas de patrouille ou de mission si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Arthur, en cas de besoin je te laisse ces comprimés. Ce sont des antidouleurs assez forts, veille à ce qu'elle n'en prenne pas trop et un anti infectieux qu'elle devra pendre pendant 3 jours. _

Il salua la bande puis demanda à Bart de le raccompagner. L'équipe resta au salon, sans parler, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Ils passèrent tous un moment au chevet de Dinah avant de quitter l'appartement.

_- Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, tu m'appel,_ lança Chloé à Arthur avant de partir. _Veille bien sur elle, je t'en pris. _

_- Comme sur ma propre vie Chlo. Tu as ma parole, _répondit-il.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et sortie à son tour en compagnie d'Oliver. Arthur jeta un œil dans la chambre de Dinah, la jeune femme s'était endormit et semblait paisible. Il ferma la porte l'esprit plus tranquille. Il profita du calme pour prendre une douche rapide et enfiler des vêtements secs. En allant se coucher, il passa devant la chambre de Dinah. Il allait continuer son chemin, mais celui-ci ne put se résoudre à la laisser seule. Il entra de nouveau dans la chambre et s'allongea aux cotés de la jeune femme. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de passer un bras sur elle et de l'attirer à lui. Elle grimaça légèrement dans son sommeil, mais se blottit finalement encore plus prés du jeune homme qui s'endormit presque aussi sec.

Le lendemain était un grand jour. Bart et Clark devaient tout deux partir en mission spécial se soir mais pas seulement. Clark voulait parler à Lois. Il en avait marre de ne plus l'avoir à ses cotés à cause d'une simple broutille. Elle était celle qu'il voulait alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Il ne voulait plus être fâché avec elle, même si ces derniers jours il y avait eu du mieux, à savoir qu'elle lui parlait de nouveau correctement, c'était pas encore ça. Elle lui manquait, ses caresses, ses lèvres, tout chez elle manquait à Clark. Mais le plus important sans doute c'est qu'il avait peur pour la mission qu'il préparait. Que se passerait-il s'il ne rentré pas indemne de cette mission ? Il aurait perdu Lois pour rien et sans même avoir une chance de s'expliquer. Il était donc décidé, il devait parler à Lois avant son départ se soir.

Il se prépara pour le Planet, joyeux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, mais déchanta bien vite quand il arriva sur place. Lois était en grande conversation avec Bryan, le type énervant de la compta. Enervant car il savait qu'il était beau goss et en jouait. Lois riait aux éclats avec lui, elle semblait apprécier le moment. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et s'installa à son bureau, sous l'œil acéré de Lois qui visiblement attendait une réaction de sa part.

_- Alors Bryan dit moi, quand est-ce que tu compte m'emmener diner au juste ? Depuis le temps que tu me le propose profites-en je suis toute à toi,_ dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse qui ne lui allait pas.

Le beau Bryan, heureux de son ouverture, se dépêcha de fixer un rendez-vous avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Clark avait les nerfs qui allaient craquer si ça continuait comme ça. Il passa ses nerfs sur un pauvre stylo qu'il broya littéralement dans sa main. Encore un peu plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà, il se leva et quitta le journal presque en courant.

- _Bas qu'est-ce qui lui prend,_ demanda Bryan.

- _T'occupe toi,_ répliqua Lois en souriant.

Elle attrapa sa veste et suivit son partenaire et petit ami qu'elle comptait bien faire craquer. Elle l'aimait de tout son être, elle avait beaucoup réfléchit de son coté et elle était prête à passer outre les mensonges de Clark. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait c'est tout ce qui devrait compter … sauf que c'était Lois Lane et comme beaucoup le savent, Lois ne fait jamais rien comme les autres alors avant de dire à Clark qu'elle le pardonnait pour ses cachoteries, elle comptait bien lui donner une petite leçon Made In Lane !

_- Smallville, attends,_ s'époumona-t-elle.

Clark se retourna et soupira quand il la vit arriver en courant prés de lui. Il l'attendit, sachant très bien que s'il ne le faisait pas il le paierait cher.

_- Tu as réussit à quitter ton Bryan,_ lança-t-il mesquin.

- _On dirait que tu es jaloux Clark,_ ricana Lois en souriant. _On n'est plus ensemble, je fais ce que je veux je te signale. _

_- Pas la peine de me le rappeler, _grogna-t-il avant de monter en voiture.

Lois sourit satisfaite, et monta elle aussi. Clark la regarda étonné.

_- Tu fais quoi là, Lois ? _

_- Je viens avec toi pardi ! _

_- Tu ne sais même pas où je vais,_ s'exclama le jeune homme en souriant.

_- Tu y vas donc moi aussi ! _

_- Tu l'auras voulu,_ murmura-t-il en démarrant.

Ce que Lois ne savait pas, c'est qu'il comptait se rendre chez Bart pour voir comment Dinah allait. Il profita que Lois soit occupée à regarder dehors pour prévenir Arthur qu'il arrivait avec de la compagnie. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment Lois allait réagir en voyant Dinah, cette même femme qui avait enlevée sa cousine il y a quelques semaines. Quand ils pénètrent tout deux dans l'appartement, Lois ce demanda vraiment ce qu'elle fichait ici. Clark lui avait juste dit qu'il rendait visite à une amie blessée, mais elle n'en savait pas plus.

- _Lois,_ s'exclama Arthur, _ça fait plaisir de te revoir. _

_- Le plaisir est partagé,_ répondit la jeune femme en le serrant dans ses bras. _Surtout que tu es habillé aujourd'hui,_ le taquina-t-elle.

Arthur et Clark se saluèrent aussi et Dinah entra dans la pièce, le bras en écharpe et un pal sourire collé au visage. Clark l'a prit dans ses bras et demanda de ses nouvelles puis elle se tournage vers sa partenaire. Elle eu un léger mouvement de recul quand elle croisa le regard de Lois. La reporter la regardait avec insistance, tentant de remettre se visage qu'elle connaissait sans pour autant le connaitre.

_- Je vais t'éviter de te coller une migraine,_ lança Dinah en voyant le front plissé de Lois. _La dernière fois que tu m'a vu j'avais des cheveux mi-longs bruns. On s'est vu au Planet, je faisais des recherches sur Luthor._

Lois réfléchissait, puis soudain, elle fit le lien et mit toutes les pièces du puzzle en place. C'était la femme qui avait enlevé Chloé ! Elle se rua vers elle pour lui coller une gifle mémorable mais fut arrêter dans son geste par A-C qui s'était placé devant Dinah et Clark qui tenait la main de Lois encore en l'air.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel,_ hurla Lois. _Tu te fous de moi Clark ou quoi ? Tu me dis que tu vas visiter une amie convalescente et tu m'amène chez cette cinglée qui à fait du mal à Chloé ! _

_- C'est mon amie, et elle est bien convalescente comme tu le vois,_ lui répondit Clark durement. _Et oui, c'est elle qui à enlevé Chloé mais elle ne lui a fait aucun mal ! Sinon Chloé ne l'aiderait pas réfléchit un peu ! _

_- Comment ça Chloé l'aide ? Mais à quoi,_ répliqua Lois en libérant sa main.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Lois pose toujours autant de question, pensa Clark. Elle ne pouvait pas juste prendre les infos qu'on lui donnait non ? Il fallait trouver une explication justifiant que tous se retrouve au même endroit sans pour autant révéler l'existence de la Ligue. Ce fut Dinah qui trouva.

- _Je suis une Krypto-monstre,_ dit-elle en s'avançant vers Lois. _Quand je m'en suis pris à Chloé, je bossais comme une sorte de mercenaire. On me payait pour que je ramène des gens à d'autre gens … puis je suis tombée sur Chloé. Elle m'a fait confiance et m'a ouvert les yeux. Depuis elle m'aide à changer de vie et m'a trouvé un boulot et même un appart. Maintenant si tu veux m'en coller une, vas y je l'aurais bien cherché après tout, mais par pitié, évite mon épaule._

Dinah fit face et attendit. Lois bouillonnait de rage. Elle avait la main qui la démenait en effet, mais frapper sur une infirme ? Mais elle avait fait du mal à Chloé … alors elle la gifla, avec un peu moins de force qu'elle ne le voulait à la base.

_- Ca fait du bien,_ souffla Lois.

_- Celle là je l'avais pas volé, mais la prochaine fois, je me laisserais pas faire je te préviens,_ répliqua Dinah en se massant la joue. _Même avec une épaule de moins je peux te foutre ta raclée crois moi. _

_- Je voudrais bien voir ça tient,_ siffla Lois prête à en découdre.

_- Oh, oh, oh les filles on se calme,_ s'interposa Arthur.

Il s'occupa d'éloigner Dinah, pendant que Clark s'occupa de Lois.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi d'ailleurs,_ questionna Lois.

- _Pareil que Dinah,_ répondis le jeune homme en souriant. _Chloé m'aide à m'en sortir aussi._

- _Et toi tu étais au courant,_ cracha Lois à Clark. _Evidement que tu étais au courant, il vivait chez toi ! Tu me déçois Smallville, vraiment ! _

Après quoi elle se leva et quitta l'appartement d'un pas vif. Clark s'excusa auprès des autres et sortit à son tour. Il retrouva Lois en train de s'énerver sur la portière et de donner des coups de pieds contre sa voiture.

_- Ca marche mieux avec les clefs,_ ricana Clark en ouvrant le véhicule.

Les deux comparses s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur mais aucun n'ouvrit la bouche. La seule fois où Clark tenta d'en placer une, Lois avait allumé la radio à fond, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Et lui qui comptait tout lui dire ! C'était vraiment le moment pour qu'elle boude tient !

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux au journal et chacun bossa dans son coin. En début d'après-midi, Clark quitta le Planet, pour officiellement se préparer à sa mission de se soir, officieusement, un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Lois leva les yeux, intriguée qu'il parte si tôt, mais se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui demander la raison de ce départ. Clark fut un peu déçu et peiné qu'elle ne lui adresse pas la parole, surtout sachant ce qu'il risquait ce soir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait ce souvenir de lui, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, alors il se promit de passer la voir avant de partir avec Bart.

Pour Bart justement, la mission se préparait aussi. Pour une fois, le jeune homme n'était pas aussi gai et plein de vie. Il était nerveux, il appréhendait même cette mission.

- _Ca vas vieux,_ lui demanda Victor qui vérifiait le matériel.

- _Ouais, ouais_, répondit Bart en préparant son sac.

- _Bart,_ insista Vic.

_- Bon ok, je flippe, ça vas t'est content ? Et oui le ptit rigolo de la bande à la trouille. _

_- Le contraire serait étonnant, _répondit Victor en prenant place face à Bart. _Vous allez faire un boulot que vous seuls pouvez faire ce soir, c'est pas comme les autres missions. _

_- D'hab je sais que je peux compter sur l'un d'entre nous au cas où je foire quelque chose, parce que je suis comme ça tu comprends je blague souvent si bien que je me plante mais ce soir … il n'y aura personne. _

_- Oliver à confiance en toi, on a tous confiance en toi Bart. Et puis il y aura Clark, tu seras pas tout seul. Tu sais que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir effectuer cette mission sans vous faire prendre, votre vitesse sera votre meilleur atout. T'en fait pas Tête brûlée, tu vas rien faire foirer du tout je le sais,_ le réconforta Victor en lui froissant les cheveux en passant.

Bart et lui échangèrent un souri amical puis ils se remirent à tout préparer pour se soir. Victor vérifier les micros et caméras, mais préparer aussi les bombes ainsi que les minuteurs. Bart quand à lui était occupé à remplir son sac de nourriture.

- _Tu compte nourrir le pays,_ le charria Victor.

_- Hey je te signale que plus je cours plus j'ai besoin d'énergie donc de bouffe ! _

_- Range moi tout ça tu veux, et regarde un peu ce que j'ai pour toi. _

Victor ouvrit un placard et en sortit un carton plein de barre hyper protéiné aux différents gouts de fruit mais aussi de chocolat.

- _Recette spéciale Tête brulée_, lança Vic en riant devant la tête de Bart._ Oliver les a commandé exprès pour toi il y a quelques jours elles sont arrivées ce matin. Tu as dans une barre l'équivalent de 4 barres protéinées normales. _

_- Oh la vache c'que c'est bon,_ s'écria Bart qui avait déjà deux des barres dans la bouche.

Il fit un tour en super vitesse dans l'appart, et déclara haut et fort que ça serait son nouveau carburant. Il renversa le contenu de son sac laissant s'étaler sur la table des tas de sandwich, de pomme, de carrés de chocolat, pour le remplir avec les barres. La fine équipe boucla les bagages et se rendirent ensuite au loft d'Oliver pour partir.

- _Ma Chloélicieuse, toujours aussi belle,_ s'exclama Bart en serrant Chloé dans ses bras.

- _Bart, ôte tes mains de ma fiancée si tu tiens à la vie,_ lança Oliver le regard braqué sur un ordi.

_- Faudra que tu courre vite pour me chopper alors Boss, parce que là en plus avec tes barres, j'ai une pêche d'enfer_, dit-il en sautant sur place.

- _Ravi qu'elles te plaisent, mais ôte tes mais de Chloé quand même._

La jeune femme éclata de rire, détendant considérablement l'atmosphère au moment ou A-C et Dinah firent leurs entrées … main dans la main !

_- Oh bas merde,_ s'écria Bart en les voyants.

Chloé lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes et lui fit signe de se taire et salua les deux nouveaux arrivant.

- _Comment tu te sens,_ demanda-t-elle à Dinah.

_- Ca va Chloé, merci. A-C veille sur moi. _

_- C'est ce que je vois, _répliqua Chloé avec un petit sourire en coin qui fit rougir le nouveau couple.

- _Et Clark, il est où,_ demanda Victor. _Il manque plus que lui. _

_- Il avait un truc à faire, il arrive. _

Et justement Clark faisait « ce truc ». Il était devant l'appartement de Lois, il voulait lui dire au revoir avant de partir. Il souffla un coup, et frappa à la porte. La jeune femme vint lui ouvrir et tenta de refermer la porte quand elle le vit.

- _Tu vas m'écouter Lois,_ clama Clark en mettant son pied pour empêcher la fermeture.

Lois se résigna et l'observa, bras croisé le regard dur.

_- Je t'aime Lois Lane. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie mais oui tu à raison … je te mens. Je dois te mentir pour te protéger, parce que tu mettrais encore dans le pétrin si tu savais et je ne peux permettre ça. Je tiens trop à toi pour risquer de te perdre mais je te promets une chose Lois, c'est que quand je serrais de retour, je te dirais tout. Tu a ma parole. _

_- Comment ça quand tu seras de retour ? Tu pars où,_ lui demanda-t-elle émue par ses mots.

- _Je dois faire quelque chose d'important ce soir, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, parce que ça concerne ce secret justement. Je pense partir 2 ou 3 jours et quand je rentrerais on parlera tout les deux, mais je ne voulais pas partir fâché avec toi … on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer. _

_- Tu me fais peur Clark,_ murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. _Est-ce que tu vas risquer ta vie ? _

_- Je ne sais pas Lois, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu tu sais. Mais je rentrerais, je te le jure, pour te retrouver et enfin tout te dire, _dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Lois se jeta à son coup et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Clark se sentit instantanément plus léger, libre, si bien qu'il se mit à sourire contre la bouche de la jeune femme.

_- Ne vas pas croire que tout est réglé,_ le menaça-t-elle. _C'est juste pour être sure que tu reviennes bien t'expliquer ! _

_- Je n'y manquerais pas Lois. _

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit à son tour pour la Tour de l'Horloge. Quand il fut sur place, l'équipe revit une dernière fois le plan. Quand tout fut prêt, Clark et Bart se préparèrent au départ. Ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis, alors que Chloé et Dinah laissaient les larmes coulaient sur leur visage.

- _Ah ces filles,_ s'exclama Bart. _Faut pas vous en faire pour nous mes beautés, on va vite rentrer. Vous allez voir 3 jours ça passe vite. _

Chloé le prit dans ses bras en le traitant d'idiot, ils s'équipèrent avec les oreillettes et s'apprêtèrent à partir sauf que …

_- Heu dite moi les gars, comment on fait au juste pour quitter la terre ferme ? Non parce que la Russie c'est de l'autre coté de l'océan quand même, et même si je courre vite, je courre pas sur l'eau, j'ai déjà tenté ! _

_- T'en fait pas pour ça Bart,_ s'exclama Oliver avec un grand sourire. _Tu ne pense quand même pas que j'aurais négligé un détail si important. Clark tu te sens prêt ! _

_- Plus que prêt même,_ affirma-t-il.

- _Bien dans ce cas Bart, bienvenu sur la Kent Airlines_, annonça Oliver.

Tout le monde se regardait sans comprendre, Clark et Oliver affichait un sourire complice et surtout fier de leur effet. Le Kryptonien ferma les yeux, pensa à Lois et à tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle et comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il décolla du sol !

_- Clark, tu vole_, s'écria Chloé. _Mais depuis quand ? Et pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis ! _

_- Depuis ma rupture avec Lois,_ répondit-il à 2 mètre du sol. _J'ai découvert que les sentiments étaient l'élément déclencheur et si j'ai rien dis c'était pour te faire la surprise. Il n'y a qu'Oliver qui savait. _

_- Faut dire que je l'ai découvert un peu par hasard,_ ria Ollie. _Il me parlait de Lois et pouff envolé le petit Clark. Il s'est exercé afin de pouvoir maitriser ses pouvoirs et voila ! _

_- On aurait perdu du temps avec le jet alors je sers de transporteur se soir. _

_- Heu … mais t'est sur de toi là hein, _demanda Bart inquiet. _Non parce que une chute libre sans parachute ça fait mal à l'atterrissage. _

Clark traina de force Bart sur le balcon, le serra contre lui et pensa plus fort que jamais à celle qu'il aimait. L'instant d'après tout deux décollait du sol tel une fusée. Clark contacta l'équipe 5 minutes plus tard pour leur dire qu'ils venaient de se poser tout deux en Russie avec brio, mise à part Bart qui vomissait tripes et boyaux, mais ils étaient entier !


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapitre 28_

_Que la mission commence !_

**PDV d'Oliver**

Clark et Bart avaient fait le tour du monde en l'espace de quelques heures. En deux jours, ils avaient visités tout les labos du Luthorcorp et les avaient tous piégés. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu chaud une fois ou deux, mais ils s'en étaient finalement sortit indemne. Tout se passait bien pour eux, le problème venait de Metropolis. La Tour de Guet avait intercepté un ordre de transfert avançant la livraison des robots de 3 jours, autrement dit … se soir et non ce week-end comme s'était prévu à la base ! Clark et Bart se dépêchèrent de regagner la ville afin de prendre leur nouvelles instruction et de se préparer à la mission.

_- Vous êtes sur que vous serez d'attaque,_ leur demandais-je inquiet.

- _Pas de soucis boss, on est parait pas vrai Kal-El,_ s'exclama Bart en sautant partout. _On va lui botter le cul au grand chauve ! _

_- Fait gaffe que ce soit pas lui qui te botte le tient Bart. T'en fait pas Oliver, on est prêt. J'aurais juste une course à faire avant la mission, _répondit Clark.

-_ Impossible_, rétorquais-je. _On a 3 jours de moins pour se préparer, chaque heure est précieuse, aucun d'entre nous ne quitte le loft. On sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver, c'est pas le moment de se disperser. Quoique tu ais à faire, tu le ferra demain, ça voudra dire que tu est toujours en vie ! De plus tu devrais aller dormir un peu, ça vaut pour toi aussi Bart._

Clark râla mais il reconnut qu'il était mort de fatigue, tout comme Bart. Tout deux s'écroulèrent sur les lits des chambres d'amis et dormir pour quelques heures d'un sommeil réparateur qu'ils avaient mérités. Toute l'équipe était réunit dans mon loft si bien qu'on s'y sentait un peu à l'étroit à force.

_- Ah mais c'est pas vrai_, hurla Chloé depuis le bureau.

Aussitôt, je me précipitais vers elle pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait et la trouva avec mon ordi portable dans les mains, celui-ci fumait !

_- Mais qu'est-ce que t'a fait à mon bébé ? C'est l'ordi dernier cri de Queen Industries ! _

_- Ouais bas ton bébé vaut pas les miens,_ râla Chloé. _Cette chose que tu appel un ordi ne tient pas la route et n'a pas tenu le choc quand j'ai voulu craqué les dossiers du Pentagone ! _

_- Du Pentagone ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire dans leur fichiers au juste, _demandais-je intrigué, mais aussi inquiet de voir des agents du gouvernement débarquer chez moi à tout instant. Avec l'équipe au grand complet ici, c'était pas vraiment le moment.

_- Je me suis dis que si Lex arrivait à mener son projet à bien, cela voudrait surement dire qu'on serait tous mort … _

_- Chloé,_ s'exclama Dinah choquée.

- _Quoi Dinah ? Je suis juste réaliste c'est tout ! C'est une chose qui peut arriver, vaut mieux s'y préparer ! Donc si on vient tous à y rester, il faut bien que le monde puisse se défendre un minimum non ? J'ai voulu implanter les plans de construction des robots dans leur système mais ça à planté ! Ollie, on rentre à la Tour aller,_ minauda-t-elle en me faisant ses yeux de biche.

Tous les autres me regardaient, je voyais bien qu'ils commençaient tous à étouffer à force d'être confiné ici, mais la Tour … c'était risqué avec Lex qui en connaissait l'existence.

_- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix,_ intervint Victor, _si ton ordi est mort boss, Chloé vas avoir besoin de son matériel pour nous guider, parce que soyons bien clair, j'entre pas dans la cage aux lions à l'aveuglette ! _

_- Là il à pas tord boss, on va avoir besoin de Chloé ce soir. Déjà que Dinah est hors course, on peut pas se passer de Chlo en plus_, renchérit A-C en serrant sa belle dans ses bras.

Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se coller ces deux-la, de vrai sangsues le canard et le poisson ! Je réfléchissais tout en faisant le point sur le matériel que j'avais ici, il est clair que je n'en avais pas suffisamment pour toute l'équipe.

_- Bon d'accord, on va à la Tour, mais on reste prudent. _

_- Lex n'est pas stupide, il ne tentera rien si on est tous à l'intérieur, il sait qu'il ne fera pas le poids … _

_- Ce qui veut dire qu'il passera surement à l'action quand Chloé sera seule_, terminais-je. _Merci de me rassurer Vict ! _

_- Chloé ne sera pas seul Ollie, je resterais avec elle, _répliqua Dinah. _Elle aura besoin de moi pour vous guider, et je veillerais sur elle. _

_- Et oh, je vous rappel que je suis là vous savez,_ s'exclama ma blonde préférée. _Je ne suis pas une impotente, je sais me défendre seule ! _

Je vis la bande s'échanger un regard pas vraiment convaincu si bien que Chloé pesta entre ses dents, prit ses affaires et quitta le loft. Je riais de la voir faire mais me dépêcha de la rattraper.

_- On vous appel une fois que la Tour est sécurisée,_ lançais-je au reste de la bande avant de m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

Durant toute la descente de la machine, Chloé garda les bras croisée sur sa poitrine, vexée.

_- Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre seule,_ lui dis-je en l'attirant à moi. _Je n'ai pas oublié notre première rencontre. Tu te souviens ? _

Je lui caressais les cheveux et la sentit se détendre dans mes bras.

_- Comment oublier,_ ria-t-elle. _C'est pas tout les jours que je vole la vedette à un héros. _

_- J'ai peur pour toi Chloé … s'il t'arrivait quelque chose pendant qu'on est tous là-bas … _

_- Dinah sera avec moi, et je suis équipée aussi. Mon ami 9 mm ne me quitte plus depuis que tu me l'as offert, _me dit-elle en tapotant son sac à main.

Il y a quelques mois inquiet pour Chloé, je lui avais fait passer son permis port d'arme. Elle savait déjà très bien tiré avec un revolver, mais rien n'était officiel, et jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'en avoir un sur elle. Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changés et ma Chloé aussi. Il fallait la voir tirer ou nettoyer son arme, elle en devenait sexy à en crever.

On quitta mon immeuble et nous dirigèrent vers la Tour de Guet, main dans la main, Chloé collée à moi. Les passants dans la rue nous aurait surement prit pour des criminels en cavale si mon visage n'avais pas était si connu. On arriva sans encombre à la Tour et Chloé fut heureuse d'activer à nouveau ses systèmes.

- _Maman est de retour,_ murmura-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts l'unité centrale de la Tour.

_- Si tu continue à parler à cet ordi de cette façon, je vais être jaloux,_ riais-je.

Elle éclata de rire à son tour et ensemble nous vérifièrent toutes les issues. Aucune n'avaient étés fracturées ou abimés. Tout semblait en ordre. Chloé appela le reste de l'équipe et leur demanda de venir au plus vite en se dispersant le moins possible. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous là.

- _Ah que c'est bon de rentrer chez soit,_ s'exclama Bart en se jetant dans un des canapés.

_- Sauf que t'est pas chez toi tête brulée_, lui rappelais-je.

_- Ouais bas c'est pareil ! C'est un peu comme notre seconde maison ici, regarde j'ai même ma revue jeux vidéos qui traine là ! _

_- Le manque de sommeil n'a pas l'air de t'affecter, tu m'en vois ravie Bart. _

_- Je suis toujours prés ma Chloelicieuse tu devrais le savoir. Même en ayant dormit une heure, je suis d'attaque. _

_- Hey, garde tes hormones au chaud et pense plutôt à attaquer les labos tu veux ! Clark ça ira ?_ demandais-je alors qu'il était attablé au bar l'air ailleurs.

_- Ca ira t'en fait pas. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me remettre du réveil de Bart c'est tout. _

Clark nous raconta alors que Bart, pensant le réveiller de façon à se qu'il soit de bonne humeur, lui avait sauté dessus puis l'avais trainé hors du lit de force, la vitesse jouant pour lui. Chloé lui servit un bon café bien serré ce qui eu pour mérite de le réveiller comme il faut.

_- Bon vous savez-tous ce qu'on à a faire ce soir,_ demandais-je à mon équipe.

_- Avec tête brulée, on s'occupe de piéger la centrale,_ répondit Clark.

- _Pendant que moi je récupère tout les fichiers que je pourrais avec que tout ne saute,_ intervint Victor.

_- Pendant que toi et moi on fait évacuer la zone,_ termina A-C.

- _Et je déclencherais les alerte incendies des autres usines avec l'aide de Dinah, 10 minutes avant que tous n'explose,_ renchérit Chloé en souriant.

_- Bien, je vois qu'on est tous prêt. _

Ce que je ne leur avais pas dit, c'est que je comptais bien sur la présence de Lex se soir. Il était peu probable pour que le PDG soit dans l'usine, mais je priais pour, afin de pouvoir lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute ! On passa l'heure suivante à revoir les plans et les différents accès au bâtiment, une fois que se fut fait, on revêtu nos costumes, l'heure était venu de partir.

- _Faites attentions à vous_, nous recommandèrent les filles en nous distribuant oreillettes et lunettes. _Pas d'imprudence et on s'en tient au plan. _

_- Vous en faite pas, on va vite revenir,_ s'exclama Bart qui gardait sa bonne humeur légendaire.

_- Il a raison, aucune inquiétude à avoir, on est prés. _

_- Oliver, tu sais très bien que parfois, souvent même, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu,_ rétorqua Chloé inquiète.

_- Tout se passera bien ma puce. _

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes pour un dernier baiser avant de partir. Les filles saluèrent tout le monde et quand Chloé dit au revoir à Clark celui-ci lui fit une demande spéciale.

_- Chloé, se truc important que je devais faire … c'était parler à Lois. Je devais tout lui dire … alors s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu lui parle pour moi et que tu lui dises que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. _

_- Non mais ça va pas ou quoi,_ s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle. _Tu vas ramener ton cul de Kryptonien ici après cette mission et tu lui diras toi-même ! _

Clark l'embrassa sur le front et sur un dernier regard, nous quittâmes les lieux, prêts à affronter la bataille la plus importante depuis la création de la Ligue. Vict et moi enfourchâmes les motos, alors qu'A-C plongeait dans l'eau du fleuve qui longeait la route menant à la centrale. Il voulait être au mieux de sa force. 2o minutes plus tard, nous étions tous devant le labo, la peur au ventre !

**PDV de Chloé**

Je tournais en rond, incapable de rester en place. Je vérifiais encore et encore les équipements en attendant que les signatures de l'équipe s'approchent de la centrale.

_- Chloé pose toi 5 minutes, tu me donne le tournis à force,_ râla Dinah.

- _Désolée. _

_- Hey, du calme ok. Tous vas bien se passer j'en suis sure et puis on est la pour veiller sur eux de toute façon ok ? _

_- Ok,_ répondis-je en souriant.

Je m'installais à mes ordis alors que Dinah faisait pareil de son coté. On avait décidé de repartir l'équipe en deux vu l'importance de la mission, une paire d'yeux en plus pour veiller sur les garçons ne sera pas de refus. Dinah veillait sur A-C et Vict, alors que moi je surveiller les arrière de Clark, Bart et Oliver bien sure. Ayant plus l'habitude qu'elle de jouer les chaperons, j'avais pris un garçon de plus.

_- Ca fait bizarre d'être à cette place_, souffla Dinah. _J'ai l'impression de voir l'envers du décor. _

_- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là Di, je ne me voyais pas assurer toute seule à veiller sur vous tous … ce soir c'est trop important. _

On se regarda avant de se sourire mutuellement puis la mission commença vraiment, les garçons étaient arrivés sur les lieux.

- _Tour de Guet aux boyscouts, prêts les gars,_ m'exclamais-je en tentant de maitriser les tremblements de ma voie.

- _On est prêt Tour de Guet,_ répondirent-ils en chœur.

- _Bien ! Aquaman et Cyborg, vous êtes affectés à Cannary. Les autres avec moi. _

_- Oh gourmande la cheftaine elle en prend plus,_ ria Bart.

- _Flash la ferme,_ siffla Oliver. _Cannary tu arriveras à gérer ? _

_- Bien sur je n'aurais jamais accepté sinon,_ s'énerva-t-elle.

- _Je préfère m'en assurer c'est tout, je ne voudrais pas que le poisson finisse en filet à cause d'une imprudence. Bon dans ce cas, c'est partit. Les gars on s'en tient au plan !_

Dinah serra ma main et on suivit chacune de nos cotés les signatures thermiques se séparaient. Clark et Bart avaient les explosifs en leur possession, ils avaient déjà piégé tout l'extérieur du bâtiment sans aucun souci. Ils pénètrent dans la centrale et pendant quelques secondes je les perdis de vues avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent tous deux à l'autre bout de mes écrans.

- _Vous êtes malade de me faire une peur pareille vous deux,_ sifflais-je agacée.

- _Tes yeux on du mal à suivre Tour de Guet_, ricana Flash, _on peut toujours ralentir si tu veux. _

_- Fait le malin t'a raison toi. _

_- Cyborg, prochain couloir tu prendra à droite puis à gauche, tu devrait arriver à la salle informatique, _l'informa Dinah, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

_- Bien reçu Cannary. _

_- Aquaman, tout se passe bien,_ lui demanda-t-elle nerveuse.

- _Comme sur des roulettes mon canard ! _

_- Arrow, deux hommes sur ta droite_, m'exclamais-je en sautant littéralement de ma chaise.

J'entendis des bruits de bagarre et pendant un instant garda les yeux rivés sur les écrans qui me renvoyaient les retours vidéos des garçons.

_- Du calme Tour de Guet, tout va bien_, railla Arrow quelques minutes plus tard.

_- Bougez-vous de sortir de là le plus vite possible, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment_, murmurais-je.

Je suivis des yeux Arrow qui faisait une reconnaissance des lieux avant de les faire évacuer. Clark et Bart attaquaient le second niveau et jusqu'à maintenant n'avais rencontré aucun soucis. C'était à croire que la voix était libre.

- _C'est pas normal_, murmurais-je inquiète.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe,_ me demanda Dinah en jetant un œil sur mes ordis.

_- Rien justement ! C'est pas normal, il y a un truc qui cloche ! _

_- Mais non, tu stress trop. _

On continua de veiller sur les garçons, A-C, faisait le tour par les réseaux d'eau qui alimentaient la centrale et n'avait pas l'air en difficulté non plus pour le moment.

- _Cyborg, tu en est où,_ demanda Dinah en voyant qu'il avait atteint son objectif.

- _Encore quelques pare-feu et je récupère les fichiers,_ répondit-il concentré.

- _Bien, Aquaman, tient toi prés pour l'évacuation. _

_- Flash, Le Flou ?_ demandais-je.

_- On a finit, plus que le dernier niveau et on sort de là,_ répondit Clark.

_- Je crois que t'a raison_, s'exclama Dinah, _il y a un truc pas normal, ils ont rencontrés personne pour le moment, c'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant ! _

_- Je le sens pas non plus. Arrow, tu vois un truc louche ? Arrow,_ répétais-je devant l'absence de réponse.

_- Tout va bien, rien de louche pour le moment_, répondit-il dans un murmure.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

Le retour vidéo que j'avais je me disais rien de bon. Oliver avait fait une fois de plus cavalier seul et s'aventurait dans un secteur que l'on avait délibérément choisit de ne pas visiter à cause des portes de plomb. Et qui disait plomb disait météorite !

_- Arrow, tient t'en au plan bordel,_ lui hurlais-je dessus.

- _Je coupe la connexion si tu continue de me beugler dessus comme ça ! Je sais ce que je fais je te dis ! _

_- Tour de Guet, tout le bâtiment est piégé,_ m'informa Bart. _Tu peux sonner les alarmes dans dix minutes tous sautera._

Je fis passer le message aux autres afin qu'ils se tiennent prêt et déclencha les alarmes incendies de toutes les usines. Un compte à rebours s'afficha sur les écrans dans dix petites minutes, l'empire Luthor s'effondrerait comme un château de cartes.

- _Aquaman, Arrow, faites évacuer le bâtiment, maintenant,_ ordonnais-je au deux hommes.

_- Désolé, Tour de Guet, j'ai un plus gros poisson à attraper,_ s'exclama Oliver avant de couper la connexion avec l'oreillette.

- _Arrow non,_ hurlais-je.

Je n'avais plus aucun moyen de communication avec lui, seul me restait sa signature thermique que je voyais avancer sur mes écrans.

- _Je vais le tuer dés qu'il ramènera son cul d'haricot vert ici,_ sifflais-je entres les dents.

J'entendis Dinah rire à mes cotés. Je jetais un œil sur son écrans, Victor était en train de quitter la centrale, d'ici une ou deux minutes, il serait dehors.

- _Flash, vas chercher l'haricot, Le Flou, fait sortir tout le monde. Arrow se la joue en solo. _

_- Je vais le chercher,_ s'exclama Clark. _J'aurais plus de facilité à le ramener que tête brulée. _

_- Attends,_ m'écriais-je, _c'est le secteur interdit, tu peux pas. _

_- Je serais prudent Tour de Guet. _

Et de nouveau je vis sa signature disparaitre des écrans. Ils allaient me rendre chèvre ces gars !

Ce que Chloé ne savait pas c'est que si Oliver avait décidé de faire cavalier seul, c'est parce qu'il avait entendu la voie de Lex Luthor dans un bureau non loin de là. L'occasion était trop belle, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il avait donc volontairement coupé la connexion avec la Tour et avançait à pas de loup dans le couloir, plus que quelques mètres et il serait en mesure d'ouvrir la porte.

A-C et Bart de leur cotés s'activaient pour évacuer tout le monde, le tic-tac de la bombe dans les oreilles, leur rappelant que le temps pressait. Clark avait retrouvé Oliver, ils étaient dans le même couloir tout les deux, il s'avança en super vitesse et attrapa Oliver.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là,_ s'emporta en silence Oliver quand il vit qu'il avait de la compagnie.

- _La Tour m'a ordonné de ramené ton cul d'haricot à la base, alors tu viens,_ répondit Clark sur le même ton en le tirant par la manche.

- _Certainement pas ! Lex est là, il faut qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes. _

_- Lex est ici ?_ s'étonna Clark._ C'est pas normal, on doit se tirer et tout de suite. _

_- Trop tard,_ clama une voie.

Elle venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Des murs, du plafond. Les garçons se mirent dos à dos pour tenter de protéger au mieux leurs arrières. Pendant ce temps Chloé et Dinah étaient en train de se ronger les sangs à la Tour.

_- Pourquoi il porte pas de camera celui-là,_ s'écria Chloé les larmes aux yeux.

Elle tapait avec énergie sur ses claviers, pour tenter d'avoir une quelque conque image de ce qu'il se passait là bas, mais rien de se produisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à accéder aux fichiers de la centrale, et Oliver avait éteint ses lunettes, elle n'avait que le son que l'oreillette de Clark lui renvoyait pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et quand elle entendit que Lex était présent, elle sut que son pressentiment était justifié.

- _Où sont les autres,_ demanda-t-elle énervée.

- _Cyborg est dehors, Flash et A-C finissent d'évacuer la centrale,_ la renseigna Dinah.

_- Bien, occupe toi d'eux je vais faire mon possible pour faire sortir de là les autres idiots. _

Elle s'évertua à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, courant de clavier en clavier, mais rien n'y faisait, la donne était toujours en faveur de Lex. Lex justement s'amusait bien à voir les deux super héros devenir nerveux. Quand il en eu marre de jouer avec leurs nerfs, il décida à se montrer enfin.

- _Lex,_ siffla Clark qui venait de le voir apparaitre au bout du couloir.

Oliver se retourna et fit front avec Clark, l'arbalète chargée dans la main, prêt à tirer en cas de besoin.

- _Tu devrais ranger ça, tu risque de blesser quelqu'un,_ railla Lex en s'approchant. _Au fait toutes mes condoléances pour Tess … Oliver ! _

Oliver se sentit pâlir, comment Lex avait-il put savoir ? Sa couverture ne lui servant plus à rien, il retira sa capuche et jeta au loin ses lunettes.

- _Comment as-tu su ?_ Cracha-t-il, les doigts crispés sur la détente de l'arbalète.

- _Oh ça à était assez simple en faite. Quelques recherches m'ont permit de découvrir beaucoup de chose sur cette équipe de bras cassé que tu appel La Ligue. Tout d'abord, j'ai trouvé votre Tour, tu sais le bâtiment qui surplombe la ville et qui est à ton nom ? Première erreur Oliver ! La prochaine fois passe par une société écran. _

_- Merci du conseil,_ siffla Oliver.

- _Ensuite, j'ai des vidéos de vous sur toutes mes usines à travers le pays, il m'a suffit d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. J'ai découvert les identités de chacun, pour Dinah ce fut assez simple je la connaisais déjà avant, idem pour le poisson. Celui que vous appelez Flash, est petit tout comme Bart Allen. L'ordi sur patte sort aussi de mes labos, je n'ai donc eu aucun mal à le reconnaitre, ne restait plus que l'Archet Vert et Le Flou à identifier. Chose facile quand on a passé une partie de son adolescence avec l'un d'eux. N'est-ce pas Clark ? _

Lex souriait, heureux de son effet. Pour une fois, il se sentait encore plus puissant que d'habitude. Clark avança d'un pas, révélant ainsi son visage et le S qui ornait sa poitrine.

- _C'était un piège,_ comprit-il. _Tu savais qu'on te surveiller, tu as avancé l'ordre de transfert exprès. _

_- Intelligent en plus,_ cingla Lex. _Et oui, vous êtes si naïf, de vrai débutant. Vous faites erreur sur erreur, comme celle de laissé Chloé seule dans cette grande tour. Quel dommage qu'un canarie assure sa sécurité se soir. _

_- Qu'as-tu fait,_ hurla Oliver en se jetant sur lui.

Clark le retint d'un bras et tenta d'entrer en contact avec la Tour mais il n'eu qu'un grésillement en retour. Dans la Tour, c'était la panique à bord. A-C, Flash et Cyborg, avaient quitté les lieux et fait sortir tout le monde, mais Chloé avait perdu le contact radio avec les gars. Seules les signatures thermiques lui revenaient.

- _Je comprends pas, je comprends pas_, hurlait-elle en s'activant.

_- J'espère qu'ils ont synchronisé leur montre ces deux là,_ s'exclama Dinah en jetant un œil au compte à rebords.

Chloé jeta elle aussi un œil et vit qu'il restait 4 minutes avant que tout ne saute. Elle tenta de se calmer et décida de jouer avec le satellite afin de l'orienter autrement pour capter de nouveau le signal radio, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir la manœuvre que la Tour signala une intrusion.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore,_ hurla Chloé à bout de nerf.

- _On a de la visite Chloé,_ lui répondit Dinah en sautant de sa chaise.

Elle avait fait sauter l'écharpe qui lui bandait le bras et s'était mise en position de combat, prête à intervenir.

- _Mais c'est impossible, ils peuvent pas pénétrer la Tour. Ils devraient être coincé dans l'ascenseur, _se lamenta Chloé.

_- Sauf s'ils ont prit les escaliers ! Ils sont là et on va devoir se demerder seule alors reprend toi ! Aucun des garçons ne viendra on a perdu le signal ! Faut faire face ensemble Chloé ! _

Chloé se précipita vers son sac, prit son arme et ouvrit un tiroir du bureau pour en sortir une seconde qu'elle proposa à Dinah.

- _Garde là, j'en ai pas besoin, j'ai ce qu'il me faut !_

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que 3 gars armés jusqu'aux dents pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Cannary poussa aussitôt son cri, mais rien ne se produisit.

_- C'est quoi ce bordel encore ! _

_- Le boss nous avait prévenu_, ricana un des types en montrant un boule quiès de son oreille.

- _Des météorites,_ souffla Chloé en constatant que la protection de leur oreille brillait d'une étrange lueur verte.

Le combat s'engagea alors. Les types firent feu, détruisant les ordinateurs de la Tour. Chloé se plaça devant l'ordinateur central. Elle devait protéger la Tour au péril de sa vie, sans l'unité centrale, la Tour n'était plus rien. Elle fit feu à son tour et en toucha un à la jambe puis à l'épaule. Dinah se battait au corps à corps avec l'un d'eux, même blessée, la jeune femme s'en sortait assez bien.

Chloé allait tirer de nouveau pour aider Dinah quand elle sentit qu'on l'étranglait. Le troisième type, que Dinah avait mit KO plus tôt, s'était relevé et l'avait agrippé à la gorge. Chloé bénit à cet instant ses cours de perfectionnement avec Oliver. Elle planta son talon dans le pied du type avant de lui infliger un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Le type la lâcha, surprit qu'elle se défende si bien, Chloé lui fit face et lui mit un coup avec la paume de la main en plein sur la pomme d'Adam, ce qui eu pour mérite de couper le souffle du type qui s'écroula inconscient au sol.

- _Chloé ça vas,_ s'exclama Dinah en accourant vers elle.

_- Oui oui c'est bon,_ murmura la jeune femme blonde encore sous le choc. _Je crois que celui là à eu son compte. _

_- C'est Ollie qui à pas interner à te chercher, _ria Dinah.

_- Ca va toi ? Ton épaule ? _

_- Pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai mal,_ répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Chloé s'approcha et la fit se dévêtir de façon à pouvoir examiner la blessure de Dinah, Chloé se sentit mal quand elle vit que le pansement était taché de sang.

- _T'a du faire sauter tes points,_ grimaça Chloé, _faut que je nettoie ça. _

_- On a pas le temps, _s'exclama Dinah en se relevant_. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de ces gars là avant qu'ils se réveillent, je me sens pas d'attaque pour un second round. _

_- Je dois avoir ce qu'il faut,_ répondit Chloé en partant vers un placard.

Elle sortit le second costume d'Arrow, fouilla dans les poches de celui-ci et en sortit des serflex en plastique. Elle retourna vers Dinah avec sa trouvaille.

_- Ca devrait faire l'affaire,_ approuva-t-elle, _et on vas les foutre dans la salle de sport, je veux pas les avoir dans les pattes. _

Les filles s'occupèrent de ligoter les gars et de les porter, ou du moins de les trainer dans la salle de sport qu'elles fermèrent à double tours.

- _Voila, on devrait être tranquille, maintenant Chloé récupère nous ce signal radio … à supposer que tu puisses encore le faire,_ grimaça Dinah en voyant les dégâts dans la pièce.

- _J'ai protégé l'unité centrale, ça devrait suffire. Allez ma veille,_ dit-elle en s'installant devant la machine, _récupère moi les garçons, il nous reste moins d'une minute ! _

Et les garçons étaient en bien mauvaise posture, du moins deux d'entre eux ! Pendant que les filles combattaient de leur cotés, Oliver voulu s'en prendre à Lex quand il avait comprit que les filles étaient en danger.

- _Qu'a tu fait_, hurla Oliver hors de lui.

- _Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ne t'en fait pas,_ railla le chauve. _Bon cette discussion m'ennuie, passons aux choses sérieuse vous voulez bien,_ dit-il en appuyant sur un bouton de sa télécommande.

Aussitôt, les lourdes portes qui les entouraient se soulevèrent et révélèrent des salles pleines de météorite vert. Clark tomba à genoux au sol, souffrant le martyr devant un Lex qui jubilait.

_- Abaisse ses portes tout de suite Lex,_ siffla Oliver.

_- Sinon quoi ? Tu pense me faire peur avec ton arme digne du moyen âge ? On a changé d'époque tu sais, aujourd'hui, on fait des pistolets automatiques, beaucoup plus rapide qu'une flèche ! _

Lex sortit alors une arme de derrière son dos et mit en jouc Oliver.

_- A ton avis Queen, qu'est-ce qui vas le plus vite ? Une flèche ou une balle ? _

_- Je dirais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! _

Alors qu'Oliver appuyait sur la détente, Lex tira aussi, mais il avait changé de cible, il avait tiré sur Clark.

_- Non,_ s'écria Oliver en voyant la balle verte vriller à toute vitesse vers son ami, mais bien qu'il fut rapide, il n'était pas un surhomme, il ne put arrêter la balle.

- _J'en ai encore tout un chargeur spécial alien rien que pour lui,_ cracha Lex en enlevant la flèche qu'il avait reçu dans l'épaule. _Je vous l'ai dis vous commettez trop d'erreur ! J'ai eu la vidéo de la visite de tes labos, Clark s'est effondré à la moindre petite lueur verte, pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre. _

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux, tout deux tendu comme un arc, pendant que Clark hurlait le martyr au sol.

- _Explosion imminente, 1 minute avant destruction du bâtiment,_ intervint alors une voie.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça,_ ragea Lex.

- _Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on serait venu juste pour prendre quelques dossiers ? Tout va sauter, partout à travers le monde, toutes tes usines sont piégées. _

_- Non,_ hurla alors Lex, _impossible, on aurait repéré les bombes. _

_- Tu tiens vraiment à prendre le risque ? _

_- Je n'aurais pas le temps de sortir d'ici vivant, mais vous non plus,_ cracha Luthor avant de vider son chargeur sur Oliver et Clark.

Oliver avait réussit tant bien que mal à évité la plupart des balles et à protéger Clark du mieux possible en détournant les balles avec ses flèches, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'une balle ricoche sur une flèche et revienne droit sur son envoyeur. Lex tomba au sol, touché en plein poitrine par une de ses balles.

_- Quelle ironie,_ railla Oliver en tentant de soulever Clark. _Allez Kal-El, c'est pas le moment de jouer à la fleur délicate. _

_- 3o seconde avant explosion du bâtiment, _répéta la voie.

- _Faudrait que tu te reprennes vieux et que tu nous sortes de là,_ reprit Oliver en portant Clark.

Mais il n'était pas dupe, jamais ils ne sortiraient d'ici vivant. Sans Clark, il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient quitter les lieux à temps. Lui compter sur Clark, mais il avait sans doute oublié qu'il avait la meilleure informaticienne au monde dans son équipe. Chloé avait fait changer le satellite de place, et venait de récupérer les signaux des gars.

- _Je les ais,_ hurla-t-elle les larmes coulant sur son visage. _Oh non ! Flash tu me reçois ? _

_- Je suis heureux de t'entendre à nouveau ma belle. _

_- On n'a pas le temps, Arrow et le Flou sont toujours dans le bâtiment. _

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entendit un long sifflement semblable au vent.

- _Quel niveau,_ demanda Bart.

- _-3, fait vite je t'en supplie,_ pleurait-elle.

- _15 secondes avant explosion,_ répétait sans cesse la voie.

_- Mais ta gueule toi,_ hurlèrent Dinah et Chloé d'une même voie.

Les jeunes femmes suivirent, ou du moins tentèrent de suivre Bart sur les écrans. Elles furent soulagées quand elles le virent apparaitre aux cotés des deux autres. En un quart de seconde, leur trois signatures thermique avait quitté les lieux, ne restait plus qu'une seule et unique signature, qui devenait de plus en plus faible, avant de s'éteindre complètement.

_- On est dehors Tour de Guet,_ l'informa Bart, _mais le Flou est mal en point. _

_- Mettez-vous à l'abri ça vas sauter, _hurla Dinah.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la centrale sauta, suivit par une réaction en chaine des autres usines LuthorCorp à travers le monde entier. 30 secondes plus tard, ce qui parut une éternité aux filles, les explosions cessèrent, l'empire Luthor était tombé, il ne restait plus rien !

_- Les garçons, répondez, vous allez bien ? _

_- Flash et Arrow, ça vas,_ répondit la voie d'Oliver.

Chloé fondit en larme quand elle l'entendit.

_- Aquaman, ça vas aussi._

_- Cyborg idem. _

_- Y a que notre Flou qui tient pas la forme,_ les interrompit Bart.

_- Ramène le, je préviens Emil,_ lui répondit Chloé avant de couper les connexions et de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, morte de fatigue d'un coup.

_- Hey ça va,_ s'exclama Dinah en se précipitant vers elle.

_- Oui oui c'est juste le contre coup. On a réussit,_ pleura-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent jusqu'au moment où Bart fit irruption dans la Tour avec Clark.

_- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Il était pas censé y avoir d'explosif,_ s'étonna le benjamin de la bande en pénétrant dans la pièce complètement ravagée.

- _On t'expliquera plus tard, on n'a pas le temps. Pose Clark tu veux._

Bart s'exécuta et repartit presque aussitôt chercher les autres. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Oliver et Vict. A-C rentrait par le fleuve, ayant besoin de récupérer des légères brulures qu'il avait.

- _Comment il va,_ demanda Oliver en voyant Chloé s'occuper de Clark.

- _Il perd beaucoup de sang et Emil est injoignable ! Je … je sais pas quoi faire,_ pleurait-elle en épongeant le sang.

Clark avait une balle dans la jambe, une autre dans l'épaule, prêts du cœur, et une dernière lui avait ouvert l'artère carotidienne. Tout le monde s'afférait, du mieux qu'il pouvait mais aucun n'avait une formation de médecine. A-C entra dans la Tour au même moment. Dinah se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver saint et sauf, ce qui n'était pas son cas à elle. Arthur remarqua le débardeur plein de sang et demanda une explication.

_- On n'a pas le temps, il y a plus urgent pour le moment ! _

_- Il faut le recoudre, on n'a pas le choix, on va pas le laisser se vider de son sang,_ intervint Bart qui avait changé de couleur à la vue de la marre rouge qui commençait à se former.

Chloé approuva l'idée et l'envoya chercher ce qu'il lui fallait pour effectuer cette couture un peu spéciale. Clark reprenait légèrement conscience et lui jeta un regard ampli de doute et de peur.

_- Tu vas t'en sortir Clark, je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu m'entends. _

_- Dis … dis à Lois … que je l'aime, _souffla difficilement Clark.

_- Tu vas pouvoir lui dire toi-même vieux,_ s'exclama Victor avant que l'ordinateur ne signale une nouvelle intrusion.

- _Lois Lane, présence semi autorisé. En attente de validation,_ le coupa la voie de la Tour.

_- C'est bien le moment pour me demander mon autorisation de la faire entrer toi,_ hurla hors d'elle Chloé. _C'est les autres qu'il fallait retenir ! _

_- Quels autres ?_ demanda Oliver.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Chloé,_ lui demanda Victor nerveux.

_- Je … je … j'en sais rien, c'est trop pour moi là,_ sanglota-t-elle.

_- Laisse-la … venir,_ murmura Clark. _Elle saura … au moins …_

Chloé fit un signe de tête à Victor et compressa plus fort la blessure de son ami. Elle préférait se concentrer sur ça, plutôt que sur la bombe qui allait exploser chez elle dans les secondes qui allait suivre. Et sans surprise, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Lois Lane qui pénétra dans la pièce centrale de la Tour.


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapitre 29_

_Vérité dévoilée_

Pendant que nos héros livraient combat contre Lex, Lois livrait son propre combat … contre elle-même. Clark lui avait dit qu'il partait pour 2 ou 3 jours, cela faisait 3 jours qu'il était partir et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Elle avait tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois sans résultat. Elle n'était pas du genre parano ou autre, mais Lois avait un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit au revoir, une petite voie murmurait en elle que quelque chose de grave allait se produire, et cette voie devenait de plus en plus dure à faire taire au fil des jours qui s'écoulaient.

Lois tournait en ronds et se rongeait les sangs, le téléphone à la main. Elle avait tenté une nouvelle fois de joindre Clark mais tombait toujours sur sa boite vocale. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle composa le numéro de Chloé, persuadée que sa cousine saurait quelque chose.

_- Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé, laissez moi un message je vous rappel dés que possible, Bye. _

_- Ok, là c'est clair il se trame quelque chose, _pesta Lois.

Que Clark soit sur messagerie, passe encore, mais Chloé ? Dans un dernier espoir, elle tenta le milliardaire qui servait de petit ami à sa cousine.

_- Messagerie d'Oliver Queen, merci de laissez un message. Je vous rappel dés que possible. _

_- Mais ils se foutent tous de moi ou quoi ! _

Lois devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, son instinct de journaliste ne la trompait que rarement et là, il lui hurlait qu'il y avait un problème.

_- Très bien, puisque vous n'êtes pas foutu de décrocher vos téléphone, je me pointe ! _

Lois prit ses clefs de voiture, et son sac avant de se diriger vers son parking. Elle monta en voiture, alluma le chauffage pour réchauffer l'atmosphère glaciale de la voiture quand elle croisa son reflet dans le rétroviseur.

Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré tout les soirs tant elle s'inquiétait pour Clark, et les traits tirés. Elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil depuis 2 nuits. Elle mit le contact et partit pour la Tour en espérant ne pas faire le trajet pour rien. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle pénétrait dans l'ascenseur qui menait au loft de sa cousine.

- _Lois Lane, présence semi autorisée, en attente d'autorisation_, lui indiqua la voie mécanique en bloquant les portes de l'ascenseur.

_- Elle commence à me les chauffer cette boite de conserver ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que j'ai tout les droits de venir ici,_ s'exclama Lois en tambourinant sur les parois métalliques.

Elle ne sut pas si ce sont ses coups qui avaient fait de l'effet mais toujours est-il que la machine se mit en mouvement et s'ouvrir enfin sur le loft. Mais qu'elle surprise quand elle vit les lieux. La pièce était ravagée, criblée de balle ! Elle fit le tour du paravent qui séparait le couloir de la pièce principale et ce qu'elle vit la choqua au plus au point. Elle cru bien que son cœur allait s'arrêter sous le choc. Tout un attroupement de super héros en costume encerclé un canapé de sa cousine.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel,_ s'écria-t-elle. _Vous faites quoi tous ici ?_

Ils étaient tous de dos, masquant au mieux leur visage, quand Green Arrow se tourna et enleva sa capuche … elle eu un nouveau choc.

- _Oliver ? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire_, hurla-t-elle. _Depuis quand tu joue à te déguiser ? _

_- Je ne joue pas Lois, _murmura-t-il les yeux voilé d'une tristesse indéchiffrable. _Je suis l'Archer Vert … mais on a plus important Lois. _

Il brisa le cercle qui masqué le canapé et révéla le fauteuil. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues avant même que son cerveau n'ai assimilé l'information. Clark était étendu là, blessé de toute évidence si on en croyait la marre de sang près de lui mais plus important … il portait le costume de Flou.

_- Clark,_ s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant à ses cotés. _Clark,_ pleurait-elle_, ne me quittes pas, pas maintenant._

Elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Sous la tendresse de ses baisers, Clark ouvrit les yeux.

- _Lois,_ sourit-il. _Tu es … là. Je … suis désolé … pour tout ça. _

_- Oh ça oui tu peux l'être,_ s'exclama-t-elle les larmes ravageant toujours son beau visage_. Et c'est bien pour ça que tu vas vivre mon coco ! Ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement ! _

Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle vit Arthur, Dinah, Oliver, sa cousine et d'autre qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois. Elle fit alors le lien avec ce que le Flou lui avait dit lors de son interview.

_« On est 7 … Aquaman, Tour de Guet, Green Arrow, Flash, Cyborg, Black Canary … »_

Tout se mettait en place comme les pièces d'un puzzle dans son esprit. Elle avait était si naïve ! Depuis des mois elle leur courait après alors qu'elle les avait tous sous les yeux !

- _Aquaman,_ souffla-t-elle en regardant Arthur qui était trempé.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse, mais ne démentit pas. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa cousine.

- _On est désolé Lo, on ne voulait pas que … _

_- Plus tard toi ! Il y à plus urgent à faire pour le moment,_ s'exclama-t-elle en rejetant la main de Chloé.

Elle délaissa la main de Clark, défit sa veste et jeta son sac dans un coin avant de nouer ses cheveux en queue de cheval bien serrée, elle remonta ses manches et prit les choses en main.

- _Bon, vous attendez quoi pour vous bougez le cul au juste ? Que Clark se vide de son sang ? _

_- On … on sait pas quoi faire,_ murmura Chloé, les yeux rougis.

_- Et ça se dit une bande de héros ! Des super zéros ouais,_ railla Lois. _Il me faut des serviettes propres, de l'eau chaude, des compresses, beaucoup de compresses, du feu et un couteau ! _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire Lois au juste. On peut pas te laisser jouer au médecin sur lui,_ intervint Oliver.

- _Toi le haricot vert je serais toi je la fermerais, c'est pas vraiment le moment de me chauffer ! Et pour ta gouverne mon père est général dans l'armée, depuis qu'on est goss avec Lucy, il nous a apprit à soigner des plaies, il pensait que ça nous servirait … il n'avait pas tord. _

Chloé et Dinah, s'empressèrent de lui apporter ce qu'elle avait demandé et Lois se mit à l'œuvre.

- _Je croyais que le Flou était indestructible ?_

_- Il l'est, sauf aux météorites vertes. Ca agit comme un poison sur lui, les balles sont en météorite,_ l'informa Chloé.

_- Ok, je vois. Lequel d'entre vous cours plus vite que la lumière ? _

Bart se sentit mal à l'aise et se demanda se qu'il devait faire. Il échangea un regard avec Oliver qui lui fit un signe de tête.

_- C'est moi, Bart,_ répondit-il.

_- Evidement, il n'y avait qu'un nain pour courir vite ! Je suppose que vous avez un toubib attitré alors tu vas me parcourir la ville et me le ramener au plus vite. _

_- Lo, on a déjà essayé de le joindre mais … _

_- Et ça te suffit cousine,_ cracha Lois les yeux lançant des flammes. _Tu vas laisser mourir Clark simplement parce que le toubib est introuvable ? _

_-Bart, vas-y, _ordonna Oliver l'air grave.

Lois regarda le nain partir et s'occupa de Clark. Elle nettoya les plaies pour voir ce qui était le plus urgent et fut prise de panique en voyant que l'artère saignait abondamment.

- _Il faut la cautériser,_ murmura Lois en prenant le couteau et le briquet pour faire chauffer la lame.

- _Hey, hey attends qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec ça,_ s'exclama Arthur.

_- L'artère est le plus urgent, il faut stopper le saignement. Après je pourrais m'occuper de retirer les balles, je suppose que ses pouvoirs feront le reste. _

_- Mais … t'est sure de ton coup,_ demanda Victor.

- _Vous avez une meilleure idée,_ siffla-t-elle en regardant tout le monde. _Bien alors fermez-là ! Vas falloir le tenir, ça vas pas être une partie de plaisir pour lui. _

Elle porta la lame du couteau au rouge et l'approche de la peau de Clark. Sa main tremblait, elle avait une nausée qui montait devant ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle devait le faire, elle devait sauver Clark. Elle appliqua de toutes ses forces la lame sur l'artère. Sans surprise, Clark hurla et se débâtit, mais au bout de quelques secondes, la plaie était cautérisée et ne saignait plus.

_- Je suis désolée_, pleurait-elle en appliquant une serviette mouillé sur le cou de l'homme de sa vie. _J'espère que tes pouvoirs éviterons une cicatrise, pardon. _

Les autres étaient bluffé devant le sang froid dont Lois faisait preuve. Il fallait un immense courage pour faire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Chloé s'était refugiée dans les bras d'Oliver et pleurait à chaude larmes, idem pour Dinah dans les bras d'Arthur. Ils regardèrent ensuite Lois retirer avec le couteau la balle logée dans la jambe de Clark. Elle jeta le projectile aussi loin qu'elle le put, et aussitôt, la lumière verte s'éteignit.

Elle tenta de retirer celle logée prés du cœur, mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Trop de stress, trop d'émotions pour elle mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, Clark ne saurait pas sauf tant que cette balle ne serait pas retirée. Si elle ne le faisait pas elle l'aurait fait souffrir pour rien et ça … elle ne pouvait le permettre. Elle se reprit, essuya ses larmes et se concentra sur la tache difficile qui l'attendais.

- _Argh, j'y arrive pas,_ hurla-t-elle, _elle ne vient pas. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider,_ lui demanda Chloé.

_- Je … il me faudrait une pince, quelque chose pour tirer cette saloperie ! _

Chloé monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et rapporta à Lois une pince à épilée qu'elle avait laissé ici dans le nécessaire de toilette qui était à disposition de la Ligue.

- _Ca fera l'affaire je pense._

Lois s'acharna pendant de longue seconde à tentait d'attraper la balle quand enfin elle l'a sentit.

_- Je l'ai_, hurla-t-elle en pleurant de joie. _Doucement, vas-y doucement,_ se dit-elle pour elle-même en tirant la balle vers l'extérieur.

Au même moment, Bart fit irruption dans la pièce suivit par Emil. Le médecin accourut auprès de Clark et aida Lois à retirer la dernière balle. Il examina ensuite les autres plaies alors que Lois se laissait tomber derrière lui, complètement en larme. Chloé voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais encore une fois, elle la repoussa.

- _Vous lui avez sauvez la vie Lois,_ souffla Emil en nettoyant la brulure.

_- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse,_ siffla-t-elle en se relevant pour être près de Clark.

- _Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Je vais juste désinfecter les plaies et les panser. Il aura ensuite besoin de repos,_ termina Emil.

_- Ou des rayons du soleil,_ murmura Chloé.

Emil et Lois la regardèrent, attendant sans doute des explications. Chloé leur révéla alors que Clark tirait sa force du soleil, et que dés qu'il y serait exposé, il se rétablirait surement.

_- Bien dans se cas, on va le transporter dans un lit, et attendre le levé du soleil. Les gars un coup de main ne serait pas de refus. _

Oliver, Arthur, Victor et Bart aidèrent alors le médecin à porter le corps inerte de leur ami à l'étage. Les filles étaient restées seules en bas. Pour s'occuper, Dinah entreprit de nettoyer un peu le bazard qui régner partout, pendant que les deux cousines se dévisageait.

- _Lois, je te demandai pardon,_ souffla Chloé. _Je me doute que tu es furieuse contre nous, contre moi mais … _

_- Furieuse ? Non mais tu plaisant là j'espère, _s'écria Lois. _Quand est-ce que vous comptiez me le dire au juste ? Jamais sans doute ! Tu te rends compte que si je n'étais pas venu se soir, Clark serait peut-être mort et je n'aurais même pas put lui dire au revoir ! _

_- On ne voulait pas te blesser Lois, crois-moi. _

_- Trop tard cousine, le mal est fait ! Je pensais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, que jamais tu me trahirais … _

_- Mais je ne t'ai pas trahit Lois … c'est parce que je t'aime que …. _

Chloé ne put terminer sa phrase, Lois l'avais giflé avec une telle violence que Chloé chancela sous le coup.

_- Ne me parle plus jamais d'amour ! Pas après se soir ! _

Après quoi elle monta à l'étage pour veiller Clark jusqu'à son réveil. En entrant dans la chambre, elle croisa tous les autres, elle fit comme s'il n'y avait personne. Elle n'était pas prête pour une confrontation avec eux tous. Celle avec Chloé lui avait déjà brisé le cœur. Lois enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea aux cotés de Clark. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, les sanglots coulant toujours.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Chloé était encore sous le choc. Jamais sa cousine et elle n'avait était fâché, pour des broutilles sans importance oui, mais là, elle savait que quelque chose s'était brisé entre elles.

_- On aurait dut lui dire, depuis le début,_ sanglotait-elle dans les bras d'Oliver.

_- Ca n'était pas à nous de lui révéler la vérité, c'était à Clark de le faire, il en a pas eu le temps. _

_- Jamais elle ne me pardonnera,_ renifla Chloé.

- _Elle te pardonnera,_ la rassura Dinah, _vous êtes une famille, on pardonne toujours à sa famille, il faut juste un peu de temps._

La jeune femme était assise sur un tabouret de la cuisine pendant qu'Emil s'occupait de lui recoudre l'épaule.

- _Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas faire d'effort Dinah,_ la gronda le toubib.

- _J'ai pas eu trop le choix Doc. J'ai juste sauvé ma peau et celle de Chloé par la même occas. _

_- C'est quoi cette histoire,_ questionna Oliver en repoussant légèrement Chloé pour lui faire face.

- _Ah oui … avec tout ça, on les aurait presque oublié ceux-là ! On a eu de la visite pendant que vous vous occupiez de la centrale. _

_- Ce qui explique la nouvelle déco,_ intervint Dinah en désignant les ordis complètement HS. _On s'est battu toutes les deux contre les hommes de Lex. Ils sont enfermés dans la salle de sport. _

Aussitôt, Oliver déposa Chloé sur le fauteuil et se leva d'un bond, très vite suivit par Arthur, Victor et Bart. Les quatre hommes pénètrent dans la salle de sport, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs. Chacun était hors de lui de penser qu'on avait put s'en prendre aux femmes de l'équipe. Arthur et Oliver étaient bien sur au sommet de la tension.

Les trois hommes avaient reprit conscience et une lueur de peur traversa leur prunelle quand ils virent les quatre héros en face d'eux.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait,_ demanda Bart.

- _J'ai bien une idée, mais je pense pas que Chloé approuve, _répondit Oliver la voie tranchante.

_- Ont les tabassent et ont les livrent aux flics,_ proposa A-C.

_- Ca me va moi,_ approuva Victor. _On va leur montrer ce que c'est que de s'en prendre à des adversaires à leurs tailles. _

_- Et les machos, _railla Chloé dans l'embrassure de la porte. _On est peut-être des femmes avec Dinah, n'en pèche que les 3 abrutis sont ligotés et enfermés alors vous gardez vos pulsions de mâles surprotecteur pour vous et vous les livraient juste à la police. _

Les hommes ronchonnèrent mais firent ce que Chloé avait demandé et se contentèrent de les livrer. Ils les déposèrent devant le commissariat le plus proche avec une note expliquant qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils ne devaient pas être relâchés, après quoi les garçons rentrèrent à la Tour. Chacun prit une douche et passa des vêtements civils avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil et d'attendre.

_- Bon les gars je vous laisse moi, Clark ne se réveillera pas tout de suite je pense, Dinah est soignée aussi. Si vous avez plus besoin de moi, je rentre me reposer un peu, je passe demain matin pour voir comment vas tout le monde. _

_- Merci Emil, _le remercia Oliver en le raccompagnant.

_- Pas de quoi voyons. _

Le médecin partit et tous s'installèrent au salon, délaissant volontairement le coin taché de sang.

_- Désolé, mais je vais être malade si j'ai encore ça sous les yeux,_ s'exclama Bart en roulant le tapis taché.

Il le déposa sur le canapé et poussa le tout dans un coin reculé de la pièce avant de finir de nettoyer le reste des compresses. Il se posa ensuite sur un canapé aux cotés de Victor. Arthur enlaçait Dinah et pareil pour Chloé qui était dans les bras d'Oliver.

- _Comment ça s'est passé pour vous,_ demanda alors Dinah.

_- Lex est mort,_ répondit Oliver d'une voie grave. _Il … une de ses balles à ricocher sur une flèche … ça l'a tué sur le coup. _

_- Lex est mort, vraiment, _souffla Chloé.

Tout le monde était sous le choc de la nouvelle. Ils avaient tous espérés que ça se passe bien, la mort de Lex … s'était encore mieux ! Ils avaient honte de le dire mais c'était la stricte vérité. Lex mort, le monde s'en portait bien mieux. Les garçons racontèrent ensuite chacun leur histoire. Celle qui fut la plus écoutée fut bien sure celle qu'Oliver raconta. Il leur expliqua comment Lex les avait piégés, et avait trouvé leurs identité.

Les filles racontèrent ensuite leur version, les informant que toutes les usines avaient sautés et les robots avec.

- _Alors c'est bel et bien finit,_ n'osait y croire Bart.

_- Pour cette fois oui,_ confirma Chloé. _Mais il ne faut pas rêver, un jour nous aurons affaire à un autre Lex Luthor et alors le combat reprendra de plus bel. _

_- Ce jour n'est pas pour tout de suite, _la rassura Oliver._ La mort de Lex et la destruction des entrepôts, vas porter un sacré coup à tout les criminels de cette ville. Ils vont se tenir à carreau un moment. En attendant, on devrait aller se reposer un peu. Je pense que demain on va avoir une sacrée journée, _dit-il en regardant la chambre que Clark et Lois occupait à l'étage.

- _Elle va tous nous tuer une fois que Clark sera remis,_ déglutit difficilement Bart.

_- Tu t'en fou toi, tu cours vite,_ répliqua Victor.

- _Allez trêve de bavardage, demain est un autre jour. Reposez-vous un peu si vous le pouvez._

La Ligue monta à l'étage et tous se repartir dans les 5 chambres libres qu'il restait. Il était rares qui soit tous réunit au même moment ici, mais se soir, ils étaient là, tous ensemble pour affronter l'épreuve que Clark subissait.

Tous ensemble, comme une famille.


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapitre 30_

_Explications_

Le lendemain matin, Chloé fut réveillée par une délicieuse odeur de café qui provenait de la cuisine. Elle passa la main de l'autre coté du lit et se rendit compte qu'il était vide et froid. Oliver devait être levé depuis un moment déjà. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit le retrouver. Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle y trouva Arthur et Dinah en train de boire un café, Oliver s'occupait de faire griller des tartines.

_- Salut tout le monde,_ murmura Chloé pas tout à fait réveillée.

- _Salut ma belle,_ la salua Oliver en l'embrassant sur le front.

- _Hey Chlo, bien dormit_, lui demanda Dinah en lui servant un café.

_- Mouais bof. J'aurais préféré rester couchée mais bon faut bien affronter ce qui vas suivre hein ! _

Elle avala son café sans lever le nez de sa tasse. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que les autres avaient arrêté de parler. Ils prirent leur petit dej en silence, chacun à l'affut du moindre bruit en provenance de l'étage.

A l'étage justement, Lois venait de s'éveiller à son tour, elle-même tirée de ses songes par l'odeur de café fraichement coulé. Elle caressa le visage de Clark, vérifia qu'il allait bien, même s'il n'avait pas repris conscience mais semblait déjà en meilleur forme qu'hier soir. Lois s'habilla et ouvrit grand les rideaux afin de laisser passer les rayons du soleil, si Chloé disait vrai, ça serait bénéfique pour Clark. Elle attacha à la vas vite ses cheveux et descendit à la cuisine. Elle se doutait que sa cousine serait déjà debout et qu'elle devrait l'affronter, mais ce matin, elle se sentait prête.

_- Salut,_ souffla-t-elle au groupe agglutiné dans la petite cuisine.

Elle sentit comme un froid recouvrir la pièce dés qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche. Les autres s'étaient figés et attendaient que la bombe explose mais rien de vint.

_- Café Lois,_ lui proposa Oliver en tentant d'être chaleureux.

_- Je veux bien merci,_ répondit-elle en s'avançant vers le groupe.

_- Bon bas nous on va y aller hein, on a encore quelques trucs à faire,_ s'exclama Dinah en tirant Arthur de sa chaise.

Le pauvre se vit arracher sa tartine des mains et fut embarqué dans le sillage de la blonde sans avoir compris. Oliver servit une tasse de café à Lois alors que celle-ci prenait place face à Chloé.

_- Je vais vous laisser, je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire,_ murmura-t-il avant de caresser le dos de Chloé et de quitter les lieux.

Chloé se sentait mal, et terriblement seule tout à coup. Les autres avaient fuient la queue entre les jambes et la laissait affronter la tornade Lois seule. Elle avait presque peur de ce qui allait suivre, c'était idiot parce que c'était sa cousine, sa Lo … mais même si c'était idiot, elle préféra garder le regard braqué sur le fond de sa tasse de café, comme si elle venait d'y découvrir quelque chose de passionnant.

_- Je suis désolée Chloé. Je m'excuse sincèrement,_ souffla Lois en lui prenant la main. _Je suis encore en colère contre toi, contre vous tous pour m'avoir mentit, et il faudra du temps pour oublier … mais jamais ne j'aurais dus te gifler. J'en suis navrée, vraiment. _

_- J'accepte tes excuses Lo. J'ai compris ta réaction. Avec toutes ses émotions … je comprends,_ répondit Chloé en relevant la tête.

Les deux cousines se sourirent faiblement et Chloé resserra la main de Lois.

_- Tu pense pouvoir me pardonner un jour,_ demanda Chloé inquiète. _On n'a pas voulut te blesser tu sais mais … c'était à Clark de te le dire. _

_- Je sais tout ça, je pense même que c'est ce qu'il voulait me dire avant de partir … mais il n'a pas put. Et pour toi, oui un jour je pardonnerais … pour le moment c'est trop frais. _

_- Je vais demander aux garçons de se réunir dans le salon, on pourra tout t'expliquer comme ça et tu pourras poser les questions que tu veux. _

_- Merci. C'est pas les questions qui manquent crois moi. _

Chloé fit un petit sourire et quitta la cuisine, heureuse que la situation avec sa cousine ne soit pas si désespérée que ça. Elle monta et fit le tour des chambres en demandant aux garçons de bien vouloir descendre. Tous savaient ce qui les attendaient en bas, ils descendirent donc à reculons vers la tornade Lane. Lois les vit s'installer depuis la cuisine. Elle attendit qu'ils soient tous là et les rejoignit.

_- Bien on est tous là, enfin presque_, murmura-t-elle.

_- Comment vas Clark ce matin,_ osa demander Dinah.

_- Il respire encore, ça doit être bon signe,_ répondit Lois sur un ton qui se voulait détenu. _Bon arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. Je suis furieuse ! Contre vous tous vraiment mais plus particulièrement contre 3 d'entre vous ! L'un d'eux est hors service pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas le cas des deux autres_, siffla-t-elle en jetant un regard froid à Oliver et Chloé.

A ce moment là, le reste de la Ligue fut bien heureuse de ne pas être à leur place.

_- Chloé, tu m'a mentit pendant des mois. M'inventant des excuses bidons ou me lançant sur de fausse pistes quand je traquais les héros. _

_- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant_, répondit Chloé avec un sourire désolé.

_- Et toi le milliardaire de bas étage, tu t'es bien foutu de moi aussi ! Dire que j'avais celui qui m'a sauvé sous les yeux et que j'ai rien vu ! Et mais attends … _s'écria Lois en se rappelant de certain détails.

Elle se remémora alors les fois où elle avait parlé d'Arrow, ventant ses mérites, affirmant qu'il avait le plus beau fessier qu'elle n'avait vu … tout ça devant Oliver !

_- Mon dieu,_ souffla-t-elle choquée.

_- Surprise,_ s'exclama Ollie en souriant faiblement.

_- J'avais donc raison quand je disais qu'Arrow était égocentrique et arrogant,_ railla Lois.

_- T'a aussi dit que j'avais un cul d'enfer et une musculation digne d'un dieu grec si mes souvenirs sont bons. _

Lois cru mourir de honte sur place quand elle s'en souvint. Si elle avait su …

_- Et quand tu me disais que je ne le connaissais pas, ça m'a bien fait rire aussi tient, _ricana Oliver._ Ah et tu voulais son numéro aussi non ? Bas bonne nouvelle, tu l'a déjà ! _

_- On va passer sur ce chapitre si ça dérange personne et venir tout de suite aux explications. Je pense avoir identifié quelque uns d'entre vous mais pour les autres je sèche. _

_- Dit-nous, on te dira si tu fais fausse route,_ souffla Arthur.

- _De toute évidence, toi tu es Aquaman. Le fait que tu sois trempé hier m'a bien aidé de dois l'avouer. _

_- Gagné,_ sourit-il.

_- L'haricot vert qui joue avec des flèches c'est bon aussi. Ma cousine joue les Tour de Guet, Clark est le Flou, ça semble assez évident ça aussi. Bart,_ dit-elle en le pointant du doigt ce qui mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise. _Tu es celui qu'on appel Flash, plus rapide que la lumière. Ne reste plus que Cyborg et Black Cannary. Victor c'est ça ?_

- _Exact,_ répondit le jeune homme.

- _J'aurais tendant à dire que tu es Cyborg, mais je ne suis pas sure. Le Black du Black Cannary pourrait aussi faire référence à la couleur de ta peau … sans vouloir te vexer. _

_- Aucun problème,_ ria Vic. _C'est bien moi Cyborg. Mi humain, mi-robot. _

_- Ce qui nous laisse plus que le Cannary donc,_ cingla Lois en dévisageant Dinah. _Pourquoi le Cannary, tu sais voler ? _

_- Non, c'est plutôt le chant ma spécialité,_ répondit Dinah.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et poussa son cri avec une intensité moindre de façon à ne blesser personne. Quand elle vit Lois se boucher les oreilles, elle arrêta.

_- Ok, je vois,_ souffla la journaliste. _Et dire que j'avais rencontré la Ligue sans même le savoir. _

_- C'était pour te protéger Lois, _répliqua Oliver. _Tu as tendance à te fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou alors qui sait ce que tu aurais fait en nous connaissant tous. _

_- C'est vrai que j'ai toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi,_ cingla-t-elle. _Je sais très bien me défendre je te signale. Bon on arrête avec ça, je sens que ça vas mal tourner. Parlez-moi de vous, de vos pouvoirs je veux tout savoir._

La journaliste en avait presque oublié sa colère et se laissait envahir par l'excitation du moment.

-_ Lois, tu dois savoir quelque chose avant. Je pense qu'en temps que journaliste tu dois le savoir avant les autres. Disons que c'est une fleur qu'on te fait. _

_- C'est plutôt un bouquet qu'il faudrait là, Queen. _

_- Lo, _les coupa Chloé. _Ce qu'Oliver essaye de te dire c'est qu'hier soir, lors de la mission qui a bien faillit couter la vie de Clark, Lex Luthor est mort. C'est lui qui a tiré sur Clark. Tu devrais peut-être aller au journal pour faire un papier là dessus ou … _

_- Ou t'est complètement malade Chlo ! Tu crois que je vais courir au Planet écrire un article alors que Clark est à moitié mort là haut ? J'aime ma carrière oui mais j'aime beaucoup plus Clark alors je bouge pas d'ici ! _

_- De toute façon c'est déjà trop tard,_ souffla Victor qui venait d'allumer les infos. _C'est sur toutes les chaines. _

_- Nous interrompons vos programmes pour un flash spécial, _disait la reporter postée devant la centrale Luthor. _Hier soir à 2h05, une explosion en chaine à détruit l'empire Luthor, faisant ainsi s'écrouler des dizaines de centrale nucléaire, de labos à travers le monde entier. Nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant que selon certaines personnes évacuées de la centrale de Métropolis avant qu'elle n'explose que le président du groupe, Lex Luthor en personne était sur place. Aucuns de ses employés ne la vus sortir, ce qui laisse à supposer que celui qu'on appelle « Double L » est mort. Vous avez bien entendu chez compatriote, Lex Luthor, nous a quittés ! Selon les témoignages que notre équipe à recueillit, cette explosion ainsi que les autres, seraient l'œuvre des héros qui disent protéger notre ville. Dur à imaginer en voyant le désastre. _

La journaliste disparue du plan et laissa place à une série de témoignages. Tous disaient qu'ils avaient étés évacués par un des héros peu de temps avant que tout ne saute. Bien qu'ils leur soient reconnaissant de les avoir sortit à temps, les gens n'approuvaient pas les actes, allant jusqu'à dire que la Ligue ne valait pas mieux que certain terroristes.

_- Des terroriste nous,_ s'emporta Bart._ Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ! Ils savaient même pas ce qu'il y avait dans ces labos ! _

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?_ demanda Lois ne perdant pas le nord.

_- Demande à A-C je suis sure qu'il va être heureux de te raconter comment Luthor s'amusait à lui découper la peau pour l'implanter sur des robots afin de mettre le monde à genoux ! _

Lois ouvrit de grand yeux et regarda Arthur, attendant que celui-ci s'explique, ce qu'il fit. Il raconta alors son histoire, comment Lex l'avait capturé puis l'avait torturé en lui faisant subir une batterie de test avant que l'équipe ne vienne finalement le sauver. Puis se fut Dinah qui prit la parole, comblant les trous de l'histoire qu'elle avait déjà racontée à Lois lorsqu'elle était venue chez elle. Aujourd'hui, elle lui disait tout.

_- Il voulait … ta mort cousine,_ murmura Lois les larmes aux yeux n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_- Oui Lois. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi on ne t'a rien dit. Tess était au courant et la façon dont elle a finit est franchement moche. _

_- Tess ? Elle aussi savait ? _

_- Non, elle ne savait pas pour nous, si c'est là ta question,_ intervint Oliver. _Mais elle savait pour les projets de Lex. Elle a comprit bien vite ce qu'il comptait faire et à tenté de me contacter pour me prévenir. Lex la découvert et la fait tuer. _

_- On va avoir besoin d'une journaliste Lois. Une journaliste qui disent aux gens ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé,_ s'exclama Chloé. _On va avoir besoin de toi Lo. _

_- C'est la meilleure celle là tient, vous me tenez à l'écart et maintenant vous me dites que vous avez besoin de moi ! _

_- C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas envie de tout savoir. Tu es une fouine qui fou son nez partout, il n'y a que toi pour écrire ce papier,_ ricana Oliver avec un sourire en coin.

- _Bon ok ! J'accepte mais à une condition non négociable. _

_- Laquelle,_ demanda Chloé qui s'attendait déjà au pire.

_- Vous m'accordez tous et j'ai bien dis TOUS,_ répéta-t-elle en jetant un regard a tout le monde, _une interview exclusive afin que le monde vous connaisse un peu mieux ainsi qu'une photo pour illustrer le tout ! _

_- T'est pas sérieuse là, _demanda Victor. _Tu veux qu'on pose pour toi ? _

_- Ouais et en costume tant qu'a faire sinon c'est pas intéressant ! Il est temps que le monde apprenne à vous connaitre ! Si vous ne voulez plus être traité comme des terroristes, vous n'avez pas le choix ! _

_- Non mais t'es folle, on vas nous reconnaitre, nos vies seront finies on pourra plus rien faire,_ s'affola Bart.

_- Lois à raison, il est temps qu'on se révèle aux yeux du monde, _intervint une voie dans leur dos.

Tous se retournèrent et trouvèrent Clark appuyé contre les escaliers. Ca avait pas encore l'air d'être la grande forme, mais il était debout c'était déjà ça !

_- Clark,_ s'écria Lois en se jetant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme le serra contre elle, vérifiant que tout allait bien, qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'il était bien là contre elle. Clark lui rendit son étreinte avec moins de force qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- _Ca va Clark,_ demanda Chloé en s'approchant de son ami. _Comment tu te sens ? _

_- Heu … c'est pas la forme encore mais je pense qu'un petit vol prés du soleil jaune ferra l'affaire. _

_- Un vol, comment ça un vol_, demanda Lois en regardant Clark et Chloé tour à tour.

Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'elle ne tomberait pas sous le choc et s'éleva dans les airs jusqu'à toucher le plafond de la Tour. Lois resta pétrifiée, n'osant parler jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose enfin au sol.

_- Bordel de merde,_ souffla-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil. _Chloé dit moi que tu as de l'alcool ici ? Sert moi ce que tu as en double, j'en ai besoin là. _

Bart s'exécuta avant que Chloé n'ai bougé le moindre cil et rapporta à la brune une double ration de bourbon qu'elle avala cul sec. Après quoi elle se mit à dévisager Clark, le regardant de haut en bas.

_- Je suis toujours le même tu sais Lois,_ dit-il en souriant à la voir faire.

_- Je sais … je sais … c'est juste le choc,_ souffla-t-elle. _T'a quoi d'autre en stock ? _

_- On a le temps pour ça Lois. Je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions mais pas maintenant. Il faut que j'aille récupérer quelques forces avant et qu'on s'occupe de cette histoire avec Lex, après je serais tout à toi si tu veux bien. _

_- Ok. T'a raison, vas reprendre des forces parce que crois moi tu vas en avoir besoin quand l'heure des explications vas être venus mon vieux ! _

Clark sourit en fila en super vitesse à travers la Tour, direction le soleil pour se remettre complètement de ses blessures. Pendant ce temps à la Tour, Lois était mise au courant du plan de Lex dans les moindres détails, l'équipe n'hésitant pas à lui montrer les documents récupérés lors de la mission pour prouver ses dires. Lois prit quelques notes, posa des questions, beaucoup de questions, sur la mission d'hier soir et les explosions à travers le monde et quand elle eu tout, elle partit droit pour le Planet. Elle n'était pas ravie de quitter la Tour mais tous lui avait promis d'être là à son retour. Le plus urgent pour le moment c'était de tuer dans l'œuf cette idée qui allait se rependre que les héros étaient des terroristes.

Elle passa une grande partie de la journée à écrire son papier. Clark vint la rejoindre en fin d'après-midi, complètement rétablit ne gardant aucune marque de la vilaine brulure au cou, et aida Lois à mettre son article au point. Quand il fut prêt, elle l'imprima et appela elle-même l'édition pour leur demander de stopper l'impression du prochain numéro. La première page allait être changée, puis elle partit donner son article à Perry White, le remplaçant de Tess à la tête du journal.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça,_ demanda Perry quand elle lui donna son papier.

_- Votre prochaine Une chef ! _

_- Je vous trouve bien sur de vous Lane. _

_- Lisez et vous verrez par vous-même,_ dit-elle en prenant place dans un fauteuil du chef sans même qu'il l'ait invité à le faire.

Perry ne souleva pas son culot et daigna enfin jeter un œil à son article. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il était de plus en plus captivé. Quand il eu finit, il posa le papier à plat sur son bureau et regarda Lois droit dans les yeux.

_- Etes-vous absolument certaine de vous sources Lane ? _

_- Plus que certaine oui ! Elles sont plus que fiable ! Tout est vrai chef, j'ai tout un dossier avec des plans, des copies de mail qui le prouvent. _

_- Bien, sélectionnez quelques extraits et faites des copies on va les joindre à l'article pour montrer à nos lecteurs qu'on est absolument certain de ce qu'on dit. Ca va être un choc demain matin,_ souffla-t-il. _Encore une fois vous décrochez la première page Lane. Bravo. _

_- Merci Chef. Je vous prépare autre chose, vous n'allez pas en revenir ! _

_- Dites m'en plus Lois, je veux savoir. _

_- Une interview exclusive de la Ligue ! Chacun des héros m'accordera un peu de temps pour répondre à toutes mes questions. _

_- Vous êtes sérieuse ? Comment avez-vous réussit un tel exploit ? _

_- Disons qu'ils me doivent un service, _dit-elle avec un regard perçant.

_- On va faire un malheur, _s'exclama Perry._ On va crever nos records de vente avec de tels dossiers ! _

- _Je sais,_ sourit fièrement Lois. _C'est pour ça que je suis la meilleure ! Vous devriez demander à l'impression de rester plus tard ! Je les ai déjà appelés pour leur dire d'arrêter les machines_, dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de quitter le bureau.

Perry n'en revenait pas du culot de cette femme, mais il devait au moins lui reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison, elle était la meilleure. Elle pouvait se permettre quelques entorses aux règles, elle le valait bien. Perry descendit lui-même à l'impression et réorganisa tout le numéro du lendemain matin. L'équipe fit des heures sup, mais Perry leur promit une belle prime en fin d'année ce qui les rendit plus enclin à la tache. Lois quand à elle, retourna à son bureau et trouva Clark assis qui l'attendait. Elle savait que maintenant elle devrait avoir une confrontation avec lui, cet article lui avait permit de repousser l'échéance mais là, elle n'avait plus le choix.

- _On rentre_, proposa Clark en lui souriant.

- _Je te suis,_ se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Pendant tout le trajet qui menait à la Tour de Guet, Lois réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, toutes les questions qu'elle devait poser, celles prioritaires et celles moins importantes. Les 10 minutes de trajet ne furent pas suffisantes pour que Lois finisse sa liste. Quand ils arrivèrent, Lois constata que la boite de conserve ne la bloquait plus dans l'ascenseur. Ils furent tout deux identifiés et la machine se mit en route immédiatement.

_- Chloé t'a rentré dans le programme,_ l'informa Clark en voyant l'air intrigué de la jeune femme.

La Tour était encore un sacré capharnaüm, mais il y avait du mieux. Lois vit une trainée rouge passer encore et encore devant elle, lui donnant très vite le tournis. Clark s'aperçu du mal aise de Lois et la soutint d'un bras tout en attrapant Bart qui passait devant lui de l'autre.

- _Court moins vite Flash_, ordonna-t-il. _Lois vas tomber dans les pommes à force de vouloir te suivre du regard. _

Bart fit un petit sourire d'excuse à la journaliste puis courut à vitesse normale. Chloé et les autres vinrent les trouver quand ils s'aperçurent de leur présence et demandèrent comment ça s'était passé au journal.

_- Perry m'a mangé dans la main, comme d'hab,_ s'exclama Lois fière de son coup.

_- Il ferra pas bon d'être du coté des Luthors demain matin c'est moi qui vous le dis,_ renchérit Clark. _Lois a trouvé les mots justes pour révéler non seulement la vérité mais en plus descendre Lex avec subtilité. _

_- Bon bas voila une bonne chose de faite alors,_ souffla Oliver. _On va être plus tranquille maintenant. _

_- Hum, hum, _l'interrompit Lois. _Vous avez des interviews à donner je vous signale. Perry est déjà au courant, je peux plus reculer. _

Vu le sourire en coin qu'elle avait, elle en avait parlé exprès à Perry, histoire d'être sure que ses héros ne la lâcherait pas. Les garçons râlèrent, ayant tous suivit le même raisonnement et promirent à Lois de lui accordé leur journée de demain, histoire d'en finir au plus vite avec cet article. Après quoi, un à un, les gars quittèrent la Tour, laissant les lieux au couple qui avait besoin de s'expliquer.

_- Bon nous y voila alors,_ souffla nerveuse Lois.

_- Tu à peur de ce que tu pourrais entendre ?_ demanda Clark inquiet. _Si tu préfère ne rien savoir … _

_- Je pensais que tu me connaissais maintenant Smallville. Le jour où je ne voudrais rien savoir c'est que je serrais malade crois-moi, et encore à l'article de la mort je pense ! Donne-moi 5 minutes que je mette la main sur la bouteille de bourbon et je suis à toi. _

Clark parcourut la pièce en super vitesse et rapporta à la jeune femme la bouteille ainsi qu'un verre et des glaçons. Lois délaissa le verre et but une gorgée directement au goulot.

_- Vas-y je suis prête c'est bon ! _

_- Bon heu par où commencer,_ murmura Clark en se grattant la tête. _Comme tu l'a comprit je suis le Flou. _

_- Non sans blague, j'avais pas deviné avec l'énorme S sur ta poitrine ! D'ailleurs il devient urgent de te changer ce nom. C'est pas toi. Faut que je trouve mieux, _murmura-t-elle en réfléchissant déjà.

- _Je voulais te le dire avant de partir tu te souviens. C'était ça dont je devais te parler. _

_- Et pourquoi maintenant ? Tu avais peur que la mission tourne mal ? _

_- Il y avait de ça oui. _

_- Oh je vois,_ dit-elle en buvant une autre rasade. _Ce qui veut dire que sans cette mission, jamais je n'aurais su alors ! _

_- Non, bien sur que non, _s'écria Clark. _Enfin si, je te l'aurais dis un jour … quand tu aurais était prête ! _

_- Parce que tu crois qu'on est prête à apprendre que son petit-ami est un kryptomonstre peut-être ? _

_- Heu en fait … je suis pas un kryptomonstre, je heu … je suis un extra terrestre,_ souffla-t-il en guettant la réaction de Lois.

Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et but une double rasade cette fois.

_- C'est bon, c'est bon, je peux gérer,_ murmura-t-elle. _Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? C'est parce que tu n'a pas confiance en moi ? Tu pense que je pourrais te trahir un jour peut-être,_ demanda Lois les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- _Non,_ murmura Clark en se mettant à genoux devant elle pour être à sa hauteur._ Je t'aime Lois, plus que n'importe quoi. Si je ne t'ais rien dit … c'est pour cette raison. L'amour rend vulnérable tu sais. Je te connais, tu te serais mis en quatre pour nous aider avec la Ligue, allant sans doute jusqu'à risquer ta vie … je ne voulais pas avoir un jour à apprendre qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et que je n'avais pas agit à temps. C'est égoïste je sais … mais je t'aime c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je sais que nous deux c'est pour toujours. Un jour tu deviendras ma femme, j'en suis certain c'est quand j'ai compris à quel point je t'aimais que j'ai réalisé que je devais tout te dire. _

_- Tu as réalisé ça quand au juste, _demanda Lois émue par la déclaration de Clark.

_- Après que tu m'ais quitté. Tu pensais que je te cachais des choses, tu sais maintenant ce que c'était. Ensuite tu m'as fait vivre l'enfer au journal, j'ai voulu t'en parlé puis il y à ce Brian. _

_- Brian,_ s'exclama en riant Lois, _mais c'était pour te rendre jaloux, rien d'autre. _

_- Oh, _souffla étonné Clark._ Si j'avais su … Bref, ensuite il y a eu la mort de Tess, les menaces de Lex, la mission à préparer je devais t'en parler à mon retour mais finalement j'avais à peine posé un pied qu'il a presque fallu repartir aussi vite la suite tu la connait. _

_- Ok je vois, _dit-elle en souriant. _Dit moi ces pierres vertes, ça aurait finis par te tuer n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Oui, ça agit comme un poison sur moi. Un poison extrêmement lent, qui prend tout son temps pour se rependre dans le corps et pendant ce temps je souffre le martyr. C'est la seule chose qui peut me blesser cependant. Je suis insensible à tout le reste. A part la kryptonite bleu et rouge bien sur. _

Lois qui le regardaient avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, lui demanda un complément d'information. Il lui expliqua alors les effets des différents pierres sur lui, puis il lui parla de ses pouvoirs et enfin, il lui parla de lui, de ses parents de sa planète détruite et du fait que se soit le dernier représentant de son espèce.

_- Wouahou ! Ca fait beaucoup en même temps là,_ souffla Lois en assimilant tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire._ Question idiote je sais mais j'ai besoin de savoir parce que pourrais tout changer. _

_- Dit moi Lois. Demanda moi tout ce que tu veux, je ne te cacherais plus rien, _la rassura Clark.

_- Est-ce que tu peux avoir des enfants ? Je veux dire avec une humaine ? Non parce moi je veux des enfants, des enfants bien à moi, pas maintenant bien sure, mais je veux savoir tu comprends. _

Clark éclata de rire devant la tête de Lois. Elle était à la fois excitée par ce qu'elle racontait mais en même temps avait peur de se qu'elle allait entendre ce qui donnait une grimace assez comique il faut bien l'avouer.

_- Et bien écoute j'en sais rien,_ lui dit-il en s'asseyant prés d'elle._ Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant mais je suppose oui. On pourrait demander à Emil de faire quelques tests si tu veux ? _

_- Merci, _répondit-elle en faisant un petit sourire avant de baisser la tête.

_- Ca veut dire que tu aimerais avoir des enfants avec moi,_ demanda Clark en riant.

_- Quoi non … enfin j'en sais rien,_ répondit Lois en s'empourprant d'une belle tente rosée. _Tu as bien dit que tu comptais m'épouser un jour toi ! _

_- Oui et je te le confirme ! Un jour je t'appellerais ma femme. _

Tout deux se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent. Clark avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la toucher, mais il n'était pas sure qu'elle le laisserait faire.

_- Je t'aime Lois,_ se contenta-t-il de dire. _Je sais que tu es furieuse, déçue, humiliée, tu dois te sentir trahit aussi je pense … et je regrette crois moi. Je voulais faire ça bien, tout te dire après un diner des plus romantique. Je déplore la façon dont tu l'as appris parce que tu a tout prit d'un coup. La Ligue, Chloé, moi, je m'en veux si tu savais. _

_- Je sais Clark. Je ressens un peu de tout ce que tu a dis mais je sais que ça passera … il faut juste que je digère tout ça et ça ira, je le sais. _

_- Bien. Tu a encore d'autres questions ? _

_- Non pour le moment c'est bon merci. Je voudrais bien que tu me ramène chez moi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu et de faire le point. _

_- Bien sur,_ dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Lois récupéra ses affaires, Clark éteignit la Tour avant de fermer le bâtiment à clef et tout deux sortirent. Lois se dirigea vers la voiture de Clark mais celui-ci avait une autre idée en tête.

_- Un voyage en premier class sur la Kent Airlines ça te dit Lois ?_ lui proposa-t-il en regardant le ciel étoilé.

_- T'est sérieux ? Vraiment ? Il y pas de danger,_ demandait-elle mi-peureuse mi-excitée.

- _Aucun,_ affirma-t-il. _Bart a déjà fait le voyage comme tu a put le constater il va bien. Et puis tu serras dans mes bras, tout contre mon cœur, rien ne pourra t'arriver._

Il lui tendit la main, la laissant ainsi décider si elle était prête ou non pour cette aventure. Il fut soulagé quand elle posa sa main dans la sienne. Il l'encercla dans ses bras avant de s'envoler sous le regard ébahi de Lois qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils firent un tour sur Métropolis, Lois découvrant la ville d'une autre façon dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, parce que oui elle aimait Clark Kent. Tout ce qu'elle avait apprit ces derniers jours ne changeait absolument rien à la force de son amour, au contraire. Elle cala sa tête dans le cou de Clark et profita de la place privilégiée qu'elle occupée se soir.

Clark la déposa chez elle et ne partit que quand il se fut assuré qu'elle avait tout fermé à clef. Il passa quelques heures à la regarder allongée dans son lit grâce à sa vision aux rayons X. Elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle tournait encore et encore dans son lit, puis enfin s'endormit. Clark rentra lui aussi se coucher, bien heureux que tout ça soit terminé. Lex était mort, ses labos détruits, Lois savait et avait pas trop mal prit la chose si on oublie la gifle de Chloé.

La pauvre, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui a tout prit, pensa Clark.

Il s'endormit à son tour en se disant que demain le soleil se lèverait sur un nouveau monde, un monde meilleur auquel il avait contribué.


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapitre 31_

_Happy End. _

Plusieurs mois avaient passées depuis la mort de Lex et beaucoup de changement avait eu lieu suite à ça. Lex étant mort et n'ayant plus aucun parent en vie, il avait légué tout ce qu'il possédait à Tess, elle-même étant morte, c'est le conseil d'administration qui avait gérer l'empire Luthor. Mais il n'avait pas sut faire face après l'ouragan qu'avait provoqué l'article de Lois révélant aux yeux du monde la face la plus sombre de Lex. Les membres du conseil avaient démissionnés un à un, laissant la société à l'abandon. Les actions en bourse étaient en chute libre, laissant à qui le voulait bien le loisir de tout acheter pour une bouchée de pain.

Oliver avait sauté sur l'occasion. Son conseil n'était pas d'accord mais en tant que PDG, il avait prit la décision de le faire quand même. Il avait englobé l'empire Luthor, renommant le tout en nom de Queen Industries. Une fois le rachat effectué, il ne restait rien au nom de Lex. Oliver avait effacé toute trace de sa vie, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Le hic, c'est quand rachetant LuthorCorp la société avait doublé de volume, si bien qu'il passait plus de temps au travail. Mais là aussi il avait trouvé une solution. Il avait rapatrié Victor dans la société principale, lui donnant le poste de directeur de la sécurité informatique, puis il nomma Chloé Co-Pdg. Elle avait d'abord refusé l'offre, pensant qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur, mais Oliver avait su la convaincre.

_- Chloé, j'ai besoin de toi chez Queen Industries. Pas en tant que chef de la sécurité informatique, en tant que mon bras droit. _

_- Oliver, j'y connais rien,_ s'exclama Chloé en parcourant de long en large leur loft.

_- Et moi tu crois que j'y connaissais quelque chose quand j'ai pris les rennes de la boite ? J'ai tout appris sur le tas, tu ferras pareil. Je te formerais ne t'en fait pas. Je veux quelqu'un de confiance à se poste, quelqu'un sur qui je pourrais me reposer les yeux fermés … je ne vois que toi qui remplisse ces conditions ! _

_- Je … je sais pas,_ murmura-t-elle intéressée de relever le défis mais en même temps terrifiée à l'idée de se planter.

- _Réfléchis-y au moins c'est tout ce que je te demande. Un jour on se mariera et tout ce que je possède sera aussi à toi, il est temps de t'y intéresser ma puce. _

_- Bon c'est ok,_ souffla-t-elle. _Je vais me contenter de venir au bureau avec toi dans un premier temps, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblent tes journées et on verra bien …_

Oliver l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec amour et douceur. Tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Les interviews que la Ligue avait accordé à Lois avait fait littéralement exploser les ventes du Daily Planet. Perry avait choisit de les publier une par une, à raison d'un héros par semaine. L'interview était choisit par les lecteurs eux même grâce à un sondage sur le site du journal. L'opération avait était un franc succès, si grand même que Lois avait eu une belle promotion.

Elle avait dit au revoir au petit bureau dans la salle de redac et bonjour au grand bureau avec vue sur la ville au même étage que le redac chef. Une belle augmentation de salaire venait compenser tout ça. Elle avait usé de sa nouvelle influence pour que Clark ait le droit au même traitement de faveur, expliquant à Perry que sans Clark, elle ne serait pas où elle en était aujourd'hui. Soit on les récompensait tout les deux en équipe, soit il n'en récompensait aucun. C'était un pari risqué pour Lois mais elle était prête à le prendre. Perry avait accepté et le couple s'était donc envolé tout deux vers l'étage supérieur.

Pour eux deux aussi tout allait bien. Clark avait bien cru la perdre après cette histoire avec Lex, mais finalement Lois avait débarqué chez lui un matin avec ses cartons, l'informant qu'elle emménageait !

_- T'est sérieuse Lois,_ lui demanda Clark en la soulageant d'un carton.

- _Bas quoi ? C'est bien la prochaine étape dans notre couple non ? On a plus de secret l'un pour l'autre, tu m'as dit que tu comptais m'épouser et moi que je voulais des enfants alors avant de faire tout ça … je m'installe ! Sauf si ça te pose un problème bien sur ?_

Clark n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de l'embrasser avec fougue. La jeune femme avait sourit contre ses lèvres et ensemble, il avait passé la journée à déménagé les affaires au combien nombreuses de Lois. Ils vivaient tout deux le bonheur parfait. Il l'était encore plus depuis qu'Emil leur avait confirmé que tout deux pourrait avoir des enfants bien à eux. Bien que n'étant pas de la même planète, leurs deux ADN étaient complètement compatibles.

La nouvelle avait rendu folle de bonheur Lois qui en avait pleuré sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle pourrait porter les enfants de l'homme qu'elle aimé le plus au monde. Clark de son coté avait contacté Martha et lui avait demandé sa bague de fiançailles. C'était une tradition chez les Kent. Chaque homme héritait en temps voulu d'une bague de fiançailles qu'il transmettait à son fils et ainsi de suite, le tout depuis 5 générations déjà. Clark avait déjà vu cette bague, elle était assez simple. Un diamant solitaire monté sur un anneau en or blanc. Simple et raffiné. Clark n'avait plus qu'a trouvé le bon moment pour faire sa demande.

- _Hey Superman,_ cria Lois depuis le rez-de-chaussée, _on a besoin de toi en chine. Une explosion a détruit un barrage._

- _J'arrive,_ lui dit-il alors en enfilant son nouveau costume.

_- Ce que tu es sexy avec cette cape Clark_, roucoula Lois. _Je m'y enroulerais bien dedans moi. _

_- Ouais la cape ça vas, les collants déjà moins, _ronchonna-t-il.

Lui, qui s'était foutu pendant un bon moment des collants d'Oliver, portait maintenant ses propres collants et il ne riait plus du tout là ! Depuis que son interview était parut dans le journal, les gens de la ville l'appelait Superman. Il avait donc naturellement adopté le surnom. Dans le même temps, Martha lui avait cousu un nouveau costume et avec Lois, ils avaient retravaillé son look afin que Clark puisse apparaitre en plein jour sans prendre de risque quant à son identité.

Depuis les articles de Lois, Clark, Oliver, Bart, et Dinah agissaient maintenant en plein jour, faisant briller une lueur d'espoir encore plus forte sur la ville. Les habitants savaient maintenant que même dans la journée, on veillait sur eux. Clark embrassa Lois et quitta la ferme. Elle le vit apparaitre sur sa télé moins de 5 minutes plus tard. Elle sourit en se disant que décidément elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Une qui avait un peu moins de chance par contre, c'était Dinah. Elle était toujours avec Arthur, ils avaient emménagés ensemble. Dianh avait vendu son appartement et en avait racheté un plus prés des docks, pour qu'Arthur soit prés de l'eau. Ils étaient heureux tout les deux, ils s'entendaient à merveille mais Dinah s'inquiétait. Il y a quelques semaines, un homme était venu les trouver et avait informé Arthur qu'il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui.

_- Mais je suis chez moi,_ s'exclama Arthur en jetant un regard mauvais à l'homme tranquillement assis sur son canapé.

_- Non Arthur, je parle de votre véritable chez vous, Atlante. Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé d'où vous venez vos capacités ? Vous êtes un Atlante Arthur ! _

Arthur et Dinah se regardaient se demandant s'ils devaient éclatés de rire ou non.

_- Je sais que c'est dur à assimiler comme nouvelle mais je vous assure que ce n'est que la stricte vérité Altesse,_ dit Sébastian en courbant l'échine devant A-C.

_- Non mais arrêtez qu'est-ce que vous faites,_ s'exclama Arthur en le relevant de force.

Il n'avait pas peur souvent mais là pourtant ce type lui collait la chair de poule parce qu'au fond de lui, tout au fond de lui, une part lui hurlait que tout ça n'était que pure vérité.

_- Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Altesse,_ osa alors demander Dinah.

- _Parce qu'il est le prince héritier de la couronne. Vous avez devant vous Orin, prince des 7 mers et futur roi de la cité d'Atlante. _

_- Ah bas merde,_ souffla Dinah en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Sébastian leur raconta alors la véritable histoire d'Arthur, leur disant que ses parents avaient étés tués il y a bien longtemps par un groupe qui voulait s'approprier la couronne d'Atlante. Pour le sauver, les gardiens d'Atlante avait placé Arthur dans une famille d'accueil qui avait juré sur la couronne de le protéger au péril de leur vie.

_- Si vous n'aviez pas quitté l'océan, vous seriez sans doute mort peu après vos parents. Les gardiens se sont battus depuis tout ce temps pour conserver la couronne, mais la guerre dure depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Ils ne sont pas de sang royal et n'ont donc aucun droit sur le trône, ce que nos ennemis ont bien vite compris comme vous vous en doutez. Votre peuple à besoin de vous aujourd'hui Altesse. Vous êtes maintenant en âge de réclamer la couronne qui vous revient et ainsi apporter la paie sur notre belle cité. _

Arthur encaissa la nouvelle avec douleur. Ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment ses parents, ses vrais parents étaient morts et finalement il devait régner sur un royaume sous marin.

_- Je … je ne suis pas prés pour ça,_ articula-t-il difficilement.

- _Bien sur, je comprends Altesse. C'est un choc pour vous deux je repasserais vous voir dans quelques temps, quand vous vous serez fait à l'idée._

Sébastian c'était levé et s'apprêtait à partir quand Dinah prit conscience d'un point essentiel.

_- S'il accepte le trône, il ne pourra plus revenir ici n'est-ce pas ? _

_- J'ai bien peur que non mademoiselle, j'en suis désolé pour vous. _

Dinah se mit alors à pleurer doucement. Elle aurait tout combattu pour Arthur, mais un peuple sous marin ça … elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'était pas de taille.

_- Jamais,_ cracha Arthur. _Jamais je n'accepterais ce maudit trône si je dois renoncer à Dinah. _

_- Surveillez vos paroles Altesse,_ répliqua Sébastian en se faisant plus menaçant. _Vous êtes peut-être de sang royal, mais vous n'avez pas encore était reconnu comme tel auprès de notre peuple ! Ne maudissait pas la cité pour une créature de chair. _

L'eau de l'aquarium s'était mise à bouger dangereusement, éclaboussant le sol. Arthur perçut lui aussi le phénomène et rien qu'avec la force de son esprit, il redonna à l'eau cet air paisible qu'elle avait en temps normal.

_- Vous êtes déjà plus fort que je ne le pensais,_ murmura Sébastian soufflé par la performance. _Le pouvoir de la maitrise de l'eau ne vient que quand vous êtes en âge de régner. Ce qui prouve une fois de plus que j'ai raison. Je vous laisse maintenant, c'est un peu trop sec par ici. _

Sébastian avait quitté leur domicile en les laissant tout deux perdues. Arthur avait prit conscience qu'un grand pouvoir sommeillait en lui et Dinah qu'elle allait le perdre. Ils avaient beaucoup parlés tout les deux, ne voulant en aucun cas être séparés alors ils avaient décidés d'attendre que Sébastian revienne. Ils savaient leur temps ensemble compté et profitaient de chaque secondes qu'on voulait bien leur offrir. Arthur ne voulait pas quitter Dinah pourtant il devrait si résoudre un jour … à moins qu'il revienne vivre ici tout en assumant son rôle ?

Cette option le fit sourire mais il ne dit rien à la jeune femme ne peur de la décevoir en cas d'échec de son plan. Il alla sur les docks et invoqua Sébastian, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que ça marcherait. Arthur lui exposa son plan, le gardien le réfuta, mais Arthur était tenace. Si le peuple voulait vraiment le voir sur le trône, il n'y avait pas d'autre option.

_- Ou je règne avec Dinah, ou je ne règne pas du tout ! Vous avez passez 26 ans à m'attendre ! VOUS avez besoin de moi, ne l'oubliez pas ! _

Après quoi A-C partit retrouver la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus que son propre peuple semble-t-il.

Pour Bart tout allait bien aussi. Il bossait toujours comme coursier chez Queen Industries, il avait son appart plus une famille en la Ligue. Cela lui suffisait, pourtant un jour il s'aperçut qu'il se voilait la face. Alors qu'il effectuait une mission de routine pour l'équipe, il tomba sur une jeune femme qui avait un pouvoir particulier. Elle pouvait ralentir la vitesse des molécules, si bien qu'il s'était retrouvé cloué au mur à ne plus pouvoir bouger. Ca avait était le coup de foudre immédiat entre Bart et Vicky. Ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat mais pourtant s'aimer plus que tout. Bart était devenu plus sage, plus responsable à ces cotés, mais avait conservés tout de même ce coté tête brulée qui lui avait valu son surnom. Vicky avait intégré l'équipe si bien qu'ils agissaient maintenant en couple. Le plus heureux dans l'histoire était sans doute Oliver qui n'avait plus à craindre que Bart lui vole le cœur de Chloé !

Victor aussi avait parcourut son bout de chemin. Il avait eu un job bien plus intéressant grâce à Oliver, mais il avait aussi rencontré la fille de ses rêves. Rachelle bossait au service juridique de Queen Industries. Un jour elle avait appelé Victor au secours pour son ordi qui venait de planter, lui faisant ainsi perdre tout les contrats sur lesquels la jeune femme avait passé des heures dessus.

_- Je devrais pouvoir récupérer ça,_ la rassura Victor.

_- Vraiment ? Vous pourriez ? Vous me sauveriez la vie ! Mr Queen vas me tuer s'il n'a pas ses contrats se soir sur son bureau. _

_- Vous en faite pas pour Mr Queen, je sens qu'il ne vous dira rien. _

Victor lui avait fait un sourire chaleureux et s'était mit au boulot. Il lui avait récupérer ses précieux documents qu'elle avait put s'empresser d'imprimer pour les faire envoyer sur le bureau d'Oliver. Depuis tout deux s'étaient rapprochés. Ils ne sortaient pas encore tout à fait ensemble, mais c'était en bonne voix.

Le plus gros changement malgré tout cela était sans doute pour Chloé. Nouveau job, nouvelle vie aux cotés d'Oliver, mais aussi nouveau soucis ! Depuis quelques jours elle se sentait patraque et avait déjà fait deux malaises. Elle en avait fait un de plus se soir peu après que la Ligue ne rentre de mission. Bart l'avait récupéré dans ses bras juste avant que Chloé ne s'écroule au sol.

_- Hey bas alors, on joue les fleurs délicates,_ lui dit le jeune homme en la remettant debout.

_- Chloé, Chloé, tu vas bien ma puce ?_ s'exclama Oliver en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il remercia d'un signe de tête Bart, ça avait quand même du bon d'être rapide.

_- Mais oui je vais bien, pas la peine de tous vous en faire pour moi, _répliqua Chloé en voulant faire bonne figure._ C'est juste un peu de fatigue rien de plus. _

_- Chloé ça fait 3 malaises que tu fais en l'espace de 2 mois, ne me dit pas que tout vas bien,_ rétorqua Lois en lui passant un linge humide sur le front.

_- Ca fait 4 si on compte celui qu'elle a fait lors de l'attaque de Lex,_ les informa Dinah. _J'ai cru que c'était le contre coup, mais c'était peut-être déjà autre chose. _

Oliver et Lois fusillèrent Chloé du regard pour n'avoir rien dit, Chloé elle s'était Dinah qu'elle fusillait des yeux ! Mais pourtant tous avaient raison, il devait forcement y avoir une cause médical à tout ceci.

_- Cousine, à quand remonte tes dernières règles,_ s'écria tout à coup Lois.

_- Heu merci Lois … c'est vrai que j'ai envie de faire étalage de se genre de fait devant les garçons,_ s'exclama Chloé en rougissant mal à l'aise.

- _Oh mais ils s'en fichent,_ la rassura lois. _Ils sont comme des grands frères non ? _

_- Peut-être mais même devant mes frères je ne parlerais pas de ça ! _

_- Bon très bien,_ s'énerva Lois. _Pas grave j'ai autre chose à ma disposition ! Clark tends l'oreille tu veux bien et écoute attentivement. _

Clark la regarda surprit mais fit quand même ce qu'elle demandait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour entendre le petit cœur qui battait en écho à celui de Chloé.

_- Chlo tu es enceinte,_ souffla-t-il ému.

_- Quoi ? Mais non c'est impossible ! On se protège avec Oliver alors aucune chance ! _

_- J'entends son cœur battre Chloé, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. _

Chloé passa alors une main sur son ventre et sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle portait la vie, c'était donc ceci la cause de ses malaises à répétition. Elle releva les yeux sur Oliver, appréhendant la réaction du jeune homme. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.

_- On va être parents,_ souffla-t-il alors qu'il se mettait lui aussi à pleurer sous l'émotion.

Il déposa alors Chloé avec douceur sur le canapé, récupéra quelque chose dans sa veste et posa un genou à terre. Lois posa une main sur sa bouche, émue par le moment que se déroulait devant eux.

_- Chloé, je ne pensais pas le faire de cette façon, mais en fait je vois pas de meilleur moment pour le faire. On est tous réunit, tout les gens qui compte pour nous sont là, ce qui fait que je prends un risque énorme en cas de refus tu en conviendras, _dit-il en riant._ Chloé épouse moi. Tu fais déjà partit de ma vie de bien des façons, mais cela ne me suffit plus. Je veux pouvoir t'appeler ma femme, je le veux encore plus maintenant que tu porte notre enfant. Chloé Sullivan, acceptez-vous d'unir votre vie à la mienne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?_

Il ouvrit alors un écrin de velours noir qui révéla en son centre une bague ancienne. C'était une émeraude sertit de petit diamant sur un anneau en or. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Lois, Dinah et Vicky pleuraient, alors que les hommes étaient nerveux. Ils avaient devant eux un homme en plein stress qui attendait la réponse qui pourrait changer deux vies. Ils se dirent alors qu'un jour eux aussi serait sans doute dans la même position qu'Oliver.

_- Oui, oui, oui, oui,_ répéta Chloé en se jetant à son coup.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'il ne lui passe la bague au doigt. Toute la Ligue vint féliciter les futurs parents et fiancés.

_- Tu vois Smallville, y en as qui se jette à l'eau,_ railla Lois en jetant un regard en biais à Clark.

_- Merci pour la galère dans laquelle tu viens de me mettre Oliver_, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son ami en le félicitant.

- _Courage Clark,_ lui répondit Oliver, _votre anniversaire c'est dans 3 semaines. C'est le temps qu'il te reste à tenir. Je suis sur qu'elle aura oublié cette histoire quand tu ferras ta demande._

Oliver invita tout le monde au restaurant pour fêter le double événement. Ils rirent comme rarement, l'équipe organisa déjà le remplacement de Chloé dans son rôle de Tour de Guet. Elle les laissa parler, s'ils comptaient la virer de sa Tour si facilement, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil ! Elle y était elle y restait !

Et elle leur prouva pendant les jours qui suivirent. Ce soir la Ligue était en mission de routine dans la ville et encore une fois, c'était Chloé qui était là pour les guider. Elle alluma tous ses ordinateurs, mit en place son oreillette et s'installa confortablement, avant que la Tour ne la connecte avec ses héros.

_- Cannary en ligne, Flash en ligne, Superman en ligne, Arrow en ligne, Aquaman en ligne, Cyborg en ligne. _

_- Tout de guet en ligne, _répondit Chloé un sourire radieux sur son visage.

Ça s'était son monde, sa vie, sa famille, pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait tout ça.

_- Talon aiguille en ligne aussi,_ répliqua une voie essoufflée dans son dos.

_- Lois ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, nom de dieu,_ demanda Chloé en découvrant sa cousine prendre place à ses cotés.

_- Bas je veille sur toi tient ! Comment tu fais si tu à un malaise alors que tu es seule ici ? _

_- Talon aiguille, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là au juste,_ demanda la voie de Clark.

_- Je babysite mon amour,_ répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand coucou à travers la vidéo.

_- Tour de Guet, veille sur elle,_ râla Clark.

_- Hey c'est moi qui est censée veiller sur elle pas l'inverse,_ répliqua Lois vexée.

_- Bon vous avez qu'a veiller l'une sur l'autre pis c'est tout ! C'est bon on peut bosser maintenant_, demanda Arrow d'une voie forte.

- _C'est partit,_ répondit Chloé en reprenant son rôle de Tour de Guet.

Lois installa son ordi non loin de sa cousine et s'occupa à la rédaction de son prochain article qui encore une fois parlait de la Ligue et de son action sur la ville. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait sa cousine travailler. Elle guidait ses héros comme personne, faisant en sorte que tous rentre indemne à la maison pour retrouver les leurs. Lois écrivit alors la dernière phrase de son article. Une phrase que sa cousine lui avait inspirée !

_Le monde pouvait dormir tranquille, une équipe de héros avait les yeux braqués sur lui et se tenait prêt à intervenir au moins incident qui viendrait bousculer la vie tranquille de Métropolis. _

**FIN**


End file.
